Little Big Things
by mintpillows
Summary: "You treat me like I'm your delusional fan-girl in school; our neighbors are under the impression that I'm your maid; and you make a habit of insulting my intelligence. Now, if you could just get your ginormous head out of your grumpy-ass and your dick out of your lover's hooha, that would be great. Thanks." AH. M for Language, and some Citrusy goodness.
1. Morning Routine

_**A/N: Is it just me or did you click this story? No, it's you, you're awesome for wanting to read it! I can't thank you enough! Anyways, don't mind me. Carry on with your reading.**_

**P.S I'm apologizing now, for some mistakes. Mee has no beta.**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**__**:**__** NOT MINE. I ONLY PLAY. PLEASE DON'T SUE :)**_

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Morning Routine

.

The shrill sound of her alarm clock pulled Bella Swan off of her too cozy bed. Gravity is always strongest during mornings. She walked groggily downstairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. She didn't want to wake up the Grinch next door. She heard the familiar clang of cutlery and pans coming from the kitchen. She followed the sweet sound and was greeted by the sight of a middle-aged woman, with red curls.

"Good morning dear," Maggie greeted with an easy smile. The smell of bacon wafted the room. Bella walked to where Maggie was and examined the ingredients for breakfast.

"Anything I could help you with?" Bella asked as she stood beside Maggie, she took out a knife from the drawer and began chopping up veggies for the omelet. She always helps with house chores, cooking, laundry, or just general cleaning.

"Yes, you could start by just sitting there," Maggie playfully tisk-d her and laughed, "You've been up all night, dear," she looked at Bella with concern. "C'mon, sit. Let me do this."

She ushered Bella to the breakfast counter then continued preparing breakfast. Bella sat on one of the stools and took the remote for the TV. She began scanning for something decent to watch and came across a replay of last year's episode of a famous TV talk show.

"_Everyone knows who he is. Ladies and gentlemen... EDWARD CULLEN!_"

Then a tall bronze haired man came out of the backstage and sashayed through the set to a plush red couch. The audience screamed their throats out for a very disturbingly long moment that they had to cut through the clip.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"_Calm down, ladies!_" she shushes the audience, but they were persistent. Security even showed up to stop a fan from barreling down the steps to the set floor.

"Ridiculous," Bella says as she started munching on a piece of toasted bread.

"_Wow, you're a wild bunch, aren't you?_" he said and the audience laughed.

"_Okay, I think that was the longest screaming intro we've ever had!_"

"_Wow. Really? __Congratulations!_" he said to the audience and the screaming started again.

"_H-how can you live with that? I mean, people constantly screaming whenever you walk by. How can you go outside to... say... 7-eleven?_"

"_I don't. Go out._"

"_Yeah, we sort of know.__" _she said guiltily, "_the paps are very disappointed in your elusiveness._" Some of the people in the audience nodded.

He laughed, "_I... really don't go out much,_"he answers with his heart-breaking smile, "_I still go to school, so I only go to and fro, from our house to the school, and then the studio and back again on school nights. It's all very hectic. But __I could always make time for you,"_ Edward Cullen. Smooth Operator. Playboy. Rock star. Her face blushes red like her lipstick. She brushes it off with a laugh. She was comically fanning her face with her hand, garnering laughs from the audience.

Maggie, serves up her usual omelet with cheese and orange juice, and brings out the bacon and sunny-side up eggs. The coffee has just finished roasting, and the smell enveloped the whole house. She then places another empty plate on the table, and walks out of the kitchen.

"_So your new album's just been released and I hear that it's almost sold out not only here, but worldwide!_"

She then pulls out a copy of his album. It had a picture of him, half-naked in low-rise jeans; his happy trail was definitely making the women in the audience scream. His body was toned and well, generally hot; beside him, was his favorite classical guitar.

Bella's heart seemed to be doing back flips at the sight of the guitar.

"_And it's been downloaded twice as much illegally using torrents!_" he says casually, and then the whole studio was laughing. "_But seriously, I'm just very, very thankful,_" his voice was sincere now. He took a copy from the table in front of him. "_Please, get a copy. _E.C: LOWRISE, _legally, I mean,_" the audience laughs and screams again.

"_This is insane,_" she says as the audience screamed. "_How can you ever get used to that screaming? Can you?_"

"_It's still in your ears after..._" the audience laughed again.

"_So you have an upcoming world tour... You've been all around the world for your first album, and now you're going again!_"

"_Yeah,_"he nodded, and ran a hand through his hair. "_We're going three countries in the weekend,"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, just over the_ weekend," he nodded,_ "__and then back to New York, and then Asia..._"

"_Wow, that's crazy, what's happening! I remember the first time you guested here. You were just a boy, now look at you!_" The audience inevitably screamed again. They showed a picture of a younger him, he was smiling adorably in it, and sure enough the 'aw's and the screaming began again. "_Obviously, no one had any idea that THIS would happen._" she gestured to the whole of him, and the blood curdling screams started again._  
_

_What is this? Screamfest? _Bella thought.

"_Yeah, it was so sudden. I don't think anyone did, I don't even think the producers would have known it would happen when they decided to take me._"

She nodded at that. _She_ had no idea that he would _grow up-_grow up_._

She was eating mouthfuls of her omelet, and flipped through the channels, when she found nothing better to watch, she turned the TV off.

"He's so charming when he's in front of the camera," Bella said through a mouth full of omelet.

"Weren't you taught not to speak when your mouth is full—_honey_?"

Bella jumped off her seat. She grabbed the glass of orange juice and downed it in three gulps, effectively unblocking her throat from the omelet.

" Jesus. Weren't you taught not to sneak up on people like that—?" Bella hissed as her throat cleared out. She drank the rest of the juice and continued to glare at him.

"People? You mean humans? Oh, then I have no regrets sneaking up on you, you alien."

Bella had to admit, that hurt. But she couldn't cry in front of him. No, it was too early in the morning for that. She just stood there and glared.

"Well, that's a shame that the great _Edward Cullen_ is _married_ to an alien," she said through gritted teeth.

They were stuck in a staring match. It allowed Bella to look at him clearly. He was wearing the school uniform, only he didn't look like he was going to school. He looked like he just got fucked out of a page of a fashion magazine. While she looked like… Bella; she was wearing her most comfortable pajama bottoms and an over-sized T-shirt that she got in a thrift store, and her hair looked like a bird's nest, her face was pretty much full of sleep-residue.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Edward said flatly. He didn't have the energy to get in another argument with her. "Good morning, Maggie," he said to his nanny, as the woman entered the kitchen.

"You aren't going to eat?" Maggie asked, looking back and forth between both of them. Bella sheepishly looked away, slightly ashamed of their behavior.

"Lost my appetite," he answered.

'_Lost his appetite', my ass. You're wasting food, you jerk. _Bella thought.

Bella sat back down and stayed quiet, simmering in her annoyance. Edward always leaves the house first, though they live in a very exclusive village, where almost no paparazzi could infiltrate, except for the occasional master stalkers.

"Hey, I'm leaving," Bella heard him say, she knew he was talking to her; his voice had a hint of irritation in it.

"Okay," she replied monotonously.

She never really wanted this, to be married to her childhood friend like it was the middle-ages. Their mothers were best friends, and they have planned it when they were still alive. After the accident, their fathers thought it best to fulfill their wives' wishes. It was a fully closed ceremony. Only immediate family members, her best friend Jacob, and Maggie, Edward's nanny, knew.

It was kept secret. She was Edward Cullen's _dirty little secret_. And that pissed her off.

"And don't talk to me at school again, okay? You can text me if you want to say anything, you got that?"

_What the—? That jerk!_

"Yes _sir_," she answers. Bella could almost feel Edward rolling his eyes. She heard the front door slam shut.

Edward "E.C" Cullen was a rock star. He just released his second album, and was said to be the next best hit, the next John Mayer or something. He charms the pants and panties off of mostly everyone with his mad guitar skills, sweet, raspy, melting gold voice; not to mention his ridiculously good looks, handsome, complete with the green eyes, bronze hair, strong yet lean build, a jaw that could cut glass, his occasional scruff, and constant five o'clock shadow; and of course, the fact that he was still attending school and still manages to get high grades.

No one knew. No one could know. It would destroy his career. Who would listen to an eighteen year-old boy who was already married at 14?

When she heard the familiar sound of a car pulling out of the driveway, she quickly finished the rest of her omelet and got ready for school. All in all, it was a pretty normal morning for Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen.

* * *

**A/N:**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Don't be shy, let me hear you!**

**Hold on to your seats, this is going to be a very bumpy ride!**

**-minty-**


	2. Plasticity

_**A/N: THANK YOU! AGAIN. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. CARRY ON. And again, I am apologizing for the errors that I made.**_

_**To everyone who favorite-d, followed, and especially those who reviewed, I want to give you all virtual hugs! I still can't believe you like the things I write.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Please don't sue.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Plasticity

.

_"And don't talk to me at school again, okay? You can text me if you want to say anything, you got that?"_

"_Yes sir."_

_._

"Approaching King Station," the driver announced. Bella Swan had to squeeze herself out. It was Monday morning and that meant there were twice as much people on the train. Somehow everyone caught the Monday sickness, where everyone gets this wonderful idea of being late.

"Excuse me," she was pushing through the sweaty melded bodies, "excuse m—I'm sorry—"

"Could you please let the little girl through?" A deep male voice spoke. It came from outside, Bella looked up and saw an enormous guy standing just outside of the coach. She couldn't stop the smile growing on her lips.

"Jake!" she greeted with the same beaming smile when she sees her best friend.

Jacob pushed a cup of scalding hot chocolate at her. "Here's your beverage ma'am," Bella took it, blew on it, though she knew it wouldn't really make a difference, and drank. Jacob watched as she put the cup to her lips, "that'll be ten dollars please?"

"Uh, how about no," Bella started to walk away. "This is just three dollars, and your profit is _seven_? What are you, a scam artist now?"

"I had to wait in line for thirty freaking minutes!" Jacob whined.

"You wouldn't have to wait in line if you just _called_ the barista back."

They were walking down the street. The train station was only two blocks away from school. Bella always takes the train to school, or if she's in the mood, she'll just walk.

"Marcus and I wouldn't have worked out," Jacob was—is—gay.

Bella raised a brow, "Well, that's your problem," Marcus was nice. In Bella's opinion, he would have made a decent boyfriend. "I'm paying for the three dollars though."

Jacob rolled his eyes, and began his routine of scouting the streets for eye candy, and then when he does find someone, he'll fantasize some cheesy way of them getting together and living happily ever after.

She and Jake were childhood friends, though she and Edward knew each other far longer than that. Jacob was tall and had a body of a Calvin Klein model. She practically looked like his baby sister when they were together. She was average height, slender but wasn't that skinny. She had a heart-shaped face, framed by brown hair that flowed like a waterfall of soft spirals down her back. She was pale, her skin a creamy alabaster, a perfect contrast to Jacob's russet tone . Jacob always complimented her, but she just shrugs it off. She had always considered herself plain.

Five minutes of walking and they could see the brick walls of the school. The usual band of screaming fan girls lined the walls of the gate. The screaming alerted everyone that _he_ was here.

_Don't they have class_? Bella thought as the orchestra of estrogen driven banshees screamed their throats out at the sight of Edward Cullen's black Aston Martin Zagato.

The familiar purr of his car both annoyed and comforted her, because even though it elicited blood-curdling, irritating screams, it also meant that he was safe. Her husband was safe.

They were walking past the crowd of women asking for autographs, and she couldn't help herself. She discretely looked at their direction.

_Thud, thud_, _thud…_

He was looking at her. Though it was brief, and though he rolled his eyes and looked away, he was still looking at her.

_"And don't talk to me at school again, okay? You can text me if you want to say anything, you got that?"_

Why did she have to remember that? _Text me if you want to say anything_. It irritated her, who wouldn't be irritated with that? She was his wife!

"—earth to Bella!" Jacob was snapping his fingers in front of her. "Who twisted your nipples? You look like you're ready to kick someone's ass."

They were on their way inside when he noticed Bella's grouchy face, "Is it your husband again?! C'mon, I'll hold him, while you crush his nuts." Jacob's voice was a little too loud, and some of the students looked their way.

"Shhh—" Bella covered her best friend's mouth, "shut up!" she whispered, looking left and right. After Jacob's initial outburst, they stopped paying attention.

"Oh please. It's normal to call your boyfriend _'hubby'_, or '_daddy_'_, _if you're into that incest stuff—whatever, it's a _trend_, so don't get your panties in a bunch. But seriously, what did _Jerkward_ do?—you know what? Don't answer. Just get a divorce already."

"No!" Bella screeched in a hushed tone.

"Ooh! You _don't want to_; you're in love with him, aren't you?" he teased.

"What? No! It's just… it's just really offending. He said that I should just text him if I wanted to say anything, while his skanks get a free pass."

Edward had many flings. He has that flavor of the month thing down. He was a playboy at 18. Girls ate that shit up, it even boosted his popularity. Bella was disgusted by it, but she didn't really care. That much.

"Whatever, you are falling for him. I mean, you've never reacted this way before, like, ever—OH!"

"What? Are you having an epileptic shock? Jake?" Jacob's eyes were darting to the direction of the classroom they were passing.

"Your husband is—wow, has his eyes always been that green, or is it just intense because of lust?" Bella spun around so fast that she had to steady herself.

Victoria Foxx was a model. No, she was an endorser. She was always on those musical commercials. Seriously, she's been endorsing everything, even soy sauce and vinegar.

Everyone knew she wanted Edward. And that Jerk just ate that all up.

Bella couldn't stop herself, her feet moved towards the classroom, and her hand raised itself.

_Knock, knock, knock_…

Edward's eyes shifted to where she stood.

_At least you aren't looking at that evil snake anymore—oh holy crap._

Edward stood, and walked to her.

"_What did I just tell you?!_" his voice was low enough, that only she could hear. Everyone was already staring.

Suddenly, she lost her voice. "N-nothing," she stuttered.

They were stuck in a staring match, green vs. brown. His eyes were _intense_, but not because of lust, maybe passion, passion for murdering her. She wasn't supposed to talk to him. She knew that.

"I'm sorry miss, but I don't date people I don't know. What's your name again?"

_Mother fu—what the heck did he just say? Dating? People he doesn't know? Wow, he's not just a singer, he's an actor too!_

"WHAT?"

"What I said was, don't. Don't' even try. Here," he grabbed her hand, "an autograph, just don't stalk me here, okay? Not while class is in session," he said as he signed on her palm.

_You jerk! I've memorized your ugly signature when I forged them so your ridiculously long fingers could rest!_

"Is that okay miss?" he asked with a smile.

_Yes, it's okay. It's okay to drill a hole in your perfect face._

"Why you—!"

"Miss Swan, what are you still doing here?" Mrs. Cope's shrill voice stopped her from saying anything that she might regret. "Autograph signing is not done during class hours. Move along, the bell's about to ring!" She looks at Edward and smiles sheepishly, "Get inside dear, class is about to start. Do your best okay?"

"Yes, Shelly," he says sweetly. Mrs. Cope's blood pressure rose and she flushed red. He gives Bella one more menacing look and walks back inside the room.

"Move along Swan!"

"Yes ma'am," she replied. Mrs. Cope couldn't have had worse timing.

"Bells," Jacob whisper shouted, "_what the fuck?_" Jacob rarely swears, "My feet were turning into Jell-O back there, what crawled into your brain and made you knock on their window?"

"I'm so, so sorry, okay?" Bella's head was down as the whole weight of what she did crashed down on her. "It's just he's so… so…"

"Heartbreakingly handsome?"

"No, well… yes—"

"Ridiculously hot?"

"No, well… yes again—"

"So _incredibly_ delicious—"

"Okay, shut up," Bella said menacingly, "he's married—"

"Oh look, there's the green-eyed monster!"

Bella rolled her eyes at Jacob who patted her head like a dog.

"C'mon, class is about to start, and I don't want to spend my afternoon with Mrs. Cope again," she'd rather have _the talk_ with that Jerk once and for all.

.

.

After class, Bella hurried home. She even took the train again. She sighed when she passed their street. She looked at her house, the house her mother designed, their fathers built, and Elizabeth, Edward's mother, furnished. It was their dream house.

There were three floors. The first had the living room, kitchen, the dining room, and Maggie's room. The second had only two rooms, hers and Edward's. The third had the mini library, the music room, and a guest room.

She never used the front door, she always had to walk past their street and use the back entrance. She was like a burglar in her own house. It was all for Edward's career.

"Isabella!" she heard a familiar voice from upstairs.

She looked up and saw a handsome blond man coming down the stairs.

"Carlisle!" she greeted. She walked into his open arms and embraced her father-in-law.

"Where's my son? Did he let you go home alone again?" he asked with his eyes full of concern.

"Oh, you know Edward doesn't want anyone to know about us," she said with a hint of bitterness.

Carlisle smiled apologetically at her, "I'm sorry dear," his voice full of compassion, "Though I told Edward he'll have to announce it to everyone once you turned 18."

"Yes, and that involves him not acknowledging my existence when outside this house," she didn't mean to say it like that, but she remembered how he treated her that morning and she couldn't help it.

"Well, I'm sure Edward has good reasons, but at least he's nice to you at home."

_I don't know if you take the definition of NICE from the occult handbook, Carlisle, cause if that's so, he's so damn nice to me._

Bella just smiled at him. She honestly didn't even know if Edward wanted to be nice to her, or if he ever will be.

The sound of the gate opening and the sexy purr of the Aston Martin announced Edward's presence.

"Maggie!" he shouted as the front door opened. This was his routine. A cup of black coffee, with a cube of sugar, or one shot of Splenda.

"Bella, where the f—Dad!" he said, surprised. Carlisle's brows were raised.

_Yeah, take that you spoiled brat!_ Bella thought. _Wait, why is he coming closer? Why is he—?_

Edward locked eyes with Bella and crossed the room. He pulled Bella in and kissed her cheek sweetly. Bella remained frozen in shock. Edward even let his hand linger on the small of Bella's back.

"Hey Babe," Edward purred, and touched his nose to hers. She hated the fact that her skin tingled and burned from where his touched.

_This is plasticity at its finest_.

Carlisle looked contented. What he knew was that his son was the perfect husband to Bella, that his wife's wish was granted. Boy was he so wrong.

"Sir Edward," Maggie placed the cup of coffee on the coffee table. "Here's your coffee." She gave Bella a puzzled look; she knew how Edward truly acted towards Bella.

"Well, I have to go now kids," Carlisle announced, "I was just here to check on some things," he made his way to the door and took his jacket off the coat hanger.

"Plastic," Bella said, her voice, barely above a whisper.

"Idiot—" Edward tightened his hold around her waist. Their bodies were separated by a sliver of air.

"And Edward?" Carlisle spoke. He saw how close Bella and Edward's bodies were.

"Yes Dad?" Edward moved around Bella and gave her a hug from behind.

"_Be safe_ okay? You're still kids, I'm telling you. Be… um, responsible."

Bella blushed. She has never thought of them being intimate. They slept in separate rooms, and she's never even been to his in all the time that they were together.

Edward chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Bella's neck. "Yes Dad," he said in a low, sensual tone. Bella's body shivered as Edward's breath blew against her neck.

The moment Carlisle was out of the door Edward pushed her away. She staggered on her feet and had to catch herself on the sofa. Edward chuckled.

"Getting a little too comfortable, are we?" Edward sat down cross-legged on the sofa. He took the cup of coffee and placed it on his lips and drank. His eyes remained on Bella.

"Comfortable? I wasn't the one who acted all sweet and cuddly and shit, was I?" Bella rolled her eyes and walked away.

She was halfway through the stairs when Edward spoke.

"So it's me?"

"Yes! It's you—"

"Was I the one who stood outside _your_ classroom and knocked like a weirdo?" Edward stood now, "And god! You stupid moronic girl! Didn't I tell you not to talk to me in school? What part of, _do not come near me, _and _text me if you need something_, do you not understand, huh? Do I have to dumb it down to _your_ language all the fucking time?"

"Stop cursing! I did that because you're a freaking _flirt_! You flaunt yourself like you don't have a wife!" Bella seethed, she was already taking the steps down the stairs, "And you know what? Why didn't you just fuck Victoria on the table right then and there?"

"What the fuck is your problem?" They were a few feet from each other now. "Victoria is good for my _image_, good for _publicity_—_good for me_."

_And I'm bad for you. _Bella thought.

"Whatever," was all she replied.

"And why the hell are you acting that way?"

"Like what, huh? Tell me, are you going to dictate how I feel now? Tell me, Edward, like what? Like what—?"

"Like a fucking jealous wife, Isabella! Jesus, are you jealous now? Tell me, do you _like_ me now? Are you falling for me? Have feelings sprouted in your silly little heart?"

Bella's tongue got caught in her throat. And her heart raced frantically.

"Well, FYI, Edward, I am your wife. But I am _not_ jealous! Go ahead, wallow in your STDs for all I care."

"You're jealous!" Edward had a cocky grin on his handsome face.

"I am not!" Her face was in flames.

"Wow, if you're like this when you're jealous, what would you be like in bed—" Edward sat back down on the couch and was smiling.

"You pervert!"

"Well, FYI, Bella... I _am_ your husband."

"Whatever." She ran up the stairs away from him.

"You're jealous! Admit it!" Edward shouted and laughed.

"AM NOT!" She stormed inside her room and shut the door. She jumped on the bed, buried her head in her pillows and screamed.

_That insufferable asshole! That plastic arrogant jerk._

_Are you jealous now? Tell me, do you _like_ me now?_ Are you falling for me?

Jealous?

_I am not_.

_Was I?_

She was on the verge of sleep when she realized that she never denied the latter.

* * *

**A/N:**

**REVIEW PLEASE! If you have any questions, ask away. I'd like to hear you guys :)**

**P.S Bella doesn't have feelings for Edward... yet, or she doesn't know it. It's complicated, and she's a little dim.**

-minty-


	3. Dead Girl Walking

**A/N: Hola! Hi again dearies! I changed the Rating just to be on the safe side, and I'd really like to go and let it all out, and of course, the possibility of some lemony scenes for the next chaps! I won't prolong this, here goes the next chapter. Hope you guys like it ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: AGAIN, NOT MINE. I ONLY PLAY, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE.**

* * *

.**  
**

CHAPTER 3: Dead Girl Walking

.

"Bella, Bella honey?" the voice came with someone tapping at her shoulder. Bella opened her eyes groggily, she saw Maggie kneeling down on her bedside. "Bella, you should eat, come."

"Ugh," she groaned. "What time is it?"

"It's half-past seven."

"Is _he _down there?" bitterness oozed from her voice. She remembered their argument from this afternoon.

"No, he's upstairs dear," Maggie's tone was light. "Now, I want your cute little ass down stairs and I'll serve you some of my world-known spaghetti and meatballs."

Maggie left her then and went to the kitchen. Bella fixed herself and followed her.

Bella knew she heard them fighting and she was ashamed by the way it went. They always fought, but they've taken it to a whole new level that afternoon. A little more and they would have thrown furniture at each other.

"Maggie, I—I'm sorry you had to hear…"

"Oh, heaven's dear, you don't have to apologize. It's normal for married people to fight. It's great to finally have some action in here," Bella choked on that. _Married_, they have been for years now, and she still feels fuzzy inside when she hears it, "just don't let it last until dawn though," Maggie added.

"I have to apologize." she said a little dejectedly.

Maggie smiled and left her to herself.

Sleep somehow cleared her mind. She felt a little guilty for screaming at him like that, she shouldn't have done that. She knew he was ignoring her because it was the best for both of them, well… mostly it was for _his_ benefit, but nonetheless she should apologize.

She placed the dishes by the sink and went up the third floor.

Edward was almost always in the music room. It had a recording studio in it. He would often lock himself in there for hours, playing his guitar or the piano, singing, and writing songs.

Bella found him sprawled on the couch with a book covering his face. She almost laughed. Before she knew it, she knelt down on the floor beside him.

_What the hell are you doing, Bella?_

She gently took the book off of his face, and fought the sigh that dared escape her lips. Edward was handsome, and he was talented. Bella felt inferior just by being in the same room with him. She felt even more ridiculous because of the way she acted. Even if they moved six thousand miles away every girl he'll encounter would fall right off his feet, even if he wasn't a famous singer. But right now, as she stared at him, she could still see that scrawny little kid with glasses and braces.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she whispered to his sleeping form. She closed her eyes, exhaled, and let it all out.

_Well, here goes nothing_.

"I know I shouldn't have knocked on your room at school… you've said it for like a hundred and seventeen times. I'm sorry about the things I said this afternoon. God," she paused, and breathed deeply, "you were such a jerk, acting all cozy and sweet with me when Carlisle was around…" _I wish you were like that all the time_, "they were true though, what I said, you _are_ a flirt, and so, I'll try and understand better next time and not fight with you over that fact."

_There_.

She opened her eyes, and was met by startlingly green ones.

"Who's the perv now?"

"AH!" She screamed, "How long have you been awake?"

"How long have _you_ been sitting there like a creep?"

Edward sat up, and groaned. Bella sat there and turned away, her face was reddening.

_Oh my god, did he hear what I said? Oh god, oh god, oh god._

"Great speech by the way," Edward uttered.

Bella was about to say something but forgot her senses. Edward was standing and stretching, his muscles rippled, and the V on his pelvis showed.

"Uh, ah… yeah, gotta go," Bella shook her head and stood a little too fast, and almost lost her balance.

Edward laughed, knowing how much she was affected by him.

_Yeah, I'm sorry too_. He silently thought as she stared at Bella's retreating form.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella rushed to her room. She forgot about her fantasies when she remembered the homework she left hanging. It was a take home quiz that was fifteen percent of her grade.

"Ugh, I almost forgot, the submission's tomorrow," she groaned. "Crap, why didn't I start this earlier?! Why did I go apologize to that jerk?"

She took out the materials she would use and placed them on her desk. Calculus wasn't her strongest subject, but she took it earlier anyway. She wanted to be an architect just like her mother and sadly math was an inevitable thing.

_._

_FOUR HOURS LATER_

_._

_Don't look at the clock, don't look at the clock, don't you dare, don't… don't—holy crap, it's already midnight!_

She had ten more items to go through, and she wasn't sure with half of what she's finished.

"Why did Mr. Varner decide to go all-out-sadist now?" she banged her forehead on the table and groaned.

"AH! Why am I so stupid? Half of my classmates would have been done by now, and I can't copy from them!"

She banged her head some more, hoping to get some brain juice out, before she decided to get something to drink. The moment she opened her door, the one adjacent to hers opened also.

She was already wearing her usual sleeping attire, an over-sized cotton T-shirt she bought from a thrift shop, panda pajama bottoms and bunny slippers, and her hair was in a messy ponytail; while Edward was, well… _Edward_.

"You sleep naked?" was the only thing that escaped from her lips. The lights in his room were off, and he was standing in the shadows but his silhouette screamed sexy.

"Do I look like I'm asleep to you?!" he growled. Bella had to step back. "You're so loud, you could wake the neighbors! Can you shut up and let me get some shut eye?"

_What crawled up your ass and died? Wait! Maybe he could help me._

"Uhh…"

"What?!" he snapped.

_Why is he always so nasty?_

"Can I ask you a favor?" her cheeks flushed.

"What favor?!" he asked stepping into the corridor light. His eyes bright with a mixture of irritation and amusement.

It's October and he's just wearing boxers to bed. That sounds ridiculous, but Bella needed to get things done. Bella tried not to let her eyes stray to his body. It was very hard.

"It's the take home quiz Mr. Varner gave as an assignment?" she knew Edward also took that subject this semester, "I was hoping I could maybe… borrow yours?"

"You mean copy from it? My, my… aren't you a naughty little girl?" her cheeks flushed some more.

"Well, if you put it like that—"

"Sorry, I already passed it a week ago."

_But that assignment was given _a_ week ago. He's smarter than I give him credit for. Or he just makes his homework on time._

"Oh," her voice dropped.

"Yes, now shut the fuck up, I'm going to sleep—"

"Wait!"

"What?" he snarled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Can you just... please help me? I didn't _fully_ understand some of the lessons; besides, I didn't tell on you when Carlisle was around this afternoon, right?"

"No."

The door slammed shut.

_So that's it? I get his door slam in my face? Why that—_

She turned into full rage-mode. She knocked on his door repeatedly.

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD! LIFE IS PLASTIC, IT'S FANTASTIC!" She was screaming the words. She planned on driving him deaf. He was being a jerk, and she can do that to.

A couple of verses and his door opened. He strode inside Bella's room. Only this time he was wearing a baggy Beatles T-shirt.

"GIVE ME THAT SHIT, AND SHUT THE FUCK UP! THIS IS SO EASY A _FRESHMAN_ CAN SOLVE IT, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUPID? NEXT TIME, LISTEN IN CLASS AND DON'T JUST TEXT YOUR STUPID GAY FRIEND!"

Bella opted to do what he says and shut up. Although what he said about Jacob made her want to slap him silly.

She watched Edward work. His face was smooth as he scribbled harshly on her paper. Usually he'll have a huge vein in his forehead when he's thinking really hard. He didn't have it, it must have been really easy.

She left him in her room and went to the kitchen. She got herself a glass of water. Something crossed her mind when she passed the fridge. She shook her head and took a cup out.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"What the hell were you doing Bella?" Edward asked incredulously, "Half of this shit is wrong—"

Bella held a cup of warm milk in her hands, and she was handing it to Edward. He looked up at her, his eyes were disbelieving, but he took it from her.

"Uh... thanks," he said sincerely, and for a brief moment he smiled, and butterflies seemed to flutter in Bella's stomach. "You do know that you got half of the things you finished wrong." And just like that he was back to his condescending self. "But I finished it."

Edward put the cup to his lips and took a sip. He wiped his milk mustache with the back of his hand.

"Can you shut up now? If I hear one more sound from you, I will burn your homework in front of your face! OKAY?"

"Okay," she nodded.

Edward rose from his chair and walked out of her room.

"Edward!"

He was halfway through closing his door. He sucked in a huge breath. "What?" he hissed.

"Sweet dreams."

He rolled his eyes at her and he shut the door in her face again.

_Cold, always, he is always so cold._

In the dark, where no one could hear, he whispered, "Sweet dreams, Belly."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Oh crap I'm late," she whispered as she brisk walked to school, "Crap, crap, crap!" Maggie went out to buy groceries and Edward didn't even think to wake her up. He horribly crossed out the wrong things she answered, which was nearly half of it. She stayed up way too late last night re-writing the whole thing.

_That bastard! Couldn't he have woken me up so I could pass the assignment he oh so, finished for me?_

She was a block away from school when she noticed that among the screaming fan girls, were media men, people were streaming in and Bella would have to squeeze herself in.

_And the celebrities in our school decided to do this NOW? How perfect._

She was almost inside the campus when her phone started to ring. She held the unstapled papers in her hands. Why did they have to run out of staples? Obviously, the universe was fucking with her.

"You're late," Jacob's voice sounded agitated.

"Thank you for that wonderful understatement," Bella replied icily. Jacob laughed at her. "Stop, okay?" she huffed, "this is not funny, I am running for my life! I don't think I'm going to run like this even if a serial killer is after me…"

"Yeah, well, Mr. Varner _is_ a soul-eater—so better hurry up before he decides to make you his appetizer. Did you finish the take home exam?"

"Yes—"

"You did?!" Jacob said.

"Why do you sound so incredulous? And oh, I have to borrow your stapler," Bella wheezed, she was now squeezing herself through the crowd. "Jesus, why are there press today?"

"Another celebrity just transferred to our school."

"What? Do we have an invisible neon sign that screams '_CELEBRITIES, ENROLL NOW!_'? Why can't they be normal and stop school or get a tutor, or there's always home school."

"Stop nagging, it gives us, normal people, like... a chance, you know? Maybe tomorrow _I'll_ be rich and famous—like your husband! And you won't believe who it is…" she didn't even have the time to think, "Riley Biers!" he shouted.

"Riley—who?"

"Oh I forgot, you live under a rock—_Biers_, Riley Biers, English-model-slash-actor-slash-vocalist? He's like your husband's archenemy or something…" Bella stayed quiet, she heard that name before. _Riley Biers_? He was in some band, she thought. "You have no idea, don't you? It's all _Jerkward_ with you—"

"Hey! I watch MTV, you know?"

"Yeah right, it's like MOM-TV now, and all that teenage pregnancy shit. Anyways, Mr. Varner isn't here yet, so just your luck, but I wouldn't push it past eight-twenty, so hurry up, bitch."

"Okay, call me if—"

She staggered back and lost her balance. Someone just slammed into her and knocked her down on her ass. Her paper flew out of her hands and landed on the wet pavement. The assignment her husband helped her do was soaked. She didn't know who she was more afraid of, Mr. Varner or Edward.

"Bloody hell, I'm so sorry, miss!"

"Sorry?!" she screamed, picking up the wet papers, "I'm late and I'm a dead girl, I am so dead—"

_WOAH. Hottie._

She stared at the blond boy, he was muscular and tall, maybe her age. Who is he?

_EDWARD! Okay, stop. Bella, you're married!_

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there," his voice had a rich accent in it, it kind of melted her bones. He helped her pick up the papers. He looked at her handiwork, and his eyes seemed to dance with light. "This is really easy!"

_Oh god, you sound like Edward, _she internally groaned.

"Look, miss, I can do this for you, re-solve this, I mean…" he offered, his blue eyes were striking yet soft like violets, fluttering in the wind.

She looked sideways; some of the students were looking at them. Girls were raising their eyebrows at her. They were near their building now, and the bell was about to ring.

"Uh… look, buddy, I appreciate it, but no thanks."

"Buddy?" he seemed amused, a crooked smile graced his lips, "I insist," he walked towards her and got hold of the papers in her hand.

"What, no, seriously… dude, let go—let go, please?" her eyes drifted left and right. People started to pool around them. She would be so dead if Edward knew she wasted his time last night. He cared more for the things that he owned.

Her eyes made another swipe of her surroundings. A certain bronze-haired boy made his way to them. Her nightmare was becoming a reality.

"Hey, you!"

_Hey? I have a name you scornfully beautiful bastard!_

"Are you desperately trying to get my attention now?"

"Uh!" she rolled her eyes at him, "Excuse me, _Edward Anthony Cullen_, I am _not_ trying to get anyone's attention!"

"Shut up!" Edward hissed at her, his face was ashen.

_Oh god, I should not have said that. I just blurted out his real name. I am a dead girl._

"Chill, mate," pretty blond boy said, "It's alright. We just slammed into each other."

Edward was staring—no, _glaring_—at pretty blond boy. More students filed up around them.

"_Wow, what an attention whore; first it was just Edward, now Riley too?"_

Riley. _Is this Riley Biers? That explains the accent._ She ignored their whispers. That was why Edward was looking at him funny. There were supposed to be bad blood between them, most of their concerts were scheduled on the same day, they launched albums simultaneously. It all started when they were booked on the same gig.

"_Yeah; she's thick."_

"_God, what a skank?!"_

"_Whore."_

"_And she purposely slammed into Riley, and ruined her homework; maybe she never finished it, what a slut."_

That did it, she faced the gossips, swung her bag on her shoulder, not even caring if some of her stuff fell out.

"Can you shut your pie-holes? Please? I don't even know this guy," she gestured to Riley who had a mixture of shock and quiet amusement on his handsome face, "I am not here to cause a scandal or whatever, so shut up. And I finished my assignment, for your information!"

_Wait, is she for real? She doesn't know me? Don't they have telly or internet connection at home?_ Riley thought.

"Right, Edward?" Bella looked straight at Edward.

_Oops. Right. How could Edward Cullen possibly know? Stupid, Bella._

"I don't know, you crazy fan-girl!" Edward huffed and went back inside. It seemed as though he brought the crowd with him.

She sighed and hurriedly picked up some of her stuff that fell out of her bag.

"Miss?"

_Oh good, pretty boy is still here. _She thought sarcastically and mentally rolled her eyes.

"What?" she said a little too sharp.

He seemed unfazed, "My offer still stands, I can do this… ten-fifteen minutes tops, just tell me what your room is."

"You would do that?" her eyes widened.

"It's my first day, I could tell them I got lost."

Bella breathed a sigh and handed him the questionnaire that seemed to have survived the fall. Actors could be nice too. "West building, that's the red brick one just across the lawn, fourth floor, Room C!" then she went off running.

She was already inside the building, so she didn't hear Riley calling after her.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

In Riley's hand, was a wallet shaped like a frog. It was from the girl he slammed into.

There was something startlingly beautiful about her, it frightened him a little, how her eyes conveyed her emotions, she had potential. He noticed it from the moment he laid eyes on her. It intrigued him a little when Edward arrived. What did that girl do to receive such harsh treatment from him? Poor girl.

He didn't even catch the girl's name. He looked at the frog-wallet curiously.

"What a ghastly thing for a pretty girl," he sighed.

_Maybe it has her name in it—or an address. I still can't believe she doesn't know who I am. Maybe she lives in 1293 Rock at Mr. Greene's lawn._

He opened the frog's mouth. _Why would a girl have this kind of wallet?_ Then he found a card,_ Weird._ It read, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you guys for reading! And for those who favorited, followed, and reviewed, there's a special place in Heaven for you guys. Seriously, you guys are awesome! I'll let Semi-Nakedward drink some of your milk, and you can wipe his milk-moustache off his lips.**

-As you may have noticed, Bella isn't as smart as she is in the books. Please don't expect her to be strong too, she's naive and shy.

-minty-


	4. Knowing

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS, FAVORITES AND THE REVIEWS. BUT MOST OF ALL, THANK YOU FOR JUST FINDING TIME TO READ MY CRAP. Obviously, I have no clear update schedules. I just type and let the rainbows flow through.**

**I have to apologize now for the mistakes, me haz no beta. And my writing juice has turned sour, so some of this is just drabble, and word vomit. Again, sorry.**

**Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**: NOT MINE. I ONLY PLAY. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME._

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Knowing

_That stupid idiot!_

Edward marched up the marble steps to the Math building. To say that he was angry was a massive understatement. Of all the people her stupid little shoes could trample into, it just had to be Riley Biers.

"_Oh, it's E.C!_"

"_Hot!_"

"_OMG! I love you E.C!_"

"_Hi E!_"

"_Wow! He looks yummy when he's serious._"

He was used to it by now, all the whispers and shit. He thanked all of Heaven when they stopped screaming every time he ran a hand through his hair or when he pinched the bridge of his nose.

He climbed up the stairs to the fourth floor. With every step he took, his anger seemed to simmer down. He was Moses with the power to part a sea of people. That was one thing good about this, as much as he loved his fans, he still values personal space. At first they were all up to his nose, chatting his ear off, but soon they learned to stay out of his way.

"Hey Eddie!"

Edward tensed. _Eddie_. Fuck that nickname. Victoria stood by the door of their room. _Somehow_ they had the exact same schedule. Her flamboyant red curls reeked of hairspray.

_Don't vomit in her hair._

"Vicky," he replied with a curt nod and stepped past her.

He made his way to his seat, aware of the stares he got from his classmates; and of Victoria lounging on Tyler Crowley's seat beside his.

"I heard that crazy fan girl caused a scene…" she started. "Isn't it such a burden… to have all these fans, and stalkers lurking. I just want you to know, like, I'm here, you know, if you need someone," she said. She seductively trailed her bony finger along Edward's desk, "cause I know how it feels—"

"Get out of my chair Vicky," Tyler just arrived. He slammed his hands on his desk. "Or do you want something?" the sexual intent was evident in his tone.

"Shut up Crowley, and don't call me Vicky!" she snapped, huffed, and left.

Mr. Mason entered the room and the class quieted down. Edward slid one of the buds of his earphones along his jacket sleeve until it lay in his palm. He closed his hand around the bud and rested his cheek on his knuckles.

"You owe me, man." Tyler said to Edward.

Edward chuckled bleakly. "Yeah man, thanks." He then proceeded to listen to the delicate music of Debussy. He ignored everything, even that irritating feeling when he saw Riley, Riley with Bella.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"What took you so long, B?!" Jacob was frantically waiting outside their room. He stared at Bella, seemingly looking for something. "Where the hell is your paper?" He waved the stapler at her face. "Do you know how hard it is to find a stapler her? A _stapler,_ we're in a school for crying out loud! We should be growing office supplies like it's the end of the world or something."

"Listen to me Jacob Black," Bella said in a hushed tone. They were almost alone in the hall, the creepy janitor was there by the lavatories, still, Bella whispered as a precaution, "I almost spilled Jerkward's secret, again."

"W-what? When?!"

"A little while ago! I am so dead—oh! I know! Can I hide in your apartment? Oh no," she groaned, pulling at her hair, "I even said his real name!_ Edward Anthony-freaking-Cullen!_ Do you think your dad could sneak me out of the country?"

"Just because my father owns a shipping company doesn't mean—oh, crap, Darth Varner incoming."

Mr. Varner just rounded the corner, and was headed their way. It was good that he took his time in walking, building up tension, scaring the living shit out of his students. It gave Jacob and Bella time to talk.

"So here's the sitch, Riley Biers knocked me off my feet."

"That is the worst joke ever," Bella's face was serious. "Wait, you aren't joking?"

"He knocked me off my feet; the papers flew ten feet in the air, and landed in a puddle, now Riley has it and re-wrote it."

"And you couldn't do that yourself?"

"I was panicking! And he insisted."

"Black! Swan!" Mr. Varner's voice boomed. "Do you have an announcement? No? Get back to your seats."

They scuffled to the room. Bella stumbled to her seat near the back. She was still Swan here, and that meant her seat was constantly in the back of the room. If she were a Cullen then…

"_Adams_…" Mr. Varner's grouchy voice said. Tracy Adams stood and handed Mr. Varner her paper. He took one look at it and she could see his eye twitch. Mr. Varner was a monster, a terror in the Math department. That twitch may have a million meanings, but on the majority, it probably may not be good.

"_Allen_… _Anderson…_"

_Thank God, I'm still a Swan._

"_Morgan… Murphy… Hayes…_"

Bella was getting a little antsy.

_Where the hell is he? Gee. It's not like I did the thing myself. I couldn't even finish half of it right._

"_Sanchez… Scott… Stewart…_"

_Oh my god, where the heck are you, Riley?_

"Swan."

"I am so freaking dead."

"Swan?!"

"_Oh my freaking God!_" someone screamed. "_Riley_ _Biers_!"

All heads turned to the door. The screaming turned even worse.

"_Oh my G! It's Riley the hottie!_"

"_What is he doing here?_"

"_For me, I guess._"

"_Shut up, you have two missing teeth._"

Wow, the girls in this school are unbelievable.

"Mr. Biers, what can I do for you?" it seems like Darth Varner was just temporarily not around. The Rottweiler was gone and now this puppy is taking possession of his body.

Bella's eyes zeroed in on the paper in the blond boy's hands. _That's my paper!_

"I'm looking for a Miss Cullen?" from where Bella was sitting, she could see Riley's eyes searching for her.

"Collins?" Mr. Varner sat, confused. Collins, Rupert Collins was a boy, and it was clear that Riley said _Miss_.

Bella willed him to look at her, find her. _Cullen_. What he said dawned on her. He was looking for Cullen.

_Oh, holy fudge, he knows. How? Crap. Fudge. No. That's impossible!_

Bella was going into overdrive. Blood streamed into her veins in double doses, while her body secreted adrenaline.

_Swan! It's Swan!_

"No, sir it's really Cul—"

Riley saw her and almost laughed. Bella was mouthing the word Swan in full force her facial muscles were going to be sore. SWAN! SWAN!

"Swan, I mean." Riley corrected himself. "Please, it'll just be a moment." A beautiful smile graced his lips, and Bella swore she heard some of the girls sigh.

"Alright," Mr. Varner seemed to be stuck in a daze, star struck.

Bella hastily made her way outside the room.

Riley handed her the papers.

"You looked like you were having a stroke—"

"Whoa, you're good," she scanned the paper. She wasn't impressed with the answers, "God, your handwriting's like mine, only neater."

"Thanks, if my career flops, I've decided to become forger." Bella's eyebrows bunched together. "It's a joke."

"Yeah, okay." She was about to go back inside.

"Wait, I have your wallet," Bella stopped entirely. Even her heart seemed to stop. She turned around and faced him. "I have got to say, it is a _ghastly_ looking thing."

"Hey! Don't hate the frog!" _Oh crappers._ She knew what was inside her wallet. New that almost every card in there was named Swan-Cullen. That was why he called her Cullen. _He knew_.

For a moment, their eyes locked. Bella felt lightheaded.

"Breathe, honey." Riley calmly told her.

And she did. She didn't even know that she was holding her breath.

"C-can we talk, later?" her voice stuttered. He knew. Her husband's archenemy knew. Of all the people!

Riley seemed surprised. His tantalizing blue eyes danced with color and life. It rivaled Edward's emerald orbs.

"Yeah, sure! After class then?" he winked at her and left.

_Fuck._

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Lunch hour. The most dreadful time of the day.

"Hey, _Eddie_," Victoria purred. Edward cringed. One more and he would strangle her.

"Victoria," he said, "do you need something?"

"You," she droned, linking her twig arms around Edward's. "Are we on for lunch?"

He smiled and she squealed, clapping her hands together. Her enormous tits swayed as she did.

"You go on ahead," he said to her, ignoring her bouncing breasts. "I have something to do first." Strangle Bella and make it look like an accident.

He hastily walked to the Languages Building. Edward knew her schedule back and forth. Before lunch, she had English III, Room 2-B. He saw it once, last night, while he helped her with her Calculus homework. It was pinned on her corkboard, on the upper left side, beside her to-do list, which Edward knew she never does. It was printed in plain white paper, with 11 Century Gothic font. She scribbled her initials on the top-right corner, IMS-C, in red 0.5 gel pen. Edward remembered, as if he was still viewing it.

He was near the building now. He walked silently along the brick walls, so as not to get too much attention.

Where the fuck is she? Edward stood in a narrow alleyway between the buildings. It provided him with enough cover. He squinted, looking for Bella among the sea of students pooling out of the Languages Building.

Edward waited and looked until finally, a big black-haired man came through the doors; and sure enough there was a brunette beside him.

"Hey mate!"

Edward was about to go to her, bring her to somewhere quiet and possibly kill her. He sighed dramatically and turned. Riley Biers leaned against the wall.

"Hiding from the screamers eh?" Edward remarked and smirked. Riley mirrored Edward's expression. "Well you have to find another spot, this one's mine."

"I thought you loved your fans."

"And I reckon you loved _yours_," Edward said in his mock British accent. They glared at each other, metallic blue and burning green. "Stay out of my way," Edward muttered, turned and started walking to where Bella was.

"So I met one of your fans," Riley trailed behind him.

Edward rolled his eyes. He doesn't hate Riley, but it seems like Riley's going out of his way to make Edward dislike him.

"Oh yeah, and has she converted to the dark side?"

"Not yet, but I think I can convince Isabella."

Edward dismissed this. There were a couple of girls with that name. But still, they did crash into each other. Edward groaned.

_That stupid klutz, she even ruined the assignment I finished._

"Hey, are you by any chance related to that Swan girl?"

Edward choked. _Keep cool_. Huh. He really was talking about Isabella.

"No," straight and brief.

Riley was beside him now. From where they were standing, they could see Bella stuck in a headlock with Jacob, both of them were laughing. Edward heard Riley sigh beside him.

"Oh well… it was worth a shot," Riley said as they watched Bella and Jacob. He put his hands in his pockets, and hung his head low.

"Huh?"

"I mean her and that hefty chap. Look at him! I don't stand a bloody chance."

Just then Edward laughed out loud. They were attracting attention now. Two celebrities together that is bound to cause a commotion. Girls were whispering and some even screamed.

"Oh, you have a chance alright…" he said to Riley, clapping his shoulder. "With Jacob Black, I mean."

"Well that's smashing!" Riley chuckled, and got quiet. "She's available," he said and suddenly walked away.

Edward didn't want to give anything away, but with Riley's words he stood stock still for a few seconds and continued walking so no one would notice.

He saw Victoria coming his way. _Suck it _up, he said to himself and they headed for the cafeteria, bypassing Bella and Jacob.

_What did he see in her?_

For a second, Edward stole a glance at Bella, and sure enough she obviously looked the other way and blushed.

"_Tomato-cheeks_," he whispered to himself and smiled.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Riley observed Edward. When he asked him if he was related to Isabella he had answered quickly. And he was lying. He nearly bought it, but he saw how Edward reacted to his every comment towards Isabella.

The puzzle pieces were falling, and the final piece was with Isabella herself.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella was absolutely worthless for the rest of the day. Her mind kept turning over the chain of events that had taken place. By the time the bell rang, signaling the end of her last class, she was zooming past students and went to her locker.

Their school had a separate wing for the lockers. It was conveniently located adjacent to the parking lot. The wealthy donors of the school, the parents of the students, were generous enough to build them a wing just for their lockers.

Inside her locker was a piece of paper.

_My last class is History with a Mr. Greene? Name sounds bollocks. Rendezvous by the lockers? I'll follow you. – R_

She knows it was from Riley because they _were_ going to talk and it sounded stalker-ish, but it felt nice to have someone leave a secret note in your locker.

Bella slung her backpack around her shoulders and walked to the lockers as normally as possible.

People were emerging from their classes, but there were still few people in the corridor.

"What do you want now?" she heard someone hiss.

Bella looked for the voice. It was Edward, _seemingly_ getting something from his locker.

"I'm not here for you Mr. Grinch," that was new. _Mr. Grinch_. It fit perfectly since he's always so grouchy.

"Then why are you here?"

Before she could answer, she saw Riley coming. He nodded at her.

She nodded back and kept her head down as she walked away. Surely no one saw their quiet exchange.

She was wrong.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

He saw how Bella and Riley's eyes met.

He knew. Even though they were five steps away from each other, Riley was following his wife.

He was somehow irritated for some reason, even a little nervous.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ _He doesn't know that she's your wife! She's seventeen. No one in their right mind would marry at seventeen. And why the fuck do you care?_

Riley was his rival. To Edward, he was that stupid kid in the playground who secretly envied him, and right now, that stupid kid was taking his toy.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it kinda sucks. Edward's an ass, Bella is a mess and Riley is... I don't actually know yet.**

**But hang in there! I'll make sure the next one's better. I already have it. Somewhere in my mind. I think. So just hang in there!**

**Reviews are always appreciated, as well as suggestions. STAY SEXY!**

**.  
**-mint.


	5. Night Out

**A/N: THIS ONE IS TWICE AS LONG. I TOLD YOU IT WAS LURKING IN MY MIND. AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING, AND FOR THE FAVORITES, FOLLOWS AND THE REVIEWS. :)**

**I have to apologize for the mistakes. My native tongue isn't English, but I'm trying.**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING IS MINE, EXCEPT FOR A VERY DISTURBED MIND. PLEASE DON'T SUE.**_

* * *

.

CHAPTER 5: Night out

.

They were out of the campus now. It was four in the afternoon, and the streets were not yet crowded. Riley wore a red hoodie and a cap, he also wore glasses. He looked like a typical guy. A typically hot guy.

He sped up and caught up with Bella.

"Do you plan on giving me a city tour, darling? C'mon, this time you follow me."

Before Bella could answer, he was already five steps ahead of her.

_Bossy rock star!_

She followed him as he walked the streets. Some of the people that walked past them stared at him. She was afraid that he would be recognized.

For a second, she wondered if this would be what it felt like if she and Edward would ever go out, in disguise, never talking, always trailing after him. She had to laugh, that was how it was with him every day.

He took a right at an alley. It was dark, and it was pre-evening, the perfect time to do bad things. She looked at where he went, the alley was complete with steam and dumpsters, empty boxes and homeless people.

She watched him walk up to the homeless man. He knelt down in front of him and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a pack of bread. He gave it to the old man and whispered something to him. It seemed funny because they were laughing.

_Wow. He's really nice. No! He knows. Edward's career is in jeopardy._

"Hey Sabel, come over here!" Riley called.

She walked cautiously to them.

"Sabel? That's not my name."

"Well, you never exactly told me what to call you," he shrugged.

"So, Ri, is this the girl you've been talking incessantly about?" the old man asked Riley.

She looked at Riley who looked suddenly panicked.

"Shut your gob, Diego," he said before taking hold of Bella's hand and towing her away. "Well, fancy seeing you again, you look… bathed."

"Thanks for the bread! And lady!" Bella looked back. "Don't let his rock star façade deceive you! He has a heart soft as marshmallow, not to mention his dick is—"

"Fuck off!" Riley shouted, covering Bella's ears.

They were soon out of the alley, and were walking down a quiet street.

"So, Diego…"

"Saw my dick? Yes." Bella gasped and looked down. Her hair fell around her blushing face. Riley noticed and chuckled, "Sorry, if I'm too bold," he sighed, "I help out at the center sometimes. That's where I met him."

"Wait, I thought you were from England?"

"So you _do_ know me."

"I know _about_ you. My best friend practically masturbates to your songs." Riley's eyes went wide. "Too much detail. Sorry."

He laughed. "The Newborns were based in the UK, but there were… complications," his voice turned bleak, "to make the long story short, I screwed up pretty bad and as punishment, I get to go to school. We're on a break now and they are back home." He sounded sad, Bella noticed. "Oh here we are!"

They were near a fancy hotel. Bella has seen it before, but it was still under construction back then. There was a crowd near the entrance of the hotel.

"Wait—"

"C'mon, here!" he called her.

She just followed him as they rounded off the corner and were now in the basement parking. She didn't know where they were going, so she just followed him. She didn't exactly have a choice. Riley knew, and she figured the sooner she talked to him, the sooner it'll all be over.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"To the lift."

"Lift?" Bella asked confused, "Why couldn't we just use the ones in the lobby if we're going to a hotel—?" She realized what she just said. "H-hotel? What are you going to do you slimy prick?! N-NO!"

"Oh, stop screaming, you're over reacting, Sabel."

"Stop calling me that! I'm leaving! This is all for nothing." She groaned.

"Wait, Sabel—la," he caught her arm. "I'm not going to do anything to you. That did not even cross my bloody mind! And we can't use the ones in the lobby because my fans are there. Do you want to get trampled over by a bunch of hormonal female—maybe even male—teenagers?"

"O-okay, but we're just going to talk."

"That's what you said right?"

Riley pushed the button and the elevator doors opened.

"Is this even legal?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Huh?" Riley pulled Bella in the elevator with him, "Of course! I own this hotel."

"WHAT?!"

"Can you stop with the bloody screaming?"

Bella ignored him.

"You own a hotel?!"

"Technically, my family owns it. It has residential suites too. Ah," the elevator doors opened. "Sabel, I welcome you to my temporary home."

Bella took the vast expanse of space that was Riley's supposed temporary home. The walls were white and the floor was made of dark cherry wood. As expected there were floor-to-ceiling windows that provided a fantastic view of the city, but aside from that there was next to nothing in it, no book shelves or chairs, no paintings, pictures. It was empty and cold.

"This is where you live? A couch and a 70 inch TV? You have more game consoles than actual furniture."

"Well, I prefer to be minimalistic. And besides, I don't really need that much furniture."

Riley took Bella's bag and placed it on the lone sofa, before leading her to the kitchen. It had a wooden counter and stools. It looked like it was stripped bear, there were no pans or pots, the shelves were empty, and Bella guessed that so were the pantries. The only other kitchen appliance there aside from the stove was a microwave.

"How can you live here?" she asked while she opened the fridge door.

"I usually get pizza delivered," he answered. He produced two glass cups and filled it with water from the tap.

"Yeah, I know." She said as she closed the fridge door. There were just orange juice, beer and a carton of probably sour milk. She moved and reached for the next door.

"No, don't open that!—"

She opened the next one. "Hot pockets?" her brows were raised. There were about twenty boxes in there with different flavors.

"What? They're my favorite." He defends.

"They taste like cardboard." She replies incredulously.

"I like cardboard."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. It's divine… you're right, it tastes like crap, and I can't cook even if it saved my life." He handed her the glass of water.

"Well at least you know how to use the microwave." She said taking a sip.

"Yeah, yeah… and we both know you're not here to criticize my cooking skills."

She set the glass down and took deep breaths.

_Calm down. Hold your shit together, Bella. You're here to negotiate._

"No… I'm not."

The awkward silence was eating them both. Riley scratched his head.

"Okay… mind if we took a seat on the couch?" he asked. "I'm not that comfortable here."

Bella gave him a stoic nod. Her heart drummed in her chest, threatening to escape. She followed him to the couch. The eerie silence was still there.

"Um…" Riley started. "What do you want to talk about? The weather perhaps—?"

"You found my wallet," she blurted.

"Hey, I didn't take anything in it—" he tried to explain.

"But you opened it." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"And you saw what was inside." By now she was shaking. He nodded. "… and?"

"I saw the cards, and at first I thought you were some kind of crazy fan girl. But then I talked to Edward. He didn't say anything. But actions speak louder than words…

"You have a relationship with Edward. You're keeping it secret, and if it leaks out it will eventually destroy his career.

"Frankly speaking, right now, I don't give a bloody fuck about that wanker. I'm just sorry for his career," He snorted and stared straight at Bella, "But you! I would never have pegged you to be that kind of girl!"

"What?!"

"You and Edward! You're related aren't you? I must have you know, that incest is—"

"Incest?" _What the hell is he saying?_

"You have an incestual relationship with Edward."

_Crack!_

Bella stared at her tingling hand. It prickled after it made contact with Riley's face.

"He's my husband, you jackass."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella sat on her knees. Her breaths were shallow, and her heartbeat was frantic. She was staring at an ocean of blue. No. She was drowning in an ocean of blue. He closed his eyes, and she snapped back to where she was, remembered what she was supposed to do.

She inched closer.

Closer…

_Closer…_

She slowly raised her hand to his face. Her hand was freezing, it bit through her skin.

_I'm so sorry._ She thought.

"Ouch!" Riley hissed as the bag of peas touched his face.

"SORRY!" Bella held the bag of frozen peas in her hand and put a little more pressure. There was a light bruise that began to appear on his face. "It's your fault!"

"What?! Ah!" he cringed as Bella put more pressure on his cheek.

"Stop being a baby. It wasn't even that hard!"

"It's not?! It made a bloody bruise. I have a bloody bruise on my face!"

"Aw, does the little rock star have a boo-boo?" she was dangerously close to him now. Their faces were inches apart. She noticed Riley leaning in.

_Crap_.

She looked at the clock on the side table, **4:23 PM**. "Well… I should be going now." She was about to take her hand off of him, but he caught her hand. She gasped. Her hand was sandwiched between the bag of peas and Riley's warm hands.

"C'mon, it's not even seven yet!" Riley whined playfully.

Bella stared at him. He hasn't said anything after she slapped him, or after she got a bag of frozen peas from the freezer. She had no idea what was going inside his pretty blond head. Will he tell? Did he even believe her?

"Do you still think I'm Edward's crazy fan girl?" the words were out of her mouth before she even gave it a second thought.

"Are you?" he asked.

"No!"

"Then no," he stated matter-of-factly.

"But…"

Riley let her hand go. He took the bag of peas from her hand and set it down on the coffee table. He held her gaze and spoke evenly.

"I don't think you're lying. Trust me. I'm pretty sure when someone's feeding me porkies. I've seen your cards, and I've seen pretty good fake IDs, I own some of them, and yours aren't.

"And I told you, I spoke with Edward," he chuckled, "I saw how he reacted when you spoke to him about him knowing that you finished the assignment. How could he have known that if you weren't seeing each other? But of course, he denied it. What a complete tosser."

"Hey! Don't call him that," Bella snapped.

"All I'm saying, Sabel… is that if I were him, _I wouldn't hide_." His eyes were wide and clear.

"God, you're a great actor," Bella said.

"Damn straight, I am!" they laughed. She just told Edward's secret to his archenemy, and she was laughing. "So now that I know your dirty little secret, might as well explain it eh?"

Riley stood from the couch and walked to the kitchen. Bella pulled at her hair. There was no backing out now. She found him taking out a hot pocket.

"You're not seriously going to let me eat that?"

"And what do you have in mind, Mrs. Cullen?"

Bella glared daggers at him, but he only chuckled.

"Why don't we order pizza?" Riley shook his head hysterically, grabbing the phone and hugging it to his chest. "Why not? You just said you survive by pizza and hot pockets."

"Last time I had pizza delivered, the delivery guy turned out to be a crazy fan girl!"

"And so?"

"She got me the wrong pizza!"

"Look, give me the damn phone, and _I'll order_. I'll even pick it up at the front desk."

"You will?" his eyes brightened like a little boy hearing the ice cream truck. "God, you're an angel! And for that, you get to pick! Though I must have you know that I don't eat anchovies."

He handed her the phone and winked. He then left and went up to the second floor. She assumed it was where his bedroom was. She quickly dismissed the thought and ordered the pizza.

Riley wasn't back when the front desk ringed.

"Hey, Riley!" she called from the stairs.

"Yeah?!" he shouted back.

"Pizza's here! I'm going down, 'kay?"

Riley was down in a second with a wad of cash.

"Don't run away alright?" he said as he gave her a twenty. "Oh, and wear this!" he gave her a bracelet.

His eyes pierced through her and made her stomach flip.

"O-okay, I won't."

She got hold of herself when he went back up.

_You're married Bella! _She scolded herself as she took the elevator down, putting on the bracelet.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Are you sure this is where Riley lives?" a blond girl asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of course! Or was it the other hotel?" her friend answered.

"I want to see him so badly! I've been to one of their concerts, and oh, dear lord! It was totes AWESOME!" another giggled.

"Yeah, but I think E.C's so much hotter…"

"Look, there's a pizza girl, let's ask her!" They went after the girl holding a pizza box.

"Excuse me, miss, is this pizza for the penthouse?" blondie asked.

"Yes," the pizza girl squeals, and whispers, "I heard Riley Biers is in the penthouse, so I just had to like, totes be the one who delivers this."

"OMG!" they squealed in chorus.

"Yeah, I know right?!" the pizza girl giggled. "And I'm definitely sure that this is for Riley!"

"How?"

"It has no anchovies! Riley doesn't eat anchovies."

"Wow, you're like so in-tune with him!"

"Yeah, and I feel like, it's going to be love at first sight!"

"God, I wish I'd be the one to deliver to a celeb, to E.C's."

"Okay, ciao girls! I have an anchovy-less pizza to deliver."

She entered the hotel and went to the front desk.

_Maybe Sabel Collins was a fake name. Celebs do that all the time right?_

"Can I go up now?" she almost vibrated with energy.

"I'm sorry, someone will be here to pick it up shortly, please wait," the desk clerk said to her. He picked up the phone and spoke to someone. He had an amused expression on his face.

_Oh My GOD, I hope it's Riley, shucks!_

The elevator doors opened. The pizza girl watched as a brunette in school uniform walked out and approached him.

_Maybe the next elevator_.

"Excuse me, I'm Sabel," the girl said to her.

_Oh, so it wasn't Riley._

The girl paid and thanked her. She noticed a familiar bracelet around the girl's wrist. It took her a full minute to remember where she had seen it.

_It can't be!_

She looked for the girl, but the elevator was already closing.

The pizza girl exited the building with a shocked expression.

"So?" one of the fan girls asked her.

"Who was that?"

"His maid?"

"Aw, we didn't see him."

"I think she was Riley's girlfriend," the pizza girl whispered.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella arrived at Riley's penthouse and found him by the floor to ceiling windows. He had set up two bean bags and a fold-up table. It was past seven. She asked Riley to borrow his charger. Unfortunately the only outlet was in the living room so she couldn't take it with her to the bean bags.

Bella talked while they ate and did their homework. He told him everything from their mothers up to their arrangement. It felt good to talk to someone other than Jacob.

_Jacob!_ _I have to tell him_. She made an internal note about that.

"So, have you done it?"

"Huh?"

"You know…" a malicious grin spread on Riley's face.

"Why do you care?!" she was irritated. She wasn't comfortable with the topic.

"Well you said you were going to explain! Do you want me to tell?"

Her heart dropped and she wanted to hurl. She had to explain, and beg. They may be friendly with each other but that doesn't necessarily apply with the Edward situation.

"Please… don't."

"Okay, then explain."

And she explained about _that_. She was blushing like a tomato all the time.

"So you live together, but sleep in different rooms? He doesn't want you? Maybe Anthony's homosexual!"

"Shhh! Please don't ever say his name in public. I'm already dead I don't want to be killed twice."

"So you really _haven't…_?"

"No, do I have to repeat myself again?" she said irritated, "No, _No, NO_, NOO!"

"Oh? He doesn't _want_ you?"

"I-I don't know," she answered dejectedly. _Do I want him to want me?_ She silently thought to herself, "It's just… no one could know."

"Then why don't you get a divorce? You two aren't romantic with each other anyway."

"Haven't you been listening? God!" she groaned, "I think we're just holding out until now out of respect for our mother's wishes."

"Sabel."

"Hmm?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"You seriously aren't listening aren't you?" she asked incredulously, "I'm _married_, and… _WHY_?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. He flirts left and right. He's a dipshit of a husband. Why can't you?"

That got her thinking. It _was_ unfair. But he shook off the thought. It wasn't enough reason for her to date him. Besides, she didn't like him. Sure, he's hot and handsome, and probably even _good_, but she'll probably be shot dead by his avid fans.

"We don't like each other," she said.

"What? _I_ like _you_!"

"We just met," she argued.

"I'm not saying _I love you_, Sabel. I'm just saying _I like you_. You're interesting. And you're Edward Cullen's _wife._"

"You like me because I'm your nemesis' wife? You're screwed up."

"Huh? Of course not! I told you, I find you interesting. You're not chasing after me."

"You egotistical bastard!"

He was laughing so hard, he clutched his stomach.

"Just think about it, Sabel. It's either we go on a date or the whole world gets to meet you."

"And here I thought you were one of the good guys, what with all the helping in the center thing."

"Is that a yes?"

Bella rolled her eyes at him. She had no choice. Now that Riley knows she has no other choice. Edward's unfaithfulness was also a factor. Why was she so serious about their marriage? It was arranged for heaven's sake.

She dropped her pen and met Riley's gaze and nodded.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Maggie!" Edward called. He took off his coat and set his keys in the bowl by the foyer.

Maggie emerged from the kitchen. "Coffee, Sir Edward?"

"Uh, no, thank you, Maggie," he answered.

He was exhausted. Right after school he went to see his manager. They had a new project for him. It took about six hours since it was almost eleven now. He went straight home after. He had to deal with Bella, pronto.

"Can you call Isabella for me?"

"Oh, she isn't here yet. Isn't she with you? I tried to reach her phone but it just goes straight to voicemail. I've been waiting by the service entrance all night."

"What? It's already late!"

He remembered Riley following after her after class. He swore their eyes met, but still, it could be nothing.

_Are they still together? How? Do they know each other? That stupid girl, of all the boys, it had to be Riley._

He groaned, irritated. He took out his phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"You nitwit! Where the fuck—"

"I'm sorry. I'm not available at the moment—" Edward resisted the urge to throw his phone at the all too inviting wall.

_Jesus, where the hell is she?_

30 minutes of waiting, it was 11 now. There were still no signs of Bella. No calls, no text. He was worried, and he couldn't deny that.

"AH!" he growled. His body slumped on the sofa. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit of his. He took deep breaths and let his head rest on the couch, his head lolled to the side. There, on the side table, was a picture of Bella and him on their wedding day.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

_I am going to kill her._

"Edward, where are you going?" Maggie called.

But Edward was already out of the house, keys in hand.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

She woke up. Her hand clutched her pen. She raised her head and assessed her surroundings. She had a blanket wrapped around her, and the light dimmed since the last she remembered. Riley was slumped on the bean bag, his mouth slightly ajar. She groaned and crawled to the living room. She searched for her phone, which was fairly easy since there was practically nothing in this place.

She found her phone and fired it up and looked at the clock on the side table.

"HOLY CRAP!" she shouted.

"Wh-what? Sabel? What's wrong?!"

She stormed to her things and stuffed them inside her bag.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Bella faced him angry and frustrated. "Do you know what time it is?! UGH!" she hoisted her bag to her shoulder and head straight to the elevators.

"Wait, Sabel!" Riley called after her.

Bella was already in the elevator. The doors were about to close when fingers stopped them.

Riley wore a hoodie, a beanie hat and hipster glasses.

"What the hell are you wearing? You look like a mugger," Bella commented, but still clearly frustrated.

"I'm sorry Sabel." He quietly said. "I wanted to wake you, but you looked so peaceful. I told myself to wake you up by 9 but…"

_Buzz…_

Her phone vibrated.

"Holy crap, it's Edward."

"Really? Give me the phone, I'll handle it," he reached for the phone.

"Are you crazy? No one should know that you know. Okay? Especially not Edward, so shut your pie hole!"

She moved away from her.

"Hello?"

"_JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS, ISABELLA?! MAGGIE'S BEEN CALLING YOU! WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE? GODAMMIT! IF YOU AREN'T GOING HOME FOR THE NIGHT THEN LEARN TO LET SOMEONE KNOW, SO PEOPLE WON'T STAY UP WAITING FOR YOU!_"

Edward shouted through the phone. She had second thoughts about going home.

_What did he just say? He stayed up for me?_

"Wait, I'm sorry if you stayed up for—"

"_WHAT? I'M USED TO STAY UP THIS FUCKING LATE. IT'S MAGGIE WHO'S STAYING UP FOR YOU NOT ME! GO HOME. NOW. AND WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU WITH?_"

"Stop shouting please?"

"Go home now," he ordered. "Now Bella, or I'm telling."

"Then go ahead and tell! You freaking tattletale!" then she cut the line. _God that felt good_.

"What did he say?"

"It's none of your business. I'm going home. And if I die, I'll kill you!" she said menacingly.

She knew he couldn't use the front entrance so she stopped the elevator there and bolted for the doors.

She was a couple of blocks from their house, a little farther than the school is. She sighed and clutched at her jacket, which was obviously inadequate for the cold.

"You could use my jacket."

"_Holy fu—_" Riley was beside her. "Can you just please not follow me? I live nearby," she fought of a jitter. It was extra cold tonight. He ignored her and kept walking.

"Take my hoodie," he ordered, taking off the red hoodie.

She shook her head, "Oh no! People might recognize you! And it's too cold."

He gave it anyway. She took it. It was humungous on her, but it kept her warm.

"Why are you rock stars so bossy?" she muttered to herself. It was harder for her to dislike him when he's being such a gentleman.

"I'm sorry," he said simply. "I'll walk you home."

"No! It's okay, really."

"Please?"

"I'm serious. Go back. I'll return your hoodie tomorrow."

"_I'm_ serious, I'll walk you home," his tone was sincere. She couldn't say no.

They were near the subdivision now, Bella could see the gate. She stopped walking.

"There's the gate, you can go now."

He smiled and winked at her. "Okay, bye Sabel!" and he went off running.

The guard saw her approaching, "Bella! Where have you been? Mr. Cullen's losing his shit." He said to her. What he knew was that Bella was a distant cousin or a maid of Edward's.

"I had to do some errands. Err... thanks, I'm facing god's wrath now." she said and went inside.

Their house was a couple of streets away when lights flashed and the sound of a car heading her way alerted her.

_Edward? Maybe he's going to the studio._

The car stopped beside her. The driver's door opened and out came Edward, all angry and glorious.

"GET IN!"

"Huh? Where are we going? You said I have to go home—"

"Get in the fucking car, Isabella, or so help me god, I'll—"

Bella got in hurriedly.

_What the hell is his problem?_

"Wait, where are we going exactly?"

"Home, you idiot!"

"Can you stop calling me an idiot? Why are you using the car? Our house is a few blocks away! If you're going to fetch me… you're driving me home?"

The realization sent butterflies in her stomach, her skin tingled and she couldn't help a smile.

"What? No! You fucking retard."

"What the hell crawled up your ass and you have to insult me every time you have to say something?"

He didn't answer. They were at their house. Edward parked, stormed inside the house and marched up the stairs.

"Edward!" she called. They were both mad now.

He stopped at the top of the stairs and turned. His eyes were burning emerald, and they cut through her like glass.

"Next time, when you're on a date, _think_. You have class tomorrow. Stop being so fucking irresponsible, Bella."

_Date?_

Bella didn't even want to think about what he said. She was too exhausted. So much has happened. She went to her room, fell on her sheets and was knocked out in seconds.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Someone was knocking at her door. She groaned, took her pillows and covered her head. Her door opened and she heard the sound of paper being thrown at her bed.

"It's too early to fight with you Edward," she mumbled "what the hell is your problem now?—"

"Try reading!"

She got up and saw what was scattered on her bed.

Tabloids.

Lots of them, one of them read:

**RILEY'S SECRET GIRLFRIEND?**

All of them, had pictures of her and Riley walking down the street. The shots weren't clear, but it was obvious that the tall blond boy was Riley; she was wearing his big hoodie, but her hair was covering her face so she was unrecognizable.

_Thank God!_

She looked up at Edward. He was looking at her from head-to-toe with a disgusted look.

_Crap! I didn't change last night._

"Edward—" she tried to say, but he had already slammed the door.

* * *

**A/N: Place your bets, Edward or Riley? Next chap I'll be bringing in other characters. Hold on guys, this is going to be a bumpy ride.**

As always, reviews, comments, and suggestions are deeply appreciated.

-_mint._


	6. Last Tuesday Night

**A/N: THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING!**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT FOR A VERY TROUBLED MIND.**_

* * *

.

CHAPTER 6: Last Tuesday Night

.

_"It's too early to fight with you Edward," she mumbled "what the hell is your problem now?—"_

_"Try reading!"_

_She got up and saw what was scattered on her bed._

_Tabloids._

_Lots of them, one of them read:_

_RILEY'S SECRET GIRLFRIEND?_

_All of them, had pictures of her and Riley walking down the street. The shots weren't clear, but it was obvious that the tall blond boy was Riley; she was wearing his big hoodie, but her hair was covering her face so she was unrecognizable._

_Thank God!_

_She looked up at Edward. He was looking at her from head-to-toe with a disgusted look._

_Crap! I didn't change last night._

_"Edward—" she tried to say, but he had already slammed the door._

**.**

**.**

"Fuck!" she heard him scream and then came a loud crashing sound.

Bella shuddered at the sound. She took the hoodie off and decided to talk to him. Clear things out.

Maggie was passing through her door. Bella looked down in shame. She had stayed up for her last night.

"I'm sorry dear, he's just really stressed out, and you know he's always been a little hot-headed. He says a lot of mean things, but he's just worried about you," she said to her. "I think you should let him cool down first."

Bella sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Do you think he's schizophrenic? Or has multi-personality disorder? He's giving me a whiplash with all his drama."

Maggie smiled at her and rubbed her arms, "But are you okay, child?" her tone was soft and full of concern, "It's the first time you've been so late."

"I know," she answered, "I _was_ fine, I went to my friend's house and we hung out, did homework, we got tired and fell asleep is all."

It was the truth. That was what happened, well, most of what happened. She might have left some of the more important details, like her _friend_, Riley Biers, blackmailed her. She was determined not to let them know that Riley knew their secret.

School starts at eight. It was early, barely even six yet.

_Ugh. Now I can't go back to bed again_.

She decided to wash up and get ready for school. Thanks to Riley, she was now done with her homework. If only Edward was that nice, without the whole blackmail thing.

She checked her phone before she washed up, there was one message.

_Sabel, don't take off the bracelet until I tell you to. Actually, you can, but you know what's next… Hope to see your beautiful face at school – R._

He was just as bad as Edward, blackmailing her like that. She looked at the bracelet curiously. It had a heart-shaped rock on it. It was beautiful, cold, and hard. Like him.

She took it off anyway, she was going to shower and she wouldn't want to ruin it, she could just wear it again when she heads for school. Riley won't know. Edward won't know.

If she could just keep this up long enough then her life would be back to normal.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Early morning traffic was a bitch. It was like this every day for Victoria Foxx. She checked her make up in the rearview mirror.

"Oh God! What the fuck is up with all this traffic?" she screeched.

Her house was far from the school. But it was all worth it. She chose to enroll in that school rather than be homeschooled all for one reason. Edward. And now that Riley's there too, it only hyped her up some more. She felt like the queen of the school, being a celebrity and all.

She sighed dreamily.

_Ah, my two princes. I can't wait to have them both with me. In my arms._

_In my bed._

She imagined them wrapping her in their arms, stripping her clothes and sucking her—

Her fantasizing stopped, her phone was ringing. She looked at the caller ID, and found that it was her manager.

"Fred, darling… WHAT?!"

She screamed into her phone. She couldn't believe it. She had to see for herself. She ended the call with a string of curse words, and opened up her gossip app.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Bella!" she heard him scream.

She went out of her room. From the top of the stairs she could see that Edward was in the living room, probably breaking other stuff. She really didn't want to talk to him, at least not until he calms down a little.

"What?!" she called back.

When Edward didn't answer she groaned. She was about to turn back when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Edward, what the—? Wait, I'll fall!" he dragged her to the living room. Almost all of their gadgets were on. All of the tablets, smartphones, even the TV. All of them had hers and Riley's photos.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Your stupidity!" Edward glared at her.

"I thought we were through with this?" Bella asked, exasperated. "You already rubbed it in with the tabloids—"

"Are you dating Riley Biers?" he asked.

_What am I supposed to say? I already agreed to go out with Riley so he would shut his mouth about everything._

"I-I—"

"Spit it out, Isabella!"

"I don't know!"

She couldn't say that Riley was blackmailing and playing with her. They were already caught by the paparazzi. Telling Edward would only fuel his anger.

"_You don't know_?" he asked incredulously. "What kind of answer is that, huh? _YES_ or _NO_, Isabella?!"

_This is the hardest yes or no question ever. _Bella bit her lips to stop them from quivering. Tears pricked her eyes, threatening to escape.

"Speak up! It must be boring in that stupid little head of yours."

She had no idea what to do, so she sucked it up.

"I don't know, Edward. He said—he said—"

"What? What the fuck did he say?!"

"He said he likes me!"

Edward glared at her with his fists balled up at his sides. His nostrils flared and she was afraid he'll throw things at her.

"Oh really? He _likes _you? Do you like him back? How long has this been going on, huh? Have you forgotten that you're married?"

"_Haven't you?!_" she shrieked, the tears she fought broke free and flowed down her cheeks.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Riley waited for the microwave to make its sweet music. He was heating the leftover pizza from the previous night. He had slept soundly after he walked Bella home.

His phone vibrated violently on the counter. He chose to ignore it. He knew that it would either be his manager. He saw the photographs, and read the articles. He was only thankful that Bella had curtained her face.

By the fifteenth ring he picked it up.

"Good morning Bree how may I be of service to you?"

"Who is she Riley?" The low tone and the eerie flirtatious voice was definitely not Bree.

_Ah, Victoria._

"Vicky!" he heard her hiss. He knew he hated that. "I thought I felt a chill."

The fakeness off her resounding laugh was off-putting.

"So, tell me. Who is this lucky girl?"

"Showing a sudden interest in your ex, aren't we?"

Riley and Victoria dated a little over a year ago. They kept it from the press and managed to dodge the paparazzi. But they broke it off because they were busy, and the fact that Victoria was a selfish, jealous, and possessive bitch when it came to him; and that she flirts left and right like a prostitute.

The truth was Riley could have gone to any school he wanted. But chose to study where Victoria was. He had feelings for her, he wanted her back… but that all changed last night.

"So?" she was irritated.

"So, what?" he was definitely amused.

"Who is she? You and that bitch are on every tabloid and gossip site around the globe. Or are you still stuck in that pathetic little condo you live in?"

"Aha, so you called because you miss my pathetic little condo?" he teased deflecting her comment about his temporary living quarters.

"Who is she?!" she was angry now and that made Riley happier.

"You want a clue?"

"What the fuck, Riley? I'm not messing around with you!"

"Neither am I," he said calmly, "And I thought we broke up."

"Who is that bitch—"

"She's not a bitch, honey."

"And you're defending her?!"

"I am."

"What?! Last time we were together you said you adored me!"

"Yes, of course I do! Like I adore the monkeys in the zoo."

"You can't do this, Riley!"

"Actually, I _can_. Watch me."

And then he hung up. A smile crept on his face, he took his breakfast. He decided to drive to school. It was faster, and that meant getting to Bella sooner.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Edward banged his hands on the steering wheel. He wanted to do more than that. He hadn't slept yet, not after last night. He had his doubts, so he waited. He was surprised it took a couple of hours before the pictures sprung out. It confirmed his suspicions.

His wife was out late with Riley Biers.

It irked him some more because he patrolled the streets for her last night, when she was only with that dick.

And he had the gall to let her wear his blasted hoodie. He knew from the moment he saw Bella on the sidewalk, that the obnoxious thing she wore wasn't hers.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened, the material, squeaking as he did. He suppressed what he felt. Just the thought of them together brought out something feral and striking inside him.

He shook it off quickly.

_What the fuck is happening to you Edward? You are not jealous! Your marriage is just a piece of paper, that's all. It's all just fucking paper. And couldn't Riley have been more of an idiot, going out with just a beanie and fucking hipster glasses. Still, she could have dated someone else, anyone but that dickwad. And I can't believe that cocksucker lost his taste. He _likes_ her? What a fucking joke. Maybe stupid people attract._

He didn't hate Riley. But now he's giving him all the reasons to not only hate him, but kick his ass too.

When he got to school he decided to keep to himself, not that there was any living soul around. He walked through the campus grounds silently and found himself aimlessly walking. It was probably too early for anyone to be there. Only the geeks, who used the library to study before class, or the junkies having their breakfast joint at the back of the buildings, were there.

He enjoyed the quiet. It allowed him to think.

He wasn't an extrovert, much to anyone's expectations. Even as a kid he didn't make friends easily, except for Bella of course. He was always focused on his music that he never showed much interest in interacting with other kids their age. Sure he would play with them, even go as far as to lend his toys, but he never seemed to let them in. He had Bella. And she changed everything.

Much like every tortured artist, he was shy and determined to keep his music locked inside his egg-carton covered room, especially when the accident happened. His grief seemed to fortify his musical talent.

And Bella knew his gift was too wonderful not to share. So with the help of Maggie and Edward's aunt, Esme, she started to send demos to recording companies. It was too good to be true at first, but only after two-years, Edward signed and was an instant mega-star.

Bella might be the bane of his existence, but he cared for her as well, which is why guilt seemed to swallow him whole. He never intended to yell at her.

"_Christ!_ Am I seriously that bad?" he pinched the bridge of his nose as he remembered the look on her face when he accused her of forgetting their marriage.

He knew it was overrated, but he was only trying to protect her. Show business is a vicious and cruel world. It seemed pretty and fabulous on the outside, but if you were in it, you'll find it has more bad than good. And besides, they had already planned to announce their marital status soon. Originally, they planned to make their relationship public on her eighteenth, but Edward planned to move it until after their high school graduation.

_If she could just wait!_

He sighed and settled to sit on the hood of his car and waited for time to pass. Not a minute passed and he saw a familiar head of blond hair. He got on his feet and followed his instincts.

**.**

"I have to say man, I didn't know you had it in you," Edward said as he caught up with him. He decided to fuck with Riley; besides, he didn't know that Bella was his wife. And he wasn't going to let this British pencil-dick take what was his.

"Good morning to you too, mate!" Riley answered with his own wolfish grin.

"Secret girlfriend eh?" Edward raised his brow for effect. "Decide to give up the goody-two-shoes, I-won't-date-until-she's-the-one lifestyle?"

"Yes, I have successfully converted her to the dark-side."

Edward laughed. "I'm sure she isn't _that_ stupid."

"You're interested in my love life now, Cullen?" Riley countered.

Edward laughed it off, "Oh you know, housekeeper keeps me updated with _filth_. So who is this unfortunate girl, Biers?"

"She… is absolutely _lovely_. And she's not my girlfriend," he uttered like it was preposterous.

"_Really_? She dumped you already? Good for her!"

_Of course she's not your girlfriend, you dickwad, she's my wife!_

"She's my fiancée," he said with a big smile on his face.

"WHAT?!" Edward held it in and gave him a puzzled look while keeping his fists from _accidentally_ punching his face. What the fuck is he saying? It was Bella who was with him!

"Is that really so surprising? I asked her, and she accepted. Just last night actually," Riley continued, "I was so happy I didn't even _think_ to put on a better disguise. Oh well, let's keep it between us eh, chap?"

He desperately wanted to introduce this motherfucker's face to the cold concrete pavement.

"Riley!" a female voice called. Edward turned also, expecting Bella. Victoria's eyes widened as she realized the two of them together. She sauntered to them with her impressive rack jutted out for the whole campus to ogle. She even jogged for the love of god, her tits swayed side to side like a porn star. "Hello boys," she greeted in a breathy voice. "You two look like you were in a heated conversation."

"And wouldn't proper etiquette tell you to keep your perfectly altered nose out of it?" Riley snapped. Victoria ignored him, even linked her arms around his.

"You looked so serious, though," she commented while playing with her hair. Edward swore she was a walking aerosol can. "So, what were you talking about?"

"Nothing," they answered simultaneously.

She looked at them curiously, before smiling, "Let's go inside? Don't we have lab together?"

"The lab is this afternoon," Edward spoke. "You do know that, right?"

"Oh. Right! Of course," Victoria laughed nervously, but caught herself, "it doesn't hurt to be prepared darlings."

Edward wanted to get more out of Riley—more blood or a couple of teeth out. But Victoria was right though. It doesn't hurt to be prepared.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Oh, there you are!" Jacob said when he found Bella. He had just rounded the corner and spotted her.

Bella looked around with a confused look, "Well, this _is_ my locker." She has somewhat recovered from her confrontation with Edward. After her outburst he walked out.

"Oh shut up, before I put you _in_ your locker, tiny human," he teased while tinkering with his iPad. Bella ignored his threat and proceeded to fix her things. "So how was your date last night?"

Bella's eyes went wide and all her movements ceased, she was temporarily frozen. "What date?" she asked innocently enough when she recovered from shock. "Hey—!"

Jacob closed her locker suddenly, her fingers barely escaped.

"I could have lost my fingers, Jake!" She glared at him, but he was gesturing violently to the iPad.

"Care to explain _that_?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

She was looking at the same picture Edward showed her that morning. She was getting tired of it, really. She had to hear of it the whole train ride to school from girls from other schools. But this one was clearly portraying something else. It was… more romantic. It even looked like they were flirting! Though, thank god, she was still unrecognizable.

"Explain what? He's a celebrity, of course he's allowed to date—Ouch! Jesus, Jake! What was that for?!" Jacob smacked her on the head. She stroked where he hit; checking if there was a bump, or a bleed.

A few students stopped and stared at them, but carried on when Jacob sneered at them. He then turned to her.

"You lying ditz! I'd know your ass anywhere!" Jacob was pointing to her behind in the picture.

"Okay! Shhh! Okay!" she said grabbing his iPad and pressed the home button, effectively closing the Photo. "But it's not what you think!"

"Then by all means, pray tell."

Bella rolled her eyes and they started walking to class.

She told him. Everything. She told him about the wallet, Riley's penthouse, every gruesome detail of the blackmail, and up until what happened before she passed out, still wearing Riley's hoodie.

"… Wait—why are you being so quiet? What are you doing?!" Bella grabbed his iPad from him. Clearly he wasn't listening to her. She looked at what got his attention, "I told you to stop looking at it! W-what—?"

Jacob gave her a peculiar look.

"What? Is there something in my teeth again?" she pressed. Pulling her lip up and exposing her teeth.

"Babe, where is it?"

"Where is what?" she asked, a little confused.

"The bracelet, you dumbass!" the picture the paparazzi took showed a hint of something sparkling around her wrist.

"What—oh holy crap!" she cried, alarmed. She had forgotten it. "I think I left it on my desk, ugh. I'm dead if Riley finds out!" Jacob's eyes went wide. "What, Jake? Stop looking at me like that!"

"Do you know what that bracelet is? What it means?"

"I don't know Jacob," she whined, "It's a bracelet with a rock—"

"It's a diamond!"

"Oh god," Bella groaned, "It's diamond? He'll probably think I stole it."

"Did you?"

"Of course not!"

"Do you know what it means?"

"I told you, Jake. I don't know," Bella ran her fingers through her scalp, and bit her lip, "He gave it to me, when I went down to pick up the pizza, and I forgot to return it. He said I should wear it today, or else…"

"Wow, he's evil."

"Yes."

"And hawt."

"Yes—what?! You aren't helping!" Bella was panicking now. Jacob was laughing at her. "Will you stop that?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… you have no idea who Riley Biers is before yesterday."

"I know that he's a manipulative, jerk!" she whisper shouted. "Why are you like that? You should be hauling his ass out because of what he did. I thought you were my friend!"

"Yes," he agreed, "but that bracelet with a rock, was intended to be an engagement bracelet. It was really sweet. I think he made a song about it. Maybe he seriously likes you!"

"What are you saying?"

"That maybe you shouldn't be stressing yourself too much. Maybe he's just a boy who likes you and wants to take you out on a date."

"What? I'm married!"

"There you go again with the 'I'm married' whine. If you want your marriage to work out, then do something about the _Riley_ thing."

Bella bit her lip. She does that a lot when she thinks.

"Then I really _have_ to give it back! Do you think I can go home and bring it back here on lunch break?"

"But you said he gave it to you, _why_ did he give it to you in the first place?"

"I don't really know," Bella sighed exasperated, "All I know is that celebrities, especially _rock stars_, have attitude problems."

They continued their walking. And was about to pass Edward's classroom, which conveniently means that Riley would be there too. She had found out that he and Edward had the same first period while they were stuffing themselves full of pizza last night.

Jacob leaned closer to whisper, "Okay, don't panic, sis, but they are both looking at you."

Bella instinctively peered at the classroom. They _were_.

_Jesus H Christ!_

She awkwardly walked faster until they were in their room, all the while her heart hammered in her chest and fire lapped at her cheeks. Jacob trotted after her, fighting of giggles.

Class started but Bella couldn't care less about Differentials or Mr. Varner. She couldn't concentrate. This carried on for the next few classes until lunch.

Oh how she hated lunch. She decided not to retrieve the bracelet.

Jacob and Bella first went to the lockers, as usual. She took out an ugly looking brown paper bag.

"Ew, what the hell is that?" Jacob scrunched up his nose.

"It's Riley's hoodie."

"WHAAAAT?" he bellowed as he tried to grab it.

"Stop being so overly dramatic," Bella reprimanded, slapping Jacob's wrist. "I told you, I'm returning it."

"But we could sell it on _eBay_!"

"How much do you think it is?"

"Probably… uh… two-ish," he said as they started walking to the cafeteria.

"Hundred?"

"Thousand, of course! It's Riley Biers'."

"Wow, really?"

"It's Riley Biers, baby. He's from old money. I don't know how long you lived under a rock, but anything Riley Biers owns, is worth more than twice anything it looks." Bella couldn't believe it. She remembered the penthouse, and how barren it was. Maybe he just moved there. "Now, how much do you think is that bracelet?" Jacob asked, earning a smack on the head.

"Stop it. I'm returning this after school," she gave him a sturdy look. He conceded, rolling his eyes.

"Okay! Okay. So tell me," he started again, "Why did Edward look like he was about to murder you back there?"

"He always looks at me like that."

"What?" Jacob shook his head, "He always _doesn't_ look at you, and when he does it'll be, like in a very uninterested way—but the way he stared at you this morning, Jesus, it was intense. I think I came, right there, in my panties."

"Ew, Jake. That's gross."

He laughs, but it dies out, and his tone became somber. "I'm serious though, why?"

She shrugged, "Maybe it's because he meant it."

"You mean he wants to kill you?"

"More or less," she joked. But Jacob saw right through it, he always has.

Jacob looked her in the eye, "Okay, sweet cheeks, let it out."

"We had a fight… this morning." She hadn't told him that.

"Again?!" Jacob said in a sarcastic tone, Bella frowned, "Well it's not really new, is it? It's true! You've been having more lovers' quarrels this week than you have in the history of your marriage. That's a good sign!"

"_Lovers' Quarrels_?" Bella asked incredulously, "And, excuse me, how is it a good sign?"

"Well, Bella baby," he said this while looking straight into her eyes, "that means there's emotion, even though it's mostly rage and maybe even hate. It's kinda like… _not _emotionless fucking."

"But we're not even fucki—doing it."

"Well, maybe you will," Jacob shrugged and Bella blushed, "Hate sex—oh god, that's like one of the best!"

They talked, Jacob's arm around Bella's shoulder, it looked like any other day, except for the brown paper bag and the two-ish-thousand hoodie in it.

**.**

"What do you think babe?" Jacob asks as he swipes through photos of gowns on his iPad.

"They're very pretty, though I'm not sure if you'll fit into those," Bella answers. "Ooh! I like the pink one!"

"It is dusty rose, hon," he corrected, which made Bella roll her eyes.

"Why are you looking at those anyway?"

"Some days I agree with your husband, you are exceptionally stupid sometimes," Jacob says. "They're for the Debutante Ball."

"The Debutante Ball is held on December, you dimwit. It's the middle of October."

Bella took a French fry and dipped it in Jacob's sundae.

"That's disgusting, Bells," he said as his face scrunched up in disgust. Bella popped it in her mouth, and chewed vehemently. "Stars plan their dresses to the Academy Awards for six months."

"And we aren't Stars, nor are we going to the Oscars! I'm not even sure if I'll be presented."

"Well of course you are! You're Charles Swan and Renee Forbes' daughter," then he whispered, "_not to mention, Edward Cullen's WIFE!_"

She smacked his arm and blushed profusely. Jacob laughed at her and soon she joined his laughter.

"Someday, Jacob Black, I will smash your iPad against your thick skull."

Jacob just laughs it off and looks sideways. Then he clutches Bella's arm, "Evil Hag, six o'clock," Jacob whispers to her, "and it looks like he has taken your prince hostage."

Bella turned and saw Edward and Riley with Victoria. They seemed to be talking about something serious. They weren't even touching their food.

"God, what a slut!"

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Jacob asks, "Wait—is it for your husband or your lover?"

Bella ignored him. She watched in quiet anger as Victoria clung to him. She left slimy trails with her blood-red manicured nails. Bella saw how she slightly adjusts herself so her tits hung out.

"Why—why is she always with him?" Bella hisses, fighting off a growl.

"Because she's a _post-it_, she sticks to everything. Not to mention a social climbing whore, I bet she's using Edward to score a record deal. She has great tits though—hey Bells!" he called after her.

Bella was on her way to their table, brown bag in hand.

* * *

_._

_Thank you for reading, dearies! Huge, huge gropes to you!_

_._


	7. Stake Your Claim

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! To all those who FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, and REVIEWED, I was going to ask whether you all had fevers while you did that, but I thought, _what the hell_, I'm too freaking happy I just want to grope you all. :)**

**I apologize again for whatever is wrong with what I wrote.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a very disturbed mind, so please don't sue.**_

* * *

**.**

CHAPTER 7: Stake Your Claim

**.**

_Bella turned and saw Edward and Riley with Victoria. They seemed to be talking about something serious. They weren't even touching their food._

_"God, what a slut!"_

_"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Jacob asks, "Wait—is it for your husband or your lover?"_

_Bella ignored him. She watched in quiet anger as Victoria clung to him. She left slimy trails with her blood-red manicured nails. Bella saw how she slightly adjusts herself so her tits hung out._

_"Why—why is she always with him?" Bella hisses, fighting off a growl._

_"Because she's a _post-it_, she sticks to everything. Not to mention a social climbing whore, I bet she's using Edward to score a record deal. She has great tits though—hey Bells!" he called after her._

_Bella was on her way to their table, brown bag in hand._

_._

.

"So I was thinking… why don't we use bunnies, instead of frogs for the experiment? That would be totes cute!" Victoria said.

"We're studying anatomy, Victoria. And as much as I value your nonexistent intellect, I find the idea of dissecting bunnies absolutely repulsive." Riley said while stretching his arms, bored.

"But frogs are icky and disgusting—hey! What the hell!" Victoria exclaimed as someone dropped a brown paper bag at their table. "Excuse me, do I know you? Do you know this girl?" she asked Riley and Edward. "Whoever you are, go away, what the hell is your problem? Can't you see we're busy here?"

"Is this my—?" Riley said while reaching for the bag.

"It's yours?" Victoria asked, as her brows rose.

"Another one?!" Edward exclaimed suddenly. He snatched the brown bag before Riley could even lay his finger on it.

"Huh? That's not yours, that's mine—" Riley glared daggers at Edward.

"Wait, what the hell is happening? Who is this bitch? And why the hell are you fighting over a stupid brown bag?" Victoria asked confused.

"She always gives me gifts," Edward said coldly.

"That's not—" Bella tried to protest but warm beefy hands covered her mouth.

"Ah, Bella, come on, let's go. We'll be late for class. Uh… Edward, that's Bella's um… gift to you. Silly Bella, you didn't even bother wrapping your gift."

Bella couldn't say anything with Jacob's hand over her mouth. She trashed and bit his hand, he didn't even budge. He dragged her away from their table.

"Do you have a death wish?" Jacob asked as he released her. They were in a deserted stair case.

"No, but Victoria Foxx sure does. And what is up with you? Why'd you stop me?"

"Because Victoria was pissing on them, staking her claim, and I would love my best friend to come back in one piece. Seriously, Bells! She'll tear your throat out. You saw what happened to Mandy when she got too close to Edward!"

"But he's _not_ hers." She stopped herself from saying what she really thought, _HE'S MINE_. She was pissed with Jacob.

"I'm not sorry, Bells. You were stupid for doing that, but it did prove something about Edward," he said while wiggling his brows.

"Yes. That he's a jerk. Can you believe it? He said it was a _gift_ for him. He's seriously hell bent into letting everyone think I'm his crazy fan girl."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "He cares, Bells."

"Are you insane? You call that caring?"

"God, sometimes I think Renee dropped you too many times as a baby," he shook his head. Bella glared at him. "He stopped you from exposing yourself," he explained. "He doesn't want anyone to know that you were with Riley. He was being protective."

"Protective?" she asked, still confused.

"Yes. Edward isn't the only one with a gazillion fans out there who would lash out at any girl who got close to their idol. He just doesn't want that one day while you're walking down the street to 7-eleven you'll have an egg thrown at your head. And you want to do that in front of Victoria?"

He took in what he said. Really? Edward was protecting her? Come to think of it, what she did was kind of a stupid move. Did Edward really care? The butterflies in her stomach and that fuzzy spine-tingling feeling were back.

"Gawd, how does it feel to have two hot boys fighting over you?" Jake asked while making silly faces.

"You're insane Jake," she said rolling her eyes at him.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"What is up with fans today?" Victoria said, feigning exhaustion. "Seriously, guys, what's with the gift? It's just from a delusional fan." She was irritated, and there was something about the girl that rubbed her the wrong way.

"Yeah, Edward," Riley taunted. "What's inside?" He was sure that his hoodie was inside the bag. He didn't understand why Edward claimed it.

"No." Edward said dismissively. His eyes narrowed at Riley.

"What is it with the two of you? It's just a stupid gift, from a fan. It wasn't even wrapped."

Both boys were silent.

Victoria huffed. "Fine. Why is it so stressful to be a celebrity? Wait, here boys, I'll freshen up. Then we could finish talking about the experiment okay?"

Victoria strutted out of the cafeteria. But they were still quiet. Both of them knew things that the other didn't.

Riley knew the true relationship between Edward and Bella, and he didn't want Edward to know.

Edward knew that Bella was with Riley last night, but he didn't want Riley to know that he knew. But he didn't know that Riley knew that he and Bella were married.

"You shouldn't take what isn't yours, Riley. It's bad manners." Edward said in a low warning tone.

"What?" Riley asked, confused. _Did Bella tell him?_

"The gift, it's _mine_. You shouldn't claim it as yours." Edward said in that same tone before Riley could react. "Next time, find something else, something that doesn't already _belong_ to someone else."

"Sure, Edward, but I'll have you know, that everything I have _belongs_ to me." Riley said with the same intent. He was sure they were both insinuating the same things.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Victoria was passing through the deserted corridors when she heard them.

"Gawd, how does it feel to have two hot boys fighting over you?" the clear gay voice said.

She didn't hear what the girl said. She knew that it was the fan who gave Edward the gift. She stealthily went closer to hear.

"Two hotties, fighting over you? If I was in your shoes, I wouldn't know what to do. So who is it, Hottie one, brooding and passionate; or Hottie two, the fun one with the accent?"

Victoria was sure it was about Edward and Riley. It made her blood boil. She didn't stay to hear what the girl said. This stupid fan girl was saying things like that. And she saw how her two princes reacted to the girl's gift. She would bring her down. Edward and Riley were _hers_ and no delusional fan girl would get in her way.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Two hotties, fighting over you? If I was in your shoes girl, I wouldn't know what to do. So who is it, Hottie one, brooding and passionate; or Hottie two, the fun one with the accent?"

"Christ, Jake!" she groaned, "I am not choosing. I'm married!"

"So if you're not married you would totally be bumping Riley?"

"If I wasn't married to Edward, Riley wouldn't give me a second look," she said. It was true though, she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't that drop-dead gorgeous either.

"Stop being such a downer. You're pretty, on the inside. And that's what matters… said no one ever." Jacob joked. "But seriously Bells, if you could just apply some lip gloss, comb your hair, and probably use the push-up bras I gave you, you would totally be an eight." He said while checking her boobs out.

Bell covered her chest area with her arms, suddenly self-conscious. "I thought you were gay?"

"I'm bisexual," Jacob stated. Bella's eyes were wide. Since when has he been bi? "Ew, Bella. I don't think of _you_ like that, that's gross. It's like my sexual radar goes offline when it involves you."

"Thank you! For considering me abhorrent enough that your sexual drive shuts down."

"Oh, shush. If you were that abhorrent then Edward Cullen won't be your husband, nor would Riley Biers be your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Bella almost laughed. Oh, what a wonderful place, Jacob's mind was.

Jacob laughed, "Yes, aren't you two dating? I mean, he _asked_ _you out_, didn't he? And you _did _say yes, right? So technically, as long as you hadn't turned him down, you two are dating, and thus boyfriend-girlfriend. Plus, he seems to like you."

"What the hell are you saying? I could point out a few mistakes with your deductions, but to make it short: We are not dating, I have a husband; ergo, he is not my boyfriend."

"You keep insisting that you 'have a husband'," he said, making air quotes, "then why don't you just tell him the whole truth? Tell him Riley's blackmailing you. So you could iron things out. Stop making your life difficult. It's simple."

"Simple? Edward makes it a daily habit to insult my intelligence. I don't want to be dubbed as stupid for the rest of my life."

"OH. EM. GEEEE!" Jacob shrieked. Bella covered her ears with a shocked expression. "You love him!"

"What?!"

"Don't even try to deny it. You love him now! Yieeee!" he was giggling insanely.

"You're crazy, Jacob Black," she said, turning away and hiding her red face with a curtain of hair. She didn't exactly deny it. She has always liked Edward, despite him being a jerk. She's seen the good side of him, and he was just being a jerk because of stress.

"I'm not going to tell him and that's it, Jake. Because if I did, Riley would tell, that's the whole point of blackmailing me, isn't it?"

Jacob frowned. "Your life is too complicated, baby girl. We could write it down and it'll probs get published, or end up as a soap opera."

"If only you were my leading man… or gay… or bi."

She and Jake laughed as they made their way to their next class.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella moved quickly after class, she went ahead without Jacob because he had things to do with the Sewing club. She wanted to go home as soon as possible. She wanted to avoid Victoria, and Riley, and Edward. Though avoiding Edward would be futile since they live under the same roof.

She shoved the books she needed for homework and hastily walked down the aisle. The volume of students bordered annoying. She couldn't exactly move faster or fast enough.

"Look who's here again. That crazy delusional girl," Victoria's voice was loud.

_Crap._

Bella ignored her and kept her head down. She knew Victoria was pertaining to her. Jacob was right. She really was pissing on Edward and Riley.

_Can't they move a little faster?_

"HEY, YOU!" Victoria shouted.

There was silence. Bella was afraid to look up. She knew everyone was looking at her. They all stopped moving, blocking her exit. She heard the clicks of Victoria's heels coming towards her.

"This girl right here has been saying very, very interesting things that I'm sure all of you would like to hear. You see guys," she was walking around Bella, her hips swaying side to side. This was Victoria Foxx, vicious and unforgiving. Everyone was listening, "She says she's finding it hard to choose between her two suitors, Edward and Riley. Can you believe her?" her voice echoed through the hall.

Bella wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Heat ate her cheeks and her eyes threatened to spill tears.

"As if they know you," Victoria hissed and laughed. "Well… maybe they do, maybe you're at the top of the people they filed restraining others to, stalking them, giving them creepy gifts. Delusional fan as you are. You should be thankful though, they accepted your shitty gift."

"Would you shut the fuck up, you vapid bitch." It was Jacob's voice.

Bella raised her head and saw Jacob coming her way. She saw how his eyes screamed bloody murder, knuckles fisted and at his sides. He could see him shaking in anger.

"Jake, don't." Bella pleaded. She knew what Jacob could do. It would be a criminal offense to hit a girl, and Bella wouldn't want that for Jacob. He didn't deserve it, and Victoria was not worth it.

Victoria saw this, and so she continued to throw insults. A sinister smile crept on her pink lips.

"One advice though honey, stop being delusional. There are some things that just aren't for you. Things that you can't ever reach. Acceptance is the answer, not fantasizing—"

"Victoria!" Edward was there.

Hope filled Bella. Yes, Edward is there. He'll protect her.

"Edward, tell us. Do you know this girl?" Victoria asked, brows arched and expecting.

There was no answer.

Bella looked at Edward, willing him to say something. Anything.

_Please, please Edward. Please, just this once._

Their eyes connected and Bella felt a sob choking her.

She thought wrong, Edward would never protect her. The tears never came as she watched Edward leave without saying a word.

"There you have it, people. A crazy lying girl."

"Victoria, stop it. Stop torturing her. Why are you so cruel?" It was Riley.

"What?!" Victoria was shocked when she heard Riley's voice.

"I have this, mate," Riley said to Jacob. Jacob hesitated, but saw Riley's eyes and conceded.

Bella felt Riley guiding her out of the building. They even managed to get past Edward. Bella felt a lump form in her throat.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Uh, thanks." Bella said when she found her voice. They were in Riley's Chevy truck. It wasn't ostentatious like Edward's. It felt like a car Riley would drive, though Bella knew that he was far from being shabby. He was just like that, humble. It made her smile.

"It's a 2001 Chevy GMT800," he explained when he realized she was looking around the car, "bought it off Craigslist for two-grand."

Bella laughed.

"Look, I know your husband likes to drive in his Lamborghini, all fast and whatnot, but my baby has style, and, and character—don't hate the truck." he defended.

"I'm not laughing at your truck." She said stifling another laugh. "I just can't believe your car dealership of choice is Craigslist."

She was laughing again, snorting even, and Riley couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Thanks, Ri." Bella said as their laughter died down, "Not just for the save, but for driving me home—hey. You just passed," her head snapped as she watched their street pass, "Okay. We'll take the next turn—hey!"

She abruptly turned and gawked at Riley. "Uh, my street was back there."

"I know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You aren't some serial killer right? Because it would really suck if you were."

"No, I am not, Sabel."

"May I ask where we're going?"

"We are going to have some fun, my dear Sabel." He answered briefly glancing at her.

"I-I don't know, I should really be going home." She hesitated.

"To Edward?" Riley sounded upset. "He's a jerk."

"Yes he is, but—" Bella was about to say, '_But he's my husband_' but even she was getting annoyed by that phrase.

"No buts, Sabel. Besides, you owe me a date."

Bella couldn't say no. And if she were really honest, she didn't want to see Edward. Not yet.

They parked and got out. Bella thought they were going to the fancy restaurant nearby, but Riley had tugged her to the other direction. He didn't hold her hands, and he wasn't talkative, and she was thankful for that.

They came to a stop at a cute restaurant. It looked like a hipster joint. It looked purposely shady, with a small sign that held the name of the restaurant: _TWILIGHT_.

They stepped inside. And Bella felt it was a little homier. The décor was funky with a cross between Japanese and retro. The tables were all wooden as were the chairs. There was a small platform stage with a microphone stand at the back, and a TV. The ambiance was completed by the twinkling lights that hung from their heads.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm Riley. And welcome to Twilight, my favorite karaoke bar."

Bella laughed, and Riley had a goofy smile on his face. The waiter seemed to recognize him and sat them in a booth near the stage. They ordered, ate and talked.

Her phone buzzed.

**GO STRAIGHT HOME, ISABELLA. - E**

She considered dropping her phone in a glass of water.

Not a minute passed and her phone buzzed again.

**Please. - E**

He was texting now? And saying please? She ignored the slight tugging in her chest and replied.

_**Why? - B**_

Random people got on the stage and sang, some were really good, and a lot of them sang their hearts out, as well as their vocal chords.

"Aren't you going to sing?" Bella asked Riley at some point.

"Not before _you_ sing!" Riley said.

"What? NO! I don't sing!" she said shaking her head.

"Well that's too bad."

"Uhm, next song, Bella Swan," someone announced. Bella shot a look at Riley, who was innocently taking a sip of his beer. Do they even do that at Karaoke bars?

Riley covered his mouth and said in his best American accent, "Get on the stage!" many followed suit.

"You are going to pay, Biers," she said while dumping her napkin on the table.

A quick glimpse at her phone and it had another text.

**-Come home, Belly. - E**

_Belly_. He hasn't called her that in a long time. Her heart flipped and was confused.

She never really sung in public. Only when forced, like in a crowd, but never alone. She didn't know where she got the guts, but she did. Maybe it was the high that came with the whiplash Edward was giving her. He was hot and cold at the same time. First he screams her ear off in the morning, saves her from exposing herself at lunch, and then he denies her in front of the whole school. And now, now he called her Belly again.

She took the stage. The intro started and opened the song. She took a deep breath, and crooned, Regina Spektor's tune, low and sultry, the way she can when she was alone.

_You are my sweetest downfall…_

She took a breath and closed her eyes, getting the feel of the song.

_Come home, Belly._

_I loved you first, I loved you first._

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth._

_I have to go, I have to go…_

She held the note, letting it drift before she picked it up again.

_…And history books forgot about us_

_And the bible didn't mention us,_

_And the bible didn't mention us,_

_Not even once._

She gave the lyrics her best wail, surreal and feminine. Soft. Finding pain and letting it arc through the words. Her voice rose as the song went, cascading over the instrumental, and floated, drifting into the walls.

_Please…_

_Belly._

She took the next verse, with a sexy whisper. Her voice had a certain timbre in it. She was making it her song, making it her own.

Her voice trailed, lower, slower; riding it, soft, smooth and lazy. Letting the pain go, yet etching itself in her heart, teaching her to forgive.

_I loved you first._

_I loved you first_...

She opened her eyes, and saw green.

Bella went down the stage just as the crowd broke into cheers and applause. She didn't know what to make of it. Riley was looking at her with wide eyes.

"That was—" But Riley couldn't finish his sentence.

"It's Riley Biers!" someone shouted through the applause and cheers.

"_OHMYGAAAAAAWWWDD!"_

"_RILLEEEYYYYY!"_

"_Ahhhhhh! I looooveee yoouuuuu! Ahhhhhh!"_

Flashbulbs from smattering cameras of random people, as well as the paparazzi started bouncing around. A crowd converged on them. Someone tipped them off.

It took her a millisecond to react. She grabbed her coat from the back of her seat and moved before she got swallowed by the growing mass of people.

Riley handled the crowd beautifully. He was smiling, hugging, and signing autographs, answering the witty questions of his fans. They loved him.

Bella took it as a sign. She sent a quick text to Riley, saying thanks and that she was sorry for taking off like that. She had to leave, before they get photographed together again.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

_**BPOV**_

"Bella, don't wander off where I can't see you!" Daddy called. I was walking past gravestones it wasn't creepy like in the movies. It was very pretty, like a park.

"Don't worry Uncle Charlie. I'll keep an eye on her," the scrawny boy with reddish brown curls said. He ran to me, and I felt a flutter in my chest.

"Hi Eddie!" I said as he caught up to me.

"Hi!" he greeted with a toothy smile on his face.

"Did you pay your respects?" I asked him. It was a year after mom and Aunt Elizabeth were in an accident. I look back at daddy, he was with Uncle Carly. They were talking again and looking at us. I noticed that they've been doing that a lot lately.

"Yup," then he brought out a small chess set. His eyes seemed greener the last time I saw him.

"Aw, I don't want to play that!" I whined. But we were already by our favorite spot. We sat down.

"You don't want to because you always lose!" he said as he fixed the pieces in position. I looked at him. He was getting taller, but he was still slim.

"And you want to because you always win!"

"Come on," he urged. And I couldn't say no.

As usual, I lost. I always lose. Edward was a genius. He liked playing chess, solving puzzles, and he could solve a Rubik's Cube in under two-minutes. He likes to brag about it too. But he plays me songs in his guitar sometimes, and his butt seemed to be glued to the piano bench half of the time I'm in their house. He even got me into reading.

"You're so stupid," he taunts. And I stick out my tongue. "Don't you have any strategies?"

"Whatever, chopsticks." I teased back. He was so thin and tall, he looked very awkward.

"Well at least I'm not stupid as a rock."

I huffed and turned away from him. He laughed and continued talking even though I was annoyed. The more he talked, the less I felt mad.

We talked and teased and played. That was our relationship.

We got real quiet then, and we listened to the sound of the wind bristling through the trees as leaves fell and cascaded to the ground.

I peeked at Edward and he had his head thrown back and his eyes closed. I watched in quiet admiration for my childhood friend. I copied him and together we searched for that perfect sound.

In the middle of a breeze, I heard him hum a tune. I smiled. He hummed until his voice warped into words. I loved hearing him sing. His voice crawled in my skin, and made the hair on the nape of my neck stand on end.

"I have a new song for you, Belly."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

The house looked daunting. She went through the service entry and found Maggie by the sink, washing the dishes. She smiled at her.

Her foot falls seemed heavy, as she walked the short distance to the living room. She was nervous.

_Stop shaking!_

Edward was in the living room. The TV was off and he was reading. He looked up at her as she approached. She was about to take a seat but he stood. He looked calm and collected. He wasn't in rage mode today.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_

"Let's go upstairs."

She followed him and saw that he was going in his room. She didn't know if she should be more scared of him now that he wasn't screaming. He didn't even seemed annoyed by the sight of her face

"I thought we were going to talk?" she asked Edward. Hesitating.

"Yeah, in my room."

_WHAT?!_

**-o-O-o-**

Blood rushed to Bella's face as the weight of his words settled. She has never been in his room before. It was off limits. Danger Zone. Still, she followed him inside.

His room was identical to hers, in terms of size. But she saw now how totally different their rooms were. It was contemporary and clean, cleaner than hers. His room faced south, with a wall-sized window, like the kitchen and the dining room below. The whole back side of the house was glass. His view looked down a river, and across the forest.

The western wall was completely covered with shelf after shelf of CDs. His room was better stocked than a music store. In the corner was a sophisticated looking sound system. There were books, artistically stacked around the room. The other wall had framed pictures, many of his family, and Elizabeth. One, Bella saw, was of them in their wedding day.

It brought back memories. And she smiled at the fact that he had hung it on his bedroom wall. They looked so young.

"Sit." He ordered from behind her.

She heard the click of the bolt as Edward locked the door. Bella froze. What was he going to do? She felt her skin tingle with goose bumps.

Edward was so different now. He was tall back then as he is now, but he filled out rather nicely. He wasn't overly buff and he wasn't terribly thin as he was before. Gone was _chopsticks,_ he was EC now.

Looking at him now, she could see how much he changed. She found her eyes drift down his body, to the contours of his arms, the curves of his torso. She imagined her hand running along the planes of his chest.

"Eh-hem." He cleared his throat.

Bella turned away, flushing at being caught.

"Uh, E-Edward, it's just, y-your shirt. It's a little old, don't you think? Why don't you buy new ones?" she blabbered on. "I mean, you can buy new ones now, it just looks a little too tight—"

"Isabella, shut up and sit."

She swallowed hard and nodded. She settled on a white modern looking chair. Edward watched her as she sat down. He was on his bed on the other side of the room.

Their eyes met and Edward looked at her with a frown.

_Oh great, what did I do now?_

"What are you doing there?" he said and patted the space next to him. On the bed.

Her heart rate picked up.

"Oh I'm fine over here," she said.

"What?" he asked squinting and angling his head so he could hear.

"I said I'm fine over here—"

"What?" he said louder.

"What are you deaf?" she admonished.

"What?!" he shouted.

A ghost of a smile lingered on his lips. Bella knew he was screwing with her.

"Stop it." she scolded.

"Get over here," he gestured for her to come to him.

_What are we going to do? Oh no!_ She was hyperventilating. _First he locks the door, now he wants me to sit with him on his bed._

"Uh, Edward. I haven't changed yet, my clothes are dirty. I don't want to contaminate your sheets," she sounded dyslexic.

"Stop making excuses, Isabella. Come over here. I don't bite," she breathed heavily as she walked to him, "though if you want me to…"

"Edward!" she glared at him and he laughed.

Then her phone buzzed. She was about to check it when Edward snatched it from her.

"Hey! Give that back!" she reached for it, but Edward held her head off with his hand, while the other had her phone raised to the air, out of her reach.

"Bella, I can't have you distracted. We seriously need to talk."

At his words, Bella stopped thrashing. And sat back down, huffing angrily. He placed her phone on his nightstand.

Edward sighed and took something out of his pocket.

"UNO?" Bella asked, surprised as Edward started shuffling the worn out cards.

"Yeah, I thought we should play." He answered with a shrug.

This was how they talked when they were little. It all started with a game—and ended with her as a crying loser.

"Okay, why UNO?"

"Would you like to play chess then?"

"No! You cheat in that game," she said though she knew he didn't. Edward never cheated when they played any game.

"Okay, so let's play."

It's been so long since they last played together. She kind of missed it.

Edward dealt the cards and they played. It was boring at first. But no game was boring with Edward. None of them were backing down. Edward had a strategy, and she had one too. Lose all the cards and not lose.

"UNO!" she screamed.

Edward grunted and drew another card. It was a blue skip card, then a yellow skip card, then a number card, yellow-2. Bella dropped her last card and sang triumphantly.

Bella had won. She jumped on the bed and danced. When she was done, she sat back, with a contented smile. Edward was shuffling with the hem of his shirt.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?!" Bella asked. Her eyes bulged as he stripped his shirt off. He tossed his shirt away and it landed on the floor, a mischievous smile on his face.

"It's strip-UNO. Haven't you heard of it before?"

"Where in god's world have you heard of that?!" she scolded. Her eyes travelled down his body.

_Chopsticks is definitely gone._

Bella closed her mouth quickly before it took permanent residence on Edward's floor. She looked away. She had to leave. Now.

"Look, Isabella, if I'm down to my boxers, the next time you win—_if you win _—you can ask me anything. And the same goes to you, when you're down to your undies, I'll ask you." He explained.

Bella knew that wasn't how the game usually ended.

"I can ask _anything_?"

"Anything," Edward agreed.

The next game she lost. Off with her jacket. She groaned irritated.

"Stop whining, I have _one_ life left," he gestured to his ridiculously hot abs, down to his worn out jeans. She was suddenly thankful she hadn't changed her clothes.

Edward proved to be a god at UNO. He went easy on her the first time.

Off with her tie…

_Shoes…_

_Socks…_

_Shirt…_

_Skirt…_

She covered herself with one of Edward's pillows. Edward snatched it off her. She blushed and tried to look the other way. Edward has seen her in bikinis, but there was something intimate in their situation now. It was a good thing she decided to wear her black boxers today.

"No cheating," he chided while laughing evilly.

They played another game, and Bella groaned as Edward dropped his last card down.

"You're cheating!" she seized, "I don't know how, but I know you are!"

"Oh please, stop blaming me for your lack of strategic skill."

"I thought you were supposed to ask me a question? You're just sitting there insulting me, not to mention _clothed_." she glared at him.

"Oh yeah, the question," he looked her in the eye, "unless you want to take off another piece of cloth—ow!" Bella had hit him with a pillow. They glared at each other before Edward exhaled and asked: "Husmrndsmierli?"

"What?" Bella was confused. _Does he speak Chinese now?_

"Who's more handsome, me or Riley?" his voice was clear now. Articulate. It was Edward's turn to look away.

_Is he blushing? Oh god, he looks so cute!_

"SO?!" Edward asked, impatient.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it!"

"You—!" she blushed.

_Oh god, how awkward. Why did he have to ask that question?_

Edward's mouth hung open. It took him few second before he regained composure, "Really?" he asked, though it was obvious how he fought a smile.

"Whatever—wait, I can't breathe!"

"Bella?!" Edward came over her. She clutched at her throat. "What's wrong?"

"I-it's, it's your humungous head. It's suffocating me." she said giving up the ruse, and laughing hysterically.

Edward exhaled loudly. He pulled away from her and frowned. He seemed genuinely pissed off.

"I'm sorry, Eddie." She faced him, kneeling.

He smirked, "I'm still more handsome." He gloated.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

They played another game. Bella groaned louder now.

"Ask a decent question this time," Bella snapped.

"Okay, sheesh, after all these years you're still a sore loser," Edward was concentrating before he met her eyes again. "Who was your first kiss?" he asked seriously, "on the lips," he even added.

"I don't want to play this game anymore," she was about to take her clothes away and leave, but Edward caught her wrist.

"What?! You haven't answered yet! And that's a decent question. Sit down, Isabella, or so help me—"

"Ugh! What kind of question is that anyway? Have you been reading your fans' slam books again?"

"We didn't set restrictions on the questions. Come on, just answer!"

"NO ONE! Never been kissed. You didn't even kiss me on our wedding day." She didn't mean to sound so bitter, but it came out that way.

"Hey, I kissed you back then!"

"On the cheeks, Edward Anthony!"

"You wanted me to kiss you on the lips? You were barely thirteen!" he was teasing her now.

"What? NO!" she fumed, "You asked my first kiss on the lips, and I was just saying that _you_ kissed me on the cheek."

"So you seriously haven't been kissed yet? Not anyone?"

"One question per win, Edward. No cheating!"

"But it's still related to the original question!"

"Shhhhh! What is this? A pageant with follow-up questions?"

"But is that really true?"

"Yes!" she answered frustrated, "There's no one. Can we get this game moving?"

"Okay, okay. I'll just ask another question _when_ I win again."

"Ugh! Can you please not ask any more questions like that?"

"If you don't want to answer, you could always strip."

Bella huffed, and shuffled the cards. "I'll win this time."

"Whatever you say, Bella."

She dealt the cards, determined to win against him. She drew a card from the deck and felt the gods smiling down at her. It was a _wild draw 4_.

"_You're going down Eddie boy!_" she exclaimed.

It didn't seem to faze Edward, Edward drew four cards and his face remained stoic. The game continued, and Edward had so many Draw Two cards it was ridiculous.

"I win!" Edward cheered triumphantly. Bella lazily lounged on his bed. "What are the things you don't like about me?"

"Do you want us to stay here all night?"

"You really dislike me that much?" Edward asked. Bella heard the underlying hurt in his voice.

"It's just… you're just… a jerk, most of the time. And a snob, but I understand that. I need to stay away from you, but sometimes I just… can't. And I get why you act so snobbish towards me. But sometimes it's just too much, Edward. First and foremost, you're my friend. Before all of this marriage crap happened," she sighed, "we were friends, and it hurts how much you push me away," she paused, and looked straight into Edward's eyes. "Especially this afternoon. You didn't even try to protect me from that… that…!" she groaned. "And not to mention you're a flirt—"

Bella felt strong arms wrap around her. Her skin burned where his touched. He wrapped her in a cocoon of his own body, cradling her fragile body.

Something was moving, shaking. Something was shaking the bed. It took two long seconds before Bella realized that it was her. Her sobs shook the bed as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

His arms tightened around her, and she found herself raising her arms wounding it around Edward's torso. She clung to him, scratching his back with her nails. He didn't care, and buried his face in her neck while she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Shhh," he whispered softly. And then began to hum a sweet and haunting melody.

Edward just held her like that. And for the minutes that they were tangled in each other's arms, they were taken back eight years ago.

"I'm so sorry, Belly."

* * *

**A/N:**

**THANKS FOR READING, AGAIN, DEARS. Every review guarantees a Stripward under your bed, ready for hugging purposes... or you know, *clears throat* _purposes_.**

**This chap is really sort of angst-y. Dunno what's wrong with me.**

**And I'm beginning to like Jerkward/Jealousward, so that should set a few alarms.**

**.**

**I'll be incorporating songs into my chaps, since Edward, Riley, and even Victoria are singers...**

**Send in some of your suggestions!**

**.**

**Bella's Song: Regina Spektor - Samson**

**Edward's Room: based on the book itself.**

**.**

**-minty-**


	8. YELL

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ASKING QUESTIONS, I knew it would be a matter of time before someone figured out that there is no exact setting to this story, or that I'm a nutcase. I'm going out on a limb here and say that the story is located in a place where there is a court that allows child marriage. I'm not very keen on exact locations because I'm not _from_ anywhere, and this story is purely fictional, so I guess it's okay to make pretend places. I shall call this place the City of Forks!**

**I have done some research, and found that it is not entirely illegal to marry under the age of 18/16, as long as there is consent from the parent/s as well as a court order. Well... generally.**

**If there are any questions feel free to ask.**

**Again, I thank you all for reading this story. I appreciate the feedback, everything, even the negatives.**

**.**

_**WARNING: This cahapter contains scenes that are not suitable for very young ages. If you are below the age limit, I advise you to stop right now. Please.**_

_**.**_

**ENJOY! *u***

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, BUT A DISTURBED MIND :3**_

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Bella felt strong arms wrap around her. Her skin burned where his touched. He wrapped her in a cocoon of his own body, cradling her fragile body._

_Something was moving, shaking. Something was shaking the bed. It took two long seconds before Bella realized that it was her. Her sobs shook the bed as tears flowed freely from her eyes._

_His arms tightened around her, and she found herself raising her arms wounding it around Edward's torso. She clung to him, scratching his back with her nails. He didn't care, and buried his face in her neck while she sobbed on his shoulder._

_"Shhh," he whispered softly. And then began to hum a sweet and haunting melody._

_Edward just held her like that. And for the minutes that they were tangled in each other's arms, they were taken back eight years ago._

_"I'm so sorry, Belly."_

* * *

.

CHAPTER 8: _YELL!_

.

Bella fell asleep in his arms. She was so small. So fragile.

_Had I really once thought of her average looking?_

He thought of the times they spent together throughout the years. She had always been pretty as a kid. He remembered the boys when they were in grade school and their immediate intrigue for her. He remembered how they talked about her in the changing rooms. He couldn't understand why he had not found her beautiful the way they did. Even until now. He heard her name in passing conversation in the shower room at school. It seemed an obvious thing.

Right now—with her dark hair tangled and wild around her pale face, wearing nothing but dark boxers and a white lacey bra, her features relaxed in unconsciousness, her full lips slightly parted—he felt blood rush to his groin.

_Fuck._

Playing strip-anything was a bad move. He thought it was fun, but he didn't expect Bella would lose so easily. Why the fuck had he thought of that? He was sporting a massive boner all throughout the game, and thanked Heavens because she hadn't noticed. Or maybe she did? God, what was she thinking? Was she wet? _Fuck_, what was _he_ thinking?

But then she had cried. She cried so hard she fell asleep.

Hurting her was not bearable. He had realized that. Not just when she started crying only minutes ago. He knew he was hurting her every day they were in school. They grew distant in the past years, especially ever since the marriage. His rise to fame worsened it, dampened their relationship. He thought since they grew distant it wouldn't affect her that much when he ignored her in school.

Should he stop then? He loved what he did, loved his music. It was a part of him. It was a part of him that his mother had introduced him to. It was a part of him that Bella had helped him develop.

"Edward," Bella said.

He froze, staring at her unopened eyes.

Had she woken? Caught him staring? She _looked_ asleep, yet her voice had been clear… _was she dreaming of me?_

"Edward?" Maggie's voice came through the door, a knock came after.

He trailed a finger on the side of her face before getting off the bed. He was afraid the knocking would wake Bella.

"Yeah, Mags?" he opened the door ever so slightly.

"Your father is here with Esme," Maggie informed. She looked at him suspiciously before turning towards Bella's door.

"She's knocked out cold," he said before Maggie could knock on Bella's door.

"Oh, I'll set aside dinner for her to preheat then."

Edward didn't exactly lie. She really _was_ knocked out cold, just not in her room. He didn't understand why he wanted to keep it from Maggie though. He put a t-shirt on and covered her with a blanket and went down.

"Edward honey, come sit with us, and where's my darling Bella?" Esme sat by the breakfast counter with her laptop fired up in front of her.

"She's asleep," Edward gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat beside her.

"Oh," she seemed genuinely sad, "I hoped I could talk to her about the Debutante Ball. You'll be her escort, right sweetheart?" Edward choked. He had forgotten about that. "Don't be so tense dear, I'll be here guiding you."

Esme was like a mother to Edward and Bella, even before the accident that had taken Renee, and Elizabeth. She was Elizabeth's sister and a friend to Renee. She had the same bronze tint to his hair, although it was a bit lighter, as well as the same green eye color.

"You could talk to her tomorrow," Edward said as he shrugged.

"Do you think she ate already? Oh that child, she's getting thinner," Esme closed her laptop clearly worried. "I should take my luggage in your room then?"

Edward froze.

_Fuck._

"It's already taken care of," Carlisle gave Edward a pointed look. Edward swallowed hard.

"Oh! Thank you, Carlisle. I should retire for the night," she reached for Edward, squeezed his arm lovingly, and stood from her seat, "thank you, for letting me use your room dear."

"Actually, your things are in Bella's room." Carlisle said, still looking at Edward.

"Oh! But I thought Bella was sleeping—oh. _Oh!_" she was looking at Carlisle with a distressed look, and then her eyes shifted to Edward. "Oh dear!" then she laughed, her voice sounded like chimes, "I'll leave you to that," she said to Carlisle as she passed him, she gave the blond man an affectionate pat.

Edward saw something in their brief exchange but chose to ignore it. Right now he had to face his father. He had a feeling this was going to be as awkward as hell.

Edward ran a hand through his hair and let his eyes trail away from his father.

"Edward?" Carlisle said with a frown.

"Dad…"

"I can schedule an appointment for Bella…" he started. "Dr. Montgomery is an excellent OBG. She's handled most of our younger clients…"

"Dad..." he tugged on his hair.

"Edward, we had the safe sex talk early, I know," Carlisle continued, "I think you were ten or twelve…"

_Kill me now._

"But honestly, I thought you were going to need it then. And then we talked about it again, when we decided with the marriage…" he was pacing back and forth in front of Edward.

_Kill me now PLEASE._

He had asked nicely but no lightning came to save him from the shame.

"But maybe tonight, we can brush up on the finer points of condoms, I could demonstrate with a banana—"

"A BANANA? _Oh god! _Dad! For the love of everything that is holy. _Shut up!_" Edward erupted, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you at least being safe?" Carlisle stopped pacing.

"Jesus, Dad, Bella and I aren't…" Edward made silly hand gestures. His fingers made an "O" shape while his other index finger repeatedly slides in and out of said "O."

"Are you sure? Because she's lying naked in your bed," Carlisle had his arms crossed.

"You went in my room? What were you doing in there—it's a rhetorical question." He countered before his father answered. "Jesus! And she's _not_ naked," Edward groaned, wiping his face with his hand in frustration. "She has underwear on." Carlisle had one brow raised, "We were playing—" he stopped talking, because it sounded worse.

"You were playing? Son, I didn't know you were _kinky_." Carlisle's expression could only be of shock.

"CHRIST! Dad, I am going to say this once. I am not sleeping with Bella!" Edward flushed scarlet. He wanted to bang his head on the counter.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes—why the hell would you ask me if I'm sure? I would know if I'm having sex with someone!"

Carlisle ignored him. Edward groaned loudly and considered smashing his head on the floor.

"Because, there are some things you need to be careful about. I know you're an adult now, but you're still young, son. And there are a lot of things you need to know when you—" Carlisle paused, "when you're physically involved…"

_Jesus-fucking-Christ! Kill me now. Pretty please? With cherry on top?_

Edward decided to just let his father speak.

"… Condoms are in the second drawer in your left nightstand." He finished.

"You put condoms in my nightstand. Holy fuck," Edward didn't know if he should laugh.

"I don't want that language in here, son."

"You've been talking about sex for the past," he checked his watch, "seventeen minutes, dad. And then you go off and say that you put condoms in my nightstand, dad."

They were quiet for a few minutes, before they burst into laughter.

"If it makes any difference, I bought large," Carlisle said while clasping Edward's shoulder.

"Yeah," Edward nodded, "thanks for the good genes," he chuckled.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella was grasping on the delicate strings of consciousness.

_Where am I?_

She carefully opened her eyes.

It was dark. And soft. And warm. She snuggled closer to the warmth and felt it moving. Breathing.

This was not her room. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and let her feet touch the floor. She looked down at her body and gasped.

_Where the hell are my clothes?_

Her eyes have adjusted a little to the darkness. The room was fairly lit by the light coming from the wall-sized window. She looked around for her clothes. They were nowhere to be found.

Clarity slowly seeped into her mind as she remembered the events that happened.

_Oh my freakin' god._

Her head snapped back and she saw what she dreaded.

Edward lay sprawled on the other side of the bed behind her. Awake.

"How long have you been awake? Were you staring at me? You—_YOU CREEP_!" She screeched. She tried to cover herself with the blanket, but Edward was lying on top of it.

He was looking up at the ceiling now, his hands under his head. The muscles in his arms bulged and flexed. It was ridiculously hot. Bella turned away, her face was already burning and she didn't want him to see.

"Your clothes are already in the hamper. They were dirty and you've contaminated my bed sheets." He said.

"You could have waked me so I didn't _contaminate_ your sheets. Sheesh, you talk like I have radiation poisoning."

"That's very possible."

The bed shifted. Through the dimness, Bella saw Edward go in the walk-in closet. She heard the sound of a drawer open and close before Edward stepped into the room again.

Bella covered herself with the abandoned blanket as Edward approached. He dropped something on her lap before he sat beside her.

"I have clothes, you know. In my room. _Across the hall_." Bella said as she examined what he gave her. It was a light blue buttoned up shirt.

"You can't go in your room." Edward let his upper-body fall back on the bed, his feet still touching the floor.

"Since when?!" Bella sounded annoyed but kept her eyes from drifting to Edward. He still hadn't worn a shirt even though he had gone to his closet. He threw the shirt at his face. "Don't you wear a shirt?"

"Not in my room, I don't." Edward said throwing his shirt back to her. "Esme and Carlisle are here."

"They are?" Edward groaned. Bella sighed. He was back to his grouchy self, she guessed.

Esme and Carlisle often used the guest bedroom when they were in town. This was the first time that they were there together. Though they already planned that in the off-chance that it happened, Bella would be sleeping in Edward's room.

"What time is it anyway?" she asked.

"It's probably midnight," he answered nonchalantly. "They arrived here at around eight. Esme has some clients she has to meet in the morning and Carlisle checked on us."

"He checked if you were still paying the bills." Bella said as she slid the sleeves of his shirt on. She stood up and walked to the mirror to look at herself. She frowned. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her hair looked worse than a bird's nest. The shirt was big enough for her, and it covered her body nicely. It was long enough that it covered her boxers. It fit perfectly.

Edward made a noise and stood up. From the mirror, he looked like he was in pain. His muscles were strained and his eyes were dark.

"Go down and eat," he ordered. His voice came out tense.

"E-Edward?" her voice full of concern. "Are you alright?" She was about to go to him but he was already on his way to the bathroom. A few seconds and she heard the shower go on.

_Why would he take a shower at midnight? Maybe he really is schizophrenic. Or maybe the aerosol from his harem had seeped into his brain._

Bella sighed. This whole hot and cold thing was taking its toll on her. She walked around the room again, to the great wall of CDs and records. She's seen the collection he had in the music room upstairs, but this was even more expansive.

_How does he have these organized?_

She tried to find any rhyme or reason to the titles. She found his guitar, but was afraid to touch anything. If she broke anything, she might find herself sleeping in the living room or outside in the streets.

She then moved to the pictures on the wall. He looked so much like her mother, Bella thought.

_Grrrrrrlllllllllgggggg_…

Bella sighed. Edward was right, she should eat. She was hungry again, though she had eaten already with Ri—

_RILEY!_

She then ran to Edward's nightstand and gasped.

There, in Edward's nightstand drawer was a box of Trojan condoms. Bella felt blood rush to her neck.

_Was he…? Were we going to…? Did he?_

Bella shook her head vehemently, shaking away all of the thoughts.

_Of course, he didn't want me! He never did. But why would he have condoms in his nightstand?_

Bella rattled her memories. Edward never brought anyone at home. But of course he could have easily put one in his pants—or two—or ten. Was he good?

_Stop thinking about him that way! You'll only get yourself hurt!_

She grabbed her phone and tried to forget what she saw.

"Hey, Edward," she called from the other side of the bathroom door. She thought she heard weird noises coming from the inside and stopped. A string of curses came with a groan.

_Holy—_

"What? Bella?" his voice came off as odd, and strangled.

_Was he?!_

"Uh, I'm going to cook something… maybe heat up some leftovers… just… just come down if you want some, okay?" her voice was awkward, as she processed what she heard.

Then she went off, her legs quivering, her whole body in flames, and a slight tingling in her core. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew what she heard.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

He told her to leave before he ran to the bathroom. He stripped and stepped into the cold shower spray. It wasn't going down. What the fuck was happening to him?

Finally, unable to resist the urge any longer, he turned the knob and stood under the warm spray of water. He sighed and his gaze rested on his cock. It was full and thick, throbbing and leaking at the tip.

"Oh fuck," he groaned as he grabbed his dick. He rested his other hand on the shower wall for balance, and began to stroke.

A heavy pleasured sigh left Edward's lips as his eyes became half-lidded.

"Fuck!"

He didn't know what was had caused this. He figured it was just something from his subconscious. Or not. Maybe it was—_No! Not her!_

He tried to imagine some nameless, faceless girl as she wrapped her small hands around his cock and started pumping him. He could feel her body pressed against his, her warm breath on his neck.

He swiped a bit of pre-cum from the tip and used it to lubricate himself a little. He did it again as his fantasy girl lowered herself down his body. Her tongue darted out and swirled around the head before her mouth completely enveloped him. His pumping became faster as the girl's head bobbed up and down on his cock, licking and sucking. He imagined looking down to watch. And then, the girl looked up at him.

"Hey, Edward—"

She was no longer faceless or nameless.

_Oh sweet baby Jesus!_

"Motherfucking shit, goddamit," he groaned probably too loudly as he continued to pulse and twitch. He hadn't wanted to do that. He groaned and put his non-defiled hand over his face. _Shit_. "What? Bella?"

"Uh, I'm going to cook something… maybe heat up some leftovers… just… just come down if you want some, okay?"

He waited for his bedroom door to open and slam shut.

"Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. _FUCK!_"

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

_You still owe me a date – R_

.

Bella put the leftover lasagna in the microwave and set it to reheat. She stared at her phone for a long time before she mustered up the confidence to call him.

"_Hullo?_" said a groggy and obviously awakened Riley.

"What do you mean I still owe you a date?" Bella hissed angrily.

"Is that how you speak to your knight in shining armor?"

"Yes, if said knight is a pigheaded asstard!" she kept her voice down. Edward could go down any minute—if he was done with um…—and catch her talking with Riley.

"Why are you whispering?" Riley asked; his tone was suspicious, "is your husband there?"

"What?" she looked back up the stairs, it was quiet, "No. And that's none of your business Riley Biers!"

"Oooh, have we stooped down to full-name calling?" Riley taunted. She sighed and moved to the Dining room and looked out through the trees. The moon shone and lit up their backyard in an ethereal glow.

"Riley," Bella whined, "you promised!" she looked around, no one was there. She turned to face the wall-sized glass again.

"Promised what? Sabel?"

"Ugh! Please…" she begged.

"It's just one more night, Sabel. I fuck up pretty bad with disguises, I'm sorry it ended like that," he answered softly. "You have to admit, you had fun… blimey, Sabel, you could sing—"

"Bella," she heard Edward's voice from the kitchen. She went back to the kitchen and saw him by the kitchen counter near the microwave.

"Look Jake, I have to call you back," she said.

"So your husband _is_ there! Send my regards," then his voice turned ominous, "And Sabel?"

"Yeah?" she squeaked.

"You know what'll happen if I don't get what I want…"

The line went dead. Bella sighed and considered throwing the phone at the wall. Riley was being difficult but she _did_ have fun.

The microwave dinged its sweet music and she made two plates.

"Something wrong with your furry friend?" he asked, as she served him his. He wore a grey V-neck t-shirt that outlined his body perfectly.

At least he's wearing a shirt. _Thank God_.

"Jake," she emphasized the lie. Edward did not dislike Jacob per se. He just had a hard time believing he was gay. Well, now he's not exactly gay anymore, "has nothing wrong with him. He wants to take me out sometime. We never go out anymore—"

Edward raised a finger, "I don't want to hear about you and your gay dog's plans okay? I just want to eat in peace."

_Aaand… Edward the grouch is back._

"You asked." She whispered to herself.

"It was rhetorical! Jesus Christ."

They ate in awkward silence.

Bella used the time to observe him. His hair was dark, it was still damp from the shower, his skin was flushed, and he seemed to glow…

"If you keep staring at me, Bella, I'll melt," he said huskily before he laughed.

She flushed and turned away. He was playing her. That jerk!

"Then melt in peace, you ass!" she stood and was about to take his plate, but he held her wrist off.

"I'll do it." He said.

"You aren't dying, are you?"

Edward offered to do the dishes. Bella could point out ten wrong things with this situation.

He shook his head.

"Possessed?"

"Nope," he said popping the 'p', taking the dishes in her hand and moved to the sink. He moved gracefully, almost gliding through the kitchen counter, "I'm not entirely useless."

"Yes," Bella agreed, fighting off a smile, "_not entirely_."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"_So…_" they said simultaneously.

They were in the middle of Edward's bedroom, in equal distance from the bed and the couch.

"_You take the bed—_" they said in unison.

"_I'll take the couch—_" they both said again.

Edward groaned and palmed his face, Bella turned away and blushed. "We'll both sleep in the bed. I'll get an extra pillow for the divider."

Bella sat on the side where she woken up before. Edward came back with two extra pillows. She figured the other was his, but Edward gave it to her.

"You sleep with multiple pillows," he said as he sat on the other side of the bed and placed the divider between them. "You can't sleep with one pillow. It has to be two or three—so you won't thrash around—I couldn't get you another one so just deal with it," he said in a flat tone.

Bella looked down at the pillow in her hands and smiled. After all these years, he still remembered.

Bella spun to look at him, but his back was already turned. She sighed and lied on her back and hugged the pillow to her, it smelled like Edward, minty with just a hint of aftershave.

"Bella…" he said.

Bella had her eyes closed already. "Yes?" her voice was light.

"I knew you and Riley were together before you came home," Bella tensed, and waited for the shouting, "he was spotted entering a karaoke bar downtown with _someone_… but he left alone. There weren't any pictures of you, so that's good."

"I left when I got your text… the third one…"

_Come home Belly._

The silence that came after was almost deafening. It was Edward who broke the silence.

"Victoria had no right to do that to you. But it was somehow your fault too—just hear me out—you wouldn't have been through that if you just kept your mouth shut. But most of all you should never have provoked her in the first place, your stunt in the cafeteria? That was stupid—"

"I know. I never thanked you for saving my ass."

"—yeah, whatever. Don't interrupt," he said in contempt, "Victoria has many followers and she'll squish you like a bug even if you have that mongrel with you… dating Riley wouldn't help either, and well… I just wanted to say that Victoria's not my lover. We aren't involved, the paparazzi would beg to differ, but you know how that works, they take a couple of pictures and they make it look like you're suddenly pregnant… so… don't be such a retard and watch your back, okay…?" no answer "... BELLA?"

"Okay, mister-bossy-pants…" she said, grinning wildly. Edward cared. Edward actually cared. "It was just a friendly date," she started, "he wanted to save me from your evil lover—"

"She's not my lover!"

"Whatever. She's possessive and well, downright mean. And Riley wanted to cheer me up, so he took me somewhere fun. It was just a friendly date."

Bella heard an irritated sound come from him, and she knew she should stop talking, before they bickered again. She was dead tired too.

"Bella…?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't even _dare_ drool on my pillow," he warned.

Bella didn't answer. Somehow, even though they had their backs to each other, she knew he was smiling.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella opened her eyes and stretched. The sound of the alarm going off was annoying as hell, but she felt nice.

_Why was his bed better than mine? Ugh, I could get used to this._

The alarm stopped and she felt a small movement and turned her head. Edward had rolled over to face her. His eyes were open and he was searching her face.

_I could get used to _that_ too._

"Morning," he mumbled in his sexy sleep voice.

"Hello," she answered softly. She stretched and lay on her side to get a better look at him.

He propped his head up on his hand and looked at her seriously.

"I have to tell you something… I just want to let you know that you… um… you…"

Bella's eyes were wide, _Oh crap what did I do? Punch him in the face? Hug him?_ She looked down, the divider was still there._ Argh! Did I molest him? Kill me now!_

"… snore."

"I beg your pardon?" she said. Offended.

"When you sleep… you snore like a fuckin' chainsaw. I hardly slept."

She sat up quickly and looked down at him furiously.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. You take that back right now!"

He sat up to match her.

"Impossible," he said casually. "It's out there now—floating around the universe. It can't ever be taken back."

"Ugh," she groaned. "One day, you'll regret saying that."

He laughed and went back to resting his head on the pillow.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings. The sun hasn't come up yet. The sky was still a dark violet though there were hints of blue. She turned and looked at the clock.

.

4:30 AM

.

"You wake up at four in the goddamn morning?!" she said shocked.

Edward turned his head to face her. "Yes."

"Why?"

He looked annoyed, "Be-_cause_, you twit, I need to go to school early so I don't attract too much attention."

Bella ignored him and sulked. She lay back down too, though she doubted she would fall asleep again. Normally she slept in until six or a-quarter-to-seven, and Edward would have been already gone.

"Say… Bella," he said barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"I have a question."

"Another one?"

"It's fairly easy for your level, just a yes or no question…"

"Would you stop insulting my intelligence!" she said irritated. She let her eyes slide to him.

Edward seemed to be concentrating. His brow furrowed like caterpillars bunching to the center. His mouth opened and closed many times before the words came.

"Bella…"

"Yeah?" she faced him.

"Would you marry me again? I mean, in church, white dress and all?" his tone was innocent, like a curious little boy.

"Huh? Ah… Uhm… Uh…" She couldn't find the words. She was choking with her lack of words.

_What am I supposed to answer? Yes? He'll just tease me and be frustrated or annoyed. No? But what if he'll be pleased if I said yes? Oh crap._

"Look, it's just… Esme brought up the whole Debutante Ball shit, and you know… the um… the… what Dad and Uncle Charlie said…" It seems Bella wasn't the only one at loss for words.

_Just tell him the truth Bella, it'll be fine… _the angel said.

_NO! Lie, and save yourself the rejection… _the other said.

"Edward, uh—"

"You don't need to answer, Bella. Let's just go down, Maggie's probably down there already." Edward said dismissively. Impatience was clear in his tone.

He sat up, and sighed, his back to her.

Bella sat up suddenly as Edward stood.

"YES."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"What?!" Edward turned and knelt on the bed. "What did you just say?"

"Am I a broken record now? It's not my problem you're deaf!" She let her hair fall in a curtain as she blushed.

_God, this is so embarrassing!_

"I heard you! You said—!"

"Why the hell would you ask if you heard it anyway?!" she said loudly to remedy her embarrassment.

"Why the hell are _you_ dating someone else if you have feelings for me?!" His voice rose, matching hers.

"Oi!" she looked up at him now, "I never said anything about having feelings for you! And it was just a friendly date!"

"Stop dating him!"

"No!"

"Why not?! You're already married!"

"Look who's talking?" she said, a little sardonic, "You date other people too!"

"So what? Is this some sort of revenge? Huh! You really do have feelings for me!"

"I don't!"

"First you said, I was more attractive than him, and then you want to marry me again!"

"Well, I'm not denying any of those things! But I'll only agree to marry you again if we don't hide it! If you're not embarrassed of me anymore!"

"Jesus, Bella! Why can't you wait?!" he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stop dating him. Don't date anyone if you're just making me jealous!"

"So you admit to being jealous?!"

"What?! NO! Why would I—I'm not, okay? Look, just stop dating him, dump him! I don't care. Just stop seeing him! Jesus, and it just _had_ to be Riley Biers! Stop, okay?! Okay?!"

"I. Can't," she punctuated every syllable. Standing now.

"WHY NOT?!" His voice got louder, sending chills to her spine. "DO YOU LOVE HIM NOW? Huh? After all your _bullshit_ about being faithful? YOU'RE A HYPOCRITE—"

"I CAN'T BECAUSE HE KNOWS!"

"What?"

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

She was staring into a pair of blazing green eyes. She was scared. Blood pounded in her ears, and she could feel her cheeks flush with fear.

"I—I'm sorry, Edward," she said in a small voice. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

Edward stood on the other side of the bed, his hands balled up to fists at his sides.

"SO YOU TOLD HIM?! YOU TOLD HIM WE WERE MARRIED?" he bellowed.

"NO! It was an accident!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A _FUCKING IDIOT_ ISABELLA!"

"STOP CURSING! He found my wallet, it was an accident!"

"JESUS, BELLA! ANYBODY, _ANYBODY_ COULD HAVE FOUND IT. AND THE UNIVERSE HAD TO TOP IT OFF, IT JUST _HAD_ TO BE _RILEY_!" Edward tugged on his hair, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DAMAGE IT'LL CAUSE ME IF HIS BRITISH MOUTH DECIDES TO SPREAD THE WORD THAT I'M _FUCKING MARRIED_?"

"No, he won't. I just have to go out with him."

She had no other choice now but to tell Edward the truth. She was quivering, Edward was scary. Her heart was beating fast in her chest; she didn't dare take her eyes off him.

"AND YOU SAID YES? _GOD, _CAN'T YOU BE ANY MORE GULLIBLE, BELLA?"

"Well, I didn't really have a choice! He was going to tell everyone if I didn't agree to his conditions."

"HE BLACKMAILED YOU?!"

Bella nodded.

"_MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE!_"

.

There was knocking on the door, and Esme's voice came through, "Edward? Bella? What's happening?"

.

"Will you please stop swearing, Edward, please… just calm down?" Bella pleaded. Edward moved and was now in front of her.

"CALM DOWN? I'M NOT GOING TO CALM _THE FUCK_ DOWN, BELLA!" he shouted, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WEREN'T SO _FUCKING STUPID_!" Edward began pacing.

"I know, Edward. I know! Please," she sat back down. "That's why I'm doing what I can. Please calm down," she begged. But Edward ignored her.

"THAT FUCKING PRICK! HE ALREADY KNEW! I BET HE'S LAUGHING AT ME BEHIND MY BACK EVERYTIME…! OH _SHIT_, WHAT NOW?"

"I told you, I'll go out with him, that's his only condition."

"FOR HOW LONG?"

"I—I don't know," she said as the tears leaked from her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"STOP CRYING FOR FUCK'S SAKE, THIS IS YOUR GODDAMN FAULT!"

"I KNOW, EDWARD!"

.

"Edward, what is happening?! Open the door, son!" This time it was Carlisle's voice.

.

Edward growled in frustration. He was rubbing his eyes and pacing.

"Don't go out with him anymore. Stop seeing him."

"Didn't you hear what I said? He'll tell if I don't go out with him!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? GOD, YOU'RE A MORON. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT. YOU'RE SO EMBARRASSINGLY GULLIBLE— CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S JUST USING YOU AGAINST ME!"

Bella's eyes were wide as she looked up at Edward. She was offended.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? WHAT IF HE REALLY LIKES ME! AT LEAST HE'S NOT EMBARRASSED TO BE WITH ME! HE'S NOT ASHAMED TO BE SEEN WITH ME!" She had no idea where she got the words, or the nerve to say those things. She was aware that this was all because she was an idiot, but Edward's words stung. It had pulled on her insecurities.

"I'M NOT ASHAMED OF YOU! I'M JUST PROTECTING YOU, BELLA! I CARE FOR YOU!"

.

Just outside the door.

"Call Magnolia and get the keys," Carlisle ordered Esme.

.

"NO! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ADMIT THAT YOU'RE ASHAMED OF ME? YOU TREAT ME LIKE… LIKE I'M YOUR DELUSIONAL FAN IN SCHOOL, OUR NEIGHBORS THINK I'M YOUR MAID! JESUS, WHAT NEXT? HUH? I'M REALLY FUCKING TIRED OF YOUR SHIT EDWARD!"

"Belly—"

"NO, EDWARD. YOU'VE BEEN SO SELFISH. WHAT ABOUT _ME_ FOR ONCE, HUH?! BUT NO! IT'S FOR YOUR CAREER! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN FOR YOUR CAREER! YOU FLIRT A LOT FOR YOUR IMAGE. NOW SOME BOY COMES ALONG, AND SUDDENLY YOU'RE ALL TERRITORIAL!" Bella looked down, and laughed bitterly. "Maybe you really are jealous… maybe… maybe you want _Riley_—"

"Bella, I'm warning you—" Edward's jaw clenched. He was breathing heavily, as if he were struggling with something.

"You're gay. You're unicorn-and-rainbows-gay! Holy fu—"

He strode over to her and took her face in his hands, pulling her against him as he took her mouth in his.

Her whole body buzzed with electricity as his lips moved over hers, and they both inhaled deeply, drinking each other's scent. Their breathing became rapid as their bodies responded to each other.

Their hearts were racing, and their brains were going on overdrive as pleasure exploded through their very pores, sending signals to their core.

He sucked on her lower lip, and a low groan escaped from her.

_Holy shit. What was happening to me?_

He groaned back and tangled his hands in her hair as his tongue pushed into her mouth. It sent shock waves of pleasure and lust through her every nerve as their tongues touched and sucked.

_Oh God, I have no idea what I'm doing._ But she didn't care. All she wanted was more, more of him.

Their mouths moved over each other hungrily and he growled as she pulled him to her, their bodies falling on the bed.

"Edward," she panted, "we should stop, your dad…"

He grabbed the back of her head as he pressed her up against the bed and ground into her. Her body flamed with desire. His mouth came down to hers again, kissing and sucking. She gasped for air.

He pulled away and looked down at her. His eyes were a vivid greed. And right there as she looked into those vibrant emerald eyes she knew how she felt.

She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled. He groaned and suddenly his mouth was on hers again, robbing her of reason and sense. Only a minute ago, they were yelling at each other, angry and cruel.

His hands trailed down her sides and reached her hips, he grabbed it firmly, pulling her against him and his erection. She gasped and he plunged his tongue further into her mouth.

"What are you both doing?!"

They both froze as they heard the familiar voice behind them. Their mouths still open to each other, bodies sweaty and melded together.

* * *

**A/N: I know, Maggie's name is Magnolia. Sadly, not much Riley for this chap. But I think Jealousward was hot...**

**.**

**No song for this chap, though if you hit the review button, Yellward might mysteriously appear and make you sing, high notes, very high notes.**

**.**

**THANK YOU!**

**.**

**-minty-**


	9. Dog Fight

**A/N: Hi! Welcome to another crazy update. I just want you guys to know something. I LOVE YOU, AND I WANT TO GROPE YOU ALL.**

**-The Bella in my story isn't as strong as she is in the book. She's a little naive, and a little sheltered. But _HE_'s going to change that. Or he'll try.**

**ENJOY :***

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, BUT A VERY DISTURBED MIND, AND SOME OTHER STUFF..._**

* * *

CHAPTER 9: Dog fight

-12:27 AM-

Riley was strumming random tunes from his guitar when his phone vibrated. He thought it was Bella again. He turned it to loud speak.

"You've reached Riley's phone. If you are in mortal danger of any sorts, press 9, press 1, and press 1. If not, hang-up—"

"Riley, stop fucking with me," Bree's voice was stern. "You've been spotted with a girl… again."

"Yes, I know. I have, oh what do you call that again? Oh right, the internet. At least I didn't make the front page."

"Who is she? It obviously isn't Victoria; she wouldn't dare step in a karaoke bar. So who is she?"

"A friend."

"Does this _friend_ have a name?" Bree pressed.

"Yes," he purposely kept his answer short. He knew it irked his manager. Bree groaned from the other end, "Look Bree, its fine, really. I just wanted to show her a good time."

"A good time? Couldn't you have done that with a better disguise? Or _any_ disguise at all? What do you want me to say to the press? I managed to fend off questions the first time—you aren't turning into a playboy right?"

"Tell them it's complicated. They'll eat that shit up."

"Stop fooling around. Have you no value for your career? If this news reaches your grandfather—"

"He'll what? Aubrey? Strip me of my entire inheritance? Banish me? Stop me from doing what I love? He already did that, Bree. You were there."

He heard Bree sigh.

"I'll do what I can, Ri," she sounded despondent. Riley knew he was being unfair.

"I'm sorry, Bree." He sighed. "Tell them she's my girlfriend it'll shut them up. If they ask any more… tell them to go suck on a cock."

She laughed, it made Riley smile. "Just be careful, kid."

"Always am!" He heard her scoff, "Look, I have _school_ in the morning."

"Right."

"Oh wait, Bree! I need your help…" and he told her what he was planning.

They hung up and Riley stopped his strumming. He put his guitar down beside him and lied down on the wood floor. The cityscape was breathtaking. And as he lay there, he thought of brown eyes and milk skin.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

_His hands trailed down her sides and reached her hips, he grabbed it firmly, pulling her against him and his erection. She gasped and he plunged his tongue further into her mouth._

_"What are you both doing?!"_

_They both froze as they heard the familiar voice behind them. Their mouths still open to each other, bodies sweaty and melded together._

**.**

**.**

Both of them were wide-eyed. Carlisle held the door knob tightly, his knuckles turning white from the force. Esme stood beside him, both hands covering her mouth.

The two were caught in a very intimate embrace. Edward was on top of Bella, his hands on her hips, as he ground himself to her. She had her hands tangled in his hair, with only his shirt and her boxers.

Not to mention that his tongue was in her mouth, and that she was returning the kiss with fervor.

Edward let go of Bella, and stood up, fixing and adjusting himself, and ran a nervous hand through his hair. Bella sat up and closed her legs. She was nervously tugging on Edward's shirt. Her face was already flaming.

_GOOOOOOODDD! This is sooo embarassinggg!_

"Dad! Esme! Jesus Christ," Edward sounded breathless.

"Jesus isn't here, son." Carlisle said blinking rapidly.

"Dammit. Get out of my room!"

"You were screaming!" Carlisle exclaimed, his hands flailing, and then turned to Bella, "and then Bella was screaming. We were knocking incessantly. Then it got real quiet. We thought you were beating her up!" Carlisle said his tone a little bashful, yet stern, because his son was _definitely_ not beating her up.

"No! Of course I wasn't!" Edward defended.

"We heard you! You were shouting!" said Edward's father.

"We're married, Dad! It is normal, Christ! Can you please leave?! Close the door and get out of my room! Dad, please?" Edward tugged on his hair and wiped a hand over his face. Bella saw that she wasn't the only one blushing.

"Uh, Carlisle," it was Esme now, she touched Carlisle's arm and he hesitantly let go of the door handle, "let's just leave them. They seem to be fine." Carlisle was flushing, he looked a little nervous, and stepped out and left. Esme stood by the door and gave them a very maternal look.

"Both of you," she addressed. Bella and Edward couldn't look her in the eye. "It's five in the morning and you are screaming each other's ears off already. I'm very disappointed." Edward and Bella looked down at their hands.

Esme stepped inside the room. She made her way to them and sat beside Bella. She beckoned Edward to sit by her other side. "You guys are adults now, and we expect responsibility…"

"But I'm also very proud." She hugged them to her sides, a loving smile gracing her lips. "Fighting is normal in any relationship. It is healthy. It keeps things real. But too much of it would be worse, far worse… And of course, _making up_ is the fun part. But I can see _that_ part was already taken care of."

Edward and Bella's cheeks reddened. And they looked away from each other. Esme grinned.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Jeez, you're just like dad," he said and they laughed.

"Okay, enough of the heavy!" Esme said. She let them go and turned to Edward, "You, go wash-up and go down. Breakfast would be ready in a few."

Esme turned to Bella, "And you my dear, are coming with me. I think you two had enough alone time."

Esme stood and went out of Edward's room.

"Bella, wait," Bella stood in the middle of the room and cautiously turned to Edward. He had his hand clasping the back of his neck as he glanced at her. "Uh… I still won't talk to you at school."

Bella made an irritated sound as she crossed her arms. "Whatever," she sighed, "you didn't have to tell me that."

"Just wait," Edward said, a little irritable.

"Wait for what?"

"Just wait."

"You're so insufferable, if only I didn't..." she whispered but she didn't dare finish that sentence.

"Stop complaining," Edward said, "and don't talk to Riley."

"I'm seriously getting tired of this," Bella groaned, "I can't. Okay? Not unless _you_ come up with a plan what with your beautiful mind!"

"I'm working on it," Edward ran a hand through his hair and tugged.

"Okay," she sighed, "why don't I go while your beautiful mind works?" she turned and headed for the door.

"Just stay away from him, okay?"

"_Why?_" Bella turned.

Edward grumbled, "Bella, do as I say."

"_Why_ then?"

"Just do as I say! Stay away from him." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jealous?" Bella said under her breath, but Edward heard her.

"No! For chrissake, I am _not_ jealous!"

"Then _why_?"

Their eyes locked together. His eyes were a vivid color, it was electric. She could see the green in his eyes from across the room.

"I'll handle it. Just do as I say, and stay away from him. Are we clear?"

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes as she strode out of his room.

"Close the damn door!" Edward shouted.

Bella rolled her eyes as she turned and walked back. Grabbing the door handle and pulling it ever so slowly she said, "Yes, _sir_."

Edward glared at her, with an annoyed look.

"Hey!" he called, just before the door closed. She opened it slightly and she could see Edward sitting on the bed, with a coy smile, "Not bad for a first kiss, huh? Though you should really practice on a bottle."

"Ugh, you're such a jerk!" she slammed the door and heard his deep and sexy laugh. It made her girly bits tingle, and her panties dampen.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Edward grabbed his jacket and went down to the kitchen. Carlisle sat on one of the counter stools, drinking coffee and reading something on his iPad.

"Son," Carlisle said.

"What is it?" Edward took the seat farthest from his father and filled his plate with pancakes.

"Who is this…? Victoria Foxx?" Carlisle asked.

"She goes to our school, and she sings for TV commercials." Edward answered and stuffed the pancakes in his mouth. Why is his father asking who Victoria was?

"Victoria Foxx," his father repeated, "name sounds like a porn star."

Edward choked on his pancakes. He coughed up bits and pieces of blueberries and cake. Carlisle got up and filled a glass of water, and handed it to an already-blue Edward.

"As I was saying, this Victoria is insinuating that you two are dating," he said without missing a beat.

"Jesus, your son almost choked to death, and you're still gossiping about his love life. Wow, dad. I never knew you cared so much," Edward's voice was a little raspy.

"Well?" Carlisle asked, "Are you dating Victoria? Because her statements in the articles…"

"Let me see."

Carlisle handed the iPad to Edward.

In an interview, she said that she was going to sign in the same company as Edward to be with him, and for them to have a more flexible schedule for the both of them.

_What the fuck? She was going to sign?_

Edward read some more. The article also said that Victoria would be a guest in Edward's tours; it also said something about them making collaborations.

"I have to talk to my manager. I have no idea about this," Edward sighed loudly and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

_I am going to kill Rosalie_.

"Are you going to tell Bella?" Carlisle asked, sipping his coffee.

"Should I?" he sighed even louder, "I don't want to get her mixed up in any of this."

Carlisle hid his smile at his son's words. "By the way, where are they?"

"Probably still in Bella's room. I'll head out, oh, where's Maggie?" Edward stood and placed his plate in the sink.

"Yes, Sir Edward?" Maggie came in the kitchen.

"Please remind Bella that she needs to take the iron pills, as well as metformin every after meal, or I'll shove it down her throat myself. And please tell her she has an appointment with Dr. Webber on Saturday 10AM. Tell her now, because she'll most likely make plans with Jacob and she would make up excuses not to go."

With that Edward grabbed his keys and left.

Carlisle looked dumbfounded, "He always does that?"

Maggie nodded with a knowing smile, "He and Bella fight like children, but he never forgets."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Esme helped Bella get ready for school. Bella wondered if her mother would have done this for her, but shook it off or she would cry within a minute.

"Oh, wow!" Esme held something up. "This is _beautiful_!"

Bella's eyes were wide. It was the bracelet Riley gave her. The rock—heart—diamond or whatever it was, glistened in the sunlight, sparkled with a million stunning facets.

"Who's the boy who gave it to you?" Esme asked.

Bella didn't know what to be more surprised with; the fact that Esme knew that Edward didn't give it to her, or that she has forgotten about it completely.

"Riley Biers—" It took her a second to realize she has just confessed to Esme.

"Riley Biers, the vocalist of that British band?"

"Yes, he enrolled in our school and I bumped into him."

"He sounds charming."

"Yeah, he's… nice, I guess." She had no idea what to say they were talking about her other man. Was that who Riley is? She mentally shook her head. _No, that would require me having feelings for Riley._

"Wow, darling. Who knew you were a magnet for hotties? But that's understandable, you are _very_ pretty," Bella flushed crimson. "Just like your mother. Does Edward know that some other handsome boy is stealing his woman?"

"I-it's not—we're not—"

_Wait, his _woman_?_

"I know, dear. I could see how you look at Edward. Ever since you were chubby little munchkins running around the backyard," Esme unclasped the bracelet and brought it to Bella's wrist to attach.

"I was supposed to return it and I sort of forgot. Well, I guess I won't forget to anymore… How did you know? That it wasn't from Edward?"

Esme smiled and answered.

"Because Edward doesn't give expensive gifts. He owns expensive things, yes." She explains to Bella, while sitting behind her and brushing her hair, "But he gives much more importance in the sentimental value of things, he's a romantic, that's why his music sells. For instance, what do you think is his most prized possession?"

"That's too easy—his car. He'll probably date his car if it was a Transformer, or marry it if it was legal."

Esme gave a quiet laugh, but shook her head. "Yes, _that_, and his guitar! I saw it, in his room. Edward owns a lot, of them, but that's the only one in his room."

That guitar. _I gave it to him_.

"That guitar isn't the one he uses in his concerts. It's the one he uses to do his magic, write his songs with. And it's here, at home, where it's safe." Bella was sure Esme wasn't talking about his _guitar_ anymore, "Edward won't ever give you something cold and hard, and pretty. He'll carve you one, from the strongest tree in the center of the forest, he'll get splinters and he'll bleed, and it won't be perfect, just like this," she traced the surface of the diamond. "But it will be worth more than a thousand of these rocks."

"Wow, that's… that's deep. But aren't you a little biased? I mean, he _is _your niece."

"I _am_ biased! I am a hundred-and-nine-point-seventy-three percent, TEAM CULLEN!" She admitted proudly, "SOOOOO… how was the kiss?"

"Esme," Bella flushed, "I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh," Esme looked disappointed, but laughed, "you remind me so much of your mother, always so witty." For a moment she looked nostalgic, but then she smiled fondly at Bella.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Edward arrived at school in his usual time. He killed the engine and grabbed the brown bag on the passenger seat.

_Where the hell is that fucker?_ He thought as he roamed the schools looking for Riley. He craned his neck over the railings. He decided to go up a few flights to get a better view.

"Looking for me lover boy?" Victoria stood in front of him.

_Oh, great._ He fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"No, Victoria. Now, if you'll excuse me." He was about to sidestep, but Victoria copied him, blocking his path.

She sighed dramatically, "Aren't you going to congratulate me? I signed and we're doing collabs."

"Ah yes, I've heard about that. Congratulations, but I have to speak with my manager about us working together." Edward really wanted to run away from her, the scent of aerosol was wafting to his direction.

She chuckled and played with her hair, "So, how about considering going out with me?" her smile turned insolent.

Edward balked, "I don't think so."

"Aw, c'mon, honey," Victoria took a step forward, and Edward drew back two. "It'll be good publicity."

Edward shook his head, "I don't have time to date."

He turned and walked away from her, but she was still trailing behind.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Hey bitch. Where are you?!" Jacob said in an angry tone. "I've been here, for like… five minutes."

"I'm sorry, Jake. I'm almost there."

She had asked Jacob to buy her some painkillers, and they decided to meet in school. She felt the low buzz of discomfort just before she left the house. The pain came in short intervals while she was in the train.

"Okay, but hurry, please. I want to squeeze the details out of you. I don't care if your loins feel like they're going to burst. I need details!"

"Jake, I need you to shut up, ugh." She felt the pain radiate from her belly. She held her stomach. "I want to lie on the curb and die."

"No! No, B! I forbid you to die. Not until you tell me about the kiss—"

Bella groaned and shut her phone off. She continued walking, a hand on her stomach.

"PSSSSSSST!" someone called. She was sure it was for her.

She didn't look back and walked faster.

_If you're going to call me, I have a name, you creep._

"Pst," someone called again.

_God, there's a creep. Okay, Bella, just walk faster…_

"SABEL!" the person called.

_Sabel?_

She looked back at the crowded the street. She spotted him within five seconds. He was wearing a different jacket today; the hoodie was raised concealing his hair, and wayfarers to match. It was his typical disguise, which honestly did nothing. He still looked like a model.

"What?" she said, as she continued walking to school.

"What 'what'?" he looked hurt, "I called you… like fifty times."

"My name isn't 'Pssst'—ow, _OW._" She stopped walking entirely and clutched her stomach.

"What—Sabel? Sabel? What's wrong?" Riley held her by her shoulders. "PMS? Bloody hell, Sabel, come on, the hospital's a few blocks away."

He was about to hail a cab, but Bella grabbed his arm.

"No," her face was full of concentration. Her eyebrows were scrunched, meeting at the middle, and her eyes shut as she clutched her throbbing loins. "It'll pass."

She breathed heavily as she waited for the pain to pass, and exhaled loudly when it did. She opened her eyes and was almost taken back by how Riley was looking at her. The look of worry had etched on his handsome face, and his sapphire eyes were wild with concern.

"Are you mad?!" his usually mild expression was replaced by a scowl. "You can't even walk straight."

"I can walk _fine_." She started walking again. But the pain spasm returned with a vengeance.

"You are not _fine_," Riley said worried again as they stopped walking. "Let's get you to the hospital."

"Riley! NO! Edward would be mad if I missed another day of school," she didn't fail to notice how Riley's expression changed when she said her husband's name. "Look, let's just go to school and I can go to the infirmary there. Please?" she added because Riley didn't look convinced. "Please?" she tried once more.

"Okay, but you are not walking."

"What? Ri—put me down, Riley!" she hissed as he picked her up bridal style and began walking. The streets weren't that crowded but they were garnering stares.

"No," he said dismissing her. "So… later, after school?"

"Huh?"

"The date!" Riley was grinning wildly, his perfect teeth glistening and his dimples showing.

_Wow. He's gorgeo—what the hell are you thinking Bella? Edward is going to kill me. Ugh. I thought he had a plan?_

"You promised, Sabel," he sounded sad, and his smile faded. "I waited for you for an hour by the train station." He was appealing to her conscience.

_Ugh. These damn rock stars and their puppy dog eyes, and perfect hair._

"Fine." She conceded. "But put me down!" she started thrashing again.

"NO!"

"RILEY!"

"Stop moving or I'll drop you." Riley held her closer to him, his warmth spreading on her side.

"That's kinda the point!" she said, as she tried to pry his hands off her.

They were so busy fighting, that Riley almost didn't see the pedestrian sign go red. He staggered back and lost his balance and he hit a post.

"Bloody hell—are you alright?" Riley asked swiping a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Bella's eyes were full of shock and her heart raced frantically inside her chest.

"Oh shit, you're bleeding!" panic filled her some more. There was a gash on his face as his hoodie fell back from his head and his sunglasses gone.

"What?" he asked seemingly numb to the wound he has. He raised his hand and felt the sticky fluid that was his blood and smiled.

"Why are you smiling? Oh god, you're not one of those masochistic emo dudes who enjoy hurting themselves, right? Come on, we have to get you inside. NOW!" she stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Wait, Sabel! If you're going to hold my hand, we shouldn't be running! I want to savor the moment." Riley said through the wind, and laughing.

The crowd was thicker near the school, the sidewalk was filled with students and they blended in easily. The paps didn't even seem to recognize them.

They were near the infirmary when she saw them.

"Hey… why'd you stop?" Riley bumped into her. And saw Edward and Victoria together, he held Bella's hand tighter.

"What are you doing?" Bella hissed. She glanced at Edward who seemed to have noticed them. "Riley. Let me go."

"What? Just a minute ago you seemed comfortable with it." he said with a coy smile.

"Riley, please?"

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

He saw Riley before he saw the brunette beside him.

_That's why he wasn't in school… and what the fuck is Bella doing? I just told her to stay away from him._

His eyes travelled down to where Riley and Bella were connected.

_Fuck!_

"I have my song writer write these totes cute songs… I was hoping we could do it for the collabs. Oh, and can I get a ride to the studio—Edward? Where are you going?!"

Edward grabbed Bella's other hand.

"Edward?!" Bella hissed yanking both of her wrists off, but failed.

A crowd was slowly beginning to form around them, whispering and pointing.

"What did this bitch do to you? Why are you bleeding?" Victoria shouted, oblivious to the tug of war happening between Edward and Riley.

"Edward, let me go," Bella pleaded.

His green eyes blazed with fury. He was royally pissed at Riley and more so with Bella.

"Edward, please? He's bleeding and he needs to go to the clinic. Please?" Bella's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Why? Is there something wrong with your leg?" he spat at Riley. Edward pulled Bella closer, "Is she your nursemaid?"

"It's her fault that this happened," Riley pointed to his bleeding face. "So I'm taking her with me!"

"Why? Your _face_ is broken not your leg? Do you want me to break it for you?"

"WILL YOU JUST STOP?!" she faced Edward, "Edward, please. The clinic is just there… he's telling the truth. I really did this, it's my fault. Please, let me go. Please, _both of you_. LET. ME. GO."

A crowd has formed around them. Edward let her wrist go and so did Riley.

"How dare you hurt Riley?!" Victoria's voice was loud and clear, she was causing a scene. "Last time you were just spreading rumors, now you're getting violent?!" she was about to grab Bella, but Edward blocked her.

Riley took that moment and grabbed Bella's hand and towed her to the clinic. They were already inside before Edward realized they were gone.

"Damn it."

"You have two seconds to tell me what's happening." Victoria said melodramatically.

"Would you just stop?!" he stalked away from her before he punched her face.

_That idiot! I told her to stay away from him! And who does that fucker think he is?_

.

It was second period and he sat at the back of the room, sulking. He saw his favorite blond step inside the room, their eyes connected.

Riley walked into the classroom, gauze on his forehead, and an impish grin plastered on his face.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Jacob shouted.

"Shhh!" she hissed at him. A lot of students were staring at them. They were headed for their class before lunch period.

"Sorry, babe," he whispered. "My brain just couldn't digest what your horny ass said."

"I am not ho—! I am not! Stop laughing!" Bella glared as Jacob guffawed.

"Okay… so how was it? Really? I mean _really_, really?"

"How was what?"

"Don't play that innocent virgin card on me! So what position? Was he a missionary man, or was he wild and the wall-sex type? Did he fuck you on his piano? GAWD, that would be soooooo hoooo—"

"Oh my freaking _god_ Jacob; we did not do it. It was just a kiss!" Bella grumbled and covered her face with her hand.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Which brings me back to my original question: _how was it?_"

They were in the courtyard now, on their way to the English building. They were a mostly a few feet from the next student. She told him everything, from her karaoke-expedition with Riley to strip-UNO with Edward, then their argument that lead to the… kiss—which garnered a squeal from Jacob—then her almost-accident with Riley. She just dropped him off because she wasn't allowed inside and the bell was about to ring. Remembering Riley, she clasped her wrist, and sure enough the bracelet was still there.

_God, must I always forget it?_

"Edward reacted. AGAIN?" Jacob gasped, he wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, he saved me from Victoria." She added with a bashful smile and flushed cheeks.

"That's so romantic, but wee overdue don't you think?" Jacob asked as they took their seats. "I mean, Riley saved you from Victoria's verbal lashing yesterday, and you _bailed_ on him. That's very impolite."

"Oh, because you're the king of politeness—"

"_Queen_. I am the _queen_ of politeness."

"Whatever—Ow."

"Why don't you go to the infirmary again?" Bella frowned and contemplated. "Come on, you look pale."

"It's just PMS."

"Pre-Marital Sex?"

"What? Jesus, Jacob, NO!"

"Oh yeah, you're married."

Bella ignored him and decided to ride out the pain. A few minutes before the lunch bell rang the pain erupted inside again. Cramping her muscles, and pulsating to her core. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and asked Mr. Mason.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Edward sat by the window that looked out to the courtyard. He wasn't listening in class. No. He was too busy plotting ways to kill the blond boy that sat in front of him and to hide his body where it could never be found.

His musings led him to look out the window and to the grassy fields.

He spotted her walking, passing the sign that says: _KEEP OFF THE GRASS_, and traversing the green bed of freshly mowed grass.

He wanted to laugh, but then Riley jerked and stood, and walked out the room just before the bell rang.

_He saw her too_.

Edward stormed out of the room, walking faster and ignoring the people who were calling him.

"Bella," he said and caught her hand. He didn't care about the stares they received.

"Oh, bottles!" she screeched, and covered her mouth.

But Edward had heard her. A playful smile crept on his face.

"Bottles, huh? Were you going to practice?"

She was about to smack the living hell out of him, but stopped. Bella clutched her chest, and then her stomach. "Jesus, Edward. Can you please stop sneaking up on me like that? It's getting on my nerves. Wait. Why are you holding my hand?" Edward stood there, smile gone, silently wearing a perfect poker face. "Edward, people are looking, please? I just want to go to the clinic."

_Clinic?_

"He's not there!" he was beyond irritation now. "If you're looking for Biers, he isn't there anymore!" he hissed.

"Riley? I have stomach cramps, you idiot."

"Oh, sorry." He whispered.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved him off, and tried to pry her hand away. "Can you please let me go now?"

"No, c'mon, I'll walk you there," he tugged on her and towed her away.

"W-why?! I can do it on my own," she slapped her legs, "see? My legs aren't broken. And are you throwing caution to the wind now? People might see us!"

"Shut the fuck up Bella," he replied grouchily. "Did you take your pills?" She nodded. "You have an appointment with Dr. Weber on Saturday."

"Yes, _dad_. I know, Maggie reminded me. But thanks for the concern," she said with a cheeky smile.

He rolled his eyes. "Why did you go to school if you weren't feeling well?" his voice was soft, and smiled when he saw Bella's face turn bright red.

"The pain started while I was on the train. And I know you'll think that I'm just making excuses, and I know how much you hate me missing classes…" she drabbled on.

"I don't hate you," he said in a sigh as she kept on talking her ear off. He felt comfortable hearing her voice, and just for a while, he didn't care that they were in school.

**-o-O-o-**

Edward wasn't up for company after he dropped Bella off at the clinic. The nurse had drove him away. He decided to hang around the back of the school. The people who were usually there didn't care much for him, and they usually left when he was there.

They weren't there. Riley sat there on the grass.

"You caused a scene." Riley said ominously.

"What the fuck do you want?" he snapped.

He looked up at Edward. "I thought she was your crazy delusional fan, now you're making scenes in school because of her."

He had a wolfish grin on his face, and it took Edward every ounce of self-control not to dig a hole in his face.

Edward was caught. He knew what he meant. They had created a scene, and not just this morning, or a couple of minutes ago. He has held her hand for the whole school to see when just a few days ago he was signing her palm, treating her like he would any other fan.

He dropped his bag, and Riley raised a brow. Edward took out the brown bag and threw it at his face.

"Wow, a present? For me?! That's so sweet! But sadly, you're not my type."

Edward leaned on the wall and watched him open the package.

"My jacket? So Sabel _was_ returning it to me the other day, when you said it was yours... I thought you said that _I_ shouldn't take what wasn't _mine_."

"I still am. And don't call her Sabel," he hissed menacingly. "Stay away from her. Besides, you have a fiancée. Are you a two-timing asshole now?"

"I don't know, Cullen. Are we talking about _you_ now?"

They glared at each other. Neither of them backed down.

"Stay away from Isabella. Stay away from my _wife_. Or else…"

Riley's brows rose. He was surprised Edward already knew.

"Are you joking?" Riley scoffed, "Or else what? You don't seem to treat her like your wife. You're even ashamed of her."

That got Edward's blood boiling, his hands balled into fists, as he glared daggers at Riley. "I am not ashamed of her! I'm protecting her."

"Is that your sick and twisted way of protecting her? You stupid son of a bitch?! Do you think letting her watch you flirt your way around this business is _protecting_ her? You _saw_ what Victoria did to her, and you didn't even have the decency to stop your lover." Edward winced at his words. Riley sighed and stood up. "But I guess you would feel that way, it _is_ an arranged marriage."

"And what makes you think she would ever want _you_?"

"You'll see, Cullen… I'll make her mine." Riley replied in a mocking tone.

"Bella would never fall for a cock-sucking prick like you." Edward answered in a casual tone. He had a smile on his face now.

"How would you know? Sure, now she doesn't. But she'll wake up one day and realize that you aren't worth her time and devotion, that you're an even bigger cock-sucking prick than I am." Riley moved closer, until they were eye to eye. "I'll be proud of her, proud that she's mine. I won't stow her away at home. I won't be like you."

"You have no idea what you're saying." Edward's tone was smooth and indifferent. He masked his anger perfectly. "I'm not as stupid as _you_ proved to be these couple of days. You were spotted twice with her, without a disguise. Are you daft? Do you want her to be bashed? To be bullied? Huh? Your fans aren't so sweet and loving if they realize that their idol has a girlfriend. Bet you didn't think of that. I'm protecting her from this world, _our world_, I've known her all my life, and I know about _you_. Tell me, Riley _Biers_, is this another cry for attention for your granddaddy?

"You're _pathetic_. Bella would _never_, fall for a home-wrecking, talentless swot like _you_."

Riley chuckled, masking his own emotions. "I like your wife, Edward. And your possessive arse won't stop me from taking her away from you."

"You have a wife?!" Victoria stood in the opening of the alleyway.

* * *

**A/N:**

**YEAH, THIS CHAP SORT OF BLOWS. BUT NONETHELESS FEEDBACK IS THOROUGHLY APPRECIATED.**

**WHO'S IT GONNA BE? EDWARD OR RILEY?**

**-next chap we'd meet Rosalie and what has Riley planned for Sabel-la?-**

**-minty-**


	10. Complications

**A/N: I KNOW, CLIFFHANGERS ARE BITCHES. THANK YOU FOR READING! Happy reading dears ;)**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. I OWN NOTHING BUT A VERY DISTURBED MIND. PLEASE DON'T SUE.**_

* * *

.

_CHAPTER 10: Complications_

.

"What wife? What do you mean you like his _wife_?" Victoria strode to them, her heels digging in the soil, and hands on her hips. Her eyes were wild as it bounced from Edward to Riley.

Both boys shot wary glances at each other. The three of them stood there in silence. The tension grabbed them, suffocating what little control they had.

"What the fuck is happening? Riley?" she turned to Riley. "You said you had a girlfriend! Was that a joke? Were you really trying to make me jealous?"

The silence ensued, neither of them wanted to talk.

"WHAT?!" Victoria shouted angrily. She wanted answers. Now.

"Piss off, Victoria," Riley hissed.

"Get the fuck away from us, Victoria. This is between Riley and I," Edward's voice held no emotion.

Victoria ignored them and got closer to Edward. "TELL ME! What wife?!"

"Victoria, back off. _NOW_," Riley glowered.

"NO!" she hissed back. "I heard what you said! Edward, are you married?"

For a second, Riley thought Edward was going to punch Victoria between the eyes. He knew they both wanted to.

Edward's stance was cool and calm, eyes closed. He exhaled loudly, and opened his eyes. Victoria had to take a step back. His emerald eyes were deep, hostile, calm and honest, it spoke for him.

Then in a clear, confident voice, he spoke without any inkling of hesitation, "Yes. I am."

**-o-O-o-**

Riley and Victoria stood in the alley, with nothing but their breaths and startled expressions.

He did not expect that. He did not expect Edward to confess, especially not to Victoria, _Was he out of his mind?_

"He's married? How? Since when? Who?" Victoria probed Riley, "And you like his wife? What happened to your girlfriend?"

"Shut your mouth, Victoria," he said, jaw clenching.

_That bastard!_ He thought. Edward has left him for Victoria to feast upon. He knew Victoria, she would not stop. Riley wanted to cut Edward's tongue out, how could he be so stupid?

"You've known this all along?" her eyes searched his face, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Are you serious? Why the fuck would I tell you?" his voice turned a little sourer.

"Who is she?! Is she that skank you've been fighting over for? That bitch who did that to your face?!"

"She is not a _skank_, nor is she a bitch. You of all people should know that, you live with yourself."

"Oh my god! So it _is_ her! I can't believe this. What do you see in her? She's so… so ordinary. You can't be serious! You cannot like her! YOU LIKE ME!"

"Why am I not surprised? You're so full of yourself. I cannot imagine how you contain it."

"H-how did that happen? What did she make you drink?"

"Victoria, I need you to keep your mouth shut, you've hurt her enough," he said.

"What? No." she answered indignantly, but her eyes suddenly turned coy, "Not unless you answer my questions,"

"Yeah, right," he scoffed, "I don't want you to ever speak about this."

"You don't believe that I'll tell? I thought you knew me, Riley, my darling," she said in an extremely wry tone. "You know what I'm capable of."

Riley stayed silent, by now, not saying anything would be his safest bet. But Victoria was resilient.

"What about your girlfriend, huh? You said that you had one, and now you like Edward's wife? Who knew you were such a player, Riley? I like it. I like this side of you," she crept up to him slowly, making his skin crawl, "this dark, naughty, and sexy side of you… it makes me… wet."

She yelped in surprise as he grabbed her hips, and pulled her against his body. "It does?" he asked in a low sensual tone. He felt her shiver. He leaned down and ran his nose along the side of her face, skimming her jaw, trailing her neck, before making his way back up so his lips were on her ear, "because I want you… to go _fuck yourself_."

He let go of her, and she staggered back, skin flushed and eyes dilated. She was aroused, her panties, soaking, and he left her hanging. She glared at him.

"Do not make me tell you twice. Shut your mouth. Do not go near her. Do not talk to her, or talk about her. Don't even _think_ about her, Victoria," he hissed. He knew that if word gets out, it wasn't Edward's career that's going down, it's Bella. And if Edward can't protect her, he damn will.

Victoria took a few steps closer to him, a sneer on her face. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" she snarled. "Do you think I care for that stupid bitch? She's a _burden_, Edward would be much better off without her; and honey, so are you!"

She laughed and flipped her hair aside, her confidence building up again. "Apart from the past few days, he has never even talked to her in school…" she brought a finger to her lips and smiled deviously, "so that must mean that it's just an arranged marriage of some sort. There's a high chance that he doesn't love her," she said in a hopeful tone. Then her eyes cut across Riley, "I'll make you a deal," she said, her voice, soft as a feather, "I'll take Edward, and you take that bitch."

"Are you mental?!" he bellowed. He berated himself for even considering it.

She shook her head, and giggled maniacally, walking away from him, "Or I can have you both," her voice, leering.

He grabbed her by the elbows and looked her in the eye. Victoria was—is—a conniving bitch. She cares for no one but herself, Riley chose his words carefully, "If Edward goes down _you _go down with him. Your career is just starting Victoria, and Edward is your ticket to get to the top, if word leaks out, you'll find yourself back to square-one."

Riley smiled internally. Victoria stopped, and seemed to contemplate what he said. A smile broke out of her face, and Riley knew. This was just the beginning.

"Let's _all_ have some fun then," she breathed.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Edward let his feet take him to the only place he wanted to be at that moment. The automatic glass doors slid open and he stepped inside the vast pristine room.

"Edward!" The nurse exclaimed at the sight of him, she mumbled something and obviously fixed herself for the handsome young man before her. "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

He automatically grabbed his head, and made a pained expression. Then in a low and gruff tone, "Uh, I'm sorry, can I please lie down? My head's throbbing—"

"Oh yes, yes!" The nurse said, not even checking his temperature or anything. She escorted him to the ward.

Beds were on either side of the room, ready for occupancy. There was only one other patient there, in the farthest part of the room, with the curtains drawn.

She gave him painkillers and a glass of water. He pretended to drink it and gave her a thankful smile.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The nurse asked a little too eagerly.

Edward gave her his best crooked smile, and shook his head, "Please, go back to what you were doing. I'll be fine, I just need to rest," he said in a low and thick voice.

Edward knew what he was doing. He was fully aware of the effect he had on women. And it was during these times that it came a little handier.

The nurse's eyes were wide, and her jaw slack. "O-okay, i-if, you n-need anything, _anything_, call."

Edward ignored the innuendo tied to her words, he was sure she would be hyperventilating in a few seconds. When she was back to her desk, Edward smoothly slipped through the curtains.

Bella slept on her side, in the corner of the bed, her back facing him. Edward sat on the other side. The bed dipped and she rolled onto her back. Her hair was a wild tangle of dark mahogany, a complete contrast to her calm and milk-white face. She slept soundly, her breathing even, lips slightly parted.

He had fucked up bad; real bad. It was a spur of the moment. It was all kinds of wrong, and even more kinds of stupid, but it had felt good.

"… _dy_…"

Was she awake? He searched her face, but she seemed very asleep.

"_Eddie…_" she whispered—no, she moaned. _MOANED!_

_Oh, sweet baby Jesus_.

Edward wiped his face with his hand, as he felt his cock twitch. He ran a hand through his hair and tugged.

_Fuck, I have to get out of here._

He was about to get up.

"_Kiss me…"_

Her words glued him to the bed. Did he hear her right? _Kiss me…_ Heat crept along his neck and ate his face as remnants of their kiss that morning flashed in his mind. Blood rushed between his legs, as it filled the place that needs most of his attention.

_She was dreaming of me. Moaned my name. And asked me to kiss her. Does she _want_ me?_ He had to bite his lip to stop the goofy smile threatening to be permanently fixed on his face.

He stared at her serene face, so young and naïve, and beautiful.

_Kiss me…_

He closed his eyes, leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. It was so faint, and so soft, it hardly even happened.

He opened his eyes, and was met by hazy brown ones.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Edward?!" Bella said groggily. She raised her hand to touch where she had felt the light pressure. Edward pulled away, panic, evident in his green eyes. She sat up suddenly. "Y—"

"You asked for it!" he defended in a hushed tone. His skin was as flushed as hers.

"What?"

Edward didn't answer, just stood and flitted past the curtains.

"A-a-are you leaving Edward?" she heard the nurse ask.

"Yes, thank you, I'm fine now." He answered.

The bell chimed, signaling Edward's departure, followed by a squeal from the nurse.

Bella sat on the bed, eyes wide in confusion. She was feeling better. Her cramps seem to be gone and were replaced by annoying butterflies, tickling her insides, making her giddy and making her smile silly.

She ran her fingers on her lips again and again. She was dreaming of him, and just this once, her dream came true.

_Was he really here? _Why_ was he here? Is he alright? Is he sick?_

Bella straightened herself up, ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She didn't want to admit it, but she hoped. She hoped for the possibility that Edward… she gulped, had feelings for her too.

_He kissed me…_

A slight chill ran through her skin, and she shivered. She rubbed her arms, reveling in the warmth the friction gave her. She noticed the bracelet on her wrist.

_Oh crap, Riley._

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Edward entered the room in a sullen mood. His next class was with Riley and Victoria. The tension was strong and awkward and suffocating. He contemplated whether he'll attend the class.

He could feel both pair of eyes on him. He counted the minutes, until the bell rang. The clock was taunting him, moving in slow motion. When it wasn't enough, he started tapping his pen in time with the second hand.

Class ended and Riley stood up fast, and walked out of the room. Edward was about to follow him, but Victoria grabbed his arm. They were the only ones left in the room.

"Let go of me, Victoria. Unlike Riley, I'm not much of a gentleman, and I have no qualms punching you." Edward glared.

"Aw, Eddie…" she purred.

"For _fuck's_ sake—" he shook her grimy hands off him.

"You wanna head out? Get a drink? Date?" her voice was eerily perky.

"Are you deaf? In case you weren't there a while ago, I have a _wife_."

"I know," she giggled.

"Jesus, are you high?"

She ignored him and sat on a desk, crossing her legs so her skirt rode a little farther up.

"Hmmm… let's see… do you want me to tell everyone that the great E.C is already married? Oh, the scandal!" she cried, "You would be ruined… but then again, you have a strong fan base, and they'll love you even if you had webbed feet. But Sabel—"

"Her name is not _Sabel_." He hissed.

"Whatever. I don't care. Whoever she is, I can make her life a living hell, Edward. I can make people detest her. She'll be public enemy number one… especially since I've heard the feedback." She stood from her seat and walked closer to Edward, "they _loved_ us, Edward, and to think that we haven't even started yet…"

"Get straight to the point, Victoria. I don't have all day, I have a meeting."

"What I'm saying… is that I'll keep your _dirty little secret_, as long as we go out. As long as we tell everyone we're dating."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Hey Bells, I'm gonna head out, okay?" Jacob slung his bag on his shoulder as he closed his locker.

"Okay, enjoy your knitting."

"We do not knit… all the time," he scowled, but smiled at her. He kissed her forehead, and held up her wrist. The bracelet shimmered. "We can still sell this on EBay."

"Jake," she warned.

"Alright, alright! Just return this," he shook her wrist. "And go home and be with your _hubby_."

She smacked him on the arm as she blushed. Jacob laughed and walked off.

Bella closed her locker and dialed his number, and bit her lips as she waited. She had to end things with Riley.

"Hullo," he answered in his thick accent.

"Riley! Uh… where are you?"

"In the parking lot," he answered casually. "In my truck."

"How—?" she stopped herself from asking how his car was there.

"Got someone to take it here," he answered her unspoken question. "I'm on Parking 3."

She has to end this with him. She already knows how she feels, and for whom.

"Okay, be there in two."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Edward ran a hand through his hair and openly glared at her. He desperately wanted to knock the socks out off her, "You're just like Riley, blackmailing for fucking a date. I have to congratulate you for reaching a whole new level of pathetic."

Victoria raised a brow, a pointed and hurt look on her face. He thought she was going to give up, but then she smiled and the urge to punch her grew worse.

"Anyway, Edward, since you just pointed it out, _we_ have a meeting a little later. I'm riding with you to the studio."

"Don't you have your own car?" he was irritated now. Victoria was nothing but persistent and annoying.

"Our car broke down. Come on," she whined, fluttering her lashes. Edward knew she was lying, "think of it this way, we'll get to finish faster, and you can go home earlier."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes and headed out.

As expected, Victoria trailed behind him, and soon fell in step beside him.

"That's what I like about you, so snobbish," and then she went on jabbering about her plans.

Edward stayed silent as they walked to the parking lot. There were whispers and shrieks. Victoria was eating it all up. He rolled his eyes and walked faster to his car. He got inside and she followed, sitting shotgun and giggling.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He fished for his phone and texted Bella:

**You're NOT going to believe anyone but me. Do you understand, B? – E**

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella's fingers dug into her palms. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had just gotten in Riley's truck and was about to cancel their date when she saw them walking together to Edward's car.

Her eyes welled with tears, and threatened to spill. A while ago he was kissing her, and in the next second he was with Victoria in his car.

Her phone buzzed.

_Was he joking? Why the hell should I believe him? That filthy, manipulative, womanizing jerk!_

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head. She was beyond mad. Stay away from Riley, when he was going out with that sleaze Victoria. Forgetting all about the bracelet, she steered her eyes away from the black Zagato. "Let's go?" she said in a bitter tone.

"What crawled up your cute little butt and died?" Riley finally asked as they pulled out of his parking space. He didn't see Edward and Victoria, and he had no idea why Bella was suddenly in a sour mood.

_That insufferable jerk! After kissing me twice—TWICE—he was just going on a date with that witch! Well two can play that game._

"You look like you're about to kill someone," he added when they got out of the school. She had been quiet, too quiet. "Just tell me where we'll dump the body..."

"It's... nothing," she answered in a clipped tone. "It's just… I'm curious, where are you taking me?" she just asked, adding a little smile to ease the lie, though she really was curious.

"It's a secret, of course!" he said in a jolly tone. "Though I'd really like you to meet someone."

"Who?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said cryptically as he drove through the busy late afternoon streets. "I'm surprised that you called, I thought you were going to cancel on me, Sabel."

They were in town now, and the rush-hour traffic was building up around them.

"Bella," she said.

"Huh?"

"You keep calling me Sabel, my friends call me Bella."

"No," he said, she would have been thoroughly annoyed if only he didn't have that cute smile on his face, "I call you Sabel because _I'm_ the only one who calls you that. It's special. Anyway, I'm glad."

"Yes, but you better put on a pretty convincing disguise, I'm sort of tired of keeping a low profile." She remembered the ambush in the karaoke bar and the paparazzi.

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded, "but I'm not the only one who gets to wear ridiculous stuff. You'll get a makeover!"

Bella grumbled at that. _Make-over, for the ugly little girl._

Riley noticed, and figured out what was going on in her mind, "Hey, hey, don't get me wrong okay? You are far from ugly, Sabel. You are very, very _attractive._"

Her blush was an automatic reaction. She looked straight and let the heat pass. _Me? Attractive? That's a new one._

"Oh, stop being a kiss-ass," she looked away, as a small smile spread from her lips.

"Ooooooh!" he poked her playfully. "There's that pretty smile!" he gave her a soft smile and continued driving. "Now don't be all gloomy on me."

Bella was slowly feeling better, though she was still pissed with Edward. She felt giddy because Riley called her attractive. She hasn't heard anyone tell her she was beautiful before, except for her father, Carlisle and Jacob. But Edward? Never.

"Can I ask a question?"

"You already did," he answered playfully and chuckled.

"Riley," she scowled, he stopped abruptly, and gestured for her to carry on, "Why me? I mean our school is swarming with snotty rich girls, who are pampered into perfection."

Riley just smiled and continued driving.

"So, why? Do you… do you _really_ like me?" she asked frankly.

"First, that's more than one question. Second, why _not_ you? And third, if I say yes… if I said that I like you, _really _like you, would you break up with Edward?"

Bella was speechless.

_Break up with Edward?_

"I… don't know," she answered in a small voice.

"Do you love him?" Riley asked.

_Do I love him?_

"He's my husband."

"I didn't ask you who he is to you. I asked if you love him."

Bella covered her face with her palms and exhaled.

_Do I love him? Do I really love that evil prick?_

"What, Bella?" he asked.

That got her to take her hands off her own face and look at him. He just called her Bella.

"I don't… know. He's infuriating most of the time, and a lot of times just downright mean. I don't know. Sometimes he's…"

"Sometimes he's what?"

"Sometimes I think I really do have feelings for him."

Riley was quiet.

She suddenly wanted to bolt. Just a few seconds ago she was asking Riley about how he felt for her, now she's confessing her feelings for someone else. _Ugh, I am SUCH a dumbass._

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, changing the topic.

"Getting our disguises on," he answered. Bella felt somehow relieved that he was still speaking to her, "My sister is in town. She owns a clothing line. It's a gift from our grandfather. There's a branch just off Main Street."

"Wow," was all she could say. "You have a sister?"

"Yup! Don't you know anything about me?" he asked looking straight into her eyes.

"Watch the road." She said a little stunned and self-conscious with him looking at her that way.

Riley chuckled, and the car lurched forward. Bella noticed how calm he was. They were stuck in traffic for a good half-hour now and he hadn't blown a gasket.

"The first time we met, did you seriously not know who I was?" he asked.

"Jacob talks about you," she answered with a shrug, "but to be honest, no. I had no idea who you were."

"Wow," he said a little stunned. "That was blunt."

"Sorry… my honesty precedes me."

At that they laughed. They chatted amicably through the next minutes before Riley parked in front of a boutique.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, a big smile on her face.

The boutique was bright and light. The mannequins wore trendy autumn clothes in a variety of styles, Classic, Edgy, Girly, Boho, Glam, even Indie. It was designed in a way that one didn't overpower the other. There was a balance in style, from the clothes down to the accessories.

"Let's go inside?"

Bella nodded and Riley ushered her in.

Bella's eyes were huge as they stepped inside. She wasn't a fan of shopping, but right now she felt a pull, a slight tugging inside her that warned her yet compelled her to bring out her black card. From dresses to shoes, to the accessories. It was a shopaholic's paradise. There was even a men's wear on the other side.

"RIRI!" someone called, "Oh my God! What happened to your face?"

A girl with fair hair braided up on a crown came towards them and embraced Riley. They had the same eyes and the same accent.

_Riri? Seriously? His pet name is Riri?_ Bella thought while stifling a laugh.

"Stop fussing over me, Athenadora," he said in a shy voice as he pulled away from her and stepped closer to Bella. "This is Sabel," he turned to Bella, "Sabel, this is my big sister, Athenadora."

"Sabel?" In a second Bella was in her arms in a tight hug, "I'm _Athena_, this bloke's sister," she said as she pulled away from Bella. "Riri here has been talking nonstop about you!"

"_Riley_," he groaned. "Can you please call me Riley when we're in public?"

"No," Athena shook her head stubbornly, "I barely see you! I have every right to call you Riri."

Riley rolled her eyes. Bella took out her phone and edited his name from Riley to Riri. She purposely changed it to a gay name.

"We'll grab some stuff, alright?" Riley said.

"Go ahead, but you have to pay! You're a hotshot rock star and you most likely earn money by just showing up at places. But Sabel here won't. It's my treat," she winked at Bella.

Riley took her hand in his and pulled her away from his sister.

"H-how much did you tell her?" she whispered nervously once they were out of earshot.

"Calm down, Sabel. I just told her about this wonderful girl I met, and how I'm so happy she finally agreed to go on a date with me," the way he said it made Bella's heart melt a little, "She doesn't know about you and Edward," he added with a sad tone.

Riley towed her further into the boutique.

"Mr. Biers!" a very gay voice called as they neared the back of the shop.

"Fred!" Riley called back, and Fred glared at him. Riley laughed, "Fine, _Freya_. Freya, this is Sabel. Sabel, Freya, the resident stylist."

"Hi!" she said with a smile. Freya was beautiful. With pale skin and flowing gold hair.

"Okay, Freya. We already talked about this, you know what to do," he winked at them and Freya giggled.

_He really planned this date? Wow._ Bella was frozen. No one has ever made an effort for her like this before.

"What about you?" Bella asked.

"I'll grab some clothes," he said and swaggered away.

"Let's get started Miss Sabel!" Freya said with a genuine smile.

"Please, call me Bella," she said.

She tried on dresses and shoes. She was surprised because she really liked it. She never really was the shopping-spend-all-of-daddy's-money type. In the end, Freya chose a grey longline tee and a colorful, floral patterned pair of leggings.

"Isn't this a little too much?" she asked looking at herself in the full-length mirror.

"No, of course not! You look absolutely pretty! Have you considered modeling?"

"Uh," she was blushing, but shook her head, "no, I'm not tall enough."

"Which is why…" he then chose from an array of shoes, from sandals to killer heels. They settled on a pair of black five-inch booties.

"Is it okay? Is it okay?" she asked. She was feeling suddenly shy. Athena said that it was free of charge, and she wanted, as much as possible, not to choose an expensive item.

"No, silly!" Freya said, shaking her head, "We have to fix your hair and put some color on your face."

He took her to a back room that looked like a salon, with mirrors and chairs; and tables and shelves full of beauty products.

She was a little antsy as she sat there for a few minutes. She swore she was about to get a heart attack when he started cutting hair and giving her highlights.

"I am a genius!" Freya said to himself as he clapped his hands together in triumph. "Okay, you bring this with you," he handed her a black cross body chain bag. It had powder, lip gloss and her phone. He fixed her hair a little more, "there, you look perfect."

"Thanks," she said. Freya reminded her of Jake, except prettier.

"Anything, for Mr. Biers' date," he said as he started fixing the stuff they used.

_Date?_ _Okay, okay. It _is_ a date. I'm not the only one unfaithful here. Edward's with Victoria, and I'm sure they're doing far worse._

Bella faced the mirror in time to see Riley standing by the doorway.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Rosalie… a word?" Edward scratched his brow with his middle finger. Rosalie was making small talk with Aro, the owner of Volturi Records, and by default, his boss. But right now he really, really didn't give a fuck. Rosalie stood and fixed her hair. Edward rarely addressed her as _Rosalie_.

"Aro," he greeted curtly.

"Edward, it was lovely to see you today. Rosalie," he kissed her hand and left.

It was official. Victoria would be featured in his next album. They had three song collaborations, and two music videos to shoot.

He went straight into one of the recording booths. A technician was in there making out with a maintenance girl.

"Get out," he spat at them. And they cowered away and out of the room.

"Harsh," Rosalie said. He glared at her, never looking away. "What? Are you going to say anything or are you going to surprise me with some kind of mind-speak superpower you have?"

Edward hesitated. He crossed his arms on his chest, but still stayed silent.

Rosalie was headstrong and she didn't take his bullshit, which is why he hired her. She wasn't afraid to tell him when he's out of line. She's intimidating and devastatingly good looking. But most of all, he was scared of her.

But at that moment their roles were reversed.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at him. "But this proved to be good, or weren't you there a couple of minutes ago? I know, it was thoughtless, and I take full responsibility for my hasty action, but this is _good_! Victoria Foxx is a rising star, and the public reacted wonderfully!"

He glared at her balefully, "What do you mean, 'take full responsibility'? Are you going to fix it?"

"Not the way you mean," she said, working to keep her voice even and quiet. "Working with Victoria Foxx, would be good for your career. It's not like you're going to marry her."

Edward scoffed. "She had an interview and she made it sound like I knocked her up and got married in Vegas," he ran a hand through his hair and tugged.

"What do you want me to do, Edward? I did what I can. I reduced the number of songs. She's not even coming to your concert tour—"

"Were you not in the same room with her just a few moments ago? Did she not suck up the air and suffocated us with her big ego?! Oh my fucking GOD, Rosalie," she winced as he snarled, "A one week notice would have been nice!"

That was it. Rosalie stood and her blazing blue eyes clashed with his electric green ones.

"A one week notice? A _one week notice_? Are you _fucking_ kidding me, you asshat?! Why are you acting like this? You were flirting with every girl who had tits pointed in your direction, which is _every_ girl, BTW. How was I supposed to know that you converted out of the dark side just last night?"

"Jesus Christ, Rosalie!" he yelled back, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I wasn't fucking signing contracts with the girls I flirted, it's flirting! It's not as though I'm not doing something that millions of people do every day? You're my manager for Christ's sake! Don't you think I have a say in this?"

Rosalie sighed. "It's not about that Edward, and you know it," she knew Edward had a secret, but she still had no idea what. Edward refused to tell her anything, and she respected that.

They stared at each other. Seconds passed. Eventually, Edward looked away.

"I'm sorry Rose," he said quietly.

"Edward," she said softly. "I know what I did was a _dick_ move, and I'm sorry for making it without you. But we have no way out of this. Unless you can go against Aro, who seems to be quite dazzled with Victoria…"

"Fuck." Edward sighed heavily. It would have been fine if this had happened two weeks ago, when things weren't as complicated.

"You just have to suck it up for a couple of weeks or so," Rose shrugged as she opened the door. "You could start tonight."

"God, I want to go home," he groaned, digging the heels of his palms into his sockets as he followed her out. This was bound to be a long night. He wanted nothing more than to go home and see his wife.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Gosh, you're pretty…" Riley said in a very dorky way.

"What is up with your hair?" Bella blurted. She said that because she actually didn't want to admit that Riley was a fine looking young man. Riley's natural blond hair was now a little darker than usual and had green streaks in them.

"Mademoiselle," he bowed and led her outside to his car. He even opened her door for her.

_Wow, he really is a gentleman_._ Unlike Edward_.

She felt giddy, this was her first ever formal date. She reveled in the thrill of it all, she liked corny things, if only Edward… She felt guilty, because she didn't want yellow, she wanted red, she had blue, but all she could think about was green.

It was around six thirty when Riley parked.

Bella stepped out of the vehicle mouth opened, and wide-eyed.

"IKEA? You're taking me furniture shopping."

"Well you have been to my flat, haven't you?" he explained.

"You got me to sit on a chair to color my face and cut my hair for forty-five minutes, just to go to IKEA?" Bella stared at him incredulously.

"I like your hair. Bangs and highlights look good on you," he said, tucking a stray hair around her ear.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked away, blushing, Riley laughed and took her hand in his, dragging her along as they went through the automatic doors.

"Huh… It's… where's the furniture?"

Bella laughed at Riley's perplexed expression, "Upstairs, silly! Haven't you been to IKEA before? Come on." Bella stepped onto the escalator, pulling Riley onto the step.

"Well, we always had an interior decorator come to our house if we need anything… she was really nice."

"Here we are," Bella said as the escalator reached the top floor and they strode into the display room section. "Riri Biers," she said enthusiastically, "Welcome to Swedish furniture heaven!" Bella grinned as Riley looked around and laughed, making an overly dramatic gesture to signal Bella to go ahead.

Ten minutes later, they stood in a display kitchen, Bella examining salt and pepper shakers while Riley opened and closed drawers experimentally.

"So, are there any specific things you want to buy?" Bella spoke to him from across the countertop. "Any chairs… lamps… wardrobes?"

She turned back towards Riley, smiling widely. He, however, looked towards her with a mixture of shock and confusion. As soon as Bella saw Riley's face, she automatically mirrored the expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Honey… our faucets aren't working…" Riley turned the sink faucet on and off, then moved to the next room and gasped in horror.

His cries were audible from the next room: "And the lamps are broken too! Oh dear lord! The power's out."

Bella stood still for a moment, and then laughed quietly to himself. Riley was adorable.

They spent the next hour playing around. Bouncing on the beds and checking to see if Narnia was in any of the wardrobes. There were a lot of couples who were doing that, and were escorted out of the premises.

"Why'd you think they didn't kick us out?" Riley asked as they picked out lamps, and potted plants. "Do you think they know who I am?" his tone was suspicious.

"Contrary to popular belief, not everything is about you," Bella said as she lifted a creepy looking cactus. "And maybe it's because we buy the things that we played with… except for the wardrobes, Narnia wasn't in any of them," she sounded thoroughly dismayed.

Riley laughed and held her hand as they checked out the kitchenware, and framed art.

Finally, they were out of the store and in his car again. His stuff would be delivered, and he made her promise to help her decorate.

"The mall?" she asked when he parked again.

"Dating 101 dictates that I should feed you," he said.

"Good," she said, smiling, "because I'm starving."

They were inside the mall, and almost everyone they passed shot them second glances, some even very openly stared.

"Why are they looking? Do they recognize you?" she whispered as they found a quiet restaurant.

"I'm still eye candy, even if I have this gash on my face, and weird green streaked hair!" he said.

"Vain much?" Bella said in mock irritation.

"I'm kidding. But the truth is, you look stunning yourself. I have no idea why Edward treats you that way. And with your new hairdo, I'm sure boys would be lining up for you. But of course they have to go through me first."

Bella's cheeks turned red.

_I'm not sure my name and 'stunning' could go along in the same sentence_.

They ate and went on for a walk around the mall.

"This is nice," Riley spoke quietly, his voice was calm, and low, "I haven't been to a mall and not get ambushed for a while."

"You're a rock star, Ed—"

"Bella, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is a forbidden topic," he said in his accent. Bella tried not to laugh, she felt like she was taken into one of the Harry Potter films.

"_Wow, that guy is hawt!"_

"_Shhh! Shut up, he's with his girlfriend!"_

"_God, they're so pretty it kinda hurts."_

They heard the whispers everywhere they went. She was just thankful they didn't realize it was Riley Biers.

"Hold my arm," he said. Bella looked puzzled but obeyed.

The exited the mall and Riley drove up to a garden that lead up to a lookout point. Bella has never been there before.

"It's beautiful here!" The view was of the cityscape, the bright lights shown wonderfully, it glimmered with energy and life.

Minutes pass, as they watched the city life pass them. Bella felt Riley's warm hands cover hers.

"W-what is it?" she said in surprise.

"I want to take you away from Edward," he said seriously.

Bella swallowed hard. "You're joking, right?" she said, refraining from meeting his eyes. "I mean, we've just met—"

"Just say the word. Say the word, and I will take you away from him. When you can't take it anymore, I'll be there, waiting on the wings."

His offer was tempting.

"How could you say those things?"

"I don't know, Bella. I just know that you deserve so much better than that arse. You deserve someone who appreciates you."

Heat lapped at her face at his words. She looked away entirely.

"You don't have to decide now, but when you need me. I'll be there."

"I think you had too much wine," she just said, because she thought she would die of blushing.

"Maybe," Riley said with a smile, effectively lifting the serious mood. "Let's go, I'll take you home."

"Riley," she said quietly as they were driving back.

"Hmm?"

"I'm really sorry about your face…"

"It's worth it. I got to save you… again."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Edward was frustrated and angry. When they were finished in the studio he had to drive Victoria home, and he was sure as fuck that a lot of people recognized him. He smacked the steering wheel and groaned.

There was a Chevy truck parked in front of their village. He didn't know whose it was, but then a blond boy got out of the car.

_What the fuck is he doing here?_

His question was answered when Riley ran around the car, opened the passenger seat and out came a girl.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Think about what I said," Riley said softly.

Bella didn't speak, she just nodded. The awkwardness hindered her verbal capacity.

Then Riley tilted her chin up and leaned down.

_Oh no!_

She closed her eyes, as she felt light pressure on her cheek.

Then she heard a grunt and something falling on the ground.

"You _fucking asshole_!"

"Edward?!" she screeched. "Oh my god, Riley!" Riley was on the ground, clutching the gash on his face. Bella made an attempt to go to him, but Edward caught her by the elbow and dragged her to his car.

Panic filled Bella, as they drove the short distance to their house. Edward was quiet. He continued to pull her up to his room.

"Edward, please!"

Edward looked at her from head to toe.

"YOU DID ALL OF THIS FOR HIM?"

"No, please. You don't understand!" She pleaded, taking a step back. Edward was tugging on his hair, and was pacing back and forth.

"SO YOU LIKE KISSING NOW? THOUGHT I WASN'T ENOUGH AND YOU JUST HAD TO LET THAT FUCKER STICK HIS TONGUE DOWN YOUR THROAT?" he yelled.

Edward rocked back on his heels, and then lurched forward, closing the distance between them in two long strides.

His hands caught her face and his lips found hers with an eagerness that was not far from violence. She pushed him away, but Edward was strong as he held her wrists and locked them to her sides.

_Please, stop. You're hurting me_.

* * *

**A/N:**

**WHAT NOW?**

**FEEDBACK IS VERY WELL APPRECIATED!**

**Did you guys catch the Yellow vs. Red, and the Blue vs. Green stuff? Tell me about your favorite colors.**

**IKEA DATE: Inspired by the movie 500 Days of Summer.**

**-MINT-**


	11. Heat

**A/N: HOLA! AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER CRAZY UPDATE. Enjoy! :**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. I OWN NOTHING BUT A DISTURBED MIND AND POST-ITS, LOTS OF THEM. PLEASE DON'T SUE.**_

* * *

.

CHAPTER 11: Heat

.

Bella tried to pry her wrists out of his grasp. She was scared. Edward was like a monster that could easily break her. He finally freed her wrists, his hand feeling its way to her waist. His burning hand found the skin at the small of her back, and he yanked her forward, melding her body against his.

Bella held very still—eyes closed, and hands in fists at her sides. She could feel his anger as his mouth discovered her sudden passive resistance. One hand moved to the nape of her neck, twisting into a fist around the roots of her hair. The other hand grabbed roughly at her shoulder, shaking her, and then dragging her even closer into him. His hand continued down her arm, back to her wrist, and pulling her arm up around his neck.

His hands traveled down again, to the hem of her shirt. He grabbed it and she thought he was going to tear it to shreds, but she felt his hands on her bare skin, under her clothes, trailing up. He brushed the skin just under her bra.

Her arms were around his neck, so she grabbed fistfuls of his hair and fought back even harder, struggling to pull her face away from his. He was too strong, or maybe she was too weak. His hands rested on her waist, kneading at her skin.

His lips moved wildly and frantically over hers, forcing her mouth open and plunging his tongue in her. She kept still until she felt the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

His lips gave up on hers for a moment, trailing her jaw as his mouth explored the length of her neck.

"Edward, stop…" her voice was weak. "Please…" she pleaded.

Edward was deaf to her pleas. She stopped resisting. Tears fell from her eyes to her cheeks, as the sobs began to break free from her chest.

**-o-O-o-**

Edward stopped. He felt her shaking, as the sobs came out accompanied by the tears. He pulled his hands out of her shirt, and stared at them.

"Bella…" he said when he finally saw his wife crying. "I'm so sorry, please…"

He had no idea what to do. He could now see what he had done. Bella's hair was a mess, her lipstick was smudged, and her shirt had been torn and skewed around her sobbing body. But what killed him, what crushed his heart, was the sight of her tears as it streamed in painful streaks down her face.

"Bella…" he gently placed his hands on her face and tilted them up, "Belly…" he breathed as he touched his forehead against hers.

"I-I didn't… I'm not… Please…" she said, as she struggled to breathe through her sobs. She hugged herself protectively. And it tore into him, how she was protecting herself from him.

He freed her face and wrapped his arms around her. He tucked her head under his chin, as he ran his hands down her flowing hair. She was sobbing violently, her tears soaking his shirt.

"I'm so, so sorry… Please, Bella," his voice was thickening, as he choked on his words, "please… forgive me."

Minutes pass, as they stood in the middle of his room—him hugging her and her hugging herself. Edward felt Bella start to relax, her sobs decreased until they came to a full stop.

"Belly," he whispered his arms tight around her.

He felt her move. He swore he would break down if she pushed him anymore away, but he welcomed the thought. He didn't deserve her.

Tears broke free from his eyes when he felt her wrapping her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, hugging him tightly around her joining their bodies willing them to be one.

**-o-O-o-**

They stayed like that, arms around each other. Bella felt good as her husband held her like that, like he was taking all of the hurt away, easing her pain.

_What the hell am I feeling? I should be angry with him!_

She was angry with herself for betraying herself. He was an ass, a douchebag, a monster—but as she stood with him, his arm tight around her in an intimate embrace, she didn't care.

"I'm so sorry baby," he cooed, running his fingers down her back, she shivered. He let her go, and place his hands gently on her shoulder. He looked her in the eye and searched her face. She looked away, suddenly shy. She wasn't sure, but she thought he was crying.

He led her to the bed. Bella had no idea what to do. So she sat by the edge, while Edward sat behind her in the middle. She felt the bed dip, as Edward came closer and hugged her to him, her back to his front, and his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Please…" he whispered against her ear, eliciting another shiver from her. "Belly…"

She felt his chest softly vibrating as he hummed her a familiar tune.

Bella slept, with Edward's arms around her, and his mouth to her ear singing words of apologies.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

She woke up alone in his bed that morning. She sat up and gasped as the duvet dropped. She wasn't wearing the clothes she had on last night, but was in one of Edward's Beatles T-shirts.

_Oh god. He undressed me._

Heat ate her cheeks.

_No! I need to talk to him._

She sighed, looked around and noticed a yellow post-it on the wall-sized glass window.

.

**BURNT THE CLOTHES.**

.

Her eyes went wide. Why the hell would he do that? Was he crazy? She liked the clothes, and it was a gift! That jealous idiot!

_Wait, was he jealous?_

She stood and headed for her room. She was about to open her bathroom door when she saw another post-it.

.

**bangs**

**REALLY?**

**\:|**

**.**

She had to laugh at that. Edward never, ever uses smileys or emoticons on anything. She shook her head and got ready for school. It was casual Friday, the school allowed them to wear casual clothes, and by casual, it meant they could dress-up, well… her other schoolmates do. She stared at herself in the mirror and sighed. _Plain_. She remembered how she looked last night, she was beautiful, but with all that paint on her face, she felt like she wasn't herself. It felt too much. She put on a little lip tint and lip gloss. And let her hair fall down in soft wavy rings down her back, the bangs hanging on her forehead.

_That'll do_.

Jacob once took her shopping and she swore he was planning on killing her. She now stood in her walk-in closet full of unused clothes, from forced shopping trips. She chose an earth-toned dress with sleeves that reached her forearm. It hugged her around in an empire waist then fell down to her knees. She then put on some tights and flats and her favorite cardigan. She put on a simple necklace with a pendant, and Riley's bracelet.

_When will I ever return this?_ She groaned.

She was about to go downstairs, but found another post-it on her bedroom door and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

.

**Dr. Webber 10AM tomorrow**

.

"Uh, Maggie…?" she said bashfully when she found Maggie in the kitchen.

"You look beautiful, dear," Maggie said as she saw her by the door. "You should eat," she said, handing her a brown bag. "Edward left early, he said he had something to fix and that he would probably miss morning classes," Maggie answered her unspoken question. "And your bag was delivered just this morning," she gestured for her rucksack bag on the kitchen counter.

"Oh," was all she said as she took her bag. "Okay. I'll be going then." she walked to the service entry.

**.**

**USE THE FRONT DOOR**

**.**

She smiled goofily to herself, and plucked it off the door. She turned and saw Maggie grinning at her.

_NO! Do not fall for his sweetness. Not until you talk to him._

Once at the front door, she stood there frozen in place, heart beating like a humming bird's wings, and heat spreading through every inch of her skin. There, written in his script-like penmanship, on a post-it page was another note:

.

_**Be safe, Belly.**_

**.**

_NO! Stop blushing like an idiot!_ She scolded herself. She was about to board the train when her phone buzzed.

**Beware of creeps and stay safe – E**

Bella's heart jumped a little. First the post-its, now he was texting. She couldn't shake of the giddy feeling, even though the text was short and somehow cold, it made her smile.

She wanted to reply, but she had no idea what to say.

**-o-O-o-**

"Sabel!"

Riley was walking towards her. He looked like he was walking on a runway in Fashion Week. She remembered Jacob saying something about Riley being a model.

Bella kept her head down as she unclasped the bracelet from her wrist. They were slowly attracting attention, some were blatantly staring while others whispered and shot hostile glances at her.

She held out the bracelet when he was directly in front of her. He didn't take it.

"I'm returning it," she said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"Why?" he asked,

"Because it's not mine," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"I vaguely remember myself giving it to you."

"Riley," she warned, "I know what this bracelet means."

He gently took her hand and guided her fingers closed around the bracelet. This time Bella looked up at him. Her eyes were a clear shade of pale blue, they were gentle and honest, "Then please keep guard of it for me, until such time that I ask for it back."

"Riley…" she hesitated. After Riley's confession last night, it seemed awkward and wrong for her to keep such a sentimental object.

"Please?" he added, his eyes shining. It dazzled her. He was being unfair, but she was too.

She sighed and nodded. He uncurled her fingers and took the bracelet. He attached it safely back on her wrist.

"This is _sooo_ corny," she said once he was done. "You're basically asking me to guard your heart."

"I guess I am," he said with a smile, his eyes crinkling at the edges. "But I can't pay you. I used up everything on the furniture."

They started walking towards the lockers and ignored the people around them.

Riley ran a hand through his neatly brushed-up hair, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think I should be the one asking you that," she said looking at his profile, the gash was still there, and it was fresh.

"Well," he said, looking down at his shoes and then stared her in the eye, holding her there, "I'm feeling better… now that you're here."

She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She was speechless. Literally.

But then Riley was softly chuckling. "Yes," he said triumphantly, "I still have it—the Riley-Biers-charm!"

Bella smacked him on the arm. "That is not funny!"

Riley's laughter died, as he took on her serious face. "But it is true," he said. He tucked a stray lock of hair around her ear, "You look beautiful today," he added.

Bella looked away, shy. She knew she had fixed herself a little this morning. They reached her locker and she started fixing her stuff.

"Uh… thank you," she said looking away and bit her lower lip, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah! Your husband punches like a sissy," he said boldly.

"Says the guy who found himself on the ground," she teased as she finished and closed her locker.

"Oi! I was caught off guard," he defended, "he didn't fight fair."

"Sure, sure," she said rolling her eyes, as both of them laughed. "I gotta go to class."

"Okay," Riley nodded, and leaned a little closer. "I'll text you," he whispered.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Edward was two wipes away before his face gets erased. He was wiping his face in frustration. Victoria was whining from the moment she stepped inside the booth.

"I can't hear myself," she said again.

"Maybe your ears are bleeding because of your voice," Edward said quietly. Some people in the control room snickered. Victoria noticed and glared at him.

"Let's take it from the top then," Aro said.

The audio engineer played back the instrumental, and she started to sing. She was flat in many parts, and she couldn't reach some of the high notes.

Victoria took off the headphone, "Can we lower the key?"

Aro sighed, clearly frustrated. "Let's take ten."

Edward went out and checked his phone. There were no messages or calls. He ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair and leaned on the wall.

_Why hasn't that idiot replied?_

He tried again.

**I told you to watch out for creeps. No reply means something's wrong. – E**

He was waiting for Bella's text, when Victoria sauntered to him.

"Hi Edward!"

_Shit. _He internally groaned. _Please, dear Satan, take your child away._

"What?" he coldly replied.

"Have you prepared for the kissing scene and the bed scene?"

_Shit. And there's _that._ I have to convince them to hire actors._

"We haven't had a meeting about the MV."

"I told Aro he didn't need to hire actors."

"Really?" he said in a mocking tone. If she keeps screwing things up, even Aro won't stand her.

"I told him we were ready."

Edward's eyes widened in disbelief, "You said what?!"

"So we _aren't_ ready?" she said quizzically, "Should we practice then?"

"You should really see a psychiatrist, you crazy bitch." Edward pushed off the wall and walked away.

Victoria laughed and trailed behind him. "I was kidding. We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So have you seen the news?"

"If by news, you mean gossip? No." he really didn't have any idea.

"The paparazzi caught you driving me home. And there are serious speculations about our relationship. Which is totes awesome. For the album, of course."

"Is that all?" he asked. He wondered whether he got caught punching a certain blond monggoloid last night.

"Should there be something else?" she asked.

"No," he said dismissively.

"Since the news is okay with you, can we say that we're dating? Besides, you don't have a choice, right?" she taunted. "But of course we're not exclusive…"

Edward took slow even breaths and shook his head. He was having a psychedelic crisis because of her. But his phone buzzed and he was saved.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

The class was about to start when her phone buzzed again. Mr. Varner was setting up his laptop, so she texted a quick reply.

**No creeps. Darth Varner is here. – B**

Her phone vibrated again. She thought it was Edward.

**Honey, Esme would come by later, please be home by seven. - Carlisle**

_Oh, right. The Debutante Ball._

Bella was about to put her phone back in her bag, but it vibrated again.

**Are you free later, or tomorrow? – Riri.**

_Riri? Who the hell—Oh yeah, Riley!_

**No, I have to prepare for the Debutante Ball. - B**

Her phone vibrated in the next second.

**Do you have an escort? – R**

How fast were his fingers?

**I should have one. Can't text now. – B**

Her phone vibrated again but she didn't check. Mr. Varner already started the lesson and she wouldn't want to have to go to detention that afternoon. She didn't see from who it was.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Their ten-minute break was over and Bella hasn't replied to his text again.

_I text once in a blue moon and she doesn't reply. Fucking perfect._

"Edward, Aro wants you back in there," one of the assistants called.

He sighed and placed his phone back in his bag.

They didn't finish one song. Victoria was complaining verse after every verse.

Edward moved hastily to get back to school.

"Wait, Edward!" Victoria shouted.

"What do you want now?" he groaned as he strode to his car.

"Can I catch a ride with you to school?"

"What? Why? Is your car still broken?" the irritation in his voice was evident.

"I'll just hitch a ride," she whined.

Edward groaned, "Fine." He conceded because they were wasting time, and because people were staring. Victoria squealed in delight.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella was by the lockers when she read Edward's text.

**Lunch? -E **

"Hey!" She shouted. Jacob took her phone. "Give that back Jake!"

"You're not telling me something!" he said, eyeing her suspiciously.

She took Jacob's hand and led him to the side of the building and she started to tell him all the events that transpired last night.

"Oh my gawd!" Jacob shrieked. "O-M-F-G! Why the hell do you always get the hotties? Riley Biers took you to an IKEA-date, how romantic! That's like 6th date stuff…" Then she started telling him about what happened with Edward. Jacob had a look that was bordering between wary and furious, "He hugged you, and everything's suddenly okay? Are you fucking kidding me with that? He could have…"

"I know—"

"You know?!" Jacob hissed, "You don't. You should talk to him, like seriously. Talk to him. Just talk. No hugging, or yelling, or fucking. I mean, you see him with Victoria and they ride into the wind to god-knows-where, and you still think he shits rainbows—all because what? He _hugs_ you, cradles you in his arms, and fucks you with his voice?

"Why didn't you talk to him, you moron? You seriously lose a couple of IQ points when Edward's involved, don't you? And don't you even read the news? Your husband was seen driving Victoria to her house just last night. Maybe that's where he really was just before he found you with your knight-in-shining-armor."

"Can you please not shout? We aren't the only ones here," she hissed, "I'll talk to him later. And Victoria has a car, I'm sure those are only rumors."

"Can you hear yourself? You sound like a fucking idiot, acting like a martyr. Don't play blind. _You're_ the one who saw them in his car driving out of school. How can it be _just_ a rumor?"

"Jake," she whined, "can't I just be happy? I haven't even finished yet…"

So she told him about the post-its and the texts.

Jacob smiled, but she could still see that he was a little bit hesitant about Edward.

"I have to admit, your rock stars are _cheap-asses_," he said, "but sweet. C'mon, let's wait for your white prince."

She nodded shyly.

"Oh so _now_ you're playing coy? You just slept in his arms, and he undressed you, _twice_, just this week, if I may add, right?"

"You're mental."

"Mental? Tell me, have you…"

"Have I what?"

"Swiped your V-card? Bring it around town? Ride the pony—or was it a stallion? Bury the bishop? Bumped the uglies? Do the nasty? Get it on? Bump and grind? Shagged…? I can do this all day, Bella."

Bella was gawking at him, "No, please, don't stop."

"Was that what you told him last night?"

"Jesus, Jacob! No! We haven't," she shook her head.

Jacob wagged his eyebrows at her.

They rounded the corner to the parking lot to wait for Edward. She saw the black Aston Martin, and knew it was her husband. She was about to go out to him, but he walked around the car and opened the passenger door for none other than Victoria.

_What? He was with _her_? What happened to her car? Were they always together?_

Her hear dropped. She couldn't stand seeing this. Edward looked pensive as usual, but Victoria was all smiles. She reached out and touched Edward's hand.

_Ugh! What the hell? Do we have schedules that I'm not aware of? Victoria gets Friday mornings, and I come fetch him for lunch? And holding hands?_

Anger swelled inside her, as tears formed in her eyes.

"B…" Jake said, as he touched her shoulder. She knew he too had nothing left to say.

She was so confused, and hurt. Was she a toy to be played with? Just one of Edward's many flavors? She pushed Jacob's hand off and ran away.

"Bells!" Jacob yelled.

She shook her head, the tears finally escaping.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Edward didn't see Bella and Jacob by the side of the building. He was busy fighting the urge to kill the yapping idiot beside him.

Victoria on the other hand, saw them.

"Open the door for me," she said. "You're a gentleman, right?"

"You have hands and feet, I'm sure you can do it by yourself," Edward spat, as he parked the car.

"Fine. Then I won't get out of the car."

"That's a wonderful idea! You could suffocate, and life would be splendid!" Edward replied when he was parked.

Victoria moved swiftly, taking the keys from the ignition.

"What the fuck? Give it back!"

"Open the door for me Edward," she repeated a little too sweetly.

Edward cursed as he got out of the car. He still hasn't noticed Bella and Jacob, because of the blinding rage he had for Victoria.

_If you had a dick, which is very likely, I swear I would beat the living shit out of you, _he thought as Victoria stepped out of his car.

He held out his hand to take the keys.

Victoria smiled as she placed the keys in his hand, letting her hand linger too long.

Then Edward heard it.

"Bells!"

_That was Jacob._

He turned around and saw Bella's retreating form.

_Fuck._

"Bella!" he called.

He was about to follow her, but Victoria blocked his path.

"_Jesus Christ_, Victoria, get the fuck out of my way!"

"You're making a scandal, Edward! Let her be," Victoria said, reaching for his arm. Edward reflexively backed away.

"Don't touch me you fucking twat, or I swear to god… I will end you."

Victoria backed away. Fear gripped her as she stood and watched Edward run into the building.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella didn't know where to go. Where to hide. So she ran, and let her feet take her elsewhere.

"Bells!" Jacob was trailing behind her.

She ignored him and ran. She passed Riley, and he caught her wrist.

"Sabel?" his tone was full of concern.

She stopped and she met Riley's eyes. She pulled her wrist away. This was all too complicated.

She ran and went inside the room for her next class. She hastily wiped the tears away from her face, because there were already people there. They didn't seem to notice her.

She rested her head on her crossed arms on the desk and willed the tears away.

"Bells," she heard Jacob beside him. She was taking shallow breaths because of the run and the tears were making it hard for her to breathe.

Bella didn't make a sound. She wanted to be alone, but she couldn't think of a better place to hide.

"_Oh my god! Rileeeeeeyyy!_"

"_Crap, how's my make-up!_"

"_Shhiiiiiitttt, you're so hot! I looooveee yoouuuuu!_"

The girls were screaming their throats out when Riley came inside the room.

"Bells… Riley's here," Jacob whispered.

"Please… Jake. I don't want to talk… please," she said weakly.

**-o-O-o-**

Riley was about to come closer, but then the screaming started again. This time, louder.

"_EDDDDWWAAAARRRDDDDD!_"

"_OHMYGOOODDNNEESSS!_"

"_I'M GONNA DIIIEEE! I LOVE YOUUUU!_"

"_RIIILLLEEEEYYYY, EEDDWAAAARRDD!_"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Edward hissed at Riley. His voice was low, so only they could hear.

"What the fuck did _you_ do to Sabel?" Riley hissed back.

They glared at each other as they made their way to where Bella sat head down. But Jacob's monstrous form blocked their path.

"Are you guys kidding me? Do you seriously want to make a scene here? What happened to protecting her, you dumbasses?!" he whispered to the both of them.

They stepped aside and made their way to either side of Bella. People were whispering, wondering what they were doing there, and most especially, what they wanted from Bella.

"Bella."

"Sabel."

"Leave me alone," she said to the both of them, her head still glued on the desk.

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk, Sabel." Riley spoke.

Bella didn't listen to him. She kept her head down. This was giving her a whiplash. She felt a slight buzz, the one she felt when she was about to have a big headache. Then her stomach growled; she hasn't eaten yet, because she waited for Edward.

"Bella," it was Edward now, "Stop acting like a child and look at me."

"People are watching," Jacob said, Riley and Edward glared at him, "Oh, just want you to know…" an audience has gathered outside the room.

"What happened Sabel? Did Edward hurt you?" Riley asked.

"I'm right here," Edward hissed.

"So, it's true then?"

"Watch your tongue, you son of a bitch!" Edward's voice rose to a yell.

"Why don't you watch _your_ actions, you wanker!" Riley shouted back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Both boys backed away from each other. Bella stood now, glaring at the both of them. She was pale, paler than usual.

"Please—" but she didn't finish as the dizziness overpowered her and she blacked out.

"Bella!" Jacob shouted as he ran to her before she reached the ground.

Riley was alert, but Edward was faster.

"Let her go, Jacob," he ordered.

Jacob scowled at him but obeyed. He positioned her on her back. Edward knelt on her side and checked if she was breathing, once he had confirmed this, he took several bags and placed her feet on top of it. Then he lowered the zipper on the side of her dress and counted the seconds on his watch.

Within a few seconds, Bella woke up.

"Oh, thank God!" Jacob exclaimed.

Edward scooped her up in his arms and brought her to the clinic.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Show's over dweebs," Jacob said ushering the people out of the hallway. They weren't budging so he strode to the door and bellowed, "Drama's over! Scram!"

"What happened, Black?" someone asked.

"She fainted." He snapped refusing to give any more details.

"What happened, Riley?" the others asked.

Riley didn't answer. His eyes were fixed on Edward's back as he carried Bella away.

"Dude," Jacob said to him in an even voice. "You, okay?"

Riley didn't speak. He just looked down, and softly shook his head. He left the room, with a heavy heart.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"That was quick thinking, Mr. Cullen, your father would be proud," the doctor said as she checked on Bella. "You should probably go back."

But Edward stayed and sat beside Bella. She was on one of the cots in the ward.

"Well, you didn't have a fever…" the doctor started, "Are you in any medications?" Bella shook her head, "Are you on a diet?" another shake. Then the doctor looked at Edward, and then back to Bella, "Are you pregnant?"

"NO!" Edward and Bella answered simultaneously.

The doctor's eyes bounced from both of them, but continued, "Have you ever fainted before?"

"Uh… once," Bella looked down at her hands. "It was a long time ago."

"Why? Were you sick as a child?" the doctor prompted.

Edward eyed Bella warily. He knew why she had fainted before, and he knew that it was an uncomfortable topic for her—for the both of them.

"She just hasn't eaten yet," Edward said for her.

**-o-O-o-**

"I haven't had anything since last night," Bella added as she looked at Edward with a blank look. She hasn't eaten because she waited for him. She turned back to the doctor, "I got dizzy when I suddenly stood up, and then I fainted."

"She's anemic," Edward crossed his arms on his chest, "partly because she has menorrhagia. She was supposed to take iron pills," he was staring intently at Bella who refused to look at him. "But obviously, she hasn't."

"You seem to know a lot Mr. Cullen," the doctor noted.

"She's my father's patient," he lied smoothly.

"Shouldn't you be in class too?" the doctor asked.

"I'm supposed to stay with her," he said with such assured authority that—even though she pursed her lips—the nurse didn't argue any further.

"You go rest, and I'll ask a nurse to get ice for your head." She said to her and bustled out of the room.

Edward followed her out and she rested her head and closed her eyes for a while. Then she heard some shuffling. She opened one of her eyes and found him wheeling the overbed table to her.

She kept her mouth shut as he placed food on the table.

It was cafeteria food. How he was able to get food after the lunch break, she didn't want to know.

The nurse entered the room; she brought an ice pack with her. "Here you go, dear." She laid it across her forehead. "You're looking better," she added.

"I think I'm fine," she said, sitting up. There was just a little ringing in her ears, no spinning—the walls stayed where they should.

She was about to make her lie back down, but then they were bringing in another patient and she left them alone.

Edward drew the curtains and looked her in the eye. She wanted to look away but couldn't.

"You scared me for a minute there," he admitted after a pause. His tone made it sound like he was confessing a humiliating weakness.

She didn't speak. Afraid of whatever may come out of her mouth. They had caused a scene, and she didn't want to make another one in the ward. She was still angry with him.

He took an apple from the tray of food and took a bite. Edward spoke again. "Eat."

_So what? We're just going to leave it at that? Like what I saw never happened? He was with that evil hag and he has the gall to order me around?_

"Bella," he said sternly, "eat, or I swear to god, I will force it down your throat."

"Oh? Like you did with your tongue last night?" Bella's eyes went wide as she realized what she said. She looked away from him, afraid to see his expression. What she said was true, but it was out of line.

The curtain got pushed to the sides and she thought he left, but then she heard his voice, he was talking to the nurse.

"Excuse me?" he said softly.

"Yes?" the nurse said.

"I don't think Bella feels well enough to go to her next classes. Actually, I was thinking I should take her home now. Do you think you could excuse her from class?" His voice was like melting honey. Bella could only imagine how much more overwhelming his eyes would be.

"Do you need to be excused, too, Edward?" she fluttered.

"No, I have Mrs. Goff, she won't mind."

"Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better, dear," she called to Bella and proceeded to work on the other patient.

Then Edward turned to her, he pulled her off the cot.

"Where are we going?" she asked, confused.

"Didn't you hear me promise to take you safely home? If you're going to be stubborn, you might as well do it there."

"What about my stuff?"

"I'll have someone drop it off after school." He was towing her towards his car now, pulling her by her sleeve. It was all she could do from falling backward. He'd probably just drag her along anyway if she did.

"Let go!" she insisted. He ignored her. She staggered along sideways across the wet sidewalk until they reached the Zagato. Then he finally freed her—she stumbled against the passenger door.

"You are so _pushy_!" she grumbled.

"It's open," was all he responded. He got in the driver's side.

"I am perfectly capable of walking myself home!" she stood by the car. It was slightly drizzling now.

He lowered the automatic window and leaned toward her across the seat. "Get in, Bella."

She didn't answer. She was mentally calculating her chances of reaching the gate and hide amongst the sea of people before he could catch her. She had to admit, they weren't good.

"I'll just drag you back," he threatened, guessing her plan.

She conceded, and got in the car. Once she was seated, Edward put on her seatbelt for her. She could smell his musky, yet minty scent. And then he held her hand as he drove.

_He opened the door for that hag, and all _I_ get is a grouchy _'get in'. _Now, he's holding my hand?_

They reached their house in no time. Bella wasn't going to wait for him to open her door but he held her by the wrist.

"Stay."

_Perfect, I'm a dog now._

Edward walked around the car and opened her door.

_Now he remembers._

Bella kept her face stoic. She remembered him doing this for Victoria.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She turned back to face him, "Uh… inside? You?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"I told you to, use the front door, dummy," he said walking to her and took her hand in his again.

"The neighbors might see us," she said keeping her head down.

Without a word, Edward towed her through the front door. Maggie's head popped out from the kitchen.

"Did something happen? Were classes cancelled?" she asked. Her eyes full of concern as it bounced between the two of them.

"Are there any food left?" Edward asked as he ambled to the kitchen, pulling Bella with him.

"Yes," Maggie nodded, "The casserole is in the fridge you could reheat it."

Edward nodded and maneuvered the kitchen with one hand, because the other still held Bella's hand.

"I'm going downtown, anything you want me to pick up for you?" Maggie asked as she wrapped a scarf around her neck.

"No, nothing for me…" Bella answered quietly

"Some strawberries would be nice, please," Edward said.

Bella shot a look at him, and looked away almost immediately, he was staring at her, eyes piercing, and a small smile on his face.

_Damn you, pretty person!_ She said internally. Edward knew strawberries were her favorite.

The moment Maggie was gone. Bella pulled her hand away—well, at least she _tried_ to. Edward's grip was firm.

"Let go of me," she glowered. "I'm not your dog."

Edward didn't answer, but he let her hand go.

"Ugh!" she groaned, "So now _you're_ being grouchy? Why the hell am _I_ getting the silent treatment?"

Edward still didn't utter a single word. He didn't even look at her. He just kept his eyes trained at the microwave.

"Jesus!" Bella griped, she gritted her teeth, "Fine."

She walked out of the kitchen.

"Bella, come back! You need to eat or you'll faint again!" Edward called.

Bella ignored him and rambled up the stairs to her room. She yanked the door open and slammed it shut.

"Motherfucker—!"

"Edward?!" Bella turned and saw Edward on bent over just outside the door, holding his hand. She rushed to his side, "Oh god! Is it broken?!"

Edward hissed as he cradled his hand. She ran down to the kitchen and retrieved an ice pack.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she cried, as she put slight pressure on his fingers. The feel of his warm hand and the ice pack overwhelmed her senses. She pulled her hand away, and looked down at his hand, "This is your fault! Why did you put your hand there—?"

"Can you please let me in?" he said. Bella faced him, and knew that that was a wrong move. His eyes pierced right through her.

_Ugh!_

She stepped aside and let him in. Edward murmured as he nursed his hand.

"Does it hurt?" her voice thick with concern.

He didn't answer and chose to sit on her bed. She sat a few feet away from him.

"Listen, Bella—"

"Why—?"

"Bella," he said sternly.

She couldn't look at him. Now that they had time to talk, her stomach was tying itself in knots inside her, and her tongue refused to form words.

_What am I going to say? What should I ask—if he feels the same way for me? Do I really lov—?_ _WHAT?_

"Are the rumors about you and Victoria true?" It was a safe question.

"No." His answered, quick and simple—and very hard to believe.

But then he moved closer to her, and reached for her hand with his injured ones. They were cold and it sent strong electric impulses through her skin. She suppressed a quiver.

"Then why were you with her? _In your car_? And they saw you driving her home—and then you were holding hands." Bella looked away as she said this.

"You're jealous." It wasn't a question. He was looking at her intently as he said this. Now it wasn't just her hands that were feeling the grounding electricity.

_God, I think I'm melting… But no! No, Isabella! Do not be fazed by his good looks…!_

"NO!" she said defensively.

"Then why did you run away?" he moved closer to her, his face closing in on hers, he tilted his head to the side to get a better look at her face, "You ran when you saw us, am I right?"

"Just answer my question, Edward," she couldn't take it. Heat prickled at her neck and she could feel it rising to her ears.

"No."

"No?"

"No. They aren't true. We aren't together. Her car broke down, she hitched a ride."

_Car broke down? Huh._

"You drove her to school," she said bitterly, "Then you were holding hands," Bella murmured.

"Again, she just hitched a ride," he replied with a shrug.

"And you just had to hold hands?" she asked indignantly.

"You're nagging…" he grumbled, but it sounded like he was singing it.

"And you're dodging my questions!" she pulled her hand away and stood. But Edward caught her hand again. Her heart jumped at the sudden contact.

"I didn't know she was going to hold my hand," he explained, all the while tracing random patterns on the back of her hand.

"And you let her!" she didn't know why tears started welling in her eyes.

"You are jealous and you are about to cry!"

She was about to stand again, but Edward pulled her into his arms. He tucked his chin on her shoulder.

"She took the keys, and she just gave it back, you just misunderstood. We weren't holding hands. You were just being overly dramatic as always," he was chuckling and the vibrations travelled from his chest to hers. It stirred something inside her. Bella bit her lips.

_Was that what happened? Should I believe him?_

"Then why were you so sweet to her?" she squeaked.

"_Sweet_?"

"You opened her door for her."

"You don't understand—"

"Then please…" she said with a small voice, "please help me understand."

"For the record, I know Victoria wants me, and I'm not being an ass. It's true." Edward sighed, "She took the keys from the ignition and she won't give it back if I didn't do it… I actually wanted to leave her there to suffocate, but then it'll reek in there," Bella giggled, and it made him smile, "So I opened her door."

Bella was quiet. Processing what he just said, it was very hard. He was trailing his finger on her back, making gentle patterns.

"And you know… I told her I'm married."

Bella pulled back, to face him. Her eyes were wide.

"You told her?!" Bella's voice rose hard as steel and full of hate, "She knew?! That vile, evil, loathsome, bitch! She must have seen us in the parking lot!"

"Bella, watch your words."

_And he's defending her!_

"What did I tell you?" he said gently. He brushed her bangs aside and trailed his finger down the side of her face. All the while his eyes shone bright, dazzling her. "I told you not to believe anyone but me."

"You're unbelievable," she whispered, as his hands cradled her face.

Edward smirked, but frowned. His eyes turned steely. Bella was suddenly nervous.

"What?" she asked anxiously.

"Have you and Riley—" Edward cut himself short and shook his head.

"Have we what?" her brows knitted.

"It's nothing. Forget it."

"What is it? Have Riley and I what?" she pressed.

"Have you… kissed?" He let go of her face, looked away, and dropped his hands on his lap, "I mean, apart from last night."

"What kind of question is that?! Of course we haven't! It was a kiss on the cheek! You're the only one."

She wanted to take the words back. _This is sooo embarrassing!_

"I'm your only one," Edward said in a clear strong voice.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalala~" Bella shouted, plugging her ears with her fingers, "Lalalalalalalala—I can't hear you—lalalalalaalala!"

Edward took her hands in his and locked it on her sides.

"You did something very wrong to me." He said seriously.

"Excuse me?" she huffed, "_I'm_ the one who did you wrong?"

"Yes. I told you _specifically_ to stay away from him. But you went out on a date with him. You even dressed up and changed your hairstyle! And I happen to like the pony-tail and flannel combo." He gestured to her dress.

"Ugh! You were on a date with Victoria too! I saw you two driving away yesterday!"

"So you went on a date for revenge? Because you're _jealous_?! Do you think now we're even?"

"No."

"You're jealous!"

"NO."

"Just admit it."

"NO!"

"Bella, just say it. You know it's true," he was chuckling.

"NOO! I don't like you! Chopsticks! Timon! Anorexic!" she shouted though she knew it was far from the truth now, it was her automatic response since they were children.

Edward stopped chuckling. He detested when Bella pestered him like that. He stood and headed for the door.

He was half way through the door when Bella wound her arms around him, his back to her front.

"I'm sorry…" she said, "I'm sorry, Eddie."

"I'm going down," he replied coldly.

"I _hate_ seeing you with her—I hate you seeing you with other girls." She hugged him tighter, "I went out with Riley because I was mad, I was _so_ mad at you…I—I was… I was jealous, okay? And I hate myself for feeling jealous."

Edward gently pushed her arms away, and faced her.

"What?" he asked.

Bella groaned, "I was jealous, and angry. I'm angry because… because…" she closed her eyes to stop the tears from leaking, "because I don't know what we are… What are we? What is this we're doing?"

Edward held her by her shoulders, and she opened her eyes. Their faces were mere inches from each other.

"I'm your husband," he answered.

_Yeah? You sure don't treat me like I'm your wife_.

Edward guessed what she was thinking. "Bella, we're barely out of our teens. Do you want to be like one of those girls in the MTV shows with swollen bellies because of sheer stupidity?"

She shook her head. "But at school—"

Edward sighed heavily, "I'm sorry. But you know… you know I'm just protecting you. I don't want you to get sucked into that world. It's too complicated and harsh, and you're too important to me."

Bella remained silent. "And that involves not acknowledging my existence in front of everyone."

Edward sucked a deep breath, "Fine."

"What?"

"I will not deny your existence any longer."

"You would do that?"

Edward nodded and went back to Bella's bed and lay sprawled on his back, eyes closed.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh…" he shushed.

_Great, we're back to grouchy mode._

She sat beside him, "Edward!"

"Hm?"

"In the clinic… yesterday…"

"What?"

"You kissed me…"

"I did."

"Why?"

"I made your dreams come true," he said, eyes still closed, "Ask and you shall receive."

Bella's face flamed and she was thankful Edward's eyes were closed.

"You talk in your sleep…" he said with a smile, "I have to say, I'd take the _snoring_ rather than the talking."

"You take that back!" she shouted at him angrily.

Bella didn't see him move—it was too fast. She found herself flat on her back on the bed, where he was a few seconds ago. He was on top of her. His arms formed an iron cage around her. She was gasping for air.

She glared at him, but he grinned, his eyes bright with humor. But then his expression changed. His eyes dilated, and he was staring intently at her face. His eyes, travelling from her eyes, to her nose, and settled on her lips.

"Bella," his voice was soft as a feather. He pulled back ever so slightly to look at her, then brought his head down and brushed his lips against hers, leaving trickling trails of icy fire on her skin, as his lips traveled to the side, lingering on her cheeks, "Bella…" he whispered again, his mouth gently grazed her flushed face, "Touch me."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Now what?**

**Feedback is always appreciated! There is a special place in Edward's bed for people who review!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO PUT THIS STORY ON ALERT, FAVORITE, AND THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

**Beware of creeps, okay?**

**-**minty-


	12. Unbroken

**A/N: HIYA DEARIES! HOW'S IT GOING? HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL THERE! ENJOY :)**

**-The Bella in this story, I repeat, isn't strong. She's naive, and maybe a little bit stupid. Please remember that.**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. I ONLY OWN A DISTURBED MIND. **_

* * *

CHAPTER 12: _Unbroken_

**.**

**-o-BPOV-o-**

**.**

My head hung from the edge of the seat of the sofa, my feet dangled above me. Everything was upside down from my point of view. Edward sat on the piano bench with a pencil tucked on his ear. Sheets of paper were scattered on the carpeted floor.

He had his eyes closed in concentration, his lips moving so fast it was like he was trying to memorize something, but in fact he was squeezing his eyes shut, willing the words out. He told me countless of times, it's not from the brain, it's from the heart.

"So… what do you think they're talking about for the past—" I turned to the digital clock on the wall, "hour and a half?" Charlie and Carlisle were in their office… again. They've been doing that a whole lot now. It was kind of creepy.

"Shhh!"

Geez, Mr. Grouchy pants. I waited for a couple of minutes. Edward played a few notes and mumbled to himself. He always had that weird, I'm-concentrating-do-not-freaking-bother-me look whenever he was writing. He tsk-d and scribbled and played, and tsk-d, and scribbled—repeat a million times more and you'll have Edward's daily schedule.

I sat up right now, my head spinning from the sudden movement. I steadied myself before speaking.

"I'm bored Edward, can we please get out?"

"You go." He snapped impatiently.

"Ho-kay… calm down, I'm not the enemy here," I raised my hands in surrender.

He was glaring at me, but I gave him a beaming smile, and his glare softened until his inevitable eye roll.

"Is it the lyrics or the music?" I asked, standing up and walking to him.

Aside from his butt, piles of sheet music sat beside him, so I opted to just look over his shoulder.

"That's very annoying."

"If you don't want me looking over your shoulder like a creep, then let me sit down."

"You were fine on the couch a few seconds ago."

"Oh please, I can help you."

"No, I tried teaching you to read sheet. Your meager brain cells couldn't handle it," he commented and ran his fingers through his hair and tugged.

I let the insult pass because it _was_ true. I had no idea what the scribbles in the sheet of paper were, but I could still read English.

"Why not—" I started to say.

"Ugh, Bella." He groaned, "If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked you an hour ago."

"Pshhh," it was my turn to roll my eyes I scooped up the papers occupying the space beside him and dropped it on the floor. But I didn't sit beside him. I took up our usual position, my back to his, "Hmm…"

Edward was a brilliant writer, but he gets blocked almost as many times as he writes magic.

I closed my eyes and went over the lyrics in my mind. It was beautiful, one of the best he's ever written. God, he's so talented.

I gave him my opinion and he started to play it with my lyrics. We sat together, my back against his. His fingers worked the keys and the meldy shifted, changing from song to song in a never ending chain.

And then I sang with him.

_If I grow old, I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the girl who's growing old with you_.

My heart fluttered when our voices melded, blending with the heart-breaking sound from the piano. We stopped half-way through.

"Not bad, Swan," he smirked.

"You're not too shabby yourself, Cullen," I gently nudged him with my elbow.

We smiled at each other. I was the first to speak.

"I'm hungry."

"We have strawberries," he shrugged as he started to fix the papers, rearranging them.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, standing up.

"You're a pig."

I snorted, "Oink, oink." And I left the room.

I passed Carlisle's office and knew that they were still talking. I could still hear their voices inside. They weren't arguing, but there was something there and I couldn't place it.

_What are they talking about?_

I could only work out one phrase.

"_I'll call the lawyer."_

**.**

_Previously:_

_"Bella…" he whispered again, his mouth gently grazed her flushed face, "Touch me."_

**_._**

Adrenaline shot through Bella's bloodstream. Her breathing was uneven, and her heart raced in her chest.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Touch me," he said again with a smirk. "I think I may have a fever."

He raised his head, she felt his hand hold hers, and he guided it up to his face then down to his neck. His eyes closed as her fingers gently grazed his smooth burning skin.

Her palm touched his face. He leaned into her hand, his face full of concentration.

"You aren't even hot," she rolled her eyes at him.

"Ouch, that's a first…" he chuckled, his eyes still closed.

"Edward, I think we should talk—" she gulped, "_just _talk… um, about… you know—last night…"

"Do you really want to?" he whispered, his tone edgy.

Edward's eyes finally opened as Bella gently pushed him off her. She gently nudged him with her free hand. She couldn't comprehend the emotion in his eyes. They were like emeralds, hard and beautiful.

"Yes," she said, struggling to keep her voice stable.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair and moved away from her. "Can't we just forget about it?"

"Edward…"

He huffed and faced her, a dark look in his perfect features. "What do you want to talk about?"

They sat facing each other. Bella's legs were crossed in a pretzel, her hands rested on her knees, while Edward sat on the side of the bed, his elbows on his knees.

"You owe me an explanation—"

"I know." He gave her a nonchalant shrug. "I just _don't want_ to give you an explanation."

She flinched back at the resentment in his voice. "Edward, I thought we were going to talk about this."

"Bella, we were both tired and angry at each other, things got really out of hand."

Her temper flared now, and she glared defiantly at him. "Things did not get 'out of hand'." She said her fingers rising to form air-quotations, "It got really, _really_ FUCKED up."

He glared back. "What do you want from me, Bella?"

"I want to know the truth," she said. "I want to know why…" her voice was suddenly small.

"'Why' what? What _truth_? What do you _think_ happened?" he snapped.

It came out in a rush.

"Really, Edward? You don't have the right to be angry! You punched an already injured man when he wasn't doing anything wro—!"

"Don't you dare say that he wasn't doing anything _wrong_! He fucking deserved it."

"No! He didn't!"

"Yeah, he did! He was kissing you!"

Bella shook her head. "On the cheek, it was _friendly_."

"You are such an idiot! _Nothing_—nothing was fucking friendly about that, goddammit! And then he bought you clothes… no you _let_ him—"

"No! You don't understand!" she groaned in frustration.

"What don't I understand Bella? I thought you _hate_ shopping! And then you let him buy you clothes for your date?"

"It was for disguise. You burnt the clothes! I happen to _like_ them. And they were a gift from Athena!"

"Athena?" he asked one brow up.

"Yeah, Riley's sister."

Edward's eyes narrowed. And she suddenly wished she hadn't said that.

"Oh really? What's next?" He fumed, "Are you going to meet his parents next week? Going to fly to London—"

"He's my friend!"

"Oh we know _that_, tell me," He laughed mockingly, "What kind of _friend_ is he?"

"W—"

"He's the kind that sticks his _friendly_ tongue into your all-inviting _friendly_ mouth, right?"

"You don't know shit about what you're talking about Edward!"

"Oh, please, Bella." He rolled his eyes. "It's not like you don't know."

"Haven't we covered this already?" Bella said quietly. She knew all too well how Riley felt for her. "I was jealous!" her face was in flames. "I'm sorry!"

"Yes. But you're still acting like you don't know how he feels about you!" he pinched the bridge of his nose, as his eyes shut in either: pure concentration or white-hot rage, "I don't know if you're growing dumber every year or if you're just really that fucking naïve, Bella."

"What the hell is your problem? We are just friends—"

"_And that's where it all starts right_?!" he bellowed. Bella winced at the acid in his tone. He dropped his hand and opened his eyes. "That is where it all starts. We're just friends…" she could see him breathing heavily, "We were _just_ hanging out; it was _just_ a kiss."

"Edward…" she said calmly, but Edward wasn't listening to her.

"Jesus Christ. He's taking you away from me!"

_He's taking you away from me_. The words echoed in her mind. And all the anger she's been keeping seemed to slowly simmer out of her. She slid away from the bed and stood on the other side, across from him, hands balled into fists, and eyes glaring daggers.

"You don't own me Edward." She hissed, "I'm not your property. I am not some fucking _thing_ that you keep to yourself—"

"Do you want me to _share_ you then?" he snarled, he stood on the other side of the bed. "THEN GO! For fuck's sake, leave! Go to your precious Riley! That's where you want to be, right?"

"Why are you making this about me?!" she yelled, eyes suddenly brimming with tears. "We were supposed to talk—"

"Was that not enough? Should we go to IKEA and buy furniture now? Buy you clothes?"

Bella stood there in shock at his words.

_H-how did he know?_

"I know Bella, I know everything—and don't you dare tell me I dated other celebrities, because you damn know well I didn't even take them to dinner. I never, _ever_ dated them to get _revenge_ on you or to make you jealous. Christ! I've never even written a fucking _song_ for any of them!"

They scowled at each other in silence. She was in danger of being distracted by his livid, glorious face. It was like trying to stare down a destroying angel. And what he had said only served up a whole new array of questions.

_Has he never really written a song for them?_

Edward was being evasive. This conversation was going nowhere, she realized. She thought she and Edward would be able to talk about last night—that Edward would explain. But he was being extremely difficult.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about."

"_THEN WHAT?_" he yelled. "What the fuck do you want to talk about? What do you want me to say? Do you want me to apologize? Alright then, I will. I'm sorry I almost raped you—"

He paused, for a brief moment his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable. She could see him struggling with something in his head. He looked away, all the anger washed from his face. He had his hands open and shaking in front of him as he stared at them.

He closed it into fists, closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll call the lawyer," he whispered.

And then he turned and then he started to walk towards the door.

She was so numb it took her a few minutes until she could move from where she stood. When she could walk, she made her way slowly to her bathroom and tried to wash away everything. Under the warm shower spray, she could still feel the heavy tears falling down her cheeks.

His voice resounded in her mind, shaking her to her bones, filling her with ice. _I'll call the lawyer_.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Edward ran down the stairs to the garage and stabbed the key in the ignition.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

He bolted out of the house. He couldn't be in the same room with her. Not after what he did. So he drove.

His fist connected with a tree over and over again, the wood exploding, sending clouds of splinters around him. He found this place a couple of years back, a secluded place near the look-out point. It was already in the forest.

His anger was boundless. Coming from his fists and mouth, he cursed himself again and again for what he had said, and for what he had done.

"_Stupid… fucking delusional… selfish… asshole!_"

The tree he was abusing looked petrified and dead. He wanted to hit something else—himself. But he knew it wouldn't purge even the slightest piece of self-hatred that was growing inside him like a cancer.

"_Stupid… stupid… fucking idiot!_"

The image of Bella sobbing and crying—protecting herself from him, invaded his mind.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the image in his mind. "I'm sorry… and I miss you, and I… God… Bella… Belly… I… so much…"

Exhaling, he stood up and brushed the wood pulp from his clothes. He flexed and contracted his fingers, wanting to destroy more. He walked slowly back to the car, breathing deeply, trying to push the violence back down into the shadowy places inside.

He dialed 3 and cursed himself some more.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Darling!" Esme greeted, taking her sunglasses off as she crossed the space to where Bella sat on the patio.

Bella put the book she was reading down and placed it on the glass coffee table in front of her. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she rose from her seat and hugged Esme back.

Esme turned her head sideways, seemingly searching for someone. Bella knew she was looking for Edward. They sat on the plush couch. Esme gave her a penetrating look. Bella thought of Edward's eyes as she looked at Esme's similar Emerald orbs.

"He's brooding in the music room," Bella said as casual as she can.

Esme was too keen. She sighed, but didn't say anything more. Bella did not want to talk to anyone at that moment, but she needed to keep appearances up.

They talked about gowns, designers, dances, how she was going to be presented to the world. She was thankful for the distraction, but all the while she couldn't help glancing up at the stairs.

She swallowed the forming lump in her throat as she struggled to keep her eyes from watering.

_I'll call the lawyer._

After Esme left, she tried to continue reading. Her fingers must have been shaking because the words were suddenly wobbling. She could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind her ears. His voice sounded far away.

She hoped she was fainting. The waves of pain that had only lapped at her before now reared high up and washed over her head, pulling her under.

Edward wanted… he wanted _out_.

_Do_ I _want out? Were we really a lost_ _cause?_

She and Edward had been together from the moment of their existence. She literally could not remember the time when they weren't together.

_I'll call the lawyer_.

Of course, he was giving up. She never really understood why they had lasted this long. They grew apart when Edward rose to stardom. They saw each other less, talked less, and they constantly fought. But in spite of how shitty everything was, she had hope. And these past few days brought so much, maybe even too much hope for her.

She had hoped that Edward felt something for her. That he was reacting this badly because he wanted her. That maybe, just maybe he was jealous. That somewhere, somehow, in between his snobbish attitude and under the hard-cold glares, feelings had sprouted.

But she was wrong. He wasn't acting badly because he was jealous. He was tired, and pushing her away and now he's giving up.

_I'll call the lawyer_.

Bella shook her head and clutched at her chest, breathing heavily. The sobs never came, nor did the tears, just the perpetual, dull buzz of discomfort in her chest, it was a growing gaping hole.

She sat up, her face on her hands as she struggled to breathe normally.

"No," her voice was a whisper, but seemed loud because of the silence around her. Awareness was beginning to seep through her, trickling like acid through her veins. "Please…"

She was willing to forgive and forget. Be stupid for him. She wanted to fight, but how could she? How could she fight for someone who is begging for her to give him up?

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Edward, perfect!" Rosalie said when Edward entered her office. "Take a seat. Have you finished the song?"

Edward shook his head both for the seat and for the latter. He was stuck at a staring match with Rosalie. Her clear blue eyes comprehended almost immediately. He was there to tell her the secret he's been keeping.

She waited patiently. Edward breathed heavily. He knew he looked like shit. His eyes must have been blood shot and puffy.

Rosalie couldn't help but ask, "What happened? You look like shit."

"It's Bella, my wife."

Rosalie laughed, "You're joking, right?"

Edward stayed quiet. And Rosalie's laughter stopped abruptly. Her eyes squinted at him and her mouth opened and closed. They stared at each other. Edward waited for the words to sink in. Rosalie blinked before she spoke.

"Well… that was… better than what I actually expected."

"What did you think I was keeping from you?"

"I thought you had a child," she said his eyes blinking at him. Edward knew that under the calm façade lies the storm of questions struggling to get out of her.

"I was fourteen when we met, you thought I had a child then?" he asked incredulously. He sat on the couch, cross-legged, hands intertwined on his lap. It was Rosalie's turn to stand.

"I also thought you were gay," she said as she paced in front of him. "Or that you were some extra ordinary alien from a race of extremely talented assholes—"

"Thank y—"

"That's not a compliment." She continued, "Or that you were bitten by a radioactive spiders—repeatedly—and things that involve Kryptonite. Or that you were part of some religious cult—you're a rock star for fuck's sake! You should be out partying, drinking booze like water, or smoking weed, but instead you're at home—"she stopped talking, and she faced him, "How the fuck did you keep it from me?"

"Trust me, it wasn't easy," he untwined his fingers and uncrossed his legs. "I had to take you to a decoy place when you harassed me because you wanted to see where I lived—"

"I knew that," she snapped impatiently.

Edward almost smiled. Rosalie might be hard and edgy but she's half-marshmallow inside. "Okay, so you know that the penthouse I brought you to was a sham, what else?"

She continued pacing, "You're eighteen years old and you're living together—"

"She's my wife, Rose," Rosalie stopped all movements then. She looked at Edward's face, it was clear to her now, "she isn't just some girl I'm _living with_… It seemed that way at first, I guess… It was an arranged marriage—but now… shit, Rose."

His emotional floodgates burst open once more. The memories of Bella frightened and broken invaded his mind. Rosalie was beside him in a minute.

"Jesus, Edward. What the hell happened?"

Edward shook his head, and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes, pushing back the tears. "I'm a fucking monster."

Rosalie ran her hands up and down his arm, trying desperately to comfort him, but she knew that she couldn't.

"No you're not!"

"YES, I AM!" he bellowed, and she winced, "I ALMOST RAPED HER."

Rosalie sucked in a huge breath. After all the time they were together, she's almost seen every shade of him. And she was sure as hell that Edward had a reason for doing the things that he did.

Edward was stubborn, kind words, and telling him that it would be alright won't work. So she waited for him to explain. They were both breathing heavily.

"Have you apologized?"

"Words won't make it alright… I was just so angry—that fucker Riley had his hands on her and—"

"Riley?!" Rosalie's electric blue eyes narrowed. Edward's green eyes hardened at the name. "Riley Biers?! Holy fuck?! Wait, I'm confused, how did that happen?!"

"Well, it all started when that shithead transferred to our school…" Edward told her everything, he was thankful that she didn't interrupt.

"They went out, and I saw him leaning down, and I ripped a few stitches—"

"_You_ did that?!"

"Sort of… and then I grabbed her, shoved her in my room and forced my tongue down her throat… I could taste the rust from the blood—I was so angry at—at her, at myself, at that fucker—"

"Sounds to me that you're jealous—wait, don't tell me you're not acquainted with that emotion, Edward."

Edward shook his head and looked away.

"Do you love her?" Rosalie asked.

Edward's head snapped back and he gave her a hard look, Rosalie looked at him equally, he conceded. He ran a trembling hand through his hair and tugged. "I'm not… sure."

"Okay…" Rosalie nodded, "Think about her smile—"

"What—?"

"Shut up and do as I say. Close your eyes," she retorted, he rolled his eyes and obeyed, "think about her smile… her face… her voice… the little things she does… how she sleeps…"

"This is stupid—"

"Oh yeah? Tell that to your goofy smile, you idiot."

Edward opened his eyes and straightened his face. He glared at Rosalie's smug face.

"My little Edward's growing up!" she exclaimed.

"Do not fucking touch my hair," he moved away quickly before she could ruffle his hair. "My hair's already untamable as it is." Rosalie still had that silly grin on her face, "Fine, you made your point. It's not like we're going to last any longer…"

"What are you talking about?"

"We had a huge fight again. I couldn't talk about what I did… I mean, why the hell does _she_ want to _talk_ about it? I apologized last night—"

"Apologizing for what you did isn't enough."

"No shit," he spat and moaned in anguish.

"Sometimes you should tell her _why_ you did it," Edward gave her a puzzled look. "I seriously doubt that you have a 140 IQ."

He ignored her comment, "The last thing I told her was that 'I'll call the lawyer'."

"You're getting a divorce?"

"NO!"

"Then why the fuck did you tell her that?"

"Because she deserves someone better, and maybe Riley is that person… Rose, I hurt her… you should have seen her face."

"But she was willing to talk—maybe she could even forgive you…"

"If she was smart she would have run for the hills by now."

"Being in love isn't about being smart," Rose said in a calm voice.

**-o-O-o-**

"What the fuck did you do now?" Jacob hissed and slammed the Zagato's door shut.

Edward winced, "Can't you be careful?"

"Can't you go to hell?" he snapped back. Jacob was surprised when Edward didn't say anything back. It was very unusual, "So what can I do for you? Hand job's fifty, blowjob's seventy-five, and—"

"I guess Bella told you?" Edward sighed, Jacob didn't answer. "I never wanted this," he added calmly.

"So get a lawyer, do the honorable thing and split-up. Let Riley take care of her, I'm sure he won't hurt her the way you do on a daily basis."

Edward winced at Jacob's words, but he knew he deserved it. Jacob was not finished.

"Bella's too stupid to get away from you, I feel so bad for her… I may have to encourage her to take Riley's offer."

"What are you talking about?" Edward's voice rose a little.

"He wants to take her away from you, because you're just hurting her again and again."

"That son of a bitch!"

"Tsk, tsk… I think he's smitten with her."

"That's impossible! They've just met five days ago!"

"How about you? Huh?" Jacob retorted angrily, "You've been with her from the moment she was born, and I do mean that literally, do _you_ love my best friend? Or are you just acting like this because of the competition? Because Riley's threatening you, because just this once, someone really could take her away from you?! You've been taking her for granted all of these years, Jesus! Or…" Jacob looked up, and groaned, "_God_, _I cannot believe I'm saying this_, maybe you've realized that you love her. But if you're not, you better draw up the papers and let her go."

"Let her go?" Edward moaned, "I can't. That's why I called you, okay? I won't, by all means, let anyone take her away," he looked away. And for the first time, Jacob saw another side of Edward, the vulnerable part of him under the snobby rock star façade, "But in the end, I'm the one who pushed her away… But I can't let her go… I don't want her to go. I don't want her to leave me."

"Why?"

"I don't know… but… after everything that happened, I just don't want her to leave me, I don't think I could survive without her. I can't see myself without her. She's always been there through everything, and if I lose her now, I think I'll lose my mind."

"Then after all this time, why the fuck did you treat her like shit?"

"Jacob, please… for the love of god, help me fix it," Edward's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I wish I won't have to regret this," Jacob groaned, "If you hurt her, the way you have again, I will find you and I will put an end to your pathetic, disgusting life."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella woke to the sound of wind chimes in the breeze. The gentle bell of the thin metal clangs held her.

It took her a full half-minute to realize the light that streamed from her peripheral. She stood up and shielded her eyes from the glare of the light.

Then a piano started playing. Her eyes adjusted and she gasped. The tears that didn't come streamed down her face, cascading from her eyes to her cheeks.

There was a white baby grand piano in the middle of their back yard. Candles were scattered all over creating a warm and cozy ambiance of gold flickering light.

Her eyes trailed to the boy by the piano, playing in concentration. She stood stock still staring at him, and him staring back. Even from afar she could see his bright green eyes, piercing her.

And then he started to sing the sweetest torturous music.

_Last night we fell apart and broke to pieces…_

_Our love was in the hall all packed in boxes…_

His voice was dark, and haunted and perfect. The words flowed like a quiet river, calm but deep. It was drowning her, pulling her down with an overwhelming force, that she couldn't do anything but stand there and watch him.

_And I saw, what it was,_

_That I had done_

_To you…_

He sucked in a huge breath, and Bella could almost make out the dampness on his cheeks, and the slight puffiness in his eyes.

_I was wrong…_

She searched for something to grip, because her knees really did go weak. His velvet voice had enough sand and grit that her heart twisted and her throat clogged with tears.

She wanted to go to him, touch him and just be in his arms. She was so confused. He wanted to break-up, said that he'll call the lawyer, now he was singing to her.

She didn't realize that he'd stopped playing and just sat there staring at her. They watched each other for what seemed like an eternity. But then her feet started moving. Moving to where she longed the most.

Edward stood and adjusted the bench so that it was perpendicular to the great white elegant piano.

She sat behind him, straddling the seat, their backs separated by a sliver of air. She had no idea what he wanted, not even knowing what _she_ wanted, except that she wanted to be near him, always, hearing that voice.

He leaned back, and fit his spine to hers. She jumped at the intimacy of it, but her instincts compelled her and she pushed towards his heat.

Edward started again, opened with a melody she almost recognized but couldn't quite place, and then he sang.

_When I wake up,_

_Well I know I'm gonna be,_

_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you…_

The vibrations ran up her vertebrae, over her shoulders, echoed through her chest, and rippled through her skin as if she was radio tuned to his body.

_And when I come home,_

_Yeah, I know I'm gonna be,_

_I'm gonna be the man who's coming home to you. _

She felt his breathing, his pacing, how he held his breath on certain notes and pushed through on others. When he leaned forward to play, she arched her back, keeping the contact, feeling his muscles flex as he worked over the keys.

_And when I'm dreaming,_

_Well, I know I'm gonna dream,_

_I'm gonna dream about the time I had with you…_

She closed her eyes, lost again, enveloped, not just in the sound, but physically feeling the music through him.

_But I would walk five hundred miles,_

_And I would walk five-hundred more,_

_Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles_

_To fall down at your door…_

His voice was soft, a gentle caress against her breaking heart, healing it. The words bending and rising with an intimacy that gripped at her. She let her head drop back, turning the side of her face to the back of his neck, and he leaned into her, bending his head to hers.

_And when I'm lonely,_

_Well, I know I'm gonna be,_

_I'm gonna be the man who is lonely without you._

When he sang the next line, his voice slid through her bones, driving out all thought except that this was Edward, and he was giving this to her, body and soul, and she wanted to cry with the intensity of it.

_And if I grow old,_

_Well, I know I'm gonna be,_

_I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you_…

When the song ended, no one moved, no one made a sound. Slowly, they moved, turning around, facing each other.

"Eddie—"

"Belly—"

She looked up at his deep penetrating gaze. The words refused to come, or maybe she really had no words. It was the song they had sung before. And maybe the song had spoken for the both of them.

"Bella, I'm s—"

Edward was cut short, Bella flung herself at him. Her arms coiled securely around his neck, as she buried her head on his shoulder. Edward sighed and wrapped his arms around her back, hugging her to him.

"I forgive you," she whispered to him. "I don't care, if you hurt me, just please… please don't…" she choked on her words.

"You're an idiot," Edward said, as he raised his hand and ran his palm through her strawberry-scented hair.

"I'm _your_ idiot," she said against his shirt.

Edward chuckled and she felt the vibrations, her skin flushed. His laughter died out, and he sighed. He gently pulled away, and held her hands, and stared deep into her eyes.

"I was so angry, so... so— _jealous_, Bella… I violated you, I forced myself on you. And I know you want to forgive me—but you really shouldn't. Don't forgive me. Hate me," she could see the pain in his eyes, the torment inside of him. "Last night… I just wanted to forget, I want to take back what I did. But I can't—I know I can't. And it kills me. It fucking kills me every time I remember how you looked at me, how you cringed away from me…" He lets go of her, his eyes were hard on his open and trembling hands. "I don't deserve you. I'm a monster, I almost… Almost—"

"But you didn't."

"And you think that makes it okay?" his hands closed into fists.

"No, it doesn't make it okay. But that's what's important to _me_."

Then his head snapped up. His eyes were glassy as he watched her. Her heart jumped, and she looked away uneasily, suddenly shy.

Edward raised his hand, held her chin between his thumb and forefinger, and guided her head back to face him. His thumb gently caressed her skin. Then both of his hands held her head gently. He leaned down so their foreheads were touching.

"You're the most important person to me right now," he whispers to her, and her heart rate was bordering on dangerously high. "I know I haven't been the best husband, I'm not even a very good friend. I could be so mean when I want to be, and I am capable of really anything… but please, please… don't leave me."

Bella pulled back. Edward's eyes hardened, "Did you just quote a _P!nk_ song to me?"

His eyes narrowed, Bella was giggling hysterically, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"And you just had to kill the moment," he waved his arms up dramatically.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," but she was still giggling.

Edward rolled his eyes and took her hand. He pulled her up. And they started walking through the grass and to a picnic set up.

There was a white tent, blankets and quilts, plush pillows, a white sheet and a projector. There was also a small wooden fold-up table filled with her favorite foods.

"Chocolate Skittles?!" she squeaked, picking it up. "You've got to be shitting me!"

"I shit you not," Edward said. A small smile on his face. "Hey!" he was about to take a piece but Bella snagged it away. "Don't you know how impossible it is to find those?"

"I know that it's not _im_possible," she said, taking a piece and popping it in her mouth. "Oh God," she moaned, "What?" she asked Edward, who looked suddenly uncomfortable.

He shook his head, clearing out what was in his mind, "N-nothing."

They sat on the throws. Bella looked around again. The candles, the piano, the movie night set-up, it was unbelievable, she thought she was dreaming.

"How did you get all of this here while I was sleeping in the patio? Or is my hyper-active imagination just this great, and I'm still dreaming?"

"Got the idea from a dog." He shrugged, "And no, you are not dreaming," he then pinched her cheeks gently.

"Even the piano?" she asked brows raised.

"Are you really complaining now?" he said indignantly, "I cannot even _believe_ I did this—this stupid, lame-ass, idiotic, corny thing."

She shook her head, a smile still on her face. Edward looked extremely adorable with a blush on his face.

"Then, shut up," he shushed. He looked away but she knew that he was smiling.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

She didn't know what came over her, but she leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. She pulled back, eyes wide, face red.

_Great job, embarrassing yourself, Bella._

They watched three movies in a row, bundled up in quilts, surrounded by pillows and munching on snacks. When "The Breakfast Club" ended and Simple Minds started to sing _Don't You (Forget About Me)_, they were in tangles with each other.

Bella felt happy in his arms. In that moment, she felt like they really were husband and wife. Esme was right—making up was the best part. She looked at him, and didn't expect him looking at her. Blood automatically rushed to her face.

"What?" she asked. She was suddenly self-conscious.

Edward shook his head and closed his eyes.

His eyes crinkled in the sides, his brows bunched together in the middle. His breathing was heavy but even. Then he was mumbling something Bella couldn't hear. She couldn't hear but she understood.

_You brilliant, brilliant man!_

She knew exactly what that look meant. She's seen it happen more times than she can remember. She watched him. His eyes closed in concentration, as his lips moved silently, as if in prayer.

His lids slowly opened and a breathtaking smile graced his lips.

"Bella," he whispered in a low sultry rasp. He inched closer to her with a beaming smile.

Pressure built up in her core. Her insides tingled and fluttered. His lips touched her forehead, then the tip of her nose. But instead of touching her lips, he moved down. Bella kept frozen as he placed open mouthed kisses along the side of her jaw, down to her neck.

Her heart worked over time, pumping twice as much as she needed. She felt a growing dampness between her thighs. Her breathing became erratic, as he started nibbling at her collarbone.

Her arms rose automatically, finding its way to his soft bronze locks. Fingers tightening in his hair, she pulled him closer. A guttural sound came from him. And then he was everywhere. She couldn't see or hear or feel anything that wasn't Edward. The heat, the heat was everywhere. Everywhere except her lips.

_Kiss me, damn you!_

Edward lingered at the base of her neck, licking and sucking. She felt something building up inside her, and she couldn't help the noise that came out of her mouth.

"Ah," she moaned and a low rumble emanated from Edward's chest which made the dampness between her legs increase.

He made his way up again. His tongue flicked at her ear, "_Bella_," he breathed. And her eyes rolled to the back of her head as a shiver rippled through her skin, leaving goose bumps in its trail.

And then she felt his mouth brush hers, faint as butterfly wings. It almost wasn't a kiss, but it shook her from the roots of her hair, to the ends of her toes. Then he was pulling away again, teasing her.

"Edward," she groaned a little annoyed. He grinned, but she gripped the back of his neck and pulled his head down.

This time, there was no almost touch. His mouth hit hers, and he nearly overbalanced, and he had to prop himself up so he wouldn't crush her small body under him.

She forgot about school, Riley, Victoria, the pain, the hurt, the doubts, everything. Edward knew how to give a kiss, all lips, a little tongue and absolute immersion in the moment. It was very different from the way they kissed before, forceful, frantic, and angry.

This kiss was a conversation—give and take, like they were exploring, it was sensual, even a bit sloppy. He wasn't thinking about how it looked, only how it _felt_. He tried things that made her giggle—like sucking her tongue and nibbling at her lower lip—but which turned her inside out instead. Edward kissed her like he wanted her to kiss him back.

And she wanted to. So she did.

She knew, she was in love with him.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"I'll be coming with you to the fittings," Jacob said.

"Yeah, Esme said I should bring you with me."

Jacob laughed, "Esme loves me."

"A sign of her questionable taste." she said.

They were silent as they walked the halls of the hospital

"I'm torn between the two of them," Jacob sighed dreamily.

"Who are we talking about again?" Bella asked.

They were on their way out of the hospital. Her appointment with Dr. Webber was a little long and Jacob was in the neighborhood so he volunteered to wait with her.

"Your princes, duh!" he rolled his eyes at her. "I mean, Jesus, talk about apologies, are you sure you didn't see a ring in the popcorn because what Edward did…?" he was fanning himself and grinning like an idiot. "That's like totally a ten in my book. Whoever helped him pull that off would be a fucking genius."

Bella shook her head, but couldn't help the small smile on her lips. They entered the restaurant and ordered.

"Have you told him that you loved him?" Jacob asked bluntly.

"What?! No—I don't—"

"Save it, Bella. I know," he gestured to himself, "you deny it but _you_ know, everyone knows, well, maybe except for him, of course." Jacob groaned in frustration, "Just the idea of losing him... made you depressed. And you know I don't use the word depression lightly. I think... I think... that you've loved him for... a while now, you're just too stupid to realize it, or maybe you just won't admit it to yourself. Like what you're doing right now."

"You should write a book."

"You think?" Jacob squealed, and then glared at her, "Stop changing the topic."

"I don't… know. He's hot and cold all the time, and it's hard to keep up."

"A piece of advice, darling? Tell him ASAP, for Riley's sake."

"Riley?"

"Yes, Riley… Riley is the ideal guy for anyone, he's sweet, romantic, and handsome, not to mention he's filthy fucking rich—aaand he's got the whole accent thing going on! I mean, he makes my girly bits sing. But…"

"But what?"

"I think Edward already loves you. I can feel it in my abs."

"What made you think that? Please tell me you're psychic!" she even joked.

"It's just… he's a dick, and a jerk, and he's grouchy… but there's _something_ there…"

Bella shook her head, "He's more of an actor than an artist most of the time."

"Whatever, Bells. Just tell him already," then his eyes went wide, and he clutched on Bella's wrist, "Okay, don't panic, B."

"What?" she hissed at him.

"Hiya!" someone said in a thick accent.

* * *

**A/N:**

**WHAT NOW?**

**.**

**Can anyone guess who Jacob saw?**

**.**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING THIS FIC. EVERY REVIEW GUARANTEES A WHITE BABY GRAND PIANO COMPLETE WITH AN EDWARD, AND SKITTLES AND MOVIE-NIGHT.**

**.**

**So what do you think of E now? Is he getting good?**

**.**

**Edward's Songs:**

**Sleeperstar - I Was Wrong**

**Sleeping At Last - I'm Gonna Be (Originally by The Proclaimers)**

**P!nk - Please Don't Leave Me**

**.**

**-minty-**


	13. Catch Me

**A/N: UH... HI?**

**A special shoutout to Methocub101. You made me smile, like really, really goofy weird smile.**

**-a certain someone is back! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. I ONLY PLAY, PLEASE DON'T SUE. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN, AND IS ENTIRELY MADE UP.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 13: Catch Me

* * *

The voice came from behind her. Jacob's panicked eyes were now replaced by a pair of calm, dark brown ones. She was not fazed, sure his face screamed serenity, but he was clutching her hand for dear life.

"Well hello Tanya!" he greeted cheerfully in an odd tone. His lips twitched awkwardly to form a weird smile.

Bella raised her brows. Jacob shot her a look and squeezed tighter. _Ouch? Who is this Tanya person?_

_Blonde,_ Bella thought, as she turned around. Tanya was definitely too blonde. Her hair was platinum, she sported a tan and she was carrying a handbag with a Chihuahua in it.

"Do they allow that here? Ow—!" He squeezed tighter. Her head whipped towards Jacob.

"I can't believe I would see you again!" Tanya said.

Bella tried to place her accent. She spoke straight, but she had that s to z sound that she made.

"Yeah, what brings you to the wonderful city of Forks?"

_There he was with that tone again_. Who is she?

His hand relaxed on hers a little but there was still pressure and it still hurt, which only meant that he wants her to shut the hell up.

Tanya's eyes shifted to her, "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Actually—"

"No," Jacob was crushing her fingers once more. "Tanya, this is Bella Swan," he introduced, "my girlfriend."

_WHAT. THE. FUCK?_

"Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I'm sorry, please excuse me, my boyfriend is waiting outside."

Bella looked out, just beyond the glass, and saw a bulky man about Jacob's built standing outside with a bunch of other people. It was the lunch hour and people were streaming in, there weren't any tables left. It took her a few seconds to realize who the guy was.

Bella shot Jacob a questioning look. He kept a perfect poker face. She knew he wasn't going to tell her anything.

"Please, join us—" _*squeeze*_ "we haven't ordered yet—" *_squeeze_* "I insist." *squeeze* Bella and Jacob glared at each other.

"Really?" both girls turned to Jacob, who looked like he was in pain. Jacob nodded. Tanya smiled broadly, "I'll call Sam, then."

Bella watched her walk away, and then pulled her hand out of Jacob's grasp. "Your girlfriend? Are you freaking serious? Who is she? Why the hell is she under the impression you're a boy? And FYI, everyone in this town knows you're gay. _Sam Uley_ knows you're gay." Her eyes darted to where Sam and Tanya stood. Sam seemed hesitant.

Jacob looked nervous. This was a rare moment. Bella could count with one hand the number of times she's seen her best friend nervous.

"Jake?" she pressed. And soon enough, Jacob cracked.

"Okay, to make it short, do you remember that ski trip two years ago?" Bella shook her head. Jacob groaned, and said in a hushed voice, "in Aspen?"

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"I take it, it all went well?" Rosalie asked as they got in the control room.

Edward checked if there were other people present, when he found none, he nodded. He couldn't stop the smile that spread on his lips.

"You love her, you really love her."

"I told you, Rose, _I don't know_." He replied sternly.

"How can you _not_ know that?"

"Because it's happening too quickly."

"And what's wrong with that? Love comes in all forms, Edward." She told him, "You love her and you can't admit it to yourself. And that is what's wrong and pathetic, Edward."

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes.

He sat down on the couch and reviewed the song, singing it in his head, letting the music flow from his heart. This was a special song. It was originally a duet, but he changed it so that he could add it to the album. It was a song dedicated to her.

"So what kind of corny bullshit did you do?" Rose sat on an office chair, her legs crossed, and a smile on her face. She was happy for him. Truly happy.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to know."

"Would I ask if I didn't want to know?"

Edward decided that being vague would only prolong the conversation. "I sang to her," Rosalie was quiet, she was waiting for him to elaborate, "I sang to her and we cuddled while watching her favorite movies." He said, while placing the sheets of paper on the table and arranging them.

Rosalie was still quiet, but Edward didn't continue. She seemed to be thinking really hard.

"What song?" she asked.

"What song?" Edward replied, not looking at her, he had a strong feeling where this conversation would end up. "It's 'Kiss Me'_,_" he said, waving a different set of paper at her face, "remember? We had a meeting, and that vile witch is going to sing it with me?"

"No, what song did you sing to her? To Isabella?"

"I'm Gonna Be—" Rosalie's eyes widened, "why do you want to know? I sang to her, Rose, and we made up. Okay, so we cried, and it was lame and corny—"

"Is she the one?" she cut him off. He knew what she was referring to. He tried to avoid this conversation for years now. Rosalie was anything but stupid, and it was only a matter of time before she put two and two together.

"'The one' what?"

Rosalie glared. Edward was avoiding this conversation at all cost.

"Edward." She warned. Edward won't budge. They glared at each other. "'I'm Gonna Be' is one of the songs in those demos I found… She's the one singing with you, wasn't she?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. Rosalie took his silence as a yes.

"All this time you were living with her? I almost sent out a private detective to find this girl."

"A private detective? Jesus, Rose," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because this is what I was trying to avoid, Rose. Or what part of 'I'm trying to protect her' didn't you understand? She can't get mixed up in all of this. It's too complicated."

"Protect her from what? That's horse shit, and you know it. She could sign anywhere with that voice! It's pure talent, Edward. You could have launched your career together, dammit, _she_ should be the one singing with you, _not_ Victoria—"

"Her father doesn't want her mixed up in all of this. I promised—no—I _vowed_, I vowed to protect her—though it's pretty futile now."

Edward closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his scalp. He sighed and opened his eyes, "She's the one who sent out my demos…"

"Really? You were both kids back then."

"Esme helped her, and Maggie. I owe Bella everything I have now, if it wasn't for her, I would still be locked in my room recording and posting covers on Youtube," he told Rose. "But I'm not sure if she wants to be a part of _this_," he gestured to the recording booth they were in.

"You should take her here. Where is she right now?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Victoria's here today."

"So what? I'll keep her company. Victoria won't even get ten feet of her. Plus, I want to meet her, she's your wife, Edward. We should be painting each other's toe nails by now." Edward was about to shake his head. "Come on Edward, you've hidden her for _years_. And I bet she wants to see where you work."

"Bella hates mani-pedis; she has this huge gigantic gay friend, who most likely straps her down to get her nails down." Edward rolled his eyes. "And besides, you're just saying that because you know that she's the one singing in those demos you found,"

"Partly," she admitted. "She has a pretty fucking awesome voice. Call her. Now."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Holy crap? You and _her _and _him_?" Bella was laughing out loud. "So when you told me to calm down, you were actually talking to yourself?"

"Shut the fuck up Bella."

"But—you said… you and—!"

_Buzz._

"Shhh!" Jacob hissed, putting his forefinger to his lips. His eyes wild with panic.

"You shut the hell up Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I met Tanya the day we arrived in the resort, and well, I was_ drunk_, and hung over and heartbroken and I was out of it… and then the next day Sam was there, then the next thing I know, I'm sitting on the ice the whole day because my ass hurt like friggin' hell—"

"Ew, Jake."

"_And_ _then_ I found out that they were actually there together! She _stole_ him from me."

_Buzz._

"Then why were you being so nice to her?"

"I wasn't. _You_ were," he snapped.

"Then why the hell did you agree to them sitting with us?"

"I didn't. _You_ _insisted_."

_Buzz._

"Our lives are like soap operas, haven't you noticed? You should be used to the drama by now. I actually think that there are hidden cameras," she was looking around suspiciously.

"You are crazy. And a dead girl, a _very _dead girl."

"How was I supposed to know all of those things?! You never told me _that_ part of the story. You never told me you slept with a _girl_. You told me that Sam was there and you had sex and that you ended things once and for all. Obviously, those _things_ have not ended yet."

Jacob glared at her. "This is the worst Jacob-Bella day ever."

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

"Answer your damn phone, Bells."

Her heart did that little silly dance. She held up a finger to silence Jacob.

"Bella, what the hell took you so long?" Edward's voice was gruff from the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry. What is it?"

_Silence_.

"What's the matter?" she said in a worried voice.

"_Oh, for chrissake, give me the damn phone_," someone said in the background.

"Come here, Isabella Cullen. _Now_." It wasn't Edward. The voice was female and authoritative. It sent chills down her spine and made her cower.

"Uh—" Bella choked. _Isabella Cullen_. _Did she just say Isabella Cullen? She knows? Stupid question, of course she does._

There was some shuffling, "Give me… Rose—shit… Jesus Christ," then the sound of something crashing on the other end.

_Rose? As in, Rosalie Hale? _Bella swallowed hard. She knew Rosalie Hale, though they haven't met yet.

"Rose is planning to eat you alive—"

"_NO. I DO NOT!_" Rose said in the background.

Bella could almost hear Edward rolling his eyes.

She heard him sigh, "Look, Bella, you don't have to—"

"_Yes, she does—_"

Edward groaned.

"Where are you?" he was talking to her now.

"I'm at Mint. It's the restaurant near—"

"Get out of there now—"

The line went dead before she could say anything else.

"Who was it?" Jacob asked.

Bella glared at her phone, a little annoyed. He didn't even let her say a single word.

_Buzz._

_._

_Go out now, Bella. I'm picking you up. – E_

.

"Bossy!" she huffed, and strapped her bag on her shoulder.

"What the fuck? Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"It's Edward—"

"What? NO! It is Jacob-Bella day today!" he whined. "What does he want now? He already hogged you last night!"

Bella blushed.

_Buzz_

.

_You better be outside by the time I get there. - E_

.

_Buzz_

_._

_I'll be there in t-minus 30 – E._

_._

_Buzz_

_._

_29_

_._

"Rosalie wants to see me," she told him.

"Rosalie?" his eyes bulged, "Rosalie Hale? Edward's manager? She wants to see you?"

"Edward's exact words were: Rosalie wants to eat you alive." Bella felt a twinge of panic.

"Figures," he shrugs nonchalantly, "Isn't she called the blonde bitch from hell?"

"You're not helping, Jake," she warned.

"So don't go."

She gave him her best apologetic face. "Don't give me that puppy dog look, you bitch. Don't leave me with _them_…"

"I'm really sorry, Jake. You could… um… climb out of the bathroom window, or something."

"_Or something_?" Jacob glared at her, "He's good to you this one time Bella—" then his eyes looked behind her, "Oh my god."

"I'm really sorry," she said again, before standing and making her way out of the restaurant. She gave Tanya and Sam a small wave.

She was just opening the glass doors when she heard tires screech and a silver Volvo parked in front of the restaurant. Many stared at the car, and its maniac driver.

_That was fast._

It was one of Edward's inconspicuous and less ostentatious cars. Bella thought it was idiotic for him to have different cars; he would still drive like a criminal whatever car he drove.

Bella started walking to the car, the same time the car door opened and Edward walked around and opened her door for her. Her heart rate increased, and a blush spread on her cheeks.

People gasped and started whispering to themselves. Bella automatically looked down at her feet and covered her face with a curtain of hair. They were already safely inside the car before anyone could have taken pictures.

"People saw us," Bella said as he started to drive. Edward stayed quiet. "They saw us together."

He sighed, and held her hand. Her stupid heart danced again, "Bella, don't worry yourself over that," he said, "Aren't you the one who wants this?"

_Do I really?_ She was slightly offended with the tone of his voice.

Bella kept quiet. She just wanted him to stop acting like they don't know each other outside the confines of their home. She knew that he was risking his career by exposing their relationship, not to mention, the spawn of Satan knew.

Both of them stayed quiet the rest of the way. They weighed their positions. Last night, under the covers of blankets and surrounded by candlelight, they felt ease and comfort. Now, in the daylight, the awkwardness seeped in.

"Just be honest with Rosalie," he said to her as they parked.

Rosalie was waiting for them in front of the building.

"I'm Rose, this idiot's manager. I'm glad to _finally_ meet you!" She didn't extend her hand. She walked directly to Bella and embraced her.

Bella's initial fear was washed away. Rosalie didn't seem like the blonde-bitch-from-hell type.

"Um, hi, I'm Bella," she said in a small shy voice.

"Edward, they want you inside for vocalization," she said to Edward sternly. "Go."

Rosalie was beautiful, and badass. Bella now understood why Carlisle decided to hire her. She was one of the few people that could boss Edward around without even flinching.

Edward glared at Rose and turned to Bella. His face softened. "Be good, okay?" then he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

They have just finished vocalizing. Edward was annoyed and irritated. And fucked. Edward was fucked. He reviewed the sheet he was given for the nth time, pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing heavily.

Aro entered the control room. Edward grabbed the sheets and stormed out of the booth.

"What the hell, Aro? Where'd you get this?" He waved the sheet music at Aro's calm face.

"It was part of the songs that was in the collabs," Aro had his arms crossed. "I've heard the demo. It was in the contract, where you signed."

"No, it wasn't!" Edward raised his voice and ran a hand through his hair, and tugged.

_Fuck._

"Don't be a bitch, Edward, just sing it," Victoria added.

Edward glared at her, and turned back to Aro, pleading now. "Can't we skip this song?" He asked, his voice getting a little strained. "Can't we do it some other day?"

"We're already here, and that's what's in the schedule, Edward," Aro said dismissively. "You signed the contract."

He went in the booth again but this time he kept his mouth shut. _This cannot be happening_. He reviewed the song again and again. Fuck. Shit.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Rosalie linked their arms together. "Don't be shy and just stick with me and you'll be fine. People here are frustrated these past few days. I think that crazy bitch doesn't even know how to sing."

_Crazy bitch?_

Then a certain redhead arrived. Bella vaguely remembered reading an article about Edward and Victoria's upcoming collabs. She wanted to ask about it, but it got washed away to the back of her head. Washed away by candles, blankets, movies, and chocolate Skittles.

Victoria entered the building like a prima donna. She had two lackeys with her, carrying all her stuff. She was wearing sunglasses, though it was cloudy outside; and killer heels that could probably dig a hole in someone's foot; and her hair was in a tight bun on the top of her head, Bella swears it lifted her face up like Botox.

She stopped walking at the sight of Bella. She took off her sunglasses and sneered at her.

Bella wanted to claw the bitch's eyes out. Her assistants looked like they were in pain, and Victoria didn't even try to help them.

"C'mon, Bella," Rose tugged her away she glared at Victoria. "Don't worry about her, she's _new_ here."

"Let's go guys, there's an awful stench in this area," Victoria hissed, replacing her sunglasses on. The clack of her heels pounded at Bella's brain as she watched Victoria walk away with her poor assistants.

"Don't worry about her," Rose said.

"It's okay," she said politely.

Rose was smiling at her, a wistful look on her face, "I see why Edward's an overprotective asshole."

She took Bella to the same recording booth she and Edward previously occupied. Bella sat on the couch and examined the place.

"Is this the first time you've been to a recording studio?"

Rosalie asked. She was watching Bella carefully.

"Uh… no, actually," Bella said, taking in all the gadgets and the panels, "Edward has a similar one at home, but it's less complicated."

"Oh, do you sing too?" she asked casually.

Bella giggled a little. And Rose raised a beautifully arched brow, "I'm sorry, yeah, I guess I sort of sing, but only a little, just when no one's around," she answered with a shrug.

"I bet you're good."

Bella shook her head and blushed, "I can sing, I sometimes have concerts in the shower. My shampoo is my number one fan!"

Rose laughed and shook her head, she liked Bella better and better. Bella started reading the sheets on the table in front of her. She tried to recall some of the songs that she knew. She often heard Edward play at home. And their mini-library room was adjacent to his mini-recording studio, so she knew a lot of his songs.

She frequently stayed in their mini-library when she and Edward drifted apart. Somehow, it was the only place she could get near to him again. Like, the walls were the only thing separating them.

A few minutes passed and Rosalie stopped tinkering with her phone.

"Let's go, Bella, they'll probably be starting soon."

"Uhm… am I allowed in there?"

"Yes, of course you are, silly! You're his wife," Rosalie smiled.

Bella blushed and set the papers down, when she noticed a few other papers on the floor on the corner of the couch. She picked one up.

"Would this be part of Edward's album?" she asked Rose.

"Huh?"

Bella picked up the rest of the sheets and arranged it in order. She didn't know how to read music, but she knew that some of the parts were changed. "This song, is it going to be part of Edward's album?"

"Do you know it?"

"Um…" Bella hesitated. What was she supposed to say? _Just be honest with Rosalie_. She remembered Edward say, "I wrote it for him."

.

**-o-EPOV-o-**

**.**

**MISSING!**

What is this? I took the flyer from the fence where it was haphazardly stapled. I was a few blocks away from Bella's house. It was her birthday last week and I wasn't there because I was in Europe for a tour.

I was busy, so I wasn't able to greet her. The moment we landed, I tried to call her, send her e-mails, or just plain texted her. She hasn't replied to any of them.

_**(DRAWN FROM MEMORY.**_

_**MAY NOT BE TO SCALE.)**_

I examined the piece of paper. There was a drawing of a bicycle. It was ugly. I continued reading.

**MY BIKE WAS STOLEN FROM MY**

**FRONT LAWN LAST WEEK. IT IS A**

**ONE-SPEED BIKE WITH A FLAG.**

**AND A LIGHTNING BOLT ON IT. THE**

**LIGHTNING BOLT AND FLAG MAY HAVE**

**BEEN REMOVED. THIS BIKE WAS**

**BRAND NEW FROM THE STORE.**

**.**

_**NO REWARD**_

**.**

**I don't even want this bike back.**

**I just made these flyers to tell**

**YOU that I hate you, **_**bike thief**_**.**

**I hope you ride my bike without**

**a helmet and get hit by a monster truck.**

**I HOPE MY BIKE TAKES YOU**

**STRAIGHT TO HELL**

.

From the angry yet neat handwriting, I could already tell that it was Bella. She wasn't mad at the bike thief. She was mad at me. I step back and look at the whole fence and then at the whole street. Flyers, flyers everywhere. It basically said: I HATE YOU, EDWARD. I HOPE YOU GO STRAIGHT TO HELL.

I used the key that was hidden in the eaves. I hooked up my iPod to the house's audio system and made my way to the kitchen and took a pop tart from the pantry. I heard footsteps from upstairs.

"What are you doing here Edward?" she growled.

I turned and found her on the other side of the island.

She grew. She _really _grew. I haven't seen her the whole summer and Bella Swan grew up.

"You lost your bike."

"You went all the way to Phoenix to tell me that you heard I lost my bike?"

"Yes, that's _exactly_ why I'm here." I replied with an eye roll. "Of course I didn't, you idiot."

"Edward," she groaned, "It's not even five minutes yet and you're already insulting me."

"It's because I've missed you," I said. Bella glared at me, with the obvious blush on her face. I really did miss her, especially the lovely shade of her cheeks. I sighed, "And I'm here to give you my gift."

"Edward…" she looked away, "you really don't need to. I _get_ that you were on tour," sarcasm oozed from every single word. "Really, you don't have to."

She was lying through her teeth. I could tell that she was still mad I missed her birthday. Girls are complicated.

"Oh, shut it, Bella. I promise you'll love it. Close your eyes."

"I don't suppose it's my bike?"

"How can you have lost your bike?"

"I didn't lose it. It was stolen," she emphasized.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Close your eyes."

She did and I pressed play on the control panel.

A soft acoustic melody came from the speakers. I grinned as I saw her lips twitch. She was fighting off a smile.

_Look around, there's no one but you and me._

_Right here and now, the way it was meant to be._

_There's a smile in your face, knowing that together_

_Everything that's in our way,_

_We're better than alright..._

She didn't fight off her smile anymore. She was grinning goofily, her eyes still closed. It was her words, and my music. They blended together, like melting honey, sweet, electric and beautiful. Bella was a natural lyricist, and she sings like its second nature for her.

"It doesn't count as a gift if you're giving me something that _I_ gave _you_," she opened her eyes.

"You gave me words, and I'm giving you music." I pressed the controls again and the song's volume decreased until it stopped entirely.

"What about the next verse?"

"Well, it's still a little raw—"

"It's perfect," she whispered.

"No, it's not—"

"Humility doesn't suit you, you know?"

I smirked, "It's not perfect until you sing it with me."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Edward…" Victoria purred.

"What?" Edward spat.

They were facing each other in the booth.

"You were spotted with a girl," she said, clicking at her phone. She held it out for Edward to see. There were already posts of him spotted at Mint where he allegedly picked up yet another mystery girl.

"That's none of your business," he snapped at Victoria.

"It's your wife, isn't it?"

"So?"

"I'm telling you, Edward, that people won't accept her. They love _us_."

"Don't talk to me."

"Always so snobbish," she chuckled. "You'll regret it if you ever tell anyone. It would be the start of the end of your career."

Edward ignored her and tried to focus.

"Okay, Edward? Ready?" Aro asked through the intercom.

Edward nodded and placed the headphone on. The intro started. And his heart beat so fast he was sure it would register in the back ground.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella could hear the intro. She and Rosalie entered and stayed by the wall, because the seats were already occupied. It wasn't acoustic, so she couldn't place what song it was, but the melody was familiar.

She stared at them in the booth. And listened. She had a bad feeling about this.

Then Edward started to sing.

_Look around there's no one but you and me…_

Bella froze.

_That's my song_. _Okay, calm down, B. You can do this. This is just for the public. It's professional. You gave that song to him._ She told herself. This was the first time she saw Edward record with another person.

The song progressed, and they were finished with the chorus. It was the female's part now. And Victoria was going to sing.

Right at that moment, she wanted nothing more than to leave. She made a move, but Rosalie held her.

"Bella, where are you going?"

_I can't take this… That's my song. And she's singing it._ She wanted to leave so badly.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rosalie whispered.

She wanted to cover her ears, to shut it all out. Shut out their voices. The sounds blended, dipped and curved around her neck, she felt suffocated. His voice was haunted, and held back, restrained.

Then the instrumental was cut off.

"What the hell? Edward? Are you trying to sound like a fucking chain smoker?" The man in one of the seats told them angrily. "And you, Victoria—this isn't porn, cut the sex noises. AGAIN!"

_Again? Isn't that enough?_ Bella looked down, hands closed into fists, and fingers digging through her palms.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"What is wrong with you, Edward?!" Aro shouted.

It was their third take already. Edward sighed, and glared at Victoria.

_Just get this over with_, he said to himself.

"Do you want to practice first? This song is about love, it's not a sex song. You guys are in love. Edward, you wrote this song, what is it about?"

Edward swallowed hard. He didn't write this song. But he remembered Bella's words when she gave hit to him.

"It's about… chasing and facing every step of life with someone special. It's about living life to the fullest, even when it's scary."

"Exactly! Clean, simple and easy. Your individual parts are okay, I don't want an _okay_. Do you understand? And when it comes to the blending, it's horrendous."

Edward nodded. And quietly internalized. He closed his eyes again.

The song started again.

_It's about crossing the fine lines you've drawn. Stepping out and embracing your fears, and letting your feelings burst._

He was suddenly overcome by a rushing feeling. Warmth, burning inside him, it left him open, and raw.

_It's not perfect until you sing it with me._

The powerful voice, overlapping with his, suddenly morphed into a sweet, chilling sound that he knew well. It was the way it was meant to be.

This song wasn't hers.

This song wasn't his.

This song was theirs.

_Belly…_

He thought of her. Only her.

His voice was smooth and raspy at the same time. The words danced from his lips and echoed through his head like a prayer.

Right in that instant, everything was _well_. Whole. The song pulsed and raced and slowed in an infectious rhythm. It filled and dug through the walls, and buried itself through his pores. Sank it's self in him, travelled through his vessels, matching the beat of his heart, steady, strong, and alive.

Right in those moments, as he sang, he felt a stab of something powerful reverberating through his chest. It combusted inside him setting his blood on fire with the trickling electricity of realization.

_Bella_.

The song ended and there was only silence. Aro had his fingers twined together as his elbows rested on the table top, a contented look on his haughty face.

"Better," he said, "Victoria, your voice is too powerful, make it a little breathy," he told her. "And Edward, now, why didn't you start with that?"

"That was so hot," Victoria said, her eyes were dilated as she stared at Edward. "I think you just gave me an eargasm."

Edward shot Aro a look, "I want this song out of the list," he said strongly. Aro was about to say something but he cut him off, "Aro. It's either you cut the song out, or _I'm_ out."

"Edward?! It's just a song! And we were great!" Victoria said.

"Shut up, Victoria," Edward said his jaw tight and stubborn. He arched a brow.

Aro contemplated for a minute, and then sighed. "Fine. Let's take ten."

"What?!" Victoria screeched defiantly. "We were good together!"

"It wasn't perfect," Edward said.

He stormed out of the room. Edward went back to the room where Bella and Rose were supposed to be in. They weren't there.

_Where is that idiot?_

He took out his phone and dialed Bella's number. Then he heard something ringing. Bella's bag was on the couch.

_Fuck_. He needed to see her, to tell her.

He ran out and searched the building. He found Rosalie outside, talking to someone on the phone. She cut off the call and turned to Edward.

"Are you finished?" she asked him.

"Bella… where's Bella?" he asked, his voice coming out breathless, he was slightly wheezing.

"Honestly, Edward, you shouldn't' be working on your cardio right now."

"Where is she?!" his voice rose.

"I was just on the phone with the CEO, and I stepped out. I told her to stay right there. Don't shout at me."

"_Right there_? Where?"

"We were in the control room—"

"WHAT?!" Edward yelled. A few people stared at them.

Panic seeped through his system. Bella was there, and she heard everything.

_Fuck._

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE NOW?"

"I don't—Edward—!"

Rosalie didn't finish what she about to say. Edward ran back inside to double-check. He searched the whole area, every corner of the eight-story building.

_Where the hell could she have gone?! How much did she hear?! Was she jealous? Was that the reason why she ran? Was she mad? What the hell?_

When he couldn't find her, he got in his car.

"Edward! You aren't finished yet!" Rosalie called to him.

He knew he acted impulsively. They haven't finished for the day and he had no idea where Bella could have gone, but still he drove away.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Out of place.

Disoriented.

Confused.

Betrayed.

Pain.

The crushing sensation that surrounded her as she listened to his velvet voice blending and moving with Victoria's, broke all of the bones in her chest. A suffocating feeling, that left her out of air, and didn't let her breathe. She had to leave.

A million thoughts ran through her head, clouding her mind.

Just a few hours ago she felt as if she were on top of the world, that somehow everything was going to be alright from now on. For the first time in so long, she had what she wanted. She had _him_. She was actually happy, she had _everything_. And that perfect moment, that perfect state, was _ripped_ away from her, and as much as she wanted it to last forever, it didn't.

She had heard him sing with someone else before. But not like this. He wasn't just singing with her, he was singing _to_ her—pouring out his heart and soul with his voice, letting his feelings burst in every word. Her words. He did let his feelings burst. But not to her.

The pain was overwhelming, and her legs were slowly giving out. A blur of people flew past her. She kept on running because the pain was just too much to handle all at once.

_Why did he bring me there? To rub this song in my face? How cruel. When will we ever be truly okay? Or maybe this, _us_, we, will never work…_

She slowed to a walk, and looked around. The place was strangely familiar. She had been there before, she just couldn't place it.

_I know this place! This was where Riley took me!_

She walked by the railings and took in the view. It was cloudy. The sunny days were over, and the true weather of Forks was returning. The distant rumble of thunder alerted her of the impending rain.

He sang to Victoria like she was _his_ everything. He sang to her like it was meant to be that way. He sang to her like he was in love with her.

_That was my song—our song. I wrote it. And he gave it life with his music. Only to sing it with someone else. Not me. It could never be me._

Without any warning, she was back to square one. She fell back to where she started, on the ground, the insecurities, anger, fear, invaded her once more.

She let out a small shuddering breath, and sighed deeply. She looked around, no one was there. She looked up at the dark sky, and thought that the weather was agreeing with her. Then without a second thought, she lifted herself up and stood on the railings.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Edward drove aimlessly through the streets, his eyes zeroing in on every brunette his eyes could see. On the third street he scouted, he decided to call home.

"_Please be there, please be there, please be there,_" he chanted.

"Yes? Cullen Residence, Maggie speaking," Maggie answered.

"MAGS!"

"Edward?!" Maggie said surprised.

"IS BELLA THERE? IS SHE HOME?"

"Edward, what's wrong? Why are you shouting? I thought she was with Jacob."

Edward groaned, "OKAY!" he cut the call.

_God damn it! Where the hell is she? It's about to rain!_

He tried calling Jacob.

"Edward!" Jacob said shocked.

"Is Bella with you?"

"Isn't she with you?" he was confused, his voice had a little hint of irritation, "You snagged her away while we were on a very important meeting. Why? Did something bad happen?"

"It's nothing, nothing. Just call me, please, Jacob, if she goes there. Please?" his voice was desperate.

"Did you fight again?"

"Tsk!" And he jabbed the phone and hung up on him too,

_Where the hell is that idiot? Was she walking? God, please be in a cab, it's about to rain hard._

He rounded the corner and sieved through another street.

_Jesus Christ! Where could she be? That idiot, why did she have to leave the whole building? And she even left her bag! We were on the other side of town, far from home._

Edward went in circles, hoping that he would find her. He felt like an idiot, hiding in his hoodie and wearing sunglasses when the clouds covered the sky, as he walked along the streets, through the park. He even checked the school. Bella was nowhere.

He slammed his fists on the steering wheel and let out a massive groan. He thought of the last possible place where Bella could be. He had avoided the thought all this time. He hesitated, but dialed.

"Hel—" someone answered from the other end.

"Bree? I need Riley's number."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" she screamed into the vast space, "I HATE YOU EDWARD! YOU'RE INFURIATING! YOU MAKE ME SO FRUSTRATED! I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU... WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN COMPLICATED?!"

She shouted everything that she felt. But still she felt the heavy weight of the pain settling in her chest. It seemed like the hole burrowing itself in her chest, the one she thought had been covered, was now growing faster than before.

Her feet gave out, and she sank to the ground. She stayed like that, unmoving, quiet, and empty inside.

_I feel so alone, Mom…_

She thought of Renee, remembered her smile, how easy-going, and light her mother was. So happy, and alive, and _there_.

_Mom, I wish you were still here… I wish you're here so I could tell someone everything… At least dad will be here soon._

And then the small raindrops fell from the heavens, and within a few seconds, the small droplets morphed. The angry droplets of rain it pelted to the ground with a vengeance.

_How could he? How could he be so cruel? He built me up, led me on, and when I jumped, when I was so ready to fall… he stepped aside and let me hit the ground. He didn't catch me. He never will._

She sat there, and let the dark feelings eat her from the inside out. She didn't want to go home. She didn't even want to move. She sat there and let the rain soak her to her core.

_He never will._

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Edward?" Bree was startled.

He had called Riley's manager. They weren't close. He had her number because he considered her to be his manager before.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, OKAY? THIS IS IMPORTANT. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE," he begged.

Bree gave in and gave Edward Riley's number.

_Bella. Oh god, don't even dare—don't you even dare make the mistake of going to Riley._

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Riley has just been at the airport, he accompanied his sister. She was going back to England. He was on his way now to a radio station for a prerecording for a radio show. He stared at the unknown number. He knew better than to answer blocked calls. But there was something—a certain urgency—with this one.

He clicked on his ear piece.

"Hullo?"

"Where is Bella?!"

"What? _Edward?_ Why? Where's Sabel?" he asked Edward.

"I'm the one asking _you_, is Bella there?! Did she contact you?!"

"Can you please stop shouting? She is not here! What the fuck did you do to her now?!"

"Damn it! If I find out that she's there with you, or that she contacted you in any way, I swear to god I would personally see the end of you."

"I already told you, she is not here! And it's not my fault if Sabel comes to me, it's yours! Maybe you hurt her so bad this time, she already came to her senses and left you!"

Then he hung up. He was vexed and furious. Bella was missing. His body already made up his mind for him, he made a sharp U-turn. He didn't even call the radio show to say that he was cancelling. Because this was far more important than any show.

_Where could she be?_

He didn't know anyplace Bella could be in. Just this one. And it was a long shot. It was raining, Bella couldn't be there.

_Please, Sabel. Please, be there._

The rain subsided to a small drizzle. Riley parked his car and walked under the rain. He could see her slumped form by the railings.

He sighed and smiled. A big thorn had just been drawn from his chest, he breathed a little easier. He came closer to her. She was soaking wet.

And sad.

That was the first thing that Riley thought when he saw her eyes. Her eyes were dark, and empty, void of any happiness. She looked broken and alone and it killed him, seeing her like that.

"Sabel… Bella," he called.

She looked up at him, her eyes brimmed with tears. Her bottom lip quivered, and a sob shook from her body.

He took her in his arms and embraced her, covering her in a cocoon of protection, willing his warmth to travel to her cold and heartrending body.

"Shhh… Sabel, I'm here. I'm here…" he cooed.

_What the hell did Edward do now? She even let herself get rained._

Bella lifted her fragile arms and hugged him to her.

"Sabel? Sabel, what's wrong, love?"

"Riley…" her voice came out breathy, and hoarse and weak. It crushed his heart, the sight of Bella, this way… it pierced his soul, "… I want to be happy."

He gently pulled away. He wanted to look her in the eye when he said the words. He wanted her to understand how genuine his words were, how true his feelings for her were.

"Be with me. I'll make you happy, the happiest you can be."

Then she closed the distance between them, her lips pressed against his.

* * *

**A/N:**

**.**

**NOW WHAT?**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**.**

**Of course 'Between the Raindrops' is not mine. I did not write it, nor did Bella, but let's just pretend, okay?**

**.**

**So we say Hullo again to our favorite blond rock star**

**.**

**Chapter Song/s:**

**Between the Raindrops - Lifehouse ft. Natasha Bedingfield**

**.**

**-minty- **

**.**


	14. Haze

**A/N: EARLY UPDATE! BUT IT'S SHORTER THAN THE OTHER ONES.**

**A LITTLE BIT OF WARNING THOUGH, THIS CHAPTER MIGHT CAUSE QUESTIONS TO ARISE, BUT I PROMISE, ALL QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN DUE TIME :**

**Thank you to everyone who faved, followed, reviewed, but most of all, thank you for just finding the time to read this piece of crazy.**

**I apologize now for any typographical/grammatical errors.**

**NOW, ON WITH THE READ!**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. I ONLY PLAY. A LOT. PLEASE DON'T SUE._**

* * *

.

CHAPTER 14: Haze

.

_Then she closed the distance between them, her lips pressed against his._

.

He was surprised. This was the last thing that he had expected. His eyes darkened. He thought she was going to back away, realize the mistake that she had done. She did the opposite, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. He twisted his hand in her soaking hair and slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth. She tasted so sweet. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and ran his other hand down her spine. She sighed against his lips. The light warmth of her breath caused him to shudder in pleasure.

He had wanted this, fantasized it happening in his dreams. And now that it's finally happening, he couldn't understand himself.

He sighed and gently pressed his hand against her shoulder in an attempt to push her back.

"Sabel…" he whispered, "We can't—"

She looked up at him, and then looked away quickly. In that brief and painful moment, he saw her eyes brim with tears.

"Sabel, what's wrong, love?"

Then her shoulders were shaking violently with her sobs. It tore another hole in him. He gently cupped her face in his hands. She was warm, really warm. Her face was flushed and her eyes were half-lidded.

_She's burning up._

"C-c-can you—r-rea-l-lly…" she stuttered against the sobs, "… m-m-m-make… me… _happy?_"

_Yes._

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella woke to the sun's rays, as it licked at her skin through the small crack in between the curtains.

_Ugh. Where am I?_

She sat up. And quickly regretted it as a stabbing pain hit her head. Her hand shot up to nurse her head.

"_Ow_."

She made a quick assessment, stretching her body automatically, tensing and flexing her muscles. There was stiffness, and a lot of soreness, too, there was also the odd sensation that her bones had all become unhinged at the joints. It was an unpleasant and unwelcome feeling.

She could barely see herself in the dim light, but it was enough for her to notice that she was not wearing her clothes. She pulled the duvet off her and fought off a scream.

She wore a large T-shirt that clearly wasn't hers.

_And nothing more._

Then flashes of memory came to her.

"No, no, no… Oh god, please… _no…_"

She tried to remember and make sense of things.

She remembered what happened in the studio.

She remembered the running.

She remembered the pain.

And the rain.

And Riley.

_Riley!_

She was out of it. The hurt and the anger had made her act so rashly. She wanted to hurt Edward. Hurt him the way he hurt her. And Riley was there. He was always there. In the few days since they first met, he has been there for her. And yesterday he was there too. Offering her solace and warmth and… and escape… So she kissed him. And he kissed her back. But now, as she sat there staring at her bare creamy legs, as it contrasted deeply with the black satin bed, she slowly came to her senses.

_I can't remember anything._

She chewed on her lip and willed back the tears that had formed in her eyes, threatening to escape. The last thing she can remember was kissing him.

_What have I done? What have _we_ done? My body's sore and I feel like a jellyfish. And I'm not in my own clothes. I barely even _have_ clothes on._

She shook her head. Everything was only adding up to one thing. And she couldn't take it.

_Why can't I remember anything?! _She thought desperately.

She looked around for any clue. There was a dark basin on the floor, by the bed, with what seemed like water in it. The bed was damp too, so she figured it was used to clean her up. Then she found her clothes on the bed side table. She looked at the clock. It was Sunday morning.

She took her clothes and hastily dressed, she discarded the t-shirt she previously wore with trembling hands. And went out of the room quietly.

Just then another door opened.

"Oh… you're awake, good morning…" Riley said with a lazy smile gracing his handsome face.

Bella sucked in a huge breath and swallowed hard. Riley stood by the door of what seemed to be the bathroom, in a white fluffy bathrobe. She guessed that there was nothing under those robes.

Her heart pounded in her chest. She could hear it. Like hammer on cloth.

"Uh… uh, I have to go!"

"Wait, Sabel!"

But Bella already raced for the door. Shame and guilt washed over her, covering every inch of her body. She wanted to get out of her own skin. To scrape every bit of dirt on the surface.

_What have I done?_

She was _not_ going back to their house, at least not today.

She found a telephone booth and used the change that was stuck in her jeans.

He answered on the first ring.

"Hello—"

"Jake…" she couldn't say anything else. She knew he understood.

"Where are you now?"

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"I'm part of the committee for this year's Autumn Music Fest, it's next week. It's also a fundraiser for the school's charities. It's a good thing our school already have bunch of singers, it won't be difficult to get people to go… I hope you're going. I already picked out your dress. It is cute… My dad's probably with yours right now. He said they'll meet up in Seattle or something. They're probably fishing… or watching the Mariners. Did Charlie tell you when they'll be home? Because I swear to god, they're technically dating…"

Jacob talked. Bella was looking out the window. Her eyes were trained on the blurry scene of grey as they sped through town. The sun had gone behind the clouds again. She knew Jacob was itching to ask her what the hell happened, but being Jacob, being her best friend, he knew she needed time to acclimate. And because the moment he picked her up by the telephone booth she broke down begged him not to call Edward.

They reached their building and went up to the Black's apartment. Still, Bella was quiet. She was catatonic. After three hours of silence, Jacob was already pacing in front of her.

"Bells," he called. Nothing, "Bells!" a small twitch. He knelt down in front of her and held her hands, "Bells, you have to talk. You're scaring the living shit out of me. _Please_."

Bella shook her head and bit her lip. She didn't want to say anything. She was afraid.

"Bells, I—goddammit—_Bella_. Please… I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Please… You don't talk, and you don't want to see Edward. What the fuck is happening?"

They stared int each other's eyes. Bella prayed for him to see that she can't say it, because if she did it would become very, very real. Jacob sighed and left her to herself again. Even though she couldn't remember anything, she knew that if she did, she won't be able to handle the guilt, and the shame.

Jacob's head popped out from his room. "You still have your clothes on from yesterday," Bella's throat constricted. "I'm drawing you a bath." Then he was out of sight, but he continued to speak, his voice coming from farther in his room.

**-o-O-o-**

An hour later, she was sitting in Jacob's shower crying.

_What the fuck had I done?_ _Regardless of how many times Riley's saved me, or of how many times Edward caused me pain, there was just no excuse for me to stoop that low._

The thought of what she had done, or what they might have done made her sick. She could no longer hold back. She crawled up to her hands and knees and puked until all that was left was dry heaving and yellow bile. Jacob was there in an instant.

"Bells?!" he shouted frantically. The door slammed open and he saw her sitting on the floor, under the warm shower spray. She looked fragile and broken, as she hugged her knees to her chest. His eyes darted to the mess she had made on the floor. He couldn't stop the tears forming in his eyes at the sight.

"Oh, Bells," he moved closer to her, and held her to his chest. "Please…"

Bella was sobbing violently. Her cries were tearing him apart.

"Everything is going to be alright. I called Edward—"

"_NOOO!_" Jacob was startled. Her voice was weak, but her tone was strong.

"Look, Bells, whatever it is, we can fix it—"

"Can you sew back my hymen then?" she screeched. Jacob stared at her with a blank expression, as her words sank.

"What?"

"Jacob… I don't know. I made a huge mistake."

"What mistake? Who's the fucker?"

"Jake, no… it… I—I don't remember anything… but I think something happened with me and… and Riley."

"Riley?!"

"I don't know, okay… I can't remember anything. I woke up in his bed, wearing his T-shirt," she choked on her sobs.

"Holy fuck. Did he drug you? Did you see bloodstains?"

"The sheets were black."

"On you?"

"There was a water basin on the side of the bed, and the bed was damp."

"Holy shit."

"Now you know why I didn't call Edward. I can't see him. I can't look him in the eye and not fall apart. I can't, Jake."

She was shaking her head wildly and sobbed even harder into Jacob's chest. He held her until the sobs cleared out.

"Bella, you have to tell him."

"No… no—I can't, I can't, I can't…" she chanted while shaking her head.

"You have to be strong, B. You have to tell him."

"No! He'll hate me. Everything was going fine. We were alright. Finally, then I just had to screw it up—I can't, Jake. Please, please…"

"No, Bella," he said, his voice stern. "Everything would get worse if you don't tell him. I'm telling you now, if you want Edward and you to work out, then you have to be honest, you hear me?"

Bella's tears brimmed once more, threatening to escape. But somehow she found the strength to nod.

"Okay, good." Jacob rose and took a towel from the cabinet. "You have to get dressed. Edward will be here in a few minutes."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella stood nervously by the wall-sized window of Jacob's apartment. She was rubbing her arms up and down, twiddling her thumbs and playing with her hair.

"Sit down, or you're going to give yourself a heart attack," Jacob hissed, just as the elevator chimed.

Bella turned and didn't see him coming. Her feet were suddenly off the ground as Edward lifted her, and swung her around in a tight embrace.

Edward set her back down, but cupped her face between his warm hands and rested his forehead against hers. Joy and pain simultaneously attacked her as she gazed into his deep green eyes.

"Listen, Bella… I'm sorry. I had no idea—but I fixed it now. If you want, we could tell them. We could tell them right now that we—"

Bella flung herself at him. Her lips smashed against his. She cut him off with her lips. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her desperately. He didn't resist. Their lips moved frantically over each other's. Edward held her by her waist as he pulled her even closer, their bodies were practically one.

Then there was the taste of salt. Edward pulled back, and saw her crying. Bella hugged him again, her face buried in his chest as she sobbed. She latched herself to him tightly.

"Hey… I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Bella. It was a mistake, I fixed it. Please stop crying. I swear it won't happen again. It was stupid. That wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to sing it to you. I don't know how the hell it got arranged for me to sing it with her—" he shook his head, "that was our song. _Ours_. I would only sing it with you. Only you. So please… will you please stop crying?"

"Sorry Edward…" was the only thing she said, she looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose.

It made the heavy weight of the guilt worse. Edward was being kind and sweet. She wanted to set her adulterous self on fire.

"You dummy… you made me worry. I'm glad you're safe," his smile was painfully beautiful. It broke her heart and healed it at the same time. She had missed him, missed his smell, his eyes. His eyes. The most striking color of green she's ever seen.

"Where were you?"

The guilt was suddenly back. It was suffocating her, twisting itself around her neck, not letting her speak. Her eyes darted to Jacob.

_Please, Jake. I can't tell him. Please…_

"Bella spent the night here," Jacob said lazily.

"What? But you told me she hadn't contacted you!" Edward said angrily.

"She needed her space," he shrugged and looked intently at Bella.

_Not right now._ She thought.

"Tsk," Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"I know where my loyalties lie."

"Fucking dog…" Edward sighed, "Thank you, for taking care of her. Though, you should have called me _last night_."

"Whatever." Jacob said, "Go. You're attracting cooties here with all of your smooching."

Edward held her hand, but she pulled away. She crossed the room to hug Jacob.

"Thanks, Jake."

"Don't thank me yet."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

It was harder to tell Edward in the next few days that passed. Edward was nothing but sweet to her all week. It started when he drove her to school on Monday, even though he was supposed to be in the studio that morning.

**-o-O-o-**

It was unusually foggy the air was almost smoky with it. The mist was ice cold where it clung to the exposed skin on her face and neck. It was such a thick fog that she didn't see him standing by his silver Volvo.

"What?" she asked, "No Aston Martin today?"

Edward playfully glared at her, but he smiled and pulled the door open for her.

"Do you want to ride with me today?" he asked, amused by her expression as he caught her by surprise. There was uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes, thanks," she said, trying to keep her voice calm. As she stepped into the warm car, she noticed his dark leather jacket slung over the headrest of the passenger seat. The door closed behind her, and then he was sitting next to her, starting the car.

They drove through the fog-shrouded streets. Not as fast as he normally drove, she thought. It was a little awkward, for her at least. Then they were already at school. There were few students out because of the fog, but those who were there still recognized Edward's car.

"I brought the jacket for you. I didn't want you to get sick or something." His voice was soft, and it did things to her stomach that she knew should be legal.

She noticed that he wore no jacket himself, just a light gray knit V-neck shirt with long sleeves. The fabric clung to his perfectly muscled chest.

"_You_ should be wearing a jacket," the words were out of her mouth before she had time to think.

She looked away as heat ate her face. Her hair fell down in a curtain. Then warm hands reached for her face. Edward tucked her hair away from her face.

She was frozen. Their eyes were locked together. "That blush looks lovely on you," then he gave her a small peck on the lips. "Be good, okay?"

**-o-O-o-**

Then Wednesday at lunch:

**-o-O-o-**

"So, I was thinking…" Jacob started, "maybe you could sing, you know, just a tinsy-song?"

"No."

They were on their way to the cafeteria to get food. Bella decided to hide out with Jacob in the prefect's lounge. She wasn't allowed to be there, but Jacob has his ways. She was avoiding Riley at all costs. And she had Jacob to thank. He never left her side, and when he wasn't there, Edward would be there. They haven't talked about what they were going to say to people yet.

"Oh, come on! It's just one song!" he whined.

"Do you want me to die of a panic attack?"

"You're such a pussy, Bells."

"I know. That's why you love me."

They entered the cafeteria. It was slightly noisier than the past few days. They were halfway through to the lines when they noticed why.

"Your husband is here," Jacob said.

_He's here?_

Her head snapped up. She followed his gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at her from an empty table across the cafeteria.

_He's here!_

Once he'd caught her eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for her to join him. As she stared in disbelief, he winked.

"Oh, he definitely means _you_." Jacob said with insulting astonishment in his voice. Bella elbowed him, but he was quick to move away. "You should really tell him, Bells."

She could feel every pair of eyes staring after her as she walked towards him. People began whispering, and speculating. They were just rumours, they still did not know their true relationship.

When she reached his table, she stood behind the chair across from him, unsure.

"Aro gave us forty-five minutes," he said, shrugging. Her heart was thumping erratically again. He went all the way here, and it made her heart swell. "Why don't you have lunch with me today?" he asked, with his crooked smile still in place.

She sat down automatically, watching him with caution. He was still smiling. It was hard to believe that he was really there. She was afraid that he might disappear in a sudden puff of smoke, and she would wake up.

He seemed to be waiting for her to say something.

"This is different," she finally managed.

"Well…" he paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a rush. "I decided to set my priorities straight."

_Thump… thump… thump…_

"I don't—"

"You're the most important thing to me, Belly," he cut her off. The automatic blush that came made his smile wider.

Then he produced a brown bag. He pulled a bottle of lemonade, a Tupperware full of strawberries and a pack of chocolate Skittles.

She ignored the blue eyes that were staring at her from the background.

**-o-O-o-**

Jacob still continuously bugged her to tell him. But she didn't want to anymore. It would ruin everything. Finally, after all these years, Edward was treating her right. She wouldn't screw this up. He doesn't have to know.

But the guilt was catching up to her. She refused to let Edward drive her home. Any prolonged moment of time she spent with him caused the hole in her chest to eat its way out.

**-o-O-o-**

"Bella, what's the matter with you?" Edward once asked when he noticed Bella locked up in her room.

"It's nothing…" she tried to sound nonchalant.

He ruffled her hair and lied down across her bed. "You're coming to the Music Fest this Sunday, right?"

"Jake's one of the event organizers, so it's mandatory," they laughed.

"Good!" he said cheerfully.

Bella's eyes watered, she yawned and pretended that she was sleepy. She knew the gist of what he had planned. Jacob spoiled it, in hopes that it would guilt her. He was successful.

The heavy feeling settled once more on her chest.

"C'mon," he said, patting the space beside him, his head rested on his hand above his head. He was inviting her to sleep beside him. "I'm a pretty good pillow."

She giggled and did everything she could not to cry.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Daddy!" Bella ran down the stairs to her father, and hugged him fiercely.

"Hiya, sweetheart," he kissed her forehead, he turned "Edward," he greeted, extending his free hand, his other one still wrapped around his daughter.

"Chief," Edward greeted, taking his hand.

Just then Billy black strolled in his wheelchair, chatting amicably with Carlisle. Jacob followed them, carrying the luggage.

Jacob saw Edward and almost dropped the bags he was carrying. "What the hell are _you_ still doing here?!" he bellowed at Edward. "You're supposed to be backstage by now!"

"The program starts in two hours, and I'm the final act," Edward's eyes were wide and irritated.

"That does not excuse your tardiness!" Jacob was shaking his head animatedly, his hand on his waist, and his hips jutting out.

"You're still… gay?" Charlie asked Jacob.

"As a rainbow," Edward muttered.

"Actually, I'm _bi_," Jacob clarified. All eyes were on him.

"Since when?" Edward asked, surprised.

Charlie spoke before he could answer. "Good, I was hoping you can sweep Bella off right now."

"I'm still in the room!" Bella cried in horror, hiding her face in her hands.

"That won't be necessary, Chief." Edward gently pulled Bella against his side affectionately and kissed the side of her head. This time there wasn't any plasticity, no sarcasm, just the truth.

"Okay! Okay! Enough, let's go, or we'll be late! And _I_ can't be late, I planned this whole thing."

**-o-O-o-**

Edward drove with Bella. She was really quiet again. He noticed her spacing out more often these past few days. She's been locking herself in her room, and she wouldn't speak unless she's spoken to.

_Is she still mad because of the song? Is she still jealous? _Edward mentally sighed, _I really can't do anything. I signed that goddamn contract already_.

"Bella," he called to her softly, holding her hand. "I'm going to tell everyone," he didn't care if he was spoiling his surprise, or that this might end his career. He was calm, but confused with the worried look on Bella's face.

She still didn't speak, so he held her hand up and kissed it softly.

_Maybe she's just nervous_. He thought.

They arrived early because of Jacob's insistence. A few of the other artists were there.

He noticed Jacob and Bella talking, they both looked scared and nervous.

_I should be the one who's nervous. I'm the one who's going to proclaim his feelings for the whole world to hear._

The show started.

Edward saw Riley.

_Tsss. I forgot he's part of the program too._

Then he saw Victoria talking to the person in-charge of the projector. She was running her vile bony fingers on the man's arm.

_Ugh, was _I _that bad? God, she's a slut_.

Edward could see Bella through the peepholes in the backstage, she looked nervous. Jacob was shaking his head and they appeared to be arguing.

"Okay, people, our next guest for tonight, you know him, we all missed him, ladies and gents… Riley Biers!"

**-o-O-o-**

Riley was up next. This was the first time he would perform after his break from the industry.

Bella felt uncomfortable as Riley appeared on the stage. She was seated at the front row thanks to Jacob. Riley locked eyes with her and she couldn't look away.

"Hey, guys!" he yelled. And the audience was going crazy. He took the opportunity to drag the microphone stand to the other side of the stage—in Bella's line of sight.

"Jake!" she hissed. But Jacob was too mesmerized by Riley.

"This song is for…" his pale blue eyes were sad and serious, and looking directly at her. But he didn't continue.

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

His voice was velvety soft, and pained. When he sang, it was all emotion, all angst. His words slowly sank into the audience, and they quieted in response. His voice was ghostly, and light.

_I was hoping that you and me might end up together,_

_It's like wishing for rain,_

_As I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_Cause you are my heaven._

He wasn't looking at Bella directly, but she could almost feel him singing to her, as if she was the only one there. His voice sent chills to her skin. And amplified the guilt and the hurt that she was experiencing.

**-o-O-o-**

Edward clutched the microphone he held, and fought the urge to go out there and shove it up Riley's ass.

Bella looked stoic and quite green after his performance, and it made Edward feel better.

It was time. It was Edward's turn. Just like what he and Jacob had planned, all the lights turned off, and the spotlight was trained on him.

The familiar flutter in his stomach rose to a degree that made him almost want to back out. He hadn't felt this since the first time he performed on stage.

The audience's screams slowly died out, as he stood there.

"I've been waiting for the right person to come along. I've looked far beyond where I can see… but it's just lately that I've come to realize how stupid I was, because the person I was searching for, the right person, was already there in front of me," another spotlight came alive, and shone on her.

"I know that I've wasted time… I know how it the warmth with your touch feels, I know how you smile when you blush, I know how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough… And now… I know what I was living for…"

_This time, all I want is you…_

_There is no one else…_

_Who can take your place…_

His voice was a slow sensual rhythm. Like honey and silk. It was a gentle caress. A proclamation of love.

_This time you burn me with your eyes__  
__You see past all the lies__  
__You take it all away__…_

He stared into her eyes. Singing to her with every ounce of courage and love he had. For her. Only her.

_I've seen it all__  
__And it's never enough__  
__It keeps leaving me needing you_

_take me away__…_

The way he sang to her, proved that his words—no words—can adequately express his passion and devotion for her, but his music. She was his wife. She was his everything.

Bella's eyes welled with tears as he sang to her. His heart overflowed with joy that it surpassed the fear and the anxiety she had. In those moments, she was his, and he was hers.

"You have given me love, you have given me life. Everything that I am belongs to you… Isabella Marie Swan… I lo—"

Gasps came from the audience, whispers erupted. Edward stared at Bella's shocked face as she stared blankly at something behind him. He whipped his head back and saw it.

He couldn't believe it at first. He didn't want to. But it was clear as day.

There on the big screen, was a picture of two people, in an intimate embrace, their eyes closed, and lips locked.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, on a scale of 1 - Fuck you bitch... how much do you hate me?**

**I like to torture my characters, so they'll end up in their rightful lemony ends.**

**.**

**As always, reviews and feedback are deeply appreciated.**

**.**

**Chapter Songs:**

**Riley: Ron Pope - A Drop in The Ocean**

**Edward: Lifehouse - Take Me Away**

**.**

**-minty-**


	15. The Fallout

**A/N: I HATE MYSELF TOO.**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. I OWN NOTHING BUT A BOX OF TISSUES AND A TRASH BIN SHAPED LIKE A SODA CAN.**_

* * *

.

CHAPTER 15: The Fallout

.

He knew exactly who they were.

"_Isn't that the Bella girl and… wait, is that RILEY BIERS?_"

"_What? I thought Edward was her boyfriend?_"

"_Why are they flashing that vulgar picture on the screen?_"

People began whispering. Every pairs of eyes were on Bella, Edward and Riley.

Bella wanted to melt and die right there. She wanted the ground to crack open and swallow her whole.

"Close that!" someone screamed from nearby to the guy handling the projector. She soon realized that it was Jacob, who was sitting beside her. Everything sounded far away, as she stared up at Edward.

Edward's mouth was pressed into a thin hard line. Bella couldn't read his expression. It scared her even more.

He clutched on his guitar, the one that she gave, with a force that was slowly stressing the material. The sound of wood breaking under tension was audible through the speakers.

"Edward…" she was about to cry, her voice was thick and her eyes were watery. She didn't know how to start explaining. She knew it was her fault.

Edward had his eyes closed. He was shaking his head and breathing heavily, clearly controlling himself, and clearly losing it.

"God! What flirt! She wants both Edward and Riley! Slut!" a high pitched voice shouted from somewhere. Bella couldn't be mistaken, it was Victoria.

The whispers and the outrage from the audience grew tremendously.

The lights went off finally, and the host was out on stage trying to diffuse the commotion. Edward was nowhere to be seen.

Someone had yanked her up from her seat by her elbow. She saw his hard emerald eyes before she was towed away.

He dragged her, she stumbled along the way and had to steady herself, but Edward continued to trudge to the backstage.

She saw Riley coming closer to them. "Sabel, I have no idea—"

Edward's grip tightened so hard that it was sure to leave a bruise. Bella sucked in a huge breath but didn't say anything. It was all her fault.

The last thing she saw before they've gone inside was the audience being ushered away. She saw Charlie, and Carlisle talking to some of the guests, apologizing for the inconvenience.

They reached Edward's dressing room.

He forced her down on the couch, pushing her as he let her go like a rag doll being tossed.

"Edward…" she started, but the words wouldn't come. A million explanations came into mind, but none of them dared escape her lips.

He was violently combing his hair, but said nothing.

"Edward… please…" she began again, but still, no words came.

He was pacing now, palming his face, and rubbing his eyes, with the same amount of force he did with his hair.

She could see that he was desperately trying to hold back his fury, trying to resist the intense anger he was feeling.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS?!" He bellowed. His voice echoing through the room, and reverberated in her bones.

"I TOLD YOU TO WAIT! I told you to _wait for me_…" He breathed heavily, then his voice became small and cracked "Didn't I, Bella?!"

"Edward, I didn't—"

"Are you so eager to scratch that fucking itch, Bella? I asked you many times before! If you wanted out—I asked you, if you wanted to break-up. YOU COULDN'T HAVE JUST TOLD ME THAT BEFORE? So I didn't… not like… not when—not when I'm starting to realize how I feel… not when I'm ready to face every goddamn thing… not when I'm ready to throw my fucking career away… then, then you do this? Why are you… how—how could you be so cruel?!"

The guilt she kept at bay these past few days suddenly hit her hard because of his words. She hurt him, embarrassed him in front of all those people.

"I didn't know, Edward… It's not what you think!"

"_It's not what I think_?" he repeated incredulously. "How should I think then, Bella? The picture already says everything. You were kissing! You were licking each other's tonsils, for fuck's sake—and don't you even dare say that he forced you! You had your arms wrapped around his neck, you willingly kissed him!" he laughed without any trace of humor, "Tell me, Bella, how many men have you really kissed? Why did you have to pretend that I was your first… that I was the _only_ one?"

"You don't understand—"

"What don't I understand?!"

"It was a mistake… I—I'm sorry—"

"You're sorry now that I found out! You made me look like a fucking fool out there!"

"Edward… will you please just listen to me for a moment." She was crying now, the tears escaped from her eyes and were flowing freely down her cheeks.

Edward went back to his pacing. He was tugging at his hair vehemently.

"Edward! _Please_…" she begged. Her nasals congested and it was getting harder for her to breathe through her sobs.

"Please what? Huh, Bella?! I cannot believe it. You are a pretty damn good liar, Bella."

He was about to storm out the room when Charlie and Carlisle came inside.

"I have to go…" Edward said to their fathers.

"Edward! PLEASE?!" she cried out.

"I'm sorry, Chief," he said to Charlie.

Charlie felt reluctant and abashed, so he just nodded slightly and let him pass.

"Bells?" Charlie called.

"Dad! It's not what you think, daddy... I don't—I don't know what happened… I had no idea that I did those things," Bella hugged her father and cried even harder against his chest.

"Shhh," he soothed, wrapping her around his arms and running a hand up and down her back, "Shhh… no sweetie, I believe you… Shhh…"

Bella bawled her eyes out against her father's chest. It took her a while before she calmed down.

Carlisle slowly came closer to where they were.

"Water, darling," he said and handed her a glass.

"Dad, I'm sorry… I just—"

"It's okay, darling, you don't have to explain to me," Carlisle said with utmost compassion, "I just wish for you and Edward to fix this."

"I'm so sorry… I… I—" she was slowly beginning to sob again, "I love him… I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh, calm down. I don't know the whole story, but if you really love my son, then explain everything. Don't leave anything unsaid. If he loves you too, then he will understand and he will take you in, with open arms."

The door suddenly burst open.

"BELLS!"

Jacob barreled through the room and to her. He scooped her up and hugged her fiercely, lifting her from the ground.

"It was that spawn of Satan, Victoria! That evil, vapid, bitch! That stupid mongrel who was supposed to be in charge with the projectors said, that Victoria came to him and gave him a flash disk. She lied, and said it was a last-minute addition to the program. He was star struck with that evil hag, and followed her cue. That motherfucking—goddammit—shit!" he was trembling with anger now.

"What? How did she get it?"

"I don't know, but you know her. She has many allies, and tricks up her grimy sleeves," he sighed heavily and shook his head. "I told you! I told you and you just wouldn't listen! You should have told him, Bella. God! I cannot believe I fucking enabled you!"

"I don't want to hear it Jake…" tears started pricking her eyes again.

"Just talk to him, okay? It's your fault, you know. Why couldn't you just admit that you love him?! I swear, B. If you don't fix this, I will hunt Victoria down and I will rip her fucking head off."

"What am I supposed to say to him?"

"The truth, Bella, that you love him. That you've loved him for an embarrassingly long time now, and how much of a pussy you are to not tell him."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way? He hates me now, Jake. I'm scared. What if he doesn't say it back?"

"'I love you' isn't a question, B. Don't _expect_ an answer. Show him. Recite to him every embarrassingly corny poem you've written since fourth grade, sing to him until your throat hurts... You know Edward. You're the only one who truly does."

"He's right," Carlisle said.

Bella turned to her second father, eyes near to tears again. "Dad…"

"Calm down, Bella, we'll drive you home. Edward would probably be there…"

Bella hugged her father in the car. There was something in her father's embrace that made her calmer, safer—protected. She had missed him so much.

"Daddy… sorry… I ruined your visit…" she squeaked.

Charlie sighed, "Just fix things with Edward, okay? You know, I was always the skeptical one with this arranged marriage thing, but… when I saw you with him today… I saw what your mothers saw."

Another lump formed in her throat. He continued,

"Fix it, okay? Your mom wouldn't be happy if you didn't."

"You're not mad? With the photo?"

"I was surprised, Bells. But we've done crazier things back in our day. You are at the peak of your youth. And I hate to admit it, but I understand. Just don't do it again, honey, alright? You have a husband. Can you imagine if Edward did that to you?"

"Trust me, dad, I know how it feels…"

"Bella… it is part of show business… those other girls, are just that—_for show_. He comes home to _you_. Because you are what's real to him. You are what is true."

Bella's heart sank even deeper. The guilt was easily swallowing her whole.

"Honey, I'm going to Paris in a couple of days, and I was planning on taking you with me, for a day or two. I missed you, sweetheart… but you have to fix things with Edward first…"

"Yes, Daddy."

"I love you, Bells."

She wanted to cry even more because of her father's support.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Edward ran out the door, slamming it behind him and jumping into his car. He revved the engine before pealing out of the parking lot and down the street.

He couldn't think.

He didn't want to think.

He could feel his chest tightening and he gasped for breath. If he didn't know any better he would have thought he was having a heart attack.

It hurt. It _really_ fucking hurt. And all he wanted to do was make the hurt go away.

_Those filthy lying fuckers! How… Bella… how could she?! My career… ruined. And that asshole Riley, he would be so fucking happy now. Motherfucker! And they did it right under my nose. Cheating bastards! Fuck, fuck, FUCK! I'm such a fool._

He had no idea where he was going. He had nowhere _to_ go. He couldn't go home. He needed a fucking drink. No, fuck that, he needed to get plastered.

Midnight Sun was jam-packed on regular days, but this Sunday it was quiet. Edward sat on a bar stool and the bar tender looked at him suspiciously.

"Whatcha looking for?" he asked Edward.

"I'm not sure, but can I start with a drink?" he was just barely able to hold himself together.

"Sure, what's your poison?"

"Bourbon, on the rocks."

He set up a glass in front of him and filled it. With shaking hands he downed it and asked for another… and another… and another…

"Rough night?" he laughed.

"You can say that. Can I get a 7 and 7, and two Patrons?"

He raised his brows at him, but filled his request.

He quickly downed the two additional shots and then began to nurse his 7 and 7. The alcohol seeped into his blood and slithered its way through his system like a snake.

"I didn't expect Edward Cullen here on Music Fest," the bartender noted, "It can only mean woman troubles."

"Don't remind me," he groaned.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Nope," he said popping the 'p'.

"Wanna forget about it?"

"Yep," he popped the 'p' again.

He had no idea how long he sat there. His world grew fuzzier by the minute and he welcomed the numbness. It felt so much better than the pain.

Eventually, the bartender, Emmett was his name, took his keys, and called him a cab. As the alcohol ran in his system, the anger started to boil inside him again.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Bella, honey, get inside, please, it's cold out." Maggie called to her by midnight.

"Maggie, you should sleep, I'm just going to wait for him a little longer."

"Okay, but don't wait too long. You could talk to him tomorrow morning." Maggie went inside and returned with a blanket and gave it to her.

Bella didn't leave her spot by the porch steps. She was still wearing the clothes she had on when they went to the Music Fest. It was almost three in the morning and she's been waiting for him the moment they got home and found that he wasn't there.

A few minutes later, a cab pulled up and out came a very drunk Edward.

_Oh, Jesus, help me._

She stood up and ran to him.

"Edward…" she said as she tried to help him up.

"_Don't touch me, you fucking cunt_!" He spat and pushed her away.

He stumbled on the potted plants and had to steady himself. Bella tried to help him up, but he pushed her away again. This time she fell down on the grass. A lump formed in her throat and her chest tightened.

Edward stared down at her. She could feel the blood pounding in her ear. He smelled like alcohol. In a blur of movement, she was yanked up by her wrist. He dragged her up the stairs to his room. He pushed her to his bed.

"Edward… I have to explain… you have to listen to me…"

"You are going t zleep there… from noow onn…"

"What? Edward, you're drunk—"

"We're married, right?" his voice slurred. "If you want to fuck a famous rockstar, I'm here."

"Edward… please, I have to explain… please you have to understand," she pleaded.

"I'm here, I've always been here," he continued without listening to her, "you were just too busy with another man…"

"Edward…"

"Fucking Christ!"

"Edward, please… I have to expl—"

"Why the fuck do you have to explain? It was already clear on the screen! What? Are you going to make excuses? It was bright as fucking day—you were enjoying it!"

"I wasn't—I didn't—Edward—"

"So now what? You're going to tell me that kissing is natural for you? Is it a hobby now?"

"NO! I wanted to get even! You _used our song_. You sang it with _someone else_! With Victoria! I was so lonely… and, and he was there!"

"So your tongue accidentally went into his mouth? God! You're a bitch! Damn you! Damn you both!" He was breathing heavily, and pacing, his fingers curled into trembling fists. "Jacob lied for you. _Jesus Christ_. That night… That night when _I didn't sleep_, that night when _I drove all around town_ looking for you, _praying to every god_, that you weren't hurt… you were with him?" his voice cracked. "_You were with him._" It wasn't a question now.

Bella curled her lip, as the tears came falling down. Edward stopped pacing and stood stock still in front of her, eyes blazing. He looked her in the eye, and asked the question she dreaded most.

"Did you sleep with him?"

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

She didn't answer, just wiped the tears that had escaped from her eyes. Her jaw trembled as she cried.

"Oh God, Edward, I am so sorry," she whimpered.

"_SORRY?_" he bellowed. "Sorry about what, Bella? What exactly are you sorry for?"

He let the words and the tears sink in, processing it again. And again. And again.

"Bella…" he croaked, "Bella, please don't…" he couldn't even finish his sentence. The words got caught in his throat and he was unable to process everything. He was trying to breathe, but he couldn't get enough air.

She was biting her lip again. Her eyes were red, her cheeks tear stained and she was trembling.

Then it finally sunk in.

"Oh Jesus. Oh fuck. Please don't. Oh God, Bella," he sobbed, "Why? Why? Why? Please tell me it's not—tell me he's not—tell me you didn't." He was already drawing up conclusions in his head, breaking every single bone in his body with the crushing weight of what was transpiring.

"I don't know what happened," Bella stood up from the bed, her voice was so timid that it almost didn't sound like her. But it was her. She was his Belly, pure and innocent. _No. No. No. No. _"I couldn't remember. I just woke up in his bed the next day—"

His blood boiled in pure, unadulterated fury. He could feel his skin beginning to burn once more, this time with no aid from the alcohol. He needed to lash out before it cooked him from the inside out.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU NOT KNOW IF HIS DICK WENT INSIDE YOUR PUSSY?!" he roared. "You got me believing that you were this innocent, fragile girl… I thought you were different…"

The tears leaked from her eyes.

"Go away Bella!" he screamed.

"Edward…"

He towered over her and Bella stumbled backwards, falling to the bed again.

"Why would you do this to me?" he cried, grabbing his hair and tugging on it roughly, "Why are you doing this?"

"Please… Edward…"

Bella was crying, but he didn't care. The inferno that was threatening to consume him was out of control. He couldn't have stopped if he wanted to.

"Edward…" she tried to reach out, but he cringed away, eyes wild with anger.

"Don't, you fucking _slut_! GET THE FUCK OUT! GO AWAY! You're so dirty I can't even look at you!" he spat, "You're a whore. _SO_ _FUCK YOU!_"

Edward glared at Bella, and he saw the pain in her eyes at his words. He stared her down and watched her scramble out of his room.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Whore.

_That was what I am, wasn't it? I'm a whore and I'm a hypocrite._

She knew he said it out of spite and because he was drunk. But the words had carved another hole in her.

All this time she was mad at him, for flirting with other girls. But she did that too. She didn't deserve him.

She was in pieces on her bedroom floor. She felt dirty and disgusted with herself. The pain crashed on her in waves, suffocating her, and crushing her chest.

_I can't... I can't... help..._

She took out her phone and dialed.

"Baby?" Charlie's voice was groggy at the other end. "Is everything alright?"

"Daddy," she croaked, her voice, hoarse from all the crying, "I'd feel a lot better if I could spend a semester of school in France."

There was a pause, but then Charlie spoke again.

"A semester," another pause, "Honey, I was talking about a visit—"

"So, can I go?" her voice bordered on desperate.

"Now—?"

"Daddy… please try," She begged.

"Isabella, I am very concerned—"

"So book a flight. Please."

Her father breathed heavily on the other end, contemplating.

"We'll get you out… tomorrow."

Bella sighed heavily as the tears fell again, "Thank you."

She took out a bag and started packing her stuff. All the while she was wiping tears and snot from her face. She needed to go away.

He wanted her to go away.

It was nearly five in the morning when she was finished. She carried her bags down the stairs as quietly as possible.

"Bella? Where are you going?"

She didn't know that Maggie was awake. She dropped her bags, and hugged their nanny.

"Mags… thank you… I'm going away with my dad." The lump in her throat was there again.

"Huh? What? What about Edward?"

"He doesn't want me here…"

"He was just out of his mind, dear… he was confused, and hurt… I'm sure he wasn't thinking straight."

"No, Maggie," she shook her head, "you don't know what happened… He's right… Edward is right."

"Dear…" Maggie's eyes glistened too.

"Maggie, you've been here all this time… you know how hard it was… but this time it's _my_ fault… I was such an idiot… I wasn't careful… God, I'm so stupid… I just want—I just wanted to be happy… but why can't I?" she sighed, clearing her throat, her voice thickened, "I guess we aren't one of the lucky ones… and it's all because of me. I'm bad."

"Bella, you are not bad. Life is like that, sometimes there are problems."

"Well, 'sometimes', never happens to me, Mags, it's always."

"Bella, please…" Maggie said once more.

Bella shook her head, let her go, and took her bags.

"Please…" she paused, struggling to hold herself together, "Tell him that I'm so sorry," her voice thickened, but the tears never came, "Tell him that I love him… I love him so, so much…"

* * *

**A/N:**

***SOBS***

**review?**

**-minty-**


	16. Now

**A/N: HI! I just wanted to say, you guys are awesome! I don't really know where I pulled this from, but here it goes!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. I ONLY PLAY. PLEASE DON'T SUE.**_

* * *

.

_CHAPTER 16: Now_

**.**

**-EPOV-**

**.**

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I screamed.

"Edward, language!" Dad warned.

We sat around the dining table, Bella, Uncle Charlie, Esme, Maggie, my Dad and I.

"No, you're all crazy! Can you believe this shit Bella?" I turned to her. Her head was down and she looked like she wanted to get out of there. I turned back to my father, "Please tell me you're joking…"

"Edward, sit down and listen to us."

"I don't want to listen to all of this bullshit!" my voice rose again, "You want us to get married. _Married!_ I'm fourteen for god's sake. My career has barely begun!"

"Your mother wanted this."

"No! You _do not_ get mom into this!" I snarled. I saw Bella wince.

Our mothers had this crazy notion that we were soul mates of some sort. Bella was my friend. She was more of a sister to me than a friend even. How they got that in their heads was a mystery.

I expected her to stand up with me, but she just sat there quietly.

"Bella, are you agreeing with them?" She was quiet. "Shit."

This cannot be happening.

I headed for the door. Dad was standing in my way. I pushed passed him out of the room heading straight for the music room. I did not look at anyone. I did not pass GO. I did not collect $200. I heard them grumbling, but I didn't give a shit. Were they fucking crazy?

I pounded on the keys and felt the blood pumping in my veins again. My heart beat faster. And I drowned myself in the random keys I pressed, but seemed to create music. It was all angst, pain, confusion, and anger. I didn't even notice Bella sitting on the floor by the door. She was hugging her knees to her chest.

"If you're here to convince me, leave now." I warned. She sat there, staring at me with those big doe eyes of hers. I sighed and turned my body so I was facing her. "Do you really want to do it? Really, _really_, do it?"

"No. Not really," she answered. And I let out a sigh. Now she's making sense.

"I want to do it," she then told me, and I was about to say something but she cut me off, "for them," she said. I grunted, and she held my eyes firmly, never blinking, "Edward, I want to do it for them, for dad, for uncle Carly, for our moms…"

"God, they got you brainwashed! Can you even hear yourself? Don't you know how crazy that sounds? They aren't asking us to go out and mow the freaking lawn, Bella. They are asking us for marriage. We aren't in the 18th century anymore."

"I know it's crazy, but it doesn't have to be… maybe we can work things out."

"Really, now? And how do you propose we do that?" I asked sarcastically.

"We try."

"I cannot believe you're saying that. I cannot believe that this was what they were talking about all those times they were locked in that damn office. Is Uncle Charlie really in with this crap? I get that they want us to be together, that's understandable, but _now_? Can't they wait until we've finished college? Or we've finished _puberty_?"

We were both silent. She was giving me time to calm down. "We try for them," she started again. "We don't have to do anything. We don't have to um… do it," she blushed. _God, I love that blush_.

"You're not giving me the Marriage-is-just-a-piece-of-paper-crap, are you?" I laughed without any trace of humor. But then I saw her face. "_If_, theoretically, and I'm not saying I agree to it, but _if _I agree to it, no one has to know. _No one_. Not even your gay friend. And when we're old enough we can get a divorce, and _they_ don't have to know."

There was something in her deep pools of brown eyes that I couldn't read.

"They're depressed," she said finally.

"_I'm_ depressed. My mom died. She _left_ me, Bella. She died because she was speeding to get to that stupid contest that I didn't even win! And now my father's trying to fulfill her wish? Crossing things out of her Bucket list? Well, news flash, we've already kicked the damn bucket."

"You're not the only one who lost someone…" she was looking away. Her voice was small. I felt a lump form in my throat. _Oh god. I'm such a douche_. "Bella…" I stood and went to her. I sat in front of her, reached for her face, and wiped the tear that escaped from her left eye. "God, I'm a prick."

She looked into my eyes and I knew that she _saw_ me. The real me. She saw the little boy yearning for his mother. The boy who was all alone.

"I would never leave you, Edward. Ever. I promise."

"I love you Tomato-cheeks."

"I love you Chopsticks."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

The next morning, Edward woke up with a raging headache. He groaned and rolled over. Maybe it had all been a fucking nightmare. He opened his eyes slowly, only to be blinded by the light from outside.

_What is it with them and wall-sized fucking windows?_

He groaned and groggily stood up and stripped down and jumped into the shower to wash off the alcohol and whatever remnants were left from last night. When he was done, he threw on a clean pair of boxer briefs and climbed under the covers. It was Monday, he had school, but he didn't fucking care. It didn't take him long to fall asleep again. He was exhausted, but his sleep was anything but peaceful.

The next time he woke up, the sky has significantly darkened because of the clouds. He stretched his aching limbs out. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost one o'clock in the afternoon. He had been plagued with nightmares. In all of them was Bella kissing every man his age in the industry.

He sat up as he remembered everything that happened last night.

"_Motherfucking goddammit!_"

Everything came rushing back like a stampede crushing his brains out. He remembered how he felt high in energy as he told her the words that were begging to escape from his lips. He remembered turning and seeing the only thing he knew would destroy him.

And just like that the pain came back. The one in his chest where he felt like he can't breathe and his heart was going to curl on itself. The one that seemed to pound pure acid through his veins until all he can do was to clench his fists to stop himself from raging and hitting something.

_Bella… Bella… How could you do this?_

Somewhere deep down in the deep recesses of his brain, he was screaming at himself to forgive her. But the pain shut that little piece of shit up.

"Arrrrrrrgggg. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" he yelled out. He wrapped his hands around his head and clasped them together, shoving his elbows forward and leaning his head back. He couldn't believe it. After all the years that they've been together, he thought Bella would never do anything to hurt him.

He was wrong.

**.**

**-o-EPOV-o-**

**.**

"You need to loosen up, E!" Eric shouted. "You've just won your first VMA, man! Drink up!" he shoved a shot at me, and it almost spilled over my shirt.

_Dick._ He was also an artist who just recently started his career. He's been bugging me all night.

But nonetheless I took it and downed it quickly letting the alcohol slither and burn my throat before it latched itself to my bloodstream.

_God that felt good._

It was loud and crowded. The music was thumping against my temples, my heart, matching the bass line. People were dancing, sweaty and gyrating.

It was awesome.

People greeted me, and we talked, a lot. There was never ending flow of drinks, and I found the alcohol riveting, as it unleashed its spell on me.

That's how most of the night went. Dancing and drinking, drinking and dancing. Every time I turned around, I would see a brunette. But I knew it wasn't her. It wasn't Bella.

Well into the night, I found myself alone by the bar, a bottle of water in my hand.

"_Who is that?_" Eric shouted. I followed his line of sight. And my heart started pounding.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

I watched her as she searched the crowd. She stood out. Not because she was wearing the most extravagant or sparkly dress. She stood out because of how beautifully out of place she was. She was simple and elegant.

Until she stumbled.

I tried not to laugh as I watched her. She was always such a klutz, but it was a part of her that I've always adored.

How she got in, I don't know. But she was there. I felt… happy, but I did.

We've been seeing much less of each other because I was busy with work. I often slept at the studio. And I rarely spoke to her at school since no one could know about our relationship.

"You know her?" he asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Why?"

"She your girlfriend or something?"

"Well, it depends on why you're asking. If you're asking because you're curious, then I'm going to tell you, that it's none of your fucking business. If you're asking because you want to make a move, then I'm going to tell you, _don't even fucking try it_."

Eric raised his hands. "Message received loud and clear, bro."

I shook my head in agitation. Then I looked at where she stood across the room, but she wasn't there. My eyes darted everywhere, zeroing in on every brunette in a simple blue dress.

I felt someone tapping at my shoulder, but shrugged it off.

_Where the hell is she?_

The tapping began again, and I was getting really pissed off.

"What the fuck do you want? Stop it—Bella—?!"

*whack*

"Happy Anniversary, asshole."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

He was finally able to drag his ass out of bed and down the stairs after throwing a pair of old worn jeans only to find Esme sitting in her usual spot at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee and looking through some papers.

"There's coffee," she said without looking up at him. He shuffled his feet along the hardwoods to the coffee pot, poured himself a cup and leaned up against the counter to take his first sip. He watched her as she worked.

"Why are you here?" it was a stupid question. He knew Esme. She was almost always busy so it didn't make sense why she was there. She should be in New York, or Milan, or LA.

"Why are _you_ here? It's Monday. Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

He ignored her question.

"You decided to take time off… any particular reason?" he knew her, and he knew she waited for him.

She sighed and looked up.

"Come sit with me, Edward," she said solemnly.

He dropped his head. He knew that he wouldn't be able to argue with her and he wouldn't be able to scream and lash out at her. She was his second mother. He sat down across from her and took a long slow mouthful of coffee. She didn't say anything at first. Just studied him as he fidgeted.

"Esme, please…." he said quietly. "Say something, don't just stare at me."

He tried not to look up the stairs. He tried not to think about Bella. He tried not to think if she went to school. Or if she's with Jacob, or Riley. Or if she took her vitamins.

He tried. 'Tried' being the operative word.

He said things, hurtful things.

"Where's Maggie?" he asked, though he knew he was asking for the wrong person.

"Out," she answered.

Her answer was short and it irritated him. He looked away and sighed. He couldn't help it.

"And… Bella…?"

"She left."

_She's in school. She should be here soon, then._

Just then the service entry opened. His heart skipped several beats, expecting Bella to come through those doors.

"Miss Esme," Maggie greeted, her eyes uneasily shifted to him, " Sir Edward."

He noticed Maggie's bloodshot eyes.

"Maggie, are you alright? Did you even sleep?" he asked.

"E-Edward," she started to sob, "Bella, w-wante-ed to tell you… t-that, s-sh-she loves you."

"Maggie? What are you talking about?"

Maggie didn't answer. Esme took her in her arms and guided her to her room.

She then turned to him again.

"Bella _left_," she repeated, as she sat down again. "She packed her bags…"

The horrible pain came crashing down again.

She left. Again.

He tried not to ask, but he had to know, "when?"

"They flew out around nine."

_That was four hours ago. Fuck._

"I'm glad she finally had the guts to leave with her lover," he muttered under his breath. "Lying, cheating whore."

Esme stood abruptly, her chair flying backwards. When he looked up at her, he saw pure rage directed right at him. Esme had never looked at him like that, and he recoiled a little at her intensity.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. The only thing holding me back from smacking the living hell out of you right now is the fact that you're probably still hurt. But if I _ever_ hear you say anything like that again, believe me, I won't hold back. I am trying to be as understanding as I can, because you are like a son to me, but Bella would never, _ever_, do anything to hurt you. She went with Charlie and they flew back to France this morning."

Edward huffed. "So now she's the one with the nerve to run away."

"She's been there for you. Always. And you treat her like crap—oh yes, I know. You've been ignoring her in school, not even acknowledging her existence, all for your career—for her protection—but she's there. She forgives you for all the shit you throw her. She watched you flirt with other girls, but when she makes this one mistake you can't even take the time to listen to her? Bella would have never done that."

"She already did," Edward turned away. The tears he fought so hard to push away were now welling up in his eyes as the crushing pain pounded in him, crushing his bones and hammering in his chest.

"It was just a kiss," Esme said softly.

"No…" he shook his head, "She slept with him. Do you know how that feels? Last night… last night I finally had the courage to tell everyone. Because I was sure, I was so sure of how I felt for her. I knew how I felt, and I knew that I don't ever want to lose her. But why?" his voice finally cracked, and the tears surged through his eyes and down his face, "Why did she hurt me?"

Esme crossed the distance between them and held him in her arms like a child. "It hurts…"

"Edward… did she tell you that? Are you sure? Because I don't believe it, Bella could never do that to you. I saw them before they got in the plane. She looked so hurt and scared."

"I asked her, and she didn't answer… she said she was sorry… maybe, maybe it's true—"

"_Maybe_…" Her eyes softened a little. "Edward you need to talk to her again. Sober. Without all the anger and the yelling."

"Right now, I don't even want to see her. All I want is to yell at her. And how could I? She _left_. Again. Every time shit happens, she runs. She's the one who left, she can come back by herself. I don't have to fetch her." Edward's pride was speaking for him.

"Are you mad at her?"

"Very much."

"Are you irritated?"

"Very much."

"Do you love her?"

"Very much."

Edward shut his mouth abruptly. The clack of his jaw was audible. His answer was automatic.

"There's your answer," she sighed. "My god, you children are far more complicated than we were. If I heard correctly, she told Maggie how she really felt."

"Then why did she—"

"I don't have the answer to that, Edward. For better for worse, remember? You say you love her. And you know that in love, you should accept everything. _Everything_."

"It just hurts—"

"Edward, what do you think would hurt more? The anger and pain you're experiencing _now_? Or the pain you'd feel when you _lose_ her?"

**.**

**-BPOV-**

**.**

I could see him through the crack on the door. He was walking around the room, his movements were frantic. He was running both his hands through his hair.

Two hands—that's double exasperation.

What's his problem? Ugh. He looks cute when he's serious. I honestly don't remember him being this… hot. He was just that thin little kid I made mud pies with. We were always teasing each other and we made it our life's mission to annoy each other. Chopsticks Vs. Tomato-Cheeks, The War of Eddie & Belly. I had nothing, not eve an inkling of a clue that he would be as painfully, and even at times, annoyingly handsome.

After a few minutes of berating myself and sucking up and picking up all the courage I could, I knocked and went in his dressing room.

He wasn't there.

I heard muffled noises from the bathroom, and followed the sound.

"Edward?"

I pushed through the door into the small space. There was a toilet, no urinal and a narrow vanity. It's clean and smells like orange and some other sweet smell. Edward was sitting on the floor, knees pulled up, hands in his hair.

I knelt in front of him. There was just a small amount of sweat on his forehead, but his neck and shoulders were shimmering.

His eyes stared up at me in disbelief at first, like he was seeing a ghost. Well, we haven't really been speaking, or seeing each other for the past couple of weeks, since he started preparing for this concert. And we weren't really in good terms when we both left for the summer. The jerk forgot our anniversary.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I watched his face, he swallowed hard and winced. The energy coming from him was unpredictable.

"No, dumbass," he said. His voice was tight and rough as he stroked and tugged on his hair with trembling fingers, "I'm definitely not okay. Do I _look_ like I'm okay?"

"Stop insulting me Edward, I'm not the one curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor, abusing his hair." I said sharply.

I moved, but he caught my wrist.

He stared at me for several long moments before letting out a shuddering sigh. Suddenly, he looked really tired. He dropped his hand and started wiping his face with his palm.

"Belly, I'm sorry…"

The words were barely out of his mouth before he clutched his stomach and leaned forward, his eyes pinching together in pain.

"Crap," he hissed, his head dropped down.

"Edward?"

After a few deep breaths he leaned his head back against the tiled wall and closed his eyes, he swallowed hard and flung an arm over his face. I really started to worry.

"Do you want me to call your dad?"

"No, don't. I'm fine."

"You are obviously not fine."

He huffed, "Christ, Bella, don't you have someone else to annoy?" he snapped.

I sighed and stayed put. I knew he wouldn't likely tell me what's wrong, but I have to try. I stared at him and waited.

"Bella, please," he groaned, "I'm fine. Go away."

"You're not freaking fine," I snapped, I was tired of him pushing me away. "You're sick. Tell me what's wrong with you."

"We don't have that much time."

It was his first major concert. I flew in from Phoenix just to watch him and I asked uncle Carlisle to pull some strings to get me in backstage. I really wanted to see him—so I could tell him good luck, or break a leg, or whatever…

_Yeah, right._

As much as I hated to admit it, I missed him. A lot.

"Would you just talk to me? I'm not asking you for world peace or to swim across the Pacific Ocean. Just talk!"

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Pain flickered across his handsome face. He stood up slowly and went out to the brightly lit dressing room. I followed him.

"Please… Edward," I said softly. "What's wrong?"

He was silent for a moment, but then he took a deep breath and said, "I'm nervous, okay? Really fucking nervous."

I would normally berate him because he was using the f-word more often than he should.

"About the show?" I pressed.

He closed his eyes again and exhaled a long, controlled breath. "I just… my nerves go straight to my stomach. I get stupid fucking cramps and nausea."

"Sounds like my period."

He frowned and squeezed his eyes shut as he curled one hand into his abdomen.

"Bella, if you're trying to help my issue by implying that I'm a girl, then please stop. I already feel like a pussy."

"You're not a pussy," I assured him. "It's natural to be nervous."

I was about to say something else, but he moved so quickly I didn't have time to react. He was back inside the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

I heard some muffled retching noises. I waited until it stopped.

I walked to the bathroom and knocked.

"Go away," Edward mumbled feebly.

"Edward," I said into the wood. "Can I come in?"

"No," he replied, his voice cracking. "I'm fucking disgusting."

"Yeah, well, I've seen you eat worms. I'm coming in."

I pushed open the door and stepped into the bathroom. The air was filled with the acrid smell of bile, and it almost made me gag, but then I saw him slumped against the wall, his face pale and slick with sweat.

"Oh," I crouched in front of him. "You look like crap."

Sadly, I still found him incredibly attractive.

"You're supposed to make me feel better," he groaned. He brought his legs up to his chest and rubbed his face.

I rolled my eyes at him. I told him to close his eyes and focus on an image he finds calming.

We stayed like that, eyes closed, and breathing heavily. I did it with him, because I thought it would help. After ten minutes, he grunted in frustration, "This isn't fucking working."

I opened my eyes and he's looking at me. Staring.

Oh Jesus Christ. Those eyes, have they always been that green?

"You're too close and too far away," he says softly.

Suddenly, someone was knocking at his door, "Edward! This is your fifteen minute call. Fifteen minutes until places!"

"Fluffing fudging fricking crapalooza," I said as I scrambled to my feet, out of the bathroom and started to pace. "Fifteen minutes isn't enough, is it? I should have been here earlier to help you. Or not. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have-"

"Bella, calm down."

His voice was remarkably peaceful.

"Are you sure? No. There's not enough time. We need more time. Maybe I shouldn't have come. God, I'm going to ruin your show—"

Then he reached forward and grabbed my arms keeping me still.

"You're freaking out, you're not even the one going on stage," he chuckled quietly, pulling me over to the couch.

He sat down and pulled me forward. I understood what he was trying to do. He placed my knees on either side of his hips and tugged me down onto his chest. I sank into him as our bodies connected. We both expelled groaning sighs. His arms wrapped around me as mine went behind his head. Our bodies pressed together, drawing away each other's tension.

He sighed as he squeezed me tighter, and I was overwhelmed by all of it.

"Did you really forget about August 13th?" I asked quietly, pulling back.

He opened his eyes, and they were unreadable again.

"Can we please not ruin this by talking?"

"Well… Did you?"

"Yes," he answered truthfully. "But you're always over reacting."

"You forgot! It's just once every year, Edward. You couldn't have spent five minutes?" I was whining again, but it really hurt. I waited for him, in our spot by the cemetery. It was tradition. Once a year, we go to our mothers and offer a prayer. I really should be beating the crap out of him, but I couldn't. Not when he was holding me like this.

"I know, I'm sorry," he pulled me back against him, and I buried my face in his neck. I contemplated, biting his skin and tearing off his flesh, but then he started to sing, "Happy Birthday to you..." he sang in his low, sexy, and panty-dampening voice, which I assume he thought would work on me. It did, somehow. I wasn't in love with him, yet. "You didn't think I'd forget _that_, did you?"

"I hate you Edward Anthony," I said against his skin. He chuckled, the vibrations traveling from his chest to mine.

"I hate you too Isabella Marie. Don't ever run away again, okay?"

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Honey, we're here," she heard Charlie call before he gently nudged her.

It was past four in the morning.

She hardly slept the whole time. She had been crying and ruining her father's shirt, while she told him everything. Even the thing with Riley. Charlie just held her, and listened.

Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She held on to her father for support as they got in a town car that would drive them to his place.

"Thanks, daddy," she said quietly when they passed the Eiffel tower, "For listening and understanding."

"Just relax honey, your eyes are still a little swollen."

"Thank you, Daddy," she said again, resisting the urge to cry again.

They reached her father's loft.

"You should rest, Bells. I have to work tomorrow, or should I say, later," Bella nodded, and Charlie leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Your room is by the end of the hall."

"Okay, Dad."

"Good night, sweetie."

"Night, Daddy."

She tried to sleep, the first two hours, she flopped on her bed, turned sideways, and tried every position in the book, but she just couldn't bring herself to sleep. The quiet didn't help her much. It didn't help at all.

She lay in her bed, and in a few minutes, resigned as the pain finally made its appearance. It was a crippling thing, the sensation that a huge hole had been punched through her chest.

_I'm a fucking moron._

She felt the pain—the aching loss that radiated from her chest, sending the wracking waves of hurt through her limbs and head.

She managed the pain, managed the tears—kept them at bay. She could bear it. She _could_ manage the pain, live through it.

_It's my fault. I'm an idiot. I deserve this._

She felt the hurt lick at her, slowly eating its way from the inside out. Embracing the pain, she closed her eyes and let the exhaustion and unconsciousness take over.

Charlie already left when she woke up. He left her breakfast to reheat on the table. She couldn't help but smile. There was a note, and an itinerary of the city.

She sighed and got ready for the day. She honestly didn't feel like going out. But she did, being the masochist that she is.

She walked the streets, looking through shops and boutiques. She didn't follow her dad's itinerary and chose to just wander off. She knew it would be dangerous since she didn't really have a good sense of direction, but she did.

She did it to keep herself distracted.

But she knew it was a wasted effort. Everything was reminding her of him. She saw his shadow everywhere. She sat on a park bench, crushing bread into crumbs, and feeding birds, and she thought she saw him out the corner of her eye.

_Oh dear god. I must be going crazy._

She saw a boy with slightly bronze hair and the same built as him, and she couldn't stop herself.

"Edward?" she touched the man's arm.

The man turned around.

"_C'est quoi, ça?_"

It was definitely not him.

"Je suis désolée—sorry, sorry."

All day she deluded herself with the fantasy that he would jump on a plane and come after her.

But when she spun around, heart in her throat, he wasn't there. He would never be there.

_God, I'm pathetic_.

After what she did to him, she doubted that he'll ever be there again.

_As if he'll come after me. I should be expecting divorce papers soon. Who in their right mind would stay with a cheating, adulterous bitch like me?_

In usual Bella fashion, she got lost. She walked aimlessly along the streets for almost an hour before she found a familiar landmark. She rounded the corner and walked with her eyes on her feet.

Alone in the City of Love.

"I want to go home. I want to go back and beg him," but she shook her head. _No. I'm a whore._

When she looked up again, she was near the loft. And she thought she saw someone standing by the porch.

_Jesus, I'm going crazy, every boy I see is him._

He leaned against the wall, and noticed someone approaching. His head turned to her.

_Shit… Edward? Great work, brain, you've successfully fried yourself and have concocted a perfect hallucination of the man I love. Bravo._

"Bella…" he said softly.

_Why is he here? Please, don't tell me, he's going to make me sign the papers _now_._

She took out the keys with trembling hands. She could see him, standing so close, watching her, as she failed to open the door.

_Please, say something. Tell me I'm an idiot. Jeez, brain, we have to work on your Edward, he doesn't insult me like the real one. Please be real._

The keys fell to the ground, and he quickly picked it off and handed it to her. She tried her best to look away from his eyes.

"God, you're an idiot."

_He's real. _She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _He's real. And he's here._

"Let's talk," he said.

She finally opened the door and he followed her inside.

They're going to talk.

_It's about the divorce, I knew it._

"Why?" she asked nervously.

He looked serious she thought she was going to melt right on her father's living room floor.

She was standing several feet away from him. The distance between them hurt, the pain pulsated and traveled through her skin.

"Talk… let's talk…" he still sounded angry.

"Uh… I'm tired, Edward," she wanted to delay what he was going to say. She was scared. She knew she won't be able to take it if he asked her for divorce, but she knew she'd give it to him if that was what he wanted. "Can I just rest for a while?"

She moved quickly up the stairs and in her room.

"Bella, what I'm going to tell you can't wait," he stopped her from closing the door.

"Edward…"

But then he took her hand in his and led her to the couch. Right now, Bella couldn't care less. Just the sensation of their hands in contact, of him connected to her, even in the slightest way, lifted her up.

He sat and pulled her down, her knees on either side of him. He continued and tugged her down, squeezing her to him.

"Bella… please… love me…" he whispered.

"Edward… I—"

"I'll forget everything… _we'll_ forget… we're going to start again… we could stay here forever."

_What is he saying? Start again? After everything that's happened?_

"Edward, I don't under—"

He was kissing her. His lips were begging, soft and unpredictable, molding hers.

"You're mine okay? You are mine Bella," he said as he stopped, his forehead against hers as they panted.

"No," she tried to protest, "I'm dirty—"

"I don't fucking care, Bella," He continued to kiss her on her mouth, her chin, her neck, "God, I missed you," he breathed on her neck, making her shudder in pleasure.

And that was all it took before she crumbled into him.

This was enough.

More than enough.

It's everything.

It felt so good. He felt so good.

He took off his shirt. He lifted her up by her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She clawed at his back, and he moaned loudly against her lips. She could feel his erection, and she felt the ache between her legs. All the while mumbling sweet nothings against her overheated skin.

He dropped both of them gently on the bed. He cupped her face and kissed her harder. His mouth moved over hers, desperate and needy.

"You're mine, Bella," he murmured, and both of his hands were in her hair, grasping each side of her head. His kiss is demanding, his tongue and lips coaxing hers.

"Yours, only yours," she moaned, and her tongue met his.

She knew it was wrong to think of it, but she was almost certain that she hadn't felt this before. Her mind wandered back to Riley, and tried to remember anything but still there was nothing. And at that moment she knew, that nothing—_no one_, could make her feel this way but Edward.

Then he started unbuttoning her shirt, his erratic actions seized, as he placed feather-like kisses along her jaw, her chin, and the corners of her mouth, until he peeled it off her and let it fall on the floor. Soon her bra came off too.

And he was kissing her there too. She moaned loudly.

Then he was kissing her everywhere, he was memorizing every inch of her, baptizing every erogenous area of her body. She was his, and his alone.

He pulled back a little too gaze at her. Her skin heated up as she tried to cover herself.

"No, don't." he stopped her. "You're beautiful," he mumbled to her, "I never told you that enough, did I? Never told you how much I loved you."

_W-what did he just say—?_

But she didn't have time to think. He made quick work of her jeans, as well as his own and knelt down on the floor. He pulled her ankles until her butt was on the edge of the bed.

His eyes met hers and he smirked, "I want you, Bella," he let his tongue roll over his upper lip before pulling her panties down her legs. "I want to taste you in my mouth."

"Edward… m-my dad—"

Before she had a chance to react, his mouth was on her.

"Oh—Oh my God, Edward!" she groaned as his tongue flicked at her clit. She felt his fingers spread her and then his tongue glided over her entrance before plunging in. She arched her back and cried out. His thumb reached up and began rubbing circles as his tongue continued, in and out, in and out.

He withdrew his tongue and replaced it with his fingers, first one and then two. She thrust her hips towards him and felt his tongue on her clit again, sucking and nipping and making her crazy.

This was wrong, Charlie could be home any minute, but she couldn't bring herself to make him stop. It felt too amazing.

"Oh, Holy—Jesus Christ!" she squeaked out. She closed her eyes and fisted the comforter as she felt the tension growing. Her stomach tightened and she was done. Her muscles unclenched around his fingers. As the wave of pleasure rolled over her, she felt him withdraw his fingers. His tongue continued their sweet torture, lapping her up.

She felt him let go of her thighs and watched as he stripped the last item of clothing he had.

_Oh, god. Will he...?_ She gulped, as she felt her heart pound inside her, _will he even... fit?_

Bella's face heated and she looked away. She didn't know why she was being shy all of a sudden. Edward seemed to feel her nervousness.

"Bella," he called, his voice low and confident and sexy, "look at me."

**-o-O-o-**

She had her eyes closed tightly her face red and in flames. He wanted her to see him. All of him. The way he knew only she could.

He moved, and the bed dipped. He lifted her slightly so that she was lying with her head up on the pillow. Her knees were pulled up and were closed, he kissed both of them, pleading her to open up to him and spread them, and she did, gingerly, teasing him and making him even harder. He put his hands on either side of her head, so he was hovering over her, staring down at her, willing her to open her eyes and see him.

Then carefully, almost painfully, she opened them.

Her eyes burned with intensity, that he almost lost his breath. She was so beautiful.

And he was right there, at her entrance. He grasped one of her hands in his, threading his finger through hers and resting them together next to her head. His other hand cradled her cheek. She pressed his lips against hers softly.

"I love you, Belly," he whispered in complete adoration, as he positioned his erection at her entrance.

"I love you, Eddie."

And he pushed into her.

_What the fuck?_

He felt something.

It was a barrier.

"Bella?" He stilled, and looked down at her. A single tear escaped from her eye, and it made him want to stop and rip his own head off.

_Oh fuck. I hurt her again._

"Please… move, Edward," she said.

"But…" His eyes were wide. _But I thought...?_

"Please…" her voice was soft, pleading and it broke his heart even more.

He couldn't say no. A thousand questions popped up in his head, but he didn't care. Those will be answered later. What he wants, what he needs, is _now_.

**-o-O-o-**

Her hands were on his forearms. She felt so full. He stayed still, letting her acclimatize to the intrusive, overwhelming feeling of him inside her.

"I'm going to move now, baby," he breathed after a moment, his voice tight.

_Oh_.

He eased back with exquisite slowness. And he closed his eyes and groaned, and thrust into her again. She took a sharp intake of breath, and he stilled.

"More?" he whispered, his voice raw.

"Yes," she breathed. He did it once more, and stilled again.

She groaned as the initial pinching sensation inside her decreased.

_Oh, I want this_.

"Again?" he breathed.

"Yes," she pleaded.

He moved, but this time he didn't stop. He shifted onto his elbows, so she could feel his weight on her. He moved slowly at first, easing himself in and out of her. And as he continued, her hips move tentatively to meet his. He leaned down and kissed her.

He pushed back in and she raised her hips to meet him. Every time he thrust into her, she felt the burn of passion, the intensity, the love. He never took his eyes off of her, never closed them for more than the split second it took to blink.

Her body writhed against his, moaning, gasping and panting; begging him to make her his.

She can feel something building up inside her, like before. She started to stiffen as he thrust on and on. Her body quivered and bowed, a sheen of sweat gathered over her.

_Oh my…_

She didn't know it would feel this way… she didn't know it could feel as good as this.

Her thoughts were scattering…

There's only sensation…

Only him…

Only her…

_Oh please…_

She stiffened.

"Come for me, Bella," he whispered breathlessly.

And she unraveled at his words, exploding around him as she climaxed and splintered into a million pieces underneath him, her back arched off the bed. Edward supported her back as he continued to pound through her orgasm.

She felt pressure against her lower back and heard him take in a huge breath of air just before she felt him start to pulsate inside of her. He let out an almost deafening roar. The fire in his eyes was all-consuming, piercing directly into her soul.

Edward slowly pulled out of her. And she slightly winced at the unfamiliarity.

As she watched him lose himself to her, it changed everything. This was what was lost between them. That power that you know you hold over someone who loves you and recognizing that they hold the same power over you.

She was his.

And he was hers.

She tried to push it back, but she couldn't. The tears poured down her face and she sobbed loudly.

**-o-O-o-**

"No, no, no, no! Please, no," he cried, his knuckles stroking her cheek, "Bella, no. Don't cry. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? God, shit. I fucked up again, no, no, no, no!"

Bella pushed his hand away and wrapped her arms around his neck, she tugged him down and hugged him, squeezing hard, not caring if he was crushing her.

"Happy, tears, Eddie… these are happy tears."

He was overwhelmed by the intensity of the moment, so he hugged her to him, matching her force with his own. He knew he was hers and she was his, only his—always will be his, and that never changed, not for a single moment.

They moved and Bella nuzzled into the crook oh his arm, her head resting on his chest.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen," he sighed, as he buried his head in her hair.

"I love you, Chopsticks."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know you probably still hate Edward, but he was hurt. And he's an idiot. And a douche. But I love him, and Tomato-cheeks loves him.**

**I know this isn't what you had in mind, but honestly, would you even _want _to talk to Riley, if you were him? My Edward wouldn't. He'd beat the shit out of him, and he wouldn't be able to be with his Belly if he was in jail.**

**.**

**This is my first shot at a lemon scene, actually. Don't know if it was enough. Should I have been more rough? More sensual? Was it too quick?**

**.**

**reviews are love, and they make me type faster. haha. I'm serious. No, I'm not. haha. I'm being weird now.**

**.**

**-minty-**


	17. Vignette

**A/N: First of all, I'm sorry. I know I posted a chapter a few hours ago, but I took it down. I felt like it lagged a bit. It dragged on. So I made changes. Again, I'm sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to continue reading.**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. WE ALL KNOW WHO OWNS. NOT ME. PLEASE DON'T SUE.**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 17: Vignette_

_._

He watched her as she slept in his arms. Her pale face was flushed with an afterglow that made her even look more delicate and beautiful.

He couldn't help himself. He caressed her hair and breathed in her scent. There had been so much hurt and pain and regret between the two of them, but now she was in his arms, and he wanted her to stay there.

Even through all the bullshit he got himself into the past couple of years, a failed attempt to stay away from her, a desperate move to avoid his feelings, he found himself unable to hold back the floodgates of emotions he felt.

And he hated to admit that it was all released because of his jealousy. It was a dark and hateful emotion that drove him to realization.

Bella was still that girl, the girl he'd grown up with, bickered with, made beautiful music with. She was kind and loving. She was still shy, but a little bit stronger. And that just made him want her more. He wanted her, all of her. And he did. He had her. Every single part of her.

_I was her first. I cannot be mistaken. But she said… she and Riley. _He shook off the thought. _No. She was hurting and I felt it._

He looked at the clock on her bedside and saw that it was almost six.

_Charlie. _He'd be home any minute now. _Fuck_.

He hugged her once more before he stood. She grunted and tried to hold onto him, but she stayed asleep. He regretted having to leave the warm comfort of her side, but he needed his answers.

Once he was out, she lay still on the bed, naked.

He picked up her clothes and dressed her, though regretfully, as careful as he could so as not to wake her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He pulled on his pants and took out a pack of cigarettes. It was a nasty habit he had. He tried to hide it from Bella as much as he could, but tonight his nerves were getting to him.

He put a stick to his lips and lighted it up, sucking it up, cradling the ember, and letting the smoke burn through his lungs.

As much as the tabloids enjoyed showing off his playboy demeanor, he never really went out with more than half of the women they said he dated.

But that didn't mean he didn't have any experience.

He took a long drag and watched the smoke travel through the air and be swept away by the cool crisp early evening air.

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate Jacob for making me write in this stupid journal. He says it'll help me keep track of how I feel._

_I'm not going to write about how I feel. So I'm writing about how I __**don't **__feel. Because I don't. I don't feel anything for him. Nope. Nada._

_I_

_DO_

_NOT_

_(Period)_

_I _did_ have this massive crush on him. _DID, _past tense._

_The truth is I don't even like Edward now. And it's partly because I have no idea who he is anymore._

_I think it started when he asked me not to talk to him at school._

_So I didn't._

_I thought it was only for the first couple of days, but then when I waved at him from across the hall, he'd look away like I was a loser, or something._

_And that really freaking hurt._

_I tried to confront him at home, but all he said was: it's for the best. 'FOR THE BEST' MY ASS._

_I wanted to slap him silly._

_It was for his career._

_I pushed him into it. Into this. And he seems happy enough with all the fame. And I'm happy for him._

_And now he's dating this Kate person. She's really pretty. Ugh._

_I really shouldn't care. Edward and I agreed we could date someone else, just as long as we kept up the charade when we were in front of Charlie and Carlisle._

_Mike Newton still kept following me around. He's obnoxious, and reminds me a little of a puppy. I bailed on him tonight. Jake keeps bugging me to take Mike to the dance._

_I can't._

_I can't._

_I can't believe I'm writing in this freaking little notebook._

_I don't know why I'm even writing._

_I hate not knowing how I feel._

_I hate Jake._

_I hate this Kate person._

_And_

_I hate Edward Freaking Cullen~_

"You're biting your lips," his breath blew across my ear.

My heart started to beat loudly against my chest, the blood rushing to my veins; I could hear it behind my ears.

I snap the notebook closed. And tried to steady my breathing.

Holy crap, how much did he read?

"You're here early," he said. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date?"

"No. And that's none of your business."

He walked to the chair closest to the fireplace, and poked on the embers, letting the fire breathe and grow.

"So…" he started to say, "Have you heard about me and Gianna Volturi?"

I swallowed hard. His tone was… wait. Why was he telling me this?

"Uh, I thought you were with—"

"Those are just rumors," he shrugged it off._ Yeah, tell that to the pictures of you all around town. _"Gianna—"

"Volturi?" I asked. The name was familiar, until it hit me. "You're dating your boss's daughter?" he was quiet, "Classy, Edward," I taunted.

He growled at me and I laughed at him. He looked irritated and worried, and it made me feel… good.

"Why are you telling me this, Edward? Are you asking my permission?" I blurted out.

He looked caught and his expression became angrier. "NO!" he snapped. "Why the hell would I ask your permission?"

"I don't know! Why are you _telling_ me then? And don't shout at me. You're awfully making a habit out of it, you know?"

"Well, I'm trying to hold a civil conversation with you."

I fumed. He's such an insufferable jerk.

"Civil?!" I scoffed, "You're the one who started shouting."

"God! You're an idiot." He sighed as if he was suddenly exasperated.

It was already a rarity to see him at home. I kind of missed our bickering.

_You miss him_.

Shut up brain.

"I wonder if they'll still like you once they figure out how much of a neat freak you are. Or how you looked like a twig before all of this," I gestured all of him, "happened."

"At least I'm not as _dumb_ as a twig. _I_ wonder if anyone would like _you_ once they figure out how much of a bitch you are."

We were glaring at each other, and I wished I could literally glare daggers at him.

"Screw you, Chopsticks." I spat. Even though I knew that he's changed a lot ever since. He wasn't skin and bones anymore. He was filling in places that I knew would render my insult invalid sooner rather than later.

But still, he hated when I called him that.

"Oh, please," he rolled his eyes, "for all I know, maybe you're starting to fall for me," he said smugly. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't place. It was really weird.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Yeah, in your dreams," I snorted.

We stayed silent. Neither one of us talking, or even making any sound other than our breathing. I liked the quiet. When he spoke again, his voice was solemn, and it scared the living hell out of me.

"_If _you started to feel something for me, you would tell me, right?"

I stared at him. Was he for real?

"_If… _but seeing how much I want to punch you, for treating me like I'm nothing, in school, and for being crabby all the time, that would be impossible." I said calmly now.

"It's for the b—"

"Best—blah, blah, blah…" I finished for him. I watched him sigh. "I mean, can't we _at least_ act like we're friends?"

"If you were smart, you'd stay away from me."

"I think you've already established that I'm _not _smart. And you let those other idiots kiss the ground you've walked on."

"I don't want you to kiss the ground I walked on."

"I won't."

"Then… I'm asking you to wait."

I sighed. "_Wait_." I muttered under my breath, "For what? Hell to freeze?"

"People would start to ask questions if they see us talking in school."

"How, Edward? It's not like it's a crime to talk to a friend at school."

"But I'm not your friend. I'm your husband."

I stopped breathing. And I think he did too.

This was the first time he ever used that word. Ever. It was like the words were a bad omen, or something. Even the W-word has yet to be spoken in this house.

I swallowed hard.

This was getting a little awkward. Okay, _a lot _awkward.

I had no idea why he was telling me all of these things. But it's really weird.

First he tells me he's dating someone.

Then he asks me to tell him if I fall for him, which is absolutely ridiculous and is highly unlikely since he's always so grouchy and he treats me like crap.

And now he brings out the big H-word?

God, he's complicated.

"Look, Edward. I get it. And seriously, it's fine. You could date whoever you like," I said in a rush, standing up, "I really don't care." I added.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella woke up and it was dark. She had no idea how long she slept. She stretched out beneath the duvet and she felt sore, deliciously sore. But as she flexed her limbs, savoring every reaction her body made, she noticed the empty space next to her.

It was cold.

She gingerly lifted the duvet and found herself back in her clothes.

Was it all just a dream?

_Best dream ever, then. A+ Brain! Maybe I really am going crazy._

She trudged to the en-suite bathroom, and cursed the brightness of the light as she flicked it on, contemplating on whether or not to just leave it off, but thought better. She wouldn't want to slip and hit her head, or break her neck. They'll count it as suicide.

She opened the tap and stared as the tub slowly filled. She was exhausted. She had walked all day, and hallucinated for most of the afternoon. It was now taking its toll on her body. She felt more of the soreness now, but it wasn't that bad. Sort of like the day after lifting heavy weights.

What kind of dream would leave you sore like this?

_A good one, definitely._

She prepared a bubble bath and sank in when it was ready.

Water had a way of soothing her, especially when she was under and everything she heard seemed so far away, but she decided not to go under tonight. She could live with a little hallucination every now and then.

The dream had somehow kept the pain at bay. There was no dull buzz of the hole in her chest, it almost felt like it was healed, or that a cork was placed in it, but she knew sooner or later the pressure would break through.

It had been so real.

The dream.

In her dream, he was real. He was there. And he made love to her, and she felt the ache as he tore through her. In her dream she was uncorrupted.

_Running the race_  
_Like a mouse in a cage_  
_Getting nowhere, but I'm trying_  
_Forging ahead_  
_But I'm stuck in the bed_  
_That I made, so I'm lying_

_But if you keep real close_  
_Yeah, you stay real close_  
_I will reach you…_

She found herself singing quietly as she played with the bubbles. She felt light.

Her singing was interrupted when she noticed someone standing by the door. She raised her head and found Edward leaning against the door frame, arms across his naked chest.

_I must still be dreaming then. Or maybe I'm dead, and this is heaven._

"That was beautiful, Bella," he said and he uncrossed his arms.

Bella stared at him, scrutinizing every inch of him, admiring the detail her mind had created.

"I dressed you again," he said, equally observing her, "I thought Charlie might come home."

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He left a message, said he's caught up with work and that he'll be back tomorrow morning—later."

He ran his fingers through his bronze hair, and she noticed how he was only wearing a pair of drawstring PJ pants. It hung from his hips in a way that… _oh boy_.

Her mouth went dry as he casually strolled toward her. Such exquisite detail for a hallucination; he had broad shoulders, narrow hips, and his abdominal muscles rippled as he walked.

"You should be in bed," he said, his voice soft and gentle.

Bella ignored him, the way she normally would with the real Edward. But then she saw how his fingers slowly twirled and played with the string of his pajamas.

And pulled.

The cloth dropped to the floor. And he stood just outside of the tub, in all of his naked glory. Then he started to climb in the tub with her.

"Edward!" she yelled, as she looked away and tried to cover herself with the largest amount of bubbles she could get. She was turning bright red by now.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"What are you doing? We have another bathroom, you know?" She blushed profusely.

"Oh come on. We haven't done this for what? Thirteen years? Move," he ordered with a crookedly playful smile.

"Bossy, hallucination," she muttered but obeyed.

Then Edward stopped moving. She thought he had turned into smoke and evaporated, but when she looked up, she was caught in his unfathomable green eyes, his expression was unreadable.

_My hallucination is lagging_.

He seemed to look at her curiously, and then he continued to move.

He sat behind her, her back inches from his chest, and his legs on either side of hers. She felt vulnerable all of a sudden. The position they were in now, it was intimate, sensual, though no skin touched.

_HOLY CRAP, IS THAT HIS—?_

_This would really hurt when I snap out of it._

"You think you're hallucinating?" he asked, his voice a little amused.

"Yes. It's either that, or I'm still dreaming, or if not, then I'm probably dead."

She could sense him frowning behind her.

He ran his hands, up and down her arms, and his nose traveled from her jaw, down her neck to the line of her shoulders.

"Does this _feel_ like you're dead?" he said against her skin, and she shuddered.

"Of course I'm not dead. I'm just clinically insane now."

"No. Maybe a little stupid, but no, you're not insane."

"Damn, my mind makes you even more realistic, you're insulting me now."

"Bella…" he warned. And the timbre in his voice slowly but surely shook something inside her.

"You love me," he whispered. It wasn't a question. But it sounded like one, like he wasn't sure if it was even true.

"Yes," she said the single syllable with utmost conviction.

"How?" he said against her hair, his fingers still traversing every inch of her skin.

Bella groaned, this was not a topic she was comfortable with. She could already feel the heat making its way to her cheeks and ears.

"How long have you felt this way for me?"

"You're being awfully conceited, Mr. Cullen," she mocked. Bella rolled her eyes and bit her lip.

The seconds ticked by, Edward was still waiting for an answer.

"How long, Bella?" he asked again.

"Why do you want to know?" Bella blushed even more.

"Just answer the question, you idiot," Edward grumbled.

"Why do you insist on calling me an idiot?!" she exclaimed, turning her head to glare at him, but then his lips caught hers.

His mouth was sweet and gentle. Like the way he had kissed her in their backyard while they were surrounded by pillows and candlelight. Her hands automatically raised and were on his jaw.

"I told you to tell me if you ever fell in love with me, you idiot," he said.

Bella let her head rest on his chest.

"Yes. If I remember correctly, that was back when you were dating twenty girls at once."

"I was… trying to distract myself."

"Did it work?"

"We're here now, so, _no_. My distractions failed epic-ly in huge, embarrassing, proportions. Please don't rub it in."

"I don't know _when_… exactly…" she admitted shyly. "Even though you were a gigantic douche, and an even bigger jerk, and you made my life a living hell," she tried to guilt him. "I don't know… you were always a grouchy ass."

"You love my grouchy ass," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"How about you?" she asked in a small voice.

"What about me?"

"Uh…"

"Spit it out, Bella."

"Since when did you—do you even—?" _Love me?_

"No, that's impossible you're an idiot."

Bella's blood boiled and she turned her whole body to face him. "But you told me! You told me that you loved me! UGH! You are so irritating! Frustrating! You insufferable ass!" she yelled while slapping his chest.

"You really are an idiot," he shook his head and took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "You know, people who can't detect sarcasm are more prone to dementia."

She moved again, and they were back to their previous position, her back against his chest.

"Smart-ass," she mumbled, though her heart was pumping twice as much blood as she needed. "Why do you always have to be so mean?"

"I'm not mean, you're just incredibly stupid. I happen to dislike stupid people."

"Then you must really hate _me_ then—"

"I love you… Isabella Marie Cullen. I don't know how, I don't know when… but I _know_ I can't ever lose you. I'm sorry for yelling at you, and saying those hurtful things. I was drunk… and I was jealous. If someone could die of jealousy, I think I would have on that stage. I thought he had succeeded, that he already took you away. I thought someone else had _touched_ you... I was mad, so mad at you…

"But… now I know... I was angry at _myself_, because for a long time I've been pushing you away. Doing everything I can to avoid these feelings. I hated myself because I let you get close to another man."

He felt her shaking.

"Hey… why are you crying again?"

"I just… I can't believe—after everything that happened. I mean, I'm here in _Paris_, right now... I just can't believe I'd hear those words from you. For the longest time, I thought you hated me. You were with so many girls. I thought you never even really liked me. You're EC. Rock star. Playboy. Sexiest Underage Man alive, and all of that. And right now you're here. With me. _In Paris_. This is one of the best hallucinations ever. I mean, after what I did… with… I thought you hated me."

Edward sighed.

"Yes, I hate you, very…" She felt his hands travel the length of her arm, down her thigh. "Very…" Then he grazed her breast, his fingers brushing against her nipples, and they pebbled. He rolled one around his fore finger and his thumb and pulled, eliciting another moan. His other hand traveled lower, down her stomach, to her navel, lower...

"Edward… what are you—?"

The sensation was familiar, as he ran his fingers up and down her slit.

"Ah," she moaned, throwing her head back against his chest.

"I think you don't understand… how much I love you, you idiot. Do you want me to make you _feel_ it again?" he said against her ear. She could feel his hard length against her back.

_Oh, dear._

"Edward," she panted, her body betraying her, "We, we—we can't!" she pushed his hand away from her. She moved away, facing him. He looked hurt.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because… my dad would be here, any minute now."

"No, he won't," he whined. "Bella, please?"

Blood rose to her cheeks, "No! Just because we had… um… we… um… did it, doesn't mean we should do it every three minutes."

"But I want you, _now_."

He smirked at her playfully, his pupils dilating and his movements stalker-like.

_Oh, dear god._

"Edward!" she gasped, as he caught her.

She thrashed from his grip, and laughed as his hand tickled her. Water splashed everywhere, and soon the tub was half-empty. They laughed and giggled and splashed water at each other.

She collapsed on his chest, her heart beating frantically as they laughed.

"You are mine," she said to him as she gasped for air, her voice growing weaker.

"Yours, only yours," he said as he held her tighter.

"Only mine?" she asked meekly. Her earlier bravado dissipated.

"Yes."

"Have you forgiven me?"

"You never did anything wrong."

"Riley and I…?" her voice was confused.

"No. You didn't, couldn't you feel it? Didn't it hurt?"

"I don't know. I still can't remember. I'm sorry—"

"Stop apologizing. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I've been so terrible to you."

"I'm still sorry, for not telling you about what happened. I still can't remember anything—"

"Shhh. I know. I believe you."

"You do?"

She raised her head to look at him, but she was caught once again by his lips. And the stayed like that. Their bodies pressed together, submerged in the cooling water.

He was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Have you forgiven _me_?" he asked.

She knew what he was referring to. "Yes."

"You shouldn't."

"Edward, it's in the past. It's done."

He shook his head.

"You need to know."

Bella was silent. For a moment, there were only their breaths and the far away sounds of the street.

He took a deep breath and let it out against her neck. He planted a soft and delicate kiss on her head.

_Let's start at the beginning then._

"I had a crush on you when we were four."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella's head jerked. "You did?" she asked, surprise evident in her tone.

"Is that _really_ surprising? Every boy in the playground had a crush on you. I was a kid. I didn't understand what I was feeling. But God knows how much I wanted to bury all of them in the sandbox."

She was quiet. The initial shock was wearing off. He continued.

"We grew up, and well… you met Jacob. And I honestly wanted to break his fingers one by one; then he turned out to be gay, which was such a relief."

"He attempted to steal you away from me, many, many times, you know."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

She shrugged. "You had a lot of girls, so I really didn't think it mattered." He could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Yes, I was," he agreed regrettably.

"You hated the marriage."

"I nearly lost my shit when they told us."

"_Nearly?_" she mocked.

He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so I threw a hissy fit. But you had to admit, they were fucking crazy. They were manipulating us. And… and… it's not how I planned things. Things weren't just supposed to be handed to you like that. We were supposed to learn on our own. Not forced to be together like that.

"But then you agreed with them. You said you wanted to do it for them. For them. I admired your selflessness, but if you put it like that, it was like you didn't have a choice. I was convinced that you didn't want me that way. I waited. And I didn't know what I was waiting for. It was just now that I realized that I was waiting for you to notice me. To see me as something more than the childhood friend you were forced to be with. But you didn't. I was so young. And I was too shy to do anything but to pretend to ignore you and tease you, and be mean."

"You ignored me a lot. You pretended like I never existed in school. You _asked_ me not to talk to you," she said, with acid in her tone. It stung him.

"I was so afraid, that if anyone knew about us, our true relationship that it would end my career. I was hooked, drunk in the dazzling lights of fame. I was a selfish asshole."

He sighed.

"So I chose my career over you. I focused on my career and I pushed my feelings away, tried to drown it under the weight of the importance of my music."

Bella was silent and held his hand. He cleared his throat. And continued.

"I actually decided to ask you out, sophomore year, but then Mike Newton was making a move already, and we agreed that we could see other people. It was a stupid fucking mistake. Jesus Christ, I wanted to kill him. I almost did. I envisioned ripping his ass and putting it on his head. I don't know why Jacob allowed that sick fucker to even get near you."

"But… I didn't go out with him."

"I know," he sighed even heavier. He swallowed hard as he tried to steady his breathing, "That day I thought you went out with Mike, I lost it. You were still ignoring me. And I lost my virginity to Gianna Volturi. She was eighteen. She got tired of me. It was just emotionless fucking, no feelings, no kissing, and no commitment. I was so confused, and I wanted to tell you, I tried, but you said you didn't care. And I was hurt and angry.

"I started putting up more walls between us. I deluded myself with the thought that _you_ were wrong for _me_. I didn't party, and I studied. I was a good student, a good son, but an awful husband. And I thought it was okay because you hated me. I could deal with hate. And for the longest time, I believed that. I buried how I felt and I focused on my music, on my career. I buried everything so deep, pushed it back to the deepest darkest part of me, locked it away."

He paused. He rubbed his hands up and down her skin, reveling in her softness.

"Jacob was right. He was right _and_ wrong. I _was_ acting on it because I was threatened. Mike Newton, I could still handle, he's nothing. Riley—he is everything I am not. He's strong, strong enough to face everything with you. He was so intent on taking you away from me. And I thought he did."

He held her tighter and brushed his lips against her shoulder.

"You were so naïve, and pure, and kind. You were always there even though I pushed you away, you held on. Even though, every action I made, screamed at you to let me go—Jesus, I even forgot our anniversary once. But you were there.

"And I called you a whore. I called you an idiot. I tell you you're stupid. I verbally abuse you—Bella, I—_I'm_ the idiot, _I'm_ the one with no brain. _I'm_ as thick and as dumb as a twig… _I'm the whore._"

After a few minutes of silence, of both of them digesting everything he just said, he spoke again, very quietly.

"I love you. Always have, always will. You deserve better than me," he murmured, "But I'm yours if you'll have me. Completely. Irrevocably."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"_BELLS?! BELLS?! BELLA?! You have to get your ass out of bed, honey. You have to eat._" Charlie was shouting through the door. He was knocking incessantly too.

Edward was the first to wake up.

He shook Bella. But she wasn't budging.

_Jesus Christ, Bella… I forgot how much of a heavy sleeper you are._

"Bella!" he hissed.

"Five more minutes…" she grumbled.

"Bella, for fuck's sake, wake up!" he pinched her cheeks.

"OW!" Her eyes opened, and she was glaring at Edward.

"Shhh—shut up, your dad—"

They were both naked under the covers. They hadn't bothered to dress after last night. It was a miracle they even got out of the tub. Her eyes went wide as Charlie knocked again.

"Uh… yeah, Dad!" she called back, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, honey, breakfast is on the table!" it was clear that Charlie was just outside the door.

They stared into each other's eyes, with mirrored expressions of panic and shock as they waited for his footsteps to fade.

"Turn around!" she said.

"Why?!"

"Turn around, Edward Anthony!" she hissed.

"I've already seen it, Bella. Why a—"

"Edwaaaarrdd," she whined, clutching the duvet closer to her.

He chuckled and stood from the bed, letting the fabric leave his skin. He saw her go red as she turned away and took the covers with her to the bathroom.

He laughed softly and dressed himself.

She emerged within a minute in her shorts and T-shirt. She couldn't look him in the eye.

"Are you tired? _Sore?_" he wiggled his eyebrows and caught her hand in his.

She blushed an even deeper red as she tried to pry her hand out of his. Edward grumbled and held on tighter.

"What are we going to say to him? What's our story? What's your alibi?" her words were tied up in panic.

"Alibi? Story?" his brows scrunched together. "You make it sound like we've done a crime."

"What?! You just magically come out of my room?! And God, can't you at least wear a shirt? Jesus, Edward. My dad owns a security agency, he was a cop once. And he owns guns, a lot of guns. I know where he keeps them. I'll bet my ass, he has one on his belt now. And judging by the way you made his daughter flee the country only hours ago, I'm sure he wouldn't mind keeping his bullets safe inside many parts of you."

"You're biting your lip," he commented, seemingly ignoring every word she said. "Look, it's going to be fine. Just fix your hair. We'll tell him I arrived yesterday, and that we slept together—"

"E—"

"The best lies always have an element of truth in them, Bella. Always remember that. We _did_ sleep together. And it's fine. We're _married_."

"Edward!" she groaned.

"Edward what?" he smiled.

"God, you're enjoying this, you ass," she glared.

"Don't be nervous. We're together. You're my wife, and I'm your husband. Just fix your hair. And it's natural for us to fuck—"

"Lalalalalala, shhh! I know, whatever, I'm going to fix my hair, shut up!" she looked away, but he could see the redness on her ear and neck.

She fixed her hair while he put on a T-shirt.

They went out of the room, hands together.

"Stop fidgeting, Bella. Please try to remember that you're not confessing to a murder here."

"Easy for you to say."

She heard Charlie rustling in the kitchen. And her heart thudded wildly as she heard the cling and clatter of pans.

"Calm down, Bella," Edward whispered.

"Hey, Charlie!" Edward called, entirely relaxed.

"No!" she protested under her breath.

"Why?" he whispered back.

"Check first if he's armed!" she hissed.

But it was too late, Charlie came around the corner and saw them walking down the steps.

Bella could see his belt. She was almost certain she could see the holster.

"Edward! Carlisle said you'd be here." He tried not to make a face when he noticed their joined hands. "When did you arrive?"

Bella swallowed. _It sounded more like, 'When will you leave?'_

"Last night," he answered casually. "Bella let me in."

Charlie's eyes shifted to Bella. "You did?"

Edward towed her to the kitchen table where food was already prepared.

The silence was unbearably awkward.

"Uh, Dad, come join us for breakfast." Bella tried to say.

"No thanks, honey, I'll just head up stairs. I'm pretty tired."

Charlie kissed the top of Bella's head, and gave Edward an unreadable look, before he went down the hall to his room.

"Okay, that went well!" Edward said, as he began to prepare a plate for her. "He didn't hate me that much."

"I cried the entire way here," Bella told him. "I ruined his favorite shirt, I know because I gave it to him and he always wears it. I cried before the flight, during the flight, and a little after. Of course, he hates you."

"Well, he didn't shoot me."

"Lucky bastard."

Edward proceeded to eat. Bella just stared at him.

"What? You're not going to explain to him?"

"Didn't you hear what he said? He's tired. _I'm_ tired. I barely slept—"

"Shhh!" Her cheeks flushed, "Just eat okay?" she hissed as she nibbled on a piece of bread.

Edward watched her intently.

"What?" she asked when she noticed.

"Do you think your father would kill me in my sleep?"

"Yes. I told him you called me a wh—"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But you told me—"

"I didn't answer. You drew conclusions so quickly."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Riley—"

"Don't say his name, Bella." He cut her off.

"God, you even _sound_ like him." She muttered. Remembering something similar, Riley said to her.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," she muttered. He was back to his crabby self.

"Whatever, but I _am_, taking you back home, okay? You can't just leave in the middle of the semester."

"But what about what happened? The pictures. Riley—"

"Bella," he warned, but his eyes were soft. "Don't think about that now."

"But you said, you were taking me home. We can't just go home and expect everyone to keep quiet about it."

"Don't worry about it," he said again. "Besides, we're in Paris, might as well enjoy it, right?"

"Really?" Her eyes widened, and were filled with ecstatic joy.

"Yes," Edward nodded.

"Then you should wear a hat. Anyone could recognize you with that wild hair of yours. Actually, they'd recognize you still. You should shave your hair."

"_You _should shave."

"Uh!" she slapped his arm.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Bella!"

"You're such a pig," she groaned and turned away.

Edward held on to her, Bella tried to push him away. But he was strong, and she didn't really want to move.

"I love you," he whispered. His words were a silent prayer, and all she could do was smile.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

They spent the days in total bliss. They were stuck in their old bubble.

They toured the city with ease, moving from one city landmark to another, holding hands, and all of that cliché.

They walked along the aisles of the Louvre, both of them having no idea what they were looking at, or how long they should even look at the art. The Eiffel tower was jam-packed with tourists all day long. But they managed to get up there and see the magnificent view of the city. They even bought a heavy-duty padlock to place at the Lover's Bridge. Then they went to see the Opera, the Arch, the Cathedral, and every day, they dined in a different restaurant. At night, they spent holding each other.

Charlie made it a habit to go home at an indefinite time. It pissed Edward off, and made Bella laugh. They haven't had sex since the first night he stayed in, and Bella was too shy, but it was okay, as long as they were together.

It was heaven, albeit a fake one. For a few days, they were just Edward and Bella, a teenage couple, kissing their way through Paris, and back to their beds.

Edward knew it was sooner rather than later that they would have to go back to the real world.

He watched her sleep again. He was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. He went out again to smoke. When that didn't work, he fished for his phone and dialed.

He had to fix this. He said he's setting his priorities straight, and so he was.

His foot tapped on the ground impatiently as he waited.

"Edward, where the fuck are you?!" her voice was angry on the other end.

"Rose, I quit."

"What do you mean you _quit_? You can't quit. You're in the middle of an album! What the hell is wrong with you? Where on earth are you?

He ignored her

"Okay. Then, I am going to tell everyone I'm married. I'll release a statement, hold a press conference, go on Oprah, whatever. I don't care."

"You want to _what_? Are you on drugs?"

"Are you deaf?"

"You can't Edward." She said sternly.

"What do you mean I can't?"

"Are you out of your fucking mind? Wherever you are, turn on the goddamn TV, you nimrod, fire up the internet, get a fucking newspaper—"

"Why? What is it?"

"Just do as I say, Edward," He went back inside and fired up Bella's laptop.

His eyes went wide.

_Holy fuck_.

"What the fuck is this shit?" he hissed through the phone.

"Edward?" It was Bella's voice.

He shut the screen down and turned his phone off too quickly.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella's brows raised at Edward. He was being jumpy all of a sudden.

"What is it?" she asked. She rose from the bed, and walked to where he sat. He pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap.

"It's nothing, babe," he nuzzled his face against her neck. "Go back to bed."

She knew what he was doing.

"Edward, stop distracting me," she told him, "Let me see."

"It's nothing Bella."

"Is it porn?"

"No," he sighed exasperated, "It's nothing." He lied.

"Fine. Keep it to yourself. Shove it up your ass, for all I care." She huffed and pushed away from him, and walked back to the bed. She got under the covers and had her back to him.

"Bella…" Edward spoke carefully, wooing his wife.

Bella was quiet.

"Bella, it's nothing…" he tried again.

"Go away, Edward."

Edward got under the covers with her, and hugged her to him, but she pushed his arm away.

After a few minutes, he sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"What is it?" she asked again as he took the laptop from the desk.

Edward kept quiet and let her see for herself.

Bella's face was stoic as the screen flashed.

She was trending.

Worldwide.

#CelebHookerBellaSwan

* * *

**A/N:**

**I wanted to lighten my Doucheward a bit, shed some light in his never ending stupidity. ****My Edward really kind of sucks, but I'm not going to change him. He's crabby, he's always been crabby.**

**.**

**The story's lagging quite a bit, and I'll understand if you want to stop. But if you're willing to stick with me, wait and see the fireworks I've prepared!**

**.**

**Bella's tub song: A Fine Frenzy – Whisper.**

**.**

**-minty-**


	18. Pine

**A/N: I have been out of sorts these past few days. Reason? Engineering. But here you go! I typed this for like five minutes, so I'm sorry if it's crappy.**

****I made some changes, AGAIN. It's about the previous chapters, as you may have noticed some parts are missing. I took them out, and placed it here, in this new chapter, as well as the next one.****

**I like my Edward sweet and crabby on the side.**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT A VERY DERANGED MIND. PLEASE DON'T SUE.**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 18: Pine_

**.**

**#CelebHookerBellaSwan**

"You are an absolute genius!" Victoria laughed as she watched the screen. "You are soooooo great, Laurent!" she said to the amateur photographer.

He sat like a lazy cat on the couch, eyes trained on her, full of lust.

She had asked him to tail the Swan girl and to click away at any sign of something juicy happening to her.

"Of course, Victoria… anything for you," he purred. He rose from his seat and walked around her. He swept her hair back and inhaled in her neck. And she faked a moan.

"Cheers to that, honey!" she walked away before his lips touched her skin, hiding a cringe. "Even though I have no idea where they are right now, at least I know that I've ruined that little bitch's image. Kissing Riley?! HA, sealed her fate right there!"

She laughed.

"How did you manage to do it? I mean, how? How did you ruin her but not Edward or Riley? You made it seem like they were victims."

"Oh, honey, I have my ways. You know James Hunter, right? He owns_Freight_and he owes me um… a pretty huge amount, and I fed them the information. I gave them the pictures. I'm brilliant," she sighed dreamily.

_Freight_was one of the country's top gossip magazines.

"Hunter? That old man owes _you_? Hmmm…" he caught her lips and they kissed fiercely.

But Victoria pushed him away too soon. Laurent grumbled to himself.

"I have to go, Laurent," she said quickly. "I'll call you, alright, honey?"

She left before he could say another word.

The truth was that she was just using him to ruin Bella.

_Where could those two be? Well, wherever they are I hope they see my magic. Good luck to her. If she ever comes back, I'll destroy her. She thinks she's_that_, just because Riley and Edward fall at her feet? Well, let's see. I'll take them back. My poor, poor lost boys will find their way home soon enough._

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella's fingers dug through her palms. "What the _fuck_ is that?" her voice was an octave higher than her normal tone.

Her eyes were hard and blazing as she stared at the screen. Her other hand was on the trackpad, she was jabbing at it ferociously as she read through article after article.

"Bella, give that to me, or you're going to drill holes through it," he tried to pull it away from her, but she wouldn't let him pry it off her grasp.

"What the hell are they saying?! Edward, I swear, I have no idea! I—I don't... I didn't mean—I can't remember, I don't know what happened!" tears were welling in her eyes because of the anger she felt.

"Bella, I warned you." He said softly, "Give it back." This time she let him take it.

Her eyes were wild as she stared into the space where the laptop had once been.

There were lots of pictures of Riley and her, not just the one with them kissing. There were pictures of them as he carried her inside. And of her going out the next day in the same clothes, as she was seemingly doing the_ walk of shame_. There was another article with speculations of her being involved in sex scandals with other celebrities. They were also being tracked down, after their sudden disappearance from school.

When she spoke, her voice bordered on hysterical. She stared up at Edward with pleading eyes.

"I don't know… I don't know what happened… I didn't know that someone would take pictures, Edward—"

Then suddenly he had his arms wrapped around her in a tight but loving embrace. "Shhh, baby…" he cooed, running his hand down her hair soothingly. "I believe you. I believe you. Nothing happened. I know. I believe you…" he chanted the words.

"E—Edward, what—how—I don't know—" she stuttered, and then nuzzled her face on the crook where his neck and shoulder met.

Edward kept running his hands through her hair. "I know," he reassured her, "I know. You are mine. Always… Don't listen to them, don't mind them. I know the truth, Bella. That's what matters. Please, you're going to give yourself an asthma attack. Stop crying, shhh…"

"Edward… I'm not like that… I don't know Justin Bieber… I don't know those people—why?!"

"This was what I was trying to protect you from… they can make anything up. But what matters is that _we_ know—I know."

"What about school? What are they going to say? How will I go back? I can't go back." Her voice was slightly below hysterical, the panic was evident. Edward knew she was near her breaking point.

"Bella, calm down, baby. You're going to have an asthma attack. Breathe. Did you bring your meds?"

Bella seemed to calm down a little with his question.

"No," she answered quietly.

"Tsk, Bella…" he was about to scold her, but thought better and just held her, "Just stop crying, okay? I'll come up with a plan."

They lied down on the bed on their sides, her back against his chest, and his arms wrapped around her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Don't think about it. Let me handle it."

**-o-O-o-**

Edward hummed to her a tune, and soon enough her shallow, ragged breaths, slowed into deep, even ones.

_What the fuck am I going to do? Should I tell them she's my wife? No. Obviously not. It'll expose her more, and open new ways for them to screw with us. What's important now is to know who started this. And rip their heads off and maybe some other limbs too._

Edward didn't sleep that night.

His thoughts didn't let him sleep. So he just stared at Bella, running a hand lovingly down her cheek, and occasionally stealing kisses. She was restless in her sleep, so he just held her tightly.

And more than once through the night, he heard her say his name. It made him smile.

He had his eyes closed, but he just couldn't sleep. He soon felt the warmth of the sun's rays against their skin.

_God, I didn't sleep. What now? I still have nothing. How can I fix this? Should I talk to Biers? Tsk. Not now. I can deal with this later, but now…_

"Bella…" he whispered against her ear. "Bella…" he tried again, while he trailed the tip of his nose down the side of her face.

Bella stirred, but she didn't wake up. He stared at her calm and peaceful face. She looked younger like this. He couldn't help himself, he kissed her forehead, and the tip of her nose, and then gave her a slight peck on the lips.

"Bella…" his voice was low, and husky. His lips a slither f air away from hers. She still didn't budge. Edward could feel the blood rushing between his legs.

He pushed her hair from her neck and gently pressed his lips against her skin. She made these little waking noises, but kept her eyes closed. He removed his lips, finding another delectable little spot before repeating the action. He saw her mouth twitch a little.

He inhaled shakily, removing his lips, a small smile tugging on his lips. Then he placed butterfly kisses down her neck onto her shoulder and then started back up towards her ear.

"Bella…" he breathed. "I know you're awake."

"What are you doing?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Nothing."

She laughed. "That doesn't feel like nothing."

"Oh yeah? Then how does it _feel_?"

Then his lips returned to hers, as though they were magnetized. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her. He massaged her lower lip, his tongue sweeping over hers gently, asking her to take the kiss deeper. She opened up, tilting her head. She let out a little moan, and his body blazed with desire, screaming at him to bring her closer.

He reached down, over the curve of her ass and hooked her thigh around him, opening her up. He continued to kiss her, his lips more frantic as his lust grows. He could feel her hear hammering in her chest as he pressed himself to her. Her fingers raked across his scalp, and she was moaning into his mouth.

He panted and pressed his hips forward, his hard against her soft.

"OH MY GOD! Edward!" She suddenly sat up and pushed him off her. Edward lost his balance and fell on the floor.

"Bella…" he begged as he stood.

She flushed ten shades of red and her eyes were wide as she saw his morning wood. "What?! Edward!"

"Bella… please."

She squeaked and swallowed hard. "Edward! What are you—"

"Please, Bella…" he started to crawl toward her, the bed dipping with his weight. He held her with his eyes, pleading, begging her.

**-o-O-o-**

He reached her, and she didn't resist, he gently pressed his lips against hers. He rolled them so that she was underneath him, and scooted herself down her body. There was a sliver of skin showing just above her shorts. He started placing feather light kisses in random spots on her skin.

"Edward!" She wriggled and tried to swat him away, but he grabbed both of her wrists. He continued to kiss her, making his way down, lower…

"Bells, honey… Edward!" Charlie called just outside their door. "I'm heading out!"

He knocked several times before Bella snapped out of it and pushed Edward away. He was knocked on the floor again, taking the covers and a pillow with him.

"Fuck," she heard Edward mutter under his breath.

Bella fixed herself as she walked to the door and slowly pulled it open.

Her dad was smiling at her. She was about to say something but Edward cut her off.

"Good morning, Chief!" Edward greeted enthusiastically, he was still on the floor, effectively hiding his morning wood.

Charlie's expression went from calm and happy to strained and displeased in a second. He raised one eyebrow, stared at both of them, his eyes suspiciously bouncing off from Bella, standing by the door, to Edward on the floor.

"I'm heading off to work," he cleared his throat, and then turned to Bella, "if you need anything, call me. And _don't_ just stay in your room all day, okay? Go out, see the city. Just don't lock yourselves in here. Do you hear me, Edward?" he was glaring at Edward now. And she could have sworn she saw his hand twitch toward the gun.

"Yes, dad." She said sweetly.

She rose to her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Charlie spoke in a hushed tone, so only she could hear.

"Good job, sweetie! Make him sleep on the floor," he whispered to her triumphantly and then gave Edward one more suspicious look before he left.

It confirmed Bella's suspicion that Charlie still hadn't forgiven Edward, or that he was still on the verge of it.

"What did he say to you?" Edward asked curiously as he stood up and started fixing the bed. It made Bella smile. It was so weird, seeing Edward do such a small task. It made him seem more her league.

Edward grumbled when she didn't answer and it snapped her back.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Let's just say, you should sleep with one eye open when you're in the same roof with Dad."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, he never particularly liked me."

"You're not his favorite person in the world at the moment."

"You are aware that if Jacob wasn't gay, he would have agreed to marry you with him?"

"Probably," she said.

Edward made a small growling sound and turned to the window. He was sulking again.

She made her way to where he stood and wrapped her tiny arms around him. "But I'm with _you_."

She was about to let him go but he held on to her, and was about to lean down and kiss her.

"Hep!" she raised her hand, her forefinger pressed against his lips, stopping him, "Dad said we should stay out of the bedroom," she untangled her arms, and slowly pulled away, "So take a shower and we'll go out."

"But we've already seen the city. And we can't exactly go out, people are tracking us down now. I mean, they have this app in their phones where they can literally track us like fugitives. We have to lie low for a while," he told her. Then he slowly stalked to her again, "So… where were we?"

"Edward!" she scolded, covering herself with her arms. She was surprised. She didn't even blush. "No!"

"Argh!" he whined like a child.

"Edward," Bella rolled her eyes, "Take a shower and we'll go out. Stop, whining, Edward… or… or I'll tell Charlie."

"Whatever, you idiot," he grumbled, slamming the door of the bathroom.

_Why that—UGH! He's back to his crabby self again. _Bella sighed in relief. _Whew._ _That was a close one! It's a good thing Dad knocked._

The bathroom door opened, and Bella felt her heart hammering from her chest. It seemed that he deliberately went out, fresh, and still dripping, his towel hanging deliciously from his hips. She gulped and hurriedly went inside the bathroom, refraining from looking at him.

_Uggggghhhhh…_

**-o-O-o-**

Edward was a good ten steps ahead of her.

"Edward!" she called.

"What?!" he snarled.

"Why are you walking so fast? Are you in a hurry or something?" she admonished.

"Then walk faster! You're so slow!"

_God! Hello Mr. Mood Swings! Hello again whiplash!_

Bella half-ran to catch up with him.

They wandered the streets in silence. Bella was annoyed and Edward was being as grouchy as ever. She was envious of other couples, holding hands, and being sweet. This was the city of love and they were bickering.

"Edward Anthony!" she called again.

"What?!"

"Can you _please_ slow down?" she was slightly panting, "I'm getting tired."

He stopped walking entirely and sat down on the grass. Bella realized they were in a park. They passed it many times over the past few days, but they didn't stay.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you were tired…" Edward lied down on the grass and continued to ignore Bella.

She sat on the grass beside him annoyed.

"Why are you being like that…? It's very irritating."

Edward ignored her and kept his eyes closed.

"Edward…"

Nothing.

"EDWARD!"

_Still nothing_.

"Ugh. Whatever, I'm going home!"

Bella stood and started walking home. She was familiar with the place now.

_He's so insufferable! Crabby, arrogant ass! Is he PMS-ing?_

"ARGH! He's so… ugh!" she groaned.

"Excuse me, miss," someone said, in a rich southern accent.

She looked up at him. He was tall and lean, his curly blond locks hung around his face in a boyish way.

"Hi, I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock, ma'am!" he drawled, "I'm sort of lost. And I don't speak any French. Wait, maybe you can't understand—do you—?"

"Yes, I speak English," she said. He seemed nice, "I'm Bel—Sabel." She choked. _Sabel?_ "I'm new, but I'll see if I can help," she smiled.

He beamed at her, "Oh, sweet baby Jesus! Thank you!"

She giggled at him. He gave her the address and it was fairly close to her father's loft. _At least it's better than talking to that Crabbyward._

They walked and she felt at ease with him almost instantly. He didn't seem to know who she was or her current state of infamy. He just arrived and was visiting his girlfriend of two years. Bella listened to him, and he listened to her. They talked about the places where they can go, and the sights to see. It felt sort of nice, even though he was a total stranger.

"Okay, this is as far as I can take you," they were half-way to where he was heading and the Charlie's loft, "You'd want to walk two blocks up, and then make a lef—Oh my God!"

Edward was there, glaring at Jasper, eyes blazing with pure fury.

And Jasper was on the ground, clutching his jaw.

**-o-O-o-**

"What the hell is wrong with you, Edward?!" Bella shouted at Edward. She didn't expect him to follow her. She went to Jasper, "Hey, are you okay?"

Jasper was glaring at Edward too.

"Why don't you fuck off, man?!" he said, wiping the blood on his lip. Then his eyes widened, "Edward Cullen?"

Edward looked surprised for a moment.

"Let's go, you idiot!" he said to Bella.

"Wait! You're Edward Cullen, right?" Jasper said again.

"NO!" he snarled, "LET'S GO, ISABELLA!"

He started to walk briskly away.

"I'm so sorry! Uh… he's suffering from multiple personality disorder, the meds hadn't kicked in yet. Oh God, does it still hurt?"

"Your name's Isabella? Isn't he Edward Cullen?"

"Uh…"

"My girlfriend bought his albums and his singles… He kinda looks like him."

"Oh… really?"

"HEY IDIOT! LET'S GO!"

Edward was far from her now.

"I'm really sorry, Jasper. You remember right? Two blocks up then make a left."

"He really looks like him! But why is he here?"

"Uh… I'm really sorry. It's that time of the day, he gets really antsy and does things like this. So, bye!" she walked away.

"Oh, okay! Thanks!" he called to her.

She ran after Edward. He was standing by the sidewalk, waiting for her. But when she reached him he started walking fast again.

_What the hell is his problem?! Is he crazy?_

"EDWARD!" she shouted but Edward ignored her.

They reached the loft. Bella was panting, and sweating bullets, trying to catch up with Edward's long legs.

"KEYS?!" he snarled when they reached the door.

"There!" she threw the keys at him

They got in, and Edward stormed to the kitchen, Bella followed her, stomping her feet.

"What the hell is your problem, Edward?! Why did you punch him? Do you even know him?" she yelled.

"You! You are my problem!"

_What? So _I'm _the problem? Ugh!_ She thought.

"And why the hell am I your problem?"

"What crawled up in your silly head that made you go off with a _man_ you don't even know?!"

"I did nothing wrong! I was trying to help him!"

Edward didn't answer. Bella continued.

"What about you?! You couldn't even wait for me! You made me chase you! You don't talk to me! So I found someone else to talk to! Then you punch him? And _I'm_ the one with the problem?!"

"YES!" he screamed back.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"NOTHING! Whatever! You're the problem!"

"You lunatic! Cranky ass—attitude problem!"

She groaned and was about to take the stairs, but Edward spoke.

"Riley's gone, and you go find your next blond boy toy."

Her eyes went wide and she slowly turned back to him.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Why were you talking to another guy?" he yelled.

"He was asking for directions! At least he was _talking_ to me. All you did was ignore me!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE SO STUPID!"

"WHATEVER! JERK!"

She ran up the stairs to her room.

"That douchebag! He's finally lost a screw for his brain! I'm the one with the problem? We have lots of other problems! Like me being public enemy number one! He was so sweet these past few days. But now?!"

She was talking to herself.

She heard the door open, and light footsteps.

"Bella…"

"DON'T TALK TO ME, EDWARD!"

"OKAY, FINE!"

He plopped on the bed. And so did she.

They were on their sides, facing away from each other. None of them talked. They cringed away from each other.

_He's so infuriating! Crazy jerk! He's insufferable! I can't understand him! Ugh!_

**-o-O-o-**

Bella was quiet.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Edward thought. _Ugh! Doesn't she know? I just wanted… shit… I just wanted—Oh, Christ… I just wanted to—Jesus, even I'm embarrassed to admit it to myself._

He tried to weigh how she was feeling, tried to get a read on her, but she wasn't even moving.

_This is so fucking irritating! Oh god! I didn't want to talk to her because… because… fuck, it sounds so irrational. And then I find her talking to another guy? A _blond_ guy, in fact? And they were laughing, all that was left was holding hands! Ugh, this is so fucking frustrating._

He gingerly turned to face her. Bella's back was still to him.

_But I want to hug her._

He stared at her back. Minutes pass, but they still hadn't said a word to each other.

**-o-O-o-**

She felt his arms gently wrap around her.

_Oh! Look at this! Now he's hugging me? He yells at me and then hugs me? What is wrong with him?_

"Baby…" he whispered.

_Baby? Whatever._

She pushed his arm away, but it just slithered back around her, and then she felt a slight pressure on her cheeks…

"Baby…" he trailed kisses to her shoulder.

_Go away butterflies! You are not falling for this, Bella!_

But she couldn't fight the warmth she was feeling. She could never fight it when Edward was being sweet, it was so rare. But still she tried to ignore it.

_Hmpf._

"Bella… please… I'm sorry…"

Then he was near her ear. She jerked a little because of the tickling feeling.

"Please. Talk to me, baby…"

"Edward! That tickles!" she couldn't help it, he was slightly nibbling on her ear.

"Please, Bella…"

She turned and faced him.

She wanted to laugh, a smile tugging on her lips. Edward was never the sweet type and he never woos anyone, and she felt light, seeing him this way towards her. But she was still irritated with how he acted earlier.

"I'm sorry! It's my fault," he said.

"Then tell me what's the problem."

He hugged her again, and tucked her head under his chin.

"It's nothing…"

"See?! You're the idiot!" she yelled, trying to push him away.

"Stop moving around!"

"You're so confusing!"

"I'M SORRY!" he yelled again.

"Is that how you say sorry now? No explanations? No reason?"

"Yes, there's a reason!"

"NO! YOU'RE MAD FOR NO REASON! YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT, IF WE COULD JUST HAVE DONE IT THIS MORNING!"

Bella stopped moving, her eyes widened.

_What? Is that why he's so crabby?_

"WHAT?!" she squeaked.

"YOU HEARD ME THE FIRST TIME!"

"Edward…"

"I'm sorry, sorry…"

"Is—is that all that you want from me?" she asked quietly.

"WHAT? NO! NO! Bella," he cupped her face. "Don't you even dare think that… I just, I want to be with you again. I want you, again, and again…"

Her cheeks flushed with his words. "Edward!" She tried to pry his hands off her, her face flaming, "What are you saying?!"

"I want you, heart, mind, soul, and body…" he gently let her go, but held her eyes in his, never breaking eye contact. "I want all of you. Every day. Again and again…"

"Okay—shhhh! Shut up! Don't say things like that!" her face was red.

"Well, it's true."

"I just… Edward…" she looked away shyly.

"It's alright, Bella… I'll wait."

He hugged her again, this time she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, Edward." She knew how he felt. He was eighteen, and he had needs. But she just couldn't yet.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Don't think about it, okay? Don't mind them," he said to her as the captain announced their arrival.

"Okay…" she stared out the window as they descended to Forks. The bright lights of the city, a hazy glow, it was raining. True Forks weather.

"No matter what happens, no matter what you hear, no matter what they say… Bella, look at me," he squeezed her hand, snapping her out of her bubble. He gently lifted her hand and pressed his lips against it. It left a fiery mark on her skin that sent jolts of shockwaves to her stomach, "I'm the only one you'll believe, okay?"

"You've said that like… twenty-seven times now."

"It's because you're not listening."

"Okay, okay…"

"Do you love me?" he asked all of a sudden.

Bella swallowed hard. "Can't you say it first? Why do you have to ask first?"

"I don't love you," he said.

Bella frowned. "God, you're an ass—"

"I had this dream the other night. I was stumbling through a forest… It was dark and cold, I couldn't see where I was going, and in the distance, I could hear wolves howling... Then the cloud cleared and the moon illuminated a path to a small village. Only… it wasn't the moon. It was your face, glowing silver against the night sky. What the heck do you think _that_ means?"

"That you're crazy?"

He smiled that crooked smile that she loved.

"God, I wish we could land already, so I can hug and kiss you..."

They laughed quietly. Edward lifted her hand again and began tracing random patterns on her skin while they waited for their descent.

**-o-O-o-**

"Edward, I have to go to the bathroom," she said, a few minutes after they landed.

"Yeah, sure, I'll take the luggage."

Bella finished drying her hands. She went out to find Edward. But then she heard them.

Flashbulbs from the smattering paparazzi started bouncing around her and she noticed other people looking around to see what the fuss was about.

She eased back into the wall. Their voices intensified.

"_**Miss Swan, what can you say about what happened?"**_

"_**Are you really a hooker?!"**_

"_**How long have you been a hooker?!"**_

"_**How many celebrities have you dated?!"**_

"_**Is RPattz your client?!"**_

She could feel the tears pricking her eyes.

"_**Who would you pick, Riley or Edward?!"**_

"_**Are you involved in the sex scandal with—"**_

_Oh God, Edward, where the hell are you?_

She craned her neck to see where he was, but they were pressing against her, their volume increasing.

"_**Bella, we need your comment. Were you with Edward Cullen? Is he your current client?"**_

"_**Bella, are you an escort for Politicians?"**_

"_**You were spotted with Edward Cullen, in Paris? Were you on vacation with him? How did you meet?"**_

"_**If you're his girlfriend, what can you say about those pictures of you and Riley Biers?"**_

_Edward._

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Someone said in an authoritative voice. And everyone stopped babbling immediately.

He strode towards her, took her hand in his, and squeezed gently, reassuringly, lovingly.

"Let's go, Sabel."

* * *

**A/N:**

**MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE...**

***reviews are greatly appreciated***

**.**

**I sort of lifted some of the angsty vibe, hope that's okay?**

**.**

**-minty-**


	19. Trapped

**A/N: HELLO DEARIES! THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY. THANK YOU FOR THE FAVORITES, THE FOLLOWS, AND THE REVIEWS(the nice ones and the mean ones) BUT MOST OF ALL, THANK YOU FOR READING. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. *GROPES***

_Enjoy._

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT A VERY EVIL MIND. AND PILLOWS. LOTS AND LOTS OF PILLOWS. Please don't sue.**_

* * *

.

CHAPTER 19: Trapped

.

Riley was walking to his car. It was the end of another dreadful school day. The first few days after the Music Fest were harsh, but as the days passed, people started to realize he wasn't going to give them anything.

He heard footfalls beside him as he walked to his car.

"Hiya, honey…"

_Kill me now. Or not. Kill HER now._

"What?" he spat, "I don't have time for you, Victoria." He walked faster, away from her.

"Hey! I can absolutely let you off the hook!" she said, catching up to him.

"Piss off," he hissed.

He wouldn't give a rat's arse to her. He continued to ignore her, but he could still hear her heels clacking on the pavement.

"Don't you want to know where your precious Sabel is?"

He stopped. Walking. Breathing. And he knew she got him. It's been almost two weeks since he last saw her. He slowly turned back.

"Talk," he commanded.

"Still so bossy, my dear…"

He glowered, and it only made her laugh even more.

"Stop wasting my time, Victoria."

"I could let you off the hook," she continued, "I could take away the bad publicity, clean your name."

"Get to the point."

"It's quite easy… you just have to tell everyone that you're a victim of that hooker. Put the blame on her—"

"Are you barking mad, you stupid twat? Are you really asking me that? Do you honestly _think_ that I would do anything to hurt her? Why, _the fuck_, are you doing this to her?" he hissed, and she winced at his harshness.

"Blah, blah, blah. Whatever, Riley," she rolled her eyes, masking how nervous she was of his intensity. "Edward won't be admitting their marital status anytime soon. It's a breach of contract."

_What the fuck is this bitch saying? They can't marry if their still under the Volturi label? Bollocks._

"Come on, Ri… you don't have to be under this much scrutiny. Edward won't dare say anything. Sure, he can tell everyone she's his girlfriend, but not his wife. He loves his career too much. And then _you_, tell them you got tangled in the situation—"

"I don't give a shite if Edward goes down. Sabel did nothing wrong."

"You still don't get it, do you? If Edward tells the whole world he's married… then that just makes you an adulterous home-wrecker," she was playing with her hair. "I'm just trying to reduce the impact it'll have on both of you when that bitch goes down. What's important is that yours and Edward's careers are safe."

"That's rubbish!"

"I'm brilliant!"

"Just tell me where she is."

"_Her_, I don't know. But my sources say _he_ flew to Paris after the Music Fest, it was one way…"

_She's with him…_ Riley swallowed the lump that started to form in his throat. He shook off the feeling and looked at Victoria. She had a wicked glint in her eye.

"You're not telling me everything," he accused.

Victoria laughed, her voice tinkering to the back of his skull, irking him.

"Well… a very trusted source of mine told me he boarded a flight from Monte Carlo… and the plane arrives here anytime tonight."

"A lie told very well…"

"Cross my pure heart, Riley!"

She was blabbing about something else, but he left her. He got in his car and sped away.

_What am I going to do? I can't believe Aro Volturi would make up such a ridiculous thing as not letting them marry while they were under him. Christ, whether he tells everyone or not, Sabel will still get the bad end. I didn't know that kiss would lead to this!_

**.**

**-o-flshbck-o-**

**.**

She closed the distance between them, her lips pressed against his.

He was surprised. This was the last thing that he had expected. His eyes darkened. He thought she was going to back away, realize the mistake that she had done. She did the opposite, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. He twisted his hand in her soaking hair and slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth. She tasted so sweet. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and ran his other hand down her spine. She sighed against his lips. The light warmth of her breath caused him to shudder in pleasure.

He had wanted this, fantasized it happening in his dreams. And now that it's finally happening, he couldn't understand himself.

He sighed and gently pressed his hand against her shoulder in an attempt to push her back.

"Sabel…" he whispered, "We can't—"

She looked up at him, and then looked away quickly. In that brief and painful moment, he saw her eyes brim with tears.

"Sabel, what's wrong, love?"

Then her shoulders were shaking violently with her sobs. It tore another hole in him. He gently cupped her face in his hands. She was warm, really warm. Her face was flushed and her eyes were half-lidded.

_She's burning up._

"C-c-can you—r-rea-l-lly…" she stuttered against the sobs, "… m-m-m-make… me… _happy?_"

_Yes._

"Bloody hell! Isabella, come back to your senses! You have a fever, why in god's name did you let yourself get rained?!"

Bella hugged him again, tighter this time.

_No. Riley, don't_, he said to himself. _You cannot—you will not—take advantage. She's hurt, and she's sick and delirious. You will not take her in this state. She will come to you, sane and well._

He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to his car.

"Shhh… everything is going to be alright, okay, love?" he whispered to her as he settled her on the seat. He buckled her seatbelt and placed a small kiss on her forehead, and then he took off his jacket and covered her shaking body.

He cranked up the heat and drove away.

The place where his sister stayed was not far from here, so he decided to just go there instead of the hotel. He's been staying there ever since their date, so he had a spare key.

He carried her up the stairs and gently laid her fragile body on his bed.

_Tsk! She's really burning up. Stay calm, Biers. She needs to get out of those wet clothes._

He all but ran to the other room and yanked the closet doors open. It was stripped bare. Athena must have taken all the clothes with her.

_Fuck. I only have a few T-shirts here._

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sabel," he whispered to her.

He retrieved the biggest shirt he has and he was standing over her, T-shirt in hand.

_Fuck, what now?_

He held the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it up.

_Mind off the bloody gutter, Biers._

He stared at the sliver of creamy skin that was exposed just at the top of her pants. And he knew he couldn't do it.

He took out his phone and called Bree.

"Hey Ri! I'm sorry I gave Edward your number. How was the radio show? I'm driving there right now."

"Uh… Bree, I—I missed the show."

"What?! Ri!" she exclaimed. "We talked about this. You need—"

"What I need," he cut her off impatiently now. "is for you to come to Athena's house right the fuck now."

"You backed out again? Oh fuck, don't tell me you fell off the goddamn wagon again!"

He was frantically looking at Bella.

"Please," he begged, "Bree, please. _Please_. I'm begging you."

"Fine." She groaned, "You know, that's exactly what Edward said."

"Please hurry."

_Wait, Sabel._

**-o-O-o-**

"Please, hurry. She's burning up—"

"Who the fuck is that?"

"This is no time for explanations, Bree. Please. Help her."

She could see the wildness and the panic in his eyes. She took the shirt and closed the door.

**-o-O-o-**

_Why did Athenadora have to leave today? Shit. What am I going to say to Bree?_

"She's burning up!" she hissed, and he took out a basin of cold water as well as a towel. He started to wipe her face. "I took off her undies, she's soaking. And that shirt is worth more than my shoes!"

Riley kept quiet and continued to wipe her.

"Who the hell is she? Please don't tell me she's one of the skanks you've been shagging on the side."

He stopped all movement and glared at her.

"Bree, you know very well that I haven't participated in any shagging, skank, or otherwise, for a little less than a year now. My dick's beginning to think that I've forgotten what a vagina is."

"Well, you keep saying that, but with your bumpy track record, and _her_," she gestured to Bella's sleeping form. "I'm sure you'll understand why I'm having hard time believing you."

"Bree." He warned.

"Ugh," she groaned, "Okay, so you haven't fallen off the wagon, but please enlighten me. Where did you find her?"

"By the lookout point."

"What was she doing there?"

He paused.

"She was on the ground."

"Sleeping?"

"No," he shook his head. _Worse, much worse than that_.

"Are you running a charity now? Is the center not enough for you?"

"Bree, she's not a charity case. I know her, she's a schoolmate."

"Your girlfriend? Is she the one with you in those pictures?"

Riley groaned and put his face in his hands and sighed.

"Riley, you need to talk to me. Please, be honest."

"You were right. She was the one with me in those pictures. All of them, even in the karaoke bar. But... she's not my girlfriend."

"What? But you told me—Riley… please. What is happening? Tell me, I can help you."

"Can I trust you?"

She looked angry, "Of course you can, you asstard! I'm your manager!"

"I'm not asking you to be my manager now, Bree. I'm asking you as my friend." He said solemnly.

Bree could only nod. Riley looked so serious, and scared and worried.

She waited for his answer.

The silence grew almost painful with each tick of the second hand.

He opened his mouth to say the words, but closed it again, and swallowed hard.

"She's Edward's wife."

**-o-O-o-**

_She's Edward's wife._

_She's Edward's wife._

_She's Edward's wife._

_She's Edward's wife._

_She's Edward's wife._

_She's Edward's wife._

The words echoed through the room. He stood up and towed her out of the room.

"What the fuck did you say? _SHE'S HIS WIFE?_ Edward Cullen has a wife? What the hell is she doing here then? Why were _you_ with her? Why the hell did you tell me she's your girlfriend? Oh my god, Riley. Are you on drugs again? Because I swear to all the angels, I will have you chained."

"Calm down. Please. I trust you, Bree. You cannot tell a living soul about this. I-I think I like her. She has this pull over me. Not that I'm stealing her away from Edward. But I need to protect her. She's hurting, she ran from him, I think, that's why I found her on the ground. I want to be with her."

Bree's eyes softened.

"To say I'm shocked would be a massive fucking understatement. What do you want me to do, Riley?"

"I don't know. I just don't want this to get out. Because I know she'll be the one hurt… I don't know, I want to take her away from her piss-poor-excuse of a husband."

"Wait… you say those things… are they not on good terms?"

"Shit happens in an arranged marriage. But I know how she feels about him…"

"Jesus, Riley. Do you have any idea how deep this shit is? She's a married woman, for chrissake!"

"I don't know… okay? All I know is that I can't let anyone know. I don't know how to fix this, but I need you to keep quiet, for now."

She looked briefly at the bedroom door before looking at him intently. "Take care of her, she needs to rest. I'll try and fix the mess you made with the radio show. Just make sure you keep your dick in your pants."

He groaned. "I've been good, Bree. _She_ makes me good."

"Then be good to her too." She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

**-o-O-o-**

"Sabel… please, be okay," he whispered as he placed the cool cloth on her forehead.

"Edward…" she breathed.

Riley closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The pain came in short bursts, slowly choking him, a crushing weight on his chest.

_I'm the one here, Sabel, not him. Not Edward. He's hurt you, but why are you calling for him? I'm here. I'm here._

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Victoria was furious.

She just told Riley her wonderful plan and he just ignored her. He was more interested in that hooker!

"_You're an idiot, Riley!_" she shouted at him as he sped away in that even more ridiculous piece of crap Chevy he was driving. She knew he could afford almost any car in the world.

She huffed and puffed her hair. She took out her phone.

"Victoria, baby—"

"Laurent," she cut him off. "Bella Swan will be arriving at Forks Airport. Tonight. _Tell everyone_."

"Huh? But—"

"Just do as I say, Laurent! Tell everyone! I don't care!" she yelled.

.

She was checking the arrival schedule for flights from Monte Carlo. _One hour more._ _That hooker is going down._ She wore sunglasses to hide her identity and waited by the arrival area.

.

Victoria could see them. Edward wore a beanie hat, concealing his most famous hair, and sunglasses, to hide his identity. She almost didn't recognize him if it wasn't for Bella. They stopped and talked for a second, and then Bella went inside the lavatory.

She saw the press on their way there.

_Laurent, your timing is perfect!_

Edward had his back to where they were and he rounded the corner. A sinister smile crept on Victoria's face. She knew Bella would be cornered.

_It's time._

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella's eyes welled with tears. Everything that they were saying sliced her open.

There were too many of them.

Too many voices.

Microphones and cameras all aimed at her. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She was frozen. And scared.

_Edward._

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone froze. The noises and the voices stopped. There were no flashes, no movement.

Her heart must have stopped beating right there.

Slowly they turned to where the voice originated, their eyes glued to him as he strode to her. Bella's eyes were wide as she stared at him. A mixture of emotion stirred inside her as she recognized who it was.

He took her hand in his cautiously, gingerly, fragile, loving. And for a moment she could breathe again.

Not even half a second passed when someone shouted.

"_**IT'S RILEY BIERS!"**_

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Victoria followed Edward, soon enough she fell in step beside him, but he didn't notice her.

"Eddie—"

"The fuck—? Victoria?! Why the hell are you here?"

"Nothing," she said slyly, biting her plump red lips. "I'm just here to give you a head's up. Warn you." She shrugged.

"For what? Spare me, Victoria. Please, I can't deal with your bullshit right now."

"You can't tell anyone you're married. Did you know that? When did you last renew your contract? Maybe you should read the fine print. Or have you just forgotten?"

**-o-O-o-**

"No," he hissed, walking away to retrieve his and Bella's bags.

"Oh, goodie! Then you're aware you can't marry someone while you're still under our label."

_Fuck. Why did she have to remind me? I know that. Of course, I know that. And I don't know what to fucking do._

"Leave me alone, Victoria," he just said, grabbing their bags.

He turned away and was about to walk away to go back when her hand clutched at his arm and squeezed his bicep.

"You can't go back there," she warned. A knowing glint was on her face.

"What do you mean?!"

He stopped dead on his tracks. There were press and paparazzi everywhere.

_Shit. Bella._

"What are they doing here?!"

"I don't know… maybe they camped out here waiting for you."

He left Victoria. He left their bags and ran back to where he left Bella.

**-o-O-o-**

"Let's go, Sabel."

**"_Mr. Biers! Are you one of Bella Swan's boyfriends?"_**

**"_What is your relationship with Ms. Swan?"_**

He pulled her against him. He put his arm protectively around her as they pushed pass the press and paparazzi.

**"_What can you say about the pictures of you kissing?"_**

**"_Are you two dating?!"_**

**"_Do you two have your own sex scandal?"_**

They ran after the two of them, but they were stopped by airport security.

Her legs ached as they ran. She could hear her ragged breathing as their feet slapped the wet pavement. She had no idea how long they've been running, but she really wanted to get away from all of that, so she ignored the numbing pain.

Riley helped her inside his car and they drove away.

She was shaking. She didn't know why. This never happened before. But she knows that she never wanted to feel like that again. Cornered, lights flashing, the noises—everything made her blood turn to ice.

She sat stock still. Unable to move. Unable to speak.

**-o-O-o-**

_PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

"Bloody hell!" Riley grunted.

They were caught in the rush-hour traffic. He just wanted to get her out of there. He thought he wouldn't be able to see her, but he spotted the press right away.

He looked at Bella again.

"Sabel…"

She was ghostly white, staring blankly ahead.

"Sabel…" he tried again. "Sabel, relax… I'm here," he let his right hand rest on her cheeks.

_She's so cold._

It was a contradiction from the last time he touched her. She was still quiet. She was still in shock with what happened.

"Sabel… please, talk to me."

Then she looked at him.

"Riley… I—I didn't do that…"

She was stuck in a very tight spot.

"I know… please, stop crying… I'm here, Sabel. I'm always here," he closed his eyes, his thumb caressing her cheek. "You were very ill that night. That's the reason you did that. I had no idea that someone was following."

"I—I was sick?" she asked. She still couldn't remember anything.

"Yes. I found you, you got rained—"

"RILEY!"

She looked like she was just shocked back into reality.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Edward! Edward's back at the airport. Please, I need to get back to him… please…" she begged.

"Sabel… you can't," he said softly, masking the hurt.

"What do you mean I can't? I have to go back!"

"No! I won't let you. Could you not see yourself? You were traumatized. You can't go back. I'm going to drive you to your house," he said to her firmly.

"Please…"

"No," he sighed softly and let her go, "I won't let you get into any more trouble, Sabel."

He looked away from her, back in front. The car lurched forward as the traffic crept slowly.

**-o-O-o-**

He couldn't find her.

The press and paparazzi dispersed when he arrived.

_Where is she? Goddammit!_

"EDWARD!" Victoria yelled.

The paparazzi and the press heard her and they made their way to the two of them.

"What the fuck, Victoria?" he hissed at her, but she just smiled like a Cheshire cat.

**"_E.C! Where have you been?"_**

**"_Were you with Bella?"_**

**"_Is the hooker your girlfriend?"_**

**"_What can you say about Riley picking her up?"_**

**"_Why are you with Victoria? Are you dating?"_**

The bulbs on their cameras flashed as they fired question after question at him. Victoria stood behind him, enjoying everything.

"No, no, no, no," she shook her head playfully, clinging to Edward, "I'm just here to pick him up before we go back to the studio."

"What?!" he whispered.

"If you could just let us leave," she said sweetly, and the paparazzi seem to be under her spell, "you guys know we're only allowed to answer questions during press releases!"

He let her pull him away. He wanted to get out of there. But he couldn't shake what one of them asked.

_He picked her up? We were here together, how the fuck could he have picked her up?_

"Do you have a car? I can give you a ride," she said.

"I have to find my wife."

"Didn't you hear? Riley picked her up already."

"How can that be? We arrived together, we're here together!" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know, E. Maybe your hooker wife called Riley the moment she got rid of you," she laughed.

"Shut up, Victoria. I was with her every second. I _know_ she didn't call Riley," he said menacingly, grasping on the straws of control that he had.

"Let's see, okay? I'll call him," Victoria said, taking her phone out, "In the meantime, let's go to my car."

"Are you crazy?"

"Come, come, Eddie…" she said huskily. Edward glared at her like she was crazy. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "do you want to know where your wife is or not? Come on, I'll turn it on loud speak."

Edward grumbled.

_Fuck. Shit._

**-o-O-o-**

The traffic wasn't getting any lighter. Bella was still quiet. He felt bad for being hard on her, but he couldn't just hand her over to those reporters and paparazzi.

His phone began to ring.

"What?!" he hissed at Victoria.

"Are you with E's wife?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. What the f—"

He didn't get a chance to yell at her, and rip her a new one.

"That girl needs a straitjacket and a room at a mental institution."

He took a quick look at Bella, but she was looking out the window.

"We're nearly there," he said to her, hoping she would talk to him again.

He missed her so much.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Edward was fuming.

"Well… that's that!" Victoria said.

_HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?_ _She's with HIM?_

She started the engine and began to drive.

"So… you want to go out for a drink?"

"A _drink_?! I'm going home, Victoria. I'll take a cab!" he spat.

"Chill, E! It's just one drink, Midnight Sun's only a couple of blocks away—"

"Victoria! If you don't stop this car, I'm getting out either way."

He opened the door, the car still in motion. He just really wanted to get out, he didn't care how.

Victoria pushed the break and slowly stirred the car to the shoulder.

"Okay! Fine! Don't do that! Do you want to get yourself killed? I'll just drive you home!"

He stayed quiet and let her. He just wanted to get home.

_Bella… where are you?_

He was restless, thinking of her.

He told Victoria the way to their gated community.

"Don't you even dare take me someplace else!" he threatened.

"Okay, okay!"

"Head straight," he barked. He knew the traffic would be heavy if they took the normal route.

Victoria followed his instructions.

They arrived there in no time.

He could see Riley's car.

"THERE!" he shouted.

He could make out the blond man's form as he got out of the car and walk to the passenger side.

He got out of the car before Victoria could park.

"BELLA!"

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella heard his voice.

_Edward?! He's here?_

Her head snapped everywhere, trying to find where he was.

She saw him. And her blood started pumping again, the pain was gone. She wanted to run to him. Hug him. Kiss him. Be lost in him again.

But she stopped. Behind him, was _her_, standing tall, with her spidery long legs, perfect figure, and a _smirk_ on her flawless face.

_Is that why he wasn't there when they cornered me? He was with her all along._

* * *

**A/n:**

**AND CONFLICT RISES AGAIN AS MINTY CONTINUES TO TORTURE HER CHARACTERS.**

**.**

******I don't have a clear sense of how this story might turn out, _as of the moment_, so many things are popping in my head...** AAAAAND I want to know if you guys are Team Riley or Team Edward!

**.**

_Adding Jazz was just a spur of the moment. I was torn between naming his character, which is just a tourist visiting his girlfriend btw, **Reynaldo** or **Bob**, and thought, 'Hey, why not Jasper?!' Same goes for Emmett the bartender._

**.**

**Review if you hate Vicky as much as I do!**

**.**

**-minty-**


	20. First Day Back

**A/N: HI?**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. I ONLY PLAY. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**_

* * *

.

_CHAPTER 20: First Day Back_

.

She moved past Edward.

"You!" she seized, "You evil, loathsome, bitch!" Bella screamed at Victoria. "I don't know who the fuck you are, or what you did, but every time you're around everything goes shitty!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Victoria replied with a smirk. "Edward, what is she talking about?" she turned to Edward.

"Why you—ARRHHHGG!" Bella saw red. She wanted to pull her hair and set it on fire.

"Edward, control your wife!" Victoria took a step back as Bella prepared to lunge at her.

But before Bella could make another move, Edward had her in his arms, holding her back.

"Let go of me, Edward!" she thrashed, fighting him off.

Victoria was laughing at the scene.

"Look how pathetic you are, you little war freak!" she said before returning to her car and driving away, a smile on her face.

Edward finally let her go.

"Let's go inside, Bella—oomph! OUCH! BELLA—?!"

She pushed him away.

"Why were you with that woman?!" she yelled at Edward.

"Why were _you_ with _him_?!" he jabbed a finger in Riley's direction.

"Edward, stop shouting at her!" Riley interjected.

Edward's head snapped at him.

"_You!_" he growled. "Stay out of this. We weren't even back for ten minutes, and you're already stealing her away?!"

He was about to make a move, but Bella was faster, she was in front of him, blocking him from Riley. Her hands were in fists on his shirt as she pushed him away again.

"No. You don't get to hurt him! How dare you?! _He was there_! He saved me! Where were _you?_! Where were you when they ambushed me? You were meeting up with Victoria!"

"Bella, what the hell are you talking about. You—"

But she already had her back turned and she began walking to the gate.

"Thank you, Ri. For saving me," she said. It wasn't loud, but Edward heard it.

"Anything for you, Sabel," he said affectionately.

"WHAT THE FUCK? Bella!" Edward yelled after her, but she was already walking away again.

He strode to Riley, but he didn't back down. They stood tall, their eyes blazing with equal amounts of fury.

"Stay away from my wife, you insolent prick," he hissed at Riley.

"It's not my fault if you don't know how to protect her."

"Yes, you're doing an amazing job protecting someone else's wife," he said sarcastically.

He bumped Riley's shoulder harshly as he pushed past him to where Bella was.

**-o-O-o-**

Edward caught up with her.

"Bella… there you go again! Didn't I tell you that I'm the one you should believe? That I'm the one you'll listen to—Bella! I'm talking to you!"

She stopped walking entirely and faced him.

"Why the hell is this always happening—Victoria—the reporters—the paparazzi—you?! You! This is your fault!"

"Me?! It's not my fault, Bella! I didn't know they would be there! And I don't know why _he _was there!"

"And you probably know why _she _was there?! God! And you were defending her! Why did you stop me, huh?! I should have pulled her hair! UGH!" she groaned angrily.

They were fighting while they walked home.

"I just didn't want anyone to get hurt!"

"No! Shut up, Edward! _You_ just didn't want _her_ to get hurt!" she walked faster until they reached their gate.

She jabbed at the door bell repeatedly.

"MAGS! Maggie! Mags!" she shouted. She wanted to get inside immediately.

The gate opened.

"Bella, dear! You're here!" Maggie greeted Bella.

"I'm sorry, Maggie… _jetlag…_" she said.

She gave Maggie a quick hug before she stormed inside the house.

"Look at this! Bella, get back here! We're not done!" Edward yelled.

Bella didn't even look back.

"What happened now? You left in strife, and you return in pretty much the same way?" Maggie asked Edward.

Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "There's just so much damn problems…"

He went in the house and went straight to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and sipped. Bella was probably locked up in her room again.

"I have no idea what to do, Magnolia," he said in defeat.

"The right thing, Edward. Do the right thing."

"We got separated at the airport. The paps were there and reporters… and everything just got so fu—messed up again," he finished, he knew how Maggie felt when he curses like that.

"Why don't you just tell everyone that you're married? You know that's the only solution."

"My career, my music, it's been everything to me for a really long time. I love it. And I love her… but it's not that simple. The pictures complicate things. If I tell everyone we're married then we'll both be in deep shit. Not just her, for the pictures… I've been stringing girls along since I started this. God! I'm such an idiot."

"Then talk to that boy… Riley was it?" she said softly.

"NO! I WILL NOT TALK TO HIM!" his voice rose. He sat on the kitchen stool and wiped his face with his hands.

"Why not, child?"

"I can see how he looks at her, Mags…" his eyes were shut tight, he was shaking his head. "I can't talk to the person who's trying to steal my wife."

"Swallow your pride, dear. Or it'll swallow you."

They were quiet for a few minutes. He was frustrated, because they weren't even back for a day and everything was already going down to hell. He was frustrated, because Bella wouldn't even talk to him again. He actually didn't even want to talk to Bella anymore either, but Maggie's words stung him.

"Mags, can I borrow the key to Bella's room?"

"Just knock, Edward."

"Maggie… she's not going to open her door for me."

She shook her head. "It'll be better if you didn't force yourself, let her open up to you."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"She'll come out eventually."

Edward sighed. She was right.

He stood from his seat and gave Maggie a tight hug, "Do you think she'll come out if I put chocolate skittles and strawberries outside her door?"

"She's not a rat, honey. You can't bait her. Although, that does sound like a good idea…" she laughed quietly and he joined her.

"I missed you, Mags."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella was rolling on her bed, wrapping herself with blankets and the comforter. She was a human-sized burrito.

_Ugh! What the hell were they saying back there? I don't have a sex scandal! I'm not a hooker! I'm not even a celebrity and their putting labels on me! Thank god Riley was there! And Edward? UGGGHHHH! And that WITCH!_

"I HATE YOU, VICTORIA!" she shouted.

"Bella?"

She heard Edward just outside her door.

"Bella, let's talk…"

"NO! GO BACK TO YOUR PRECIOUS VICTORIA!"

"Bella, please… Let's talk."

"NO! GO AWAY!"

"Bella, stop acting like a child." She could hear him slowly losing his patience.

"Oh, because you're so mature!"

"Bella, please talk to me…"

"Okay. Fine. Talk. Just make it quick. I'm really tired. And I haven't slept. And my head is throb—"

"I love you."

**-o-O-o-**

Edward stood by the door, his hand resting on the door frame. He really could just pick the lock and go inside, but he wanted her to let him in, in her own terms.

"Please, baby… let me inside," he pleaded.

It was really quiet inside her room, but then he heard some shuffling.

"Why were you with Victoria?" he could tell that she was by the door. Her voice was small, but audible through the wood.

"Let me inside, Bella…"

"No," she told him. "I thought you were still in the airport. I was going back there after Riley dropped me off! You—you weren't there. You didn't see how they cornered me—"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they would be there, or that there would be so many of them. I got in her car so I can come home faster. When they said Riley picked you up, I just wanted to go home, I just wanted to find you. Bella…" he breathed deeply and closed his eyes, "You don't need a knight-in-shining-armor. You don't need _him_. I'm here. I was just… Jesus, Bella, god knows how fast I ran when I saw the press. Oh, shit. I even left our bags at the airport!"

He heard the door creak open. Bella was wrapped in her floral duvet, her hair was in disarray around her slightly flushed cheeks. She had a cute scowl on her face.

"You didn't meet up with her?" she asked quietly, not quite meeting his eyes.

"No! No, Bella, I promise. I just let her drive me here, so I can get my car and find you. I didn't know if he was taking you someplace else!"

"He just drove me home… I'm sorry. He just saved me from those nasty people, and promised to drive me here."

"Tsk. Do you really need to stress that he _saved _you. I can do more than that."

"Then why weren't _you_ there? What can you do?"

Her eyes shone bright when she said this. It tore and clawed at his heart. She had struck a nerve.

"Maybe you shouldn't get yourself into trouble."

"Oh, so now it's my fault?! Ugh, you jerk!"

She closed the door on his face but he stopped it with his hand.

"It's my fault!" he said, "I'm just a little too late all the time. But that doesn't mean that I'm not there… I…" he looked at her with pleading eyes. "I'm not going to save you all the time, no… but I will fight for you," her eyes went wide with his words. "Now, can you please let me in?"

**-o-O-o-**

She sat on her mint green desk chair and rolled around the room, the wheels rumbling on the wood. Edward sat on her bed, cross legged and browsing the internet for the latest gossip about them.

Bella had on Edward's shirt. It was too big on her, and fell right of her shoulder and white cotton shorts.

"Could you stop that?" Edward asked.

"What are you looking for? You already know what's in them—"

"Shhh!"

Bella rolled her eyes. They've been like that for the past two hours. Edward kept reading.

"Why don't we just tell them that we're married and get this over with?"

"It's not that simple, Tom." He continued typing and reading. Bella bit the inside of her cheek to stop from smiling.

_Tom_, was short for Tomato-cheeks, and it was the name of that stupid cat in the cartoons. She used to hate it when he teased her, but now it just made the butterflies in her, rage harmonically in irritating, sometimes gut-wrenching, fluttering pleasure.

"Yes, I know… I'm seventeen, you're eighteen, and the world will think you knocked me up. But they already think I'm a hooker! I don't think they can damage me even more—HEY!"

Edward shut the screen down on her laptop, it was audible.

"What's your problem now?!" she said, her voice full of worry for her laptop.

"Well, for one: _You. Are. Not. A. Hooker_." He said this without even batting an eyelash, "Second, yes, we can't tell them because they'd think I knocked you up. And third…" he hesitated, "I can't tell them, because I signed a contract in the company."

"Oh, your company, your career!" she whined and she began strolling once more.

He was really quiet then.

She slowly stopped strolling, "I'm sorry. I'm being such a bitch. You've done so much, you have a pretty great job, you earn, put food on our table, and I'm—I'm just the pretty little housewife whining about you and your job. Don't mind me—"

In her rant, Edward stood and went to her. He suddenly bent down and gently cupped her face with both hands.

"Listen to me… I will marry you, again and again, if you want to. But let me deal with my career first. The easiest way to do this is to finish my contract. After that, I won't do any more projects, I won't be making record deals—"

"No!" she shook her head. "I won't stop you from making your music, Edward. I pushed you into this! And you love it. I could see it, from the first time you went on stage for your first major concert—after you shit yourself in the dressing room—I could see how happy you were, letting your music be heard. And people want to hear it. Your music is wonderful! Half of the world loves it. You love it. And _I_ love it. So, NO. Quitting your dream is not an option."

Then he kissed her gently, his lips lingering on hers sweetly.

"God, I love you," he breathed. "I wanted to be a doctor, just like Dad, before—or a Music teacher, just like Mom."

"I know," she laughed, as he started giving her butterfly kisses on her cheek, up to her forehead, down to her nose, and her lips again, "maybe you could be both, after your rock star days."

He moved and yanked the chair to the bed where he sat. He continued to kiss her everywhere.

"And you?" he asked against her skin.

"Hmm… an architect… or just a housewife, taking care of the kids."

Just then Edward stopped moving. Bella gulped.

He slowly pulled away from her and raised his head to look her in the eyes. "You want to have kids?"

She looked at him nervously. His eyes were an intense shade of green. "D—do you not want to?"

"What?! Of course I want to have kids with you!" he beamed at her and kissed her again. "Lots," _kiss, _"And lots," _kiss,_ "And lots," _kiss,_ "And lots," _kiss,_ "And lots," _kiss._

"Ah!" she squealed as Edward picked her up and playfully threw her on his shoulder like a caveman, "Edward put me down!"

He was screaming. "Me. Want. Make. Babies!" while swinging her around. She was thrashing and screaming and giggling.

They were still laughing when he finally put her down. But when her feet touched the ground, she bolted for the bathroom, hand clamped around her mouth. She crouched down the toilet and out came the pizza they ate.

"Bella?" he said into the wood. "Can I come in?"

"No. I'm disgusting."

"Not a chance, Bella. I've seen you eat worms."

She was about to comment on the sudden déjà vu of the moment, but she felt so horrible she didn't even care.

He went inside and she started heaving again. He held her anxiously, keeping her hair out of her face.

"Go away," she said, struggling to get up so she could rinse her mouth. He helped her up gently, ignoring the weak shoves she aimed at him.

After her mouth was clean, he carried her to the bed and sat her down carefully, supporting her with his arms.

"Maybe you've overdone the caveman thing," she croaked weakly, but smiled softly.

He snorted, and looked at her seriously, then a playful smirk crept up her face, "Maybe we'll be better at the baby making…" he whispered.

He watched as her cheeks flushed with color again.

"Edward!" she smacked his chest lightly, shyly.

"Okay, okay," he smiled and lied in bed with her, holding her in his arms.

He thought she was asleep already, but then she spoke quietly.

"What are we going to do… tomorrow?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, caressing her hair and kissing the top of her head. "We're damned if we do, damned if we don't."

"This sucks," she huffed.

"I know."

"I hate Victoria."

"I know."

"I hate those reporters."

"I know."

"I hate your job."

He snorted. "I know."

"I wish we could be just Eddie and Belly… just be Sticks and Tom again."

"I know," he laughed.

"Know-it-All," she grumbled playfully.

He chuckled and held her tighter. He started to hum a gentle tune and soon she was asleep.

He gingerly let go of her and kissed her sweetly on the lips before he left. He took the keys from the bowl and got in his Volvo.

Edward held his phone tightly around his hand and pressed dial. He swallowed hard. Swallowed his pride.

"Yes?" Riley answered awkwardly after four rings.

"We need to talk," he said, with the same amount of awkwardness.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Laurent, come on!" Victoria exclaimed. She met up with the amateur photographer again. "You're just going to tail Bella again… and if possible, edit the pictures."

"Will you just _stop_, Victoria?!" he exclaimed. "Stop using me! I know that after all this time you still don't have feelings for me."

"That's not true, honey… I—I'm just not ready… but help me get rid of that pesky, little Isabella."

"You know what? I think that she's innocent. She did nothing wrong, Victoria."

"She kissed Riley, while she was in a relationship with Edward! How can you say that she did nothing wrong? She's a cheat!"

"But, don't you do that _all the time_?" he accused, "That poor girl is being accused of being something she's not. She doesn't even _look_ like the girl in those scandals."

"Laurent! I thought that we were friends?! You don't even know that ugly duckling!"

"That's the point. I don't know her, and I feel guilty for leaking those pictures, because those vile photos came from _my_ camera. And she's not even ugly… she's actually pretty. Please, Victoria, stop this. Aren't you feeling any guilt?"

"Oh, shut up, Laurent! I want you to tail her again, and get some dirt on her!"

"I don't want to, it's enough! I've done enough already, I sent out all those press at the airport, do you have any clue how hard that was? That's enough, Victoria."

"You're so worthless!" she snapped. "I don't want to see you ever again, you useless piece of shit! UGH!"

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

They met up at the lookout point.

"So, we're back to the scene of the crime. I didn't know you even _had_ a sense of humor, Edward." Riley joked as he stepped out of his Red Jaguar.

"Got tired of your humble steed, Biers?" Edward chided as he checked out Riley's upgraded vehicle.

"I indulge myself once in a while," he shrugged and threw a can of beer at Edward. He caught it, and pulled the pin. He looked at it suspiciously and smelled it first. "It's not poisoned."

"Just checking," Edward drank. He's going to need the alcohol. This was the first time they would ever talk without lunging at each other's throats.

"So… now what? You hit me, I hit you?" Riley asked.

"No," Edward shook his head. _Though, I really want to rip you another asshole… _"I just want to ask a few questions," he took another sip. "I don't like you, and you certainly don't like me. But, for Bella… I think we can hold a civil conversation for a few minutes or so?"

"That's why I'm here, eh? I'm doing this for Sabel," he said without missing a beat.

"Okay, then. I'll say it straight. Bella is under the impression that something happened between the two of you that night the pictures were taken," he said and then drank the entire can. He crushed it with his hand and shot it at the trash can. It went in perfectly.

"WHAT?!"

"I know nothing happened… I know… but why does she think that something did? And how the fuck did you not see the paparazzi? And seriously, dude? You brought her to your house? There are a total of _three_ hospitals in this city, couldn't you have taken her _there_?" he tried to calm down. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He just really wanted to punch the hell out of him. But he can't do that now.

"Edward… I love Sabel."

"Are you fucking—" he closed his eyes, his nose flaring. He breathed deeply again, then he repeated his words, "_You love her_."

"Listen, I know she's your wife. And I respect that. She was sick that night. She got rained and she was soaking wet. She was burning when I found her. And that's why she did that. I love her, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"Jesus, you really love her," Edward said. It wasn't a question. "This is so fucking awkward. But… aren't you just interested in her because you found out about us?"

"At first, yes. I found your secret funny and intriguing. Seriously, I cannot believe, that _you_ are married. But I could see she wasn't lying. And then… then you treated her like crap on the first day, and I saw how difficult and hard it was for her… I just had to be there for her… and I loved her, in those moments that we were together."

"I didn't mean to hurt her! What's happening now? _This_ is what I was afraid of. That's why I didn't want anyone to know," Edward defended.

"She doesn't deserve this…" Riley said, "You might have heard the news about me, the drinking, the drugs… the shagging. Victoria and I met a couple of months after I got into rehab. I was so convinced that I loved her that I let her push me off the bloody wagon. But with Bella… she's sweet, genuine, and kind, and beautiful… innocent," Riley felt like an idiot praising Bella in front of her husband. "She doesn't deserve this."

"I know, I know… that's why I called you. I have no idea what to do."

"You're asking for my help?"

"No… yes… I don't know. I just wanted to know what really happened. And I want to know why you haven't said anything. Why _haven't_ you? Why are you being so silent?"

"Honestly? I'm waiting for Sabel to talk to me… and _I_ have no clue what to do either. Should I tell them you're in an arranged marriage? That it's impossible for her to do everything that they are accusing her of doing?"

"I don't know, Riley. But if you think that I don't love her, then you're dead wrong. If you love her, then I can guarantee you, what I feel is a hundredfold. I've loved her since we were kids. And she loves me."

Edward could see the pain in Riley's eyes.

"I know," Riley said. "Even though she sometimes hates your guts, I could see how she looks at you. I know that she loves you. How do you think she stayed with you for that long?"

"Bella never felt that way for me before," Edward admitted.

"She didn't?"

"No," he shook his head and chuckled darkly, "she loved me, and she saw me for me, not just E.C, but she didn't see me as more than just her childhood friend for a very long time."

"That's why you went out with all those other girls," he scoffed, "You cheated on her."

"She didn't feel that way for me. We weren't in good terms. I don't even understand how we got _here_."

"Well, if you love her that much, then why don't you just tell everyone she's your wife?"

"That not possible… I signed a contract, you know that, right?"

"And that's why I didn't sign in Volturi… besides, your career isn't my problem."

"It's not just about my career," he was slowly losing patience. "How the fuck could I explain to everyone that she's my wife, if those pictures of you are plastered all over the internet? Yes, I told everyone that she's my girlfriend, but beyond that… I have nothing. Shit. We have to go back to school tomorrow."

"I'll see what I can do. For Sabel," he finished his can of beer and threw it the way Edward did with his. Then he went back to his car.

He watched as Riley drove away. He didn't know what good talking to Riley did. And he had no idea what's going to happen tomorrow.

He went home and drank the liquor he kept in the cabinet.

_Fuck it._

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

They were getting ready for school. She was tying her shoe laces, and Edward was fixing his hair. How he did it, she didn't know.

"Edward…" Bella said, nervously biting her lip. She noticed his knitted brows on top of his wayfarers. His nervousness slowly infected her.

"Hm?" he took a quick glance at her, "Stop biting your lip, Bella. You know what that does to me."

She blushed deeply, but then said,

"Your brows look like caterpillars ready to attack each other," she blabbed. A small smile tugged on his lips, and it relieved her a little, but then he frowned again, "What's the problem?"

"We have a lot of problems."

"I know that. But are you okay, you look—?"

"It's nothing, just a hang-over."

"You drank? Last night?! Why?!" her voice oozed with concern. She knew Edward rarely drank.

"I bonded with Riley," he answered nonchalantly.

"You _drank_. With. _Riley_?" she was incredulous. "Riley Biers? Are you sure? Maybe you just dreamed about him."

"Oh, you know what they say," he said, placing his hands on her hips. "Keep your friends close…" He bent down, his nose grazing the side of her face, until his lips reached her ear, she shuddered, "and your enemies closer," he pulled her against him suddenly, she squeaked.

He chuckled quietly, his breath blowing against her skin, sending another wave to ripple inside her.

"Can't we stay here?" she said.

"Relax, Tom… we're going back to school, I promised your father. Don't mind them, okay?"

"Okay."

They got in his car and were already half-way out of their gated community when his phone rang.

"This is Cullen—Rose...?"

_Rosalie?_ Bella thought.

"On our way to school… Yesterday… wait... what?! _NOW_?!... Jesus! Is it starting?!... Oh shit."

Bella could only hear the one-sided conversation. She had no idea what was happening.

Edward shut his phone off, and made a sharp U-turn.

"What's happening, Edward? What did Rose say?"

* * *

**A/n:**

**Let's play a game. A guessing game.**

**What do you guys think was Rosalie talking about?**

**-minty-**


	21. The Lamb

**A/N: HELLO AGAIN, DEARS. Welcome to another crazy update. This one's a bit short.**

**I'm sorry for the mistakes. ME HAZ NO BETA.**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, BUT AN EVIL MIND.**_

* * *

_._

_CHAPTER 21: The Lamb_

.

"Edward, you're scaring me," Bella said, but Edward wasn't listening to her. "What did Rose say? Why are we turning back? EDWARD?! Answer me! I thought we were going to sch—"

He was out of the car already. Bella huffed and got out too. "Edward, what's going on?!"

"JUST WAIT, BELLA!" he yelled, because he was already halfway through the door.

_CRANKY-ASS! What got his panties in a bunch?_

She was on the porch steps when she felt her phone vibrate. She fished it out of her pocket. She looked at the caller ID. Riley.

_Why—? God, were there articles again? Tsk. It's my fault. Why do I always have to be in trouble?_

"Riley?" she answered. She didn't go inside yet. She sat on the porch steps.

"Sabel…" his voice was low, thick. He sounded very sad.

"Huh? Why? Are you okay?"

"Do you—" she could hear him struggling, but after a few seconds, he sighed, "Do you love him?"

Bella's breath caught in her throat, and she bit her lip nervously. _Why is he asking this?_

"Riley, what are you—?"

"I love you, Isabella."

She was confused. She knew he liked her. He said so. And for so many times, she wanted to run away with him. To choose him, because being with him was easy, like breathing. With him, it was warm, and safe. Like Jacob. She wasn't prepared for this. She didn't expect him to say those words like he's said it a million times before.

"Riley—"

"I fancied you from the moment you bumped into me—or should I say, _collided_—that first day," he laughed, his voice nostalgic, "You called me '_dude_,' and you had no idea who I was… I've always wondered when you'll come back to the hotel. To that empty space I call my home… I want you back there. I have a lot of furniture to move, and you promised me you were going to help… and—and because when you're there, it's not empty anymore…"

"Riley—"

"Every day, I think of you. The way you bite your lip when you're nervous, your blush… your smile. _God_, Sabel, when… when you smile, everything feels light, I feel like I can breathe again. And seeing you hurt, seeing how difficult it was for you with him… was excruciating, that's why I wanted to take you away…"

"Riley, please… why are you saying this?" she begged, tears pricking her eyes. What was he going to do? Why does it feel like he's saying goodbye?

"I am so sorry, Sabel," his voice cracked, and the tears flowed freely from her eyes. "I love you, and I don't want you to suffer because of my mistake. I should have checked if anyone was following us. I should have taken you to a hospital. I should have—"

"Riley," she whispered, soft and pleading. She didn't know what to say. She could feel the pain in his voice, and the wounds opened up once more with his words. And all she wanted to do was to heal him, heal them both, but she knows she can't, "It's my fault. Not yours. Please, don't ever think that. Don't blame yourself. I was the one who kissed you."

"Why?" he asked, "Why did you kiss me?"

She couldn't find the right words. Because there were no right words for what she did. The guilt pressed onto her in large quantities, pressing against her chest in suffocating waves, her stomach was in knots, and only her tears could speak the truth.

_I was selfish, a selfish idiot who doesn't deserve your love._

She remembered kissing him. She remembered her loneliness. She remembered the pain she felt, the betrayal. She remembered Riley's warmth. She remembered his words of comfort. She remembered _him _being _there_.

She remembered how she thought Riley would be the solution to her problems. A scapegoat, a rebound, a spare.

"Riley…" her voice was weak and thick.

"Just answer me… How much do you love him?"

She didn't want to answer, but the words were out of her mouth, "More than my life," she whispered.

Bella heard him sigh deeply, painfully. She knew she hurt him.

"Riley, Riley, Riley, Riley…" she chanted his name. Shaking her head as the tears gushed from her eyes.

**.  
-o-O-o-  
.**

It's been difficult for Riley. He didn't know why, over every girl, he chose to love her. He was known to be happy-go-lucky, mischievous and fun. And he has always been that way, despite all his issues. But now, it was hard for him to even see how he can go back to being that person.

This was a different kind of pain, stronger than the anxiety, and fatigue of withdrawal. This didn't involve his body; it wasn't his cravings, or his addiction. This was his heart breaking, incinerating; the pain, evolving to an almost physical state, materializing in his chest.

_She loved him… she will always love him—choose him, no matter what. She will love him, even if I'm the one who is always there._

"Riley…" she breathed again, her voice, broken on the other end of the line.

"It's okay, Sabel… just," he croaked, fighting of the tears. He knew she was already crying, "Just remember… I love you. I will always love you. And I will always be waiting in the wings."

He ended the call. Every time he told her he loved her, he felt the knife cut deeper into him.

_Why do I have to love _you, _Isabella?_

He wiped the tears, and let go of one more sigh, then he went out into the arms of flashing bulbs, notebooks, and microphones.

He saw Bree.

"What are you trying to do, Ri?" she asked, her eyes wild with worry and confusion. "If you're trying to prove something to your grandfather, Riley… you don't have to! You've changed, you've been good! You're a good man. Please…"

Riley pressed his palm gently against his manager's cheek. It was his way of saying sorry.

"Can you please just tell me what you're going to say?" she said worried.

"It is okay, Bree… I can do this," he tried to smile before pushing past her and to the platform.

He sat, cross-legged, his arm bent and casually hanging over the back of the chair. His face was calm. He was ready for their questions.

**.  
-o-O-o-  
.**

Bella went inside the house quietly. She has stopped crying and she wiped away the tears before stepping inside. She felt heartsick for what she did. She loved Edward, but she was greatly affected with what Riley said to her.

She was in their foyer, and she could hear the silent buzz of the TV coming from the living room. She found Edward on the hard wood floor, his face inches from the screen.

_What is happening? This day is so messed up. We're running late for school._

"Edward, what's happeni—"

Bella stopped he was on screen.

"**And today! Riley Biers breaks his silence! Why the eighteen year old, British actor and singer, decides to speak after weeks of silence, about the controversies and rumors about his relationship with Edward Cullen's girlfriend, Isabella Swan."**

"WHAT THE—"

"Shhh!" Edward said, raising a finger to silence her.

"Oh, crap… He just called me and I hurt him…" she bit her lip, as she watched Riley sitting in front of the camera.

"Please be quiet, Bella," she couldn't understand Edward. He sounded angry but didn't.

_Oh dear Lord… what is he going to say? I just broke his heart mere seconds ago. How could he do this—?_

"I am sorry for being quiet for the past week," he started "It's impossible to admit that you did something wrong, that it's your fault," he said somberly, "it's even harder when, in your own opinion, what you're doing is right…"

The reporters waited eagerly for him to continue. They sat on the edge of their seats. Their microphones aimed on him, and cameras closed up in his calm and handsome face.

"I'm here to clear Isabella Swan's name," his tone was hard, persuasive and solid.

**-o-O-o-**

"W-what… what is he saying, Edward?" Bella asked.

But Edward was still intent on the TV. His eyes were serious, but he didn't seem as surprised as Bella. He just shook his head and sighed.

_He called me before doing _this!_ Oh, no. What were you thinking? Riley… I didn't ask you to defend me. I hurt you so bad, and you would still do this… you idiot!_

**-o-O-o-**

"Can you explain that, Mr. Biers…?"

"She did nothing wrong. I was… I was trying to snatch her away. Yes, we shared a kiss, I don't deny it, but I provoked that. And that was _just a kiss_. Nothing more… All of the things they are accusing her are full of _horse shit_. _BOLLOCKS. Shite!_"

"Why did you want to steal her from Edward Cullen?"

"Oh you know… we booked the same gigs, launched albums on the same day. And we happen to fancy the same girl. We have lots in common."

"So, you confirm that Ms. Swan and EC are in a relationship?"

Riley's eyes narrowed. He still did not know if it will be good for Bella if the truth went out about hers and Edward's marital status. And he knew that it wasn't his place to tell.

"Why don't you ask them?" he said. It was a safe answer.

"Do you have any proof that she's not a hooker?"

"Do _you_ have proof that she is?" he asked back with venom in his tone. "You know what, just stop. She is not a prostitute. I'm at fault here. She did nothing wrong!"

His voice rose and he almost shouted. At that point, Bree decided to intervene.

"That's enough, Riley," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

But the reporters weren't done.

"What can you say about Isabella's alleged sex scandal with—"

"Would you just fucking stop with that filth?! What a load of bullshit! That. Is. A. _Lie_," his voice was hard, and his control was diminishing by the minute.

"Why were you at the airport?"

"I just happened to be there, and a good thing that was."

"Where was Edward Cullen during those times? Why did you pick her up?"

"I did not pick her up. I told you, it just happened that I'm there and I saw her getting cornered by you tossers—"

"That's it for now, thank you for coming," Bree said, "Let's go Riley."

"_**Wait, Riley!"  
"Do you have any message for your fans?"  
"Aren't you afraid that this would ruin your career?"  
"Where did you meet Isabella?"**_

They fired questions after him, but he was already gone.

**-o-O-o-**

"What just happened? Why did he lie?" Bella shouted at Edward.

He just shook his head. "Let's go, Bella. We're going to be late," he took her hand and led her back to the car.

Bella' eyes were wide with shock as Edward towed her out of the house.

"Oh my god, Edward! How can you ignore this? How can you be so calm about—didn't you see what he just did?! He—"

"Bella," he stopped her, and held both of her hands in his, "I love you. And I only want what's best for you—"

"Jesus, Edward! How can you say that? Riley… he… he called… he said he—" she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Why did he—?"

"I don't know, Bella," he said somber, "Let's just go to school first… you could… you could talk to him."

"You're letting me speak to him?"

"Yes," he said, though a little hesitant. He should trust her. He did. "Yes," he repeated his voice strong and sure. But then he let go of her. He closed his eyes and looked away from her, "I didn't know he would actually do that… he loves you that much. I couldn't even…"

"Hey, hey, hey…" she gently placed her palm against his cheek, willing him to open his eyes and look at her. "I love you," she said softly. He slowly opened his eyes, and covered her hand with his, "I love you," she repeated, "I'm just going to talk to him."

Edward didn't let her hand go all the way to school.

They could see the press by the gate together with the crowd of fans that were usually there.

"Fuck!" he hissed.

"We can't park inside with them blocking the way," Bella said.

Edward groaned, clearly frustrated. "I can run them over—"

"Edward!" she scolded.

He parked around the back, far from the school. There was a hidden entrance at the back that the headmaster told him about, where he can use during situations like this.

It was fairly deserted, only a few passersby and some other civilians were walking past.

Someone blocked them. He was a tall, dark-haired man.

"Isabella…"

Edward pulled her back defensively.

"What do you want?!" he snapped menacingly.

"My name is Laurent…"

* * *

**A/n:**

**Riley... *sighs***

**Why am I so affected with what he did?**

**What is Laurent doing?**

**Why am I saying this?**

**Because: It's exam week, and I'm losing my shit with formulas, Laplace, Moments, and some other crap I'm desperately trying to squeeze into my puny brain****.**

**-minty-**


	22. The Lion

**A/N: HI AGAIN! Chapters 21 and 22 were supposed to be just a single chapter, but I'm weird, so I cut it.**

**Enjoy! *wink***

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. I ONLY PLAY. PLEASE DON'T SUE._**

* * *

CHAPTER 22: The Lion

"Listen… I need to tell you something. It's important, Bella." Laurent said to her.

Edward was irritated. He didn't know who this Laurent person is. He just pops out of nowhere and talks to his wife like it's a matter of life and death. To top that off, it seemed like this Laurent person didn't even care that he was there.

"Look, man…" he tried to keep his voice even, "I don't know who you are, but I don't think whatever you're going to say is that important. So if you'll excuse us, we have to go inside…"

"It is important! Bella…" Laurent ignored him again, and continued speaking to Bella. He was oblivious to his presence.

"Edward… I think we should just hear him out. What is it, Laurent?"

That got Edward more irritated.

_Laurent? They're on first name basis now? Jesus._

"Talk, make it quick!" he said crankily.

"I have so much to tell. Maybe we can talk after class? I can wait. My car's just there. The blue—"

"Aft—after class?! Are you shitting me?! If it's so important you can tell us now! Why do we have to go to your car?!" he yelled.

"Edward… you're being crabby again," she said to him.

"Let's go, Bella. We have bigger problems than this," he led her by the hand and walked past him.

"Please, this is about all those rumors about Isabella. I know who planned all of that!" he said, catching up to them.

"Edward, wait," she whispered to him.

"Bella, it's all fixed. Your name's cleared. Just let it go," Edward said.

"Please, Isabella, I have many things to say. I'll be waiting!" Laurent said.

_Who the fuck is that prick? Why couldn't he just tell us who did this? Why do we have to go to his stupid car?_

**.  
-o-O-o-  
.**

Bella was bothered by the mysterious guy's words. Even though her name was likely cleared because of Riley, she still wanted to hear what Laurent had to say.

"Edward…"

"Just let it go. Don't mind him. We have to go before they figure out where we are. C'mon, the school's just around the corner."

Bella looked back to where Laurent stood. He was still looking at them as they walked away.

"I want to go, we're just going to hear what he has to say, Edward. Nothing's going to happen, please, come with me."

"Bella, I can't. I have to go back to the studio. We were gone for almost two weeks."

"Okay, I can go by myself," she insisted.

"Absolutely not! I'm taking you home after class, before I go to the studio."

"Fine," she said. But the truth was that she didn't know what to do. She wanted to talk to Riley, and she wanted to hear what Laurent has to say.

They were rounding the corner when they heard them.

"_Fuck,_" Edward hissed.

The paparazzi and the press seemed to have figured out that they weren't showing up in the front gates.

He placed a protective arm around her, and she nestled herself against his side.

"_**There they are!"  
"EC! Was Riley Biers' statements true?!"  
"Miss Swan, what can you say about Riley Biers' earlier interview?"**_

They were slowly closing in on them. Questions fired left and right. Bella could feel the familiar pressure building inside her chest, the fear and the anxiety. Edward's hold tightened around her, and she could feel the pressure receding, the only thing left in her, was the guilt she felt for Riley.

_I really need to talk to him._

A moment later, school security came. And they were finally able to go inside the school.

Once inside, Edward guided her to the side. He gently cupped her face with both of his hands and looked her in the eye.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked. His eyes full of warmth and concern she wanted to melt right there.

_Oh, crap… he's so sweet. I think my feet just turned into Jell-O._

Her mouth seemed to have stopped working, no words came out, and so he slowly moved her head to nod. Edward pulled her close and hugged her, then kissed the top of her head. Her face was in flames.

They started to make their way to the lockers, her hand in his. She noticed the students as they passed.

Some were trying to hide it, while some blatantly gawked. Those who were looking had speculative looks on their faces, some were smiling, but most were already whispering.

"_**So she's back."  
"Do you think what Riley said was true?"  
"Wow! She's so lucky! She was just a fan before, right? Now she's his girlfriend?!"  
"I still don't get it. If Riley provoked it, then she's a flirt for kissing him back when she's already with Edward."**_

There were more of them when they were on their way to the Math Building.

"_**I couldn't watch the press conference, I was at the spa."  
"Riley took the blame."  
"Of course! It's Riley. What I DON'T get is what they see in **_**her**_**."**_  
_**"**_**I love Riley, he's so cool! I can't believe he had the guts to do that!**_**"  
**_**"I still love Edward. She's just his girlfriend. I mean, even marriages break up, right?"**

Bella's blood boiled. They were worse than the paparazzi.

_Break-up? Break-up?! HE'S MY HUSBAND! YOU NITWITS!_

"Don't mind them," he whispered, and then his head turned to face her, and his mouth pulled up into her favorite uneven smile. "I'm yours, always."

She couldn't catch her breath soon enough to respond to that remark. She was pulled up, off the ground, and was being squeezed to death, and swung around in circles.

"Jake—can't—breathe—"

"Ooh, sorry!" Jacob put her down, and it was Bella's turn to squeeze him. "BELLS!"

"JAKE!" she said enthusiastically.

"I missed you, you crazy girl!" he squeaked gay-ly. "You have to like, totes tell me everything!"

"_Jesus Christ_," Edward sighed and shook his head in quiet amusement. He leaned against the wall.

"You bitch! I missed you! I thought you weren't coming back! You should _never_. I mean, NEVER—do that again, okay? And _holy fuck_, did you watch Riley? OH MY GEE!"

"Shhh—shush, Jake!" Bella hissed, her cheeks were flushed. She looked at Edward. "Aren't you going to class?"

"You should go in too."

"Sure. Bye…" she said in a small shy voice.

He turned and walked away.

"I'll see you at lunch," he called over his shoulder. Three people walking in the door stopped to stare at her.

"What? No kiss?" Jake whispered to her.

"I forgot how crazy you are."

They hurried into class. She was flushed and still irritated.

"To be fair though," Jacob continued, he didn't sit in his own assigned seat and followed Bella to the back of the room, "you're holding hands to the extreme! When are you going to tell everyone that you know—?"

"Shhh! He can't. Not until he's finished his contract," she whispered.

"Well that's the most idiotic thing I've heard."

"I know," she sighed, "at least he's sweet."

"Aw. But Riley—was all of that true?"

"You saw?"

"Yes. The teachers tuned in. The Kindergarten teachers changed the Knowledge Channel to watch! You could have left a text, honestly, a simple: _Bye Jake. Off to Paris with Dad forev,_ would have sufficed. So, please… I _need_ deets."

She told him everything. From Riley:

"You were sick! It was your fault?! Girl, you need to talk to him. ASAP."

"I will, I will…"

She told him about the night of the Music Fest.

"He called you a _whore_?!"

"Shhh! I just really thought something happened with me and Riley," she whispered.

"God, Bella, you're so stupid! Well? What did you expect him to do? Kiss you and just accept that his archenemy got inside your panties first?"

Bella turned red.

"I just didn't know…"

"Ugh," Jacob sighed, he was now convinced Bella was an idiot. "Then… what next? How did you make up?"

"He followed me to Paris."

"Then…"

Bella hesitated. She told Jacob what happened, but left out the one detail. That she and Edward did it.

"So, what? He just went to you and _KABLAM_, all is well? I don't buy that, B. Not for one bit!" Then he gasped, covering his mouth with both hands and his eyes wild with shock and disbelief. "You did not!"

Bella looked around, people were staring. Jacob's head whipped to the sides and they cowered back and looked away, though they would still be probably listening in.

Jacob tore a page from her notebook and wrote in angry brutal letters:

**YOU SWIPED YOUR EFFING V-CARD.**

Bella nodded slowly.

Jacob gasped again, a grin spreading ear-to-ear. Then he looked worried.

"Did you use…?"

"What?" she asked.

"Did you use protection?" he whispered.

Bella stopped to think. And slowly, regrettably, shook her head.

"Oh, fuck, Bells. What if you get prego? But wait, didn't Dr. Webber put you in some kind of birth control? Aw. For a minute there, I thought I was going to be an Auntie."

She was quiet, thinking…

Then, Mr. Varner called the class to order. Jacob was specially mentioned for not being in his proper seat. The classes seem to blur past. She and Jacob talked and talked. She even told him about Laurent.

The bell rang for lunch. She jumped out of her seat, shoving her books roughly in her bag.

Just outside the door of their English class, leaning against the wall—looking more like a god than anyone had a right to—Edward was waiting for her. Jake took one look, rolled her eyes, and went to the prefect's lounge.

"See you later, Bells…" his voice was thick with implications.

"Hey," she said.

"Hello," his voice was amused and irritated at the same time. Something must have definitely happened.

It was a quiet walk to the cafeteria. They didn't speak. Walking with Edward felt like Moses with the Dead Sea, the crowd parted wherever he walks. Everyone stared.

He led the way into the line, placing all sorts of food on the tray, but still not speaking. Bella fidgeted nervously, her eyes slipped sideways, searching for her blond knight-in-shining armor.

"Uh… is Riley here?" she asked quietly once they were seated.

"Yeah, he was late," he grimaced.

"Uh, did you tell him... did you tell him that I wanted to speak with him?" she picked up the apple he took.

"Yes."

"Oh. And?"

"He said, you didn't have to…" he replied.

"Oh."

She put down the apple and took a bite of the pizza, looking away. She caught sight of Victoria with some of her disciples, they were whispering. And she had another fantasy about encasing her head in a wasps' nest. A moment later she sashayed to their table.

"Edward… don't forget... later? Recording?" she said flirtatiously.

Edward nodded stoic.

Then Victoria walked away, but stopped when she was beside Bella. "Congratulations, huh?" Victoria said to her.

"What?!" Bella asked, but Victoria had already started walking away. She turned to Edward, "What did she mean?"

Edward just lazily hung his arm on the back of her chair and shook his head. "Don't mind Victoria."

**.  
-o-O-o-  
.**

Edward was ticked off with Victoria. But he knew he can't do anything that drastic because they were currently working on their album.

Edward picked at his food and occasionally looked at Bella, she still looked bothered.

"Uhm, Edward?" she said all of a sudden.

"Yes?"

"Where's Riley?"

_Tsk. Riley? Okay, calm down Cullen. You are NOT jealous. She's just concerned because of the incident this morning._

"Probably in the library…" he answered, successfully keeping his voice even.

"Oh? He's not going to have lunch?"

_Ah, she's just concerned. How irritating. But, no. I shouldn't be irritated now. He did it for Bella's good. But still… fuck._

"Tsk," he said, popping a cherry into his mouth.

"Oh… I see," she said dejectedly.

Edward groaned, "Alright, Bella. Fine."

"What? What's fine?" she asked a little confused.

"Wait for my text. Go to the auditorium at the sixth floor of the Arts building," he said, "_Wait_ for my text."

"Huh? Why?" she asked, but he left her and was already headed out of the cafeteria.

Edward thought it would cause another big scene if someone saw Bella and Riley talking. And that people would have a higher chance of seeing them in the classroom, so he opted for a more deserted place.

_God, I actually feel sorry for Riley. I respect what he did. I thought drinking a couple cans of beer with him, was pointless and a fucking waste. And then he did that. But… I can't just hand Bella over. I can't._

He entered the library and spotted Riley by the corner.

"Um… eh-hem," he cleared his throat. He just realized he had no proper way of calling him.

Riley looked up at him. He was reading a book.

"Bella wants to talk to you… she's in the auditorium."

"There's no need…" Riley said.

Edward furtively talked to him about Bella a couple of hours ago, but he said no.

"She really wants to talk to you, man… she' worried."

"Tell her not to. I did that for her."

"She knows that… that's why she's been asking for you."

Riley was quiet.

"Please…" Edward added.

Riley's eyes widened. He didn't expect him to plead.

"Where?"

"The auditorium, no one's there."

"Alright…" Riley stood and went away.

_Jesus, I feel like an idiot, arranging a meeting for my wife and my rival. Tsk!_

He took out his phone and texted Bella.

**.  
-o-O-o-  
.**

Bella was confused as to why Edward left her and told her to wait for his signal to go up to the auditorium.

_I heard that auditorium was haunted. _She shuddered.

But she still waited for his text. A few minutes passed and her phone chimed.

**GO UP. NOW. Use the backstage door. – E**

_Now? Okay… what are we going to do there?_

She went up the six flights of stairs to the backstage of the auditorium. It was quiet and no one seemed to be there. She looked for Edward, and headed for the stage. The light was dim but it was enough to see someone on stage.

She found him sitting by the edge of the stage.

_Riley! Edward sent me up here to talk to him? But I thought he was at the library?_

She cautiously walked to him, her stomach in a bunch, and her nerves in haywire.

_I want to hug him so badly... but maybe he'll misinterpret._

She sat beside him, her feet dangling over the edge.

"Uh, hi, Ri…" her voice was small.

"Ah, Sabel, you're here." He briefly looked at her, but his gaze returned to the rows of empty seats in front of them.

Bella's eyes slowly welled with tears. This wasn't the normal Riley. She didn't know what he was thinking, but she knew the pressing weight of guilt building inside her.

"Hey… you didn't have to do that. And you called just before. Ri… why didn't you tell me you were planning on—"

"If I told you, would it have changed your answer? Would you have told me that you really didn't love him?"

"Riley…" her tears spilled from her eyes and fell down to her cheeks.

"I know. I know, Sabel," he said softly, "Don't worry yourself about it. What's important," he sighed deeply, "is that you're okay. And that no one would bother you like what happened at the airport. And things are going splendid with you and Edward, right? You should be happy. I don't want you to be sad… or hurt."

Bella wanted to cry even more. She was sad _and_ hurt right there. She didn't want to be happy knowing that he's hurting.

Riley turned and faced her, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry, Sabel. You're wasting all of my efforts if you're just going to cry."

"B-but…" she said in between her sobs, "You d-didn't reallyyy do anything wrong. It wasn't yyour fault, Riley. _I_ did that," she was viciously sobbing now.

"It's okay… I love you… I love you, alright? And you can't do anything about it now. Even if you tell them I was lying, even if you take back what I said… I would schedule another press conference… Sabel, I would do it again and again. I would still face them. I would still defend you with every fiber of my being."

She felt even worse, and cried even harder. His words stabbed deep.

"I don't deserve your love," she said weakly.

"Well, I'm giving it to you still. Just know that I'm here. I'm always here, and always will be. The moment I find out that he's hurt you again, I'll climb up your window and pack your bags for you, and I will take you away."

Bella couldn't fight it anymore. She threw her arms around him and his arms slowly wrapped around her. They stayed that way for minutes.

Riley slowly turned his head to whisper in her ear.

"I know, this would sound stupid, but… I'm still going to wait for you, my Sabel. I will wait for you for as long as I can."

Then slowly he untangled her arms around him and placed a sweet and painful kiss on her cheek.

**.  
-o-O-o-  
.**

Edward was by the backstage door. He wanted to stand guard if someone tried to get inside. He had already checked if the front doors were open, and was glad that it was locked.

_I feel like a bodyguard. _He groaned, running a hand through his hair.

He had wanted to give them the privacy, but he couldn't help himself. He slid through the door and walked stealthily behind the props and the lights.

He felt his chest tighten, and his breath caught in his throat with what he saw.

It was Music Fest all over again, only this time it was a live show.

* * *

**A/n:**

**I don't believe in holding chappies hostage for reviews. That's jut evil... I think.**

**But a little love won't hurt, right?**

**I am in love with my Riley, even if he _is_ an idiot.**

**-minty-**


	23. Two Sides-Same Coin

**A/N: Hi dears! Enjoy! *hugs***

**Oh and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. OBVIOUSLY._**

* * *

.

_CHAPTER 23: Two Sides-Same Coin_

_._

_WHAT THE FUCK?! Fucking cocksucking asshole! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER! _The possessive asshole in him screamed.

His pulse quickened and his nails dug through his palms. He wanted nothing but to rip Riley's arms off of his wife. But he stopped himself, remembering how he almost hurt her that one time.

_No, Edward._ He said to himself, _that's nothing... It's just a simple hug._

Edward's stomach churned and cramped, begging him to throw up and be done with it, but he can't. Like the masochistic a-hole that he is, he planted his feet and watched, unable to look away.

He watched them from behind the curtains and the props, inside the shadows. He watched as Bella cried in another man's arms.

It was bearable… for a moment.

But then Riley's head tilted and Edward saw him kissing his wife's cheek, and the acid in him boiled.

_That's my _face_, bastard. My _cheek_. Just step back, Biers, and I won't rip off your arm._

His knuckles were white with the force of his restraint as he watched them—jaw tight, and fists clenched—and although his logical mind was saying this was just for closure, he couldn't help the raging jealousy and possessiveness in him. Even after what happened in Paris, even if he already knew she was his, he still couldn't help it.

_God, I'm a selfish prick_. _Tsss… Why does he have to kiss her anyway?! Asshole. _He sighed quietly. _Keep your cool, Edward. Ugh. Should I have not let them talk?_

He saw them break apart, and he quickly and silently walked deeper into the shadows of the backstage and to the exit, trying to stop himself from punching the wall. He was so angry, mostly because of what he saw, but also because he knew he was being too possessive. And although a part of him wanted so much to drag her back to him and crush her in a hug, another part of him sighed in relief.

_What the hell was I thinking? _He berated himself. _It's a good thing they didn't see me_.

He was still pissed with what he saw. He had every right to be angry, to be jealous. But he wouldn't hurt her again. He also knew that acting on his anger wouldn't have helped in any way.

She was his, he knew that. But his insecurities were swallowing him slowly. Riley was any sensible girl's wet-dream, he was nice, respectful, attentive, he was an ex-junkie and so he was strong-willed and some other bullshit, but most of all, he was self-sacrificing. And as much as Edward knows Bella loves him, he's threatened knowing that obviously, Riley was better for her than him.

He took several deep breaths and tried to push aside the irrational urge to find her and kiss her, and prove that he was the one she wanted, not him.

Then his phone chimed.

**Thanks, Sticks. :* – Tom**

His heart clenched again. But it wasn't from the pain.

His phone chimed again.

**Thanks, mate. – RB**

He wanted to punch him in the head. Repeatedly. And just like that he was pissed. Again.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella was quiet as she and Jacob walked to the lockers. There were still quite a few students who looked at her, and whispered; but Jacob kept them at bay, he would whip his head to the side animatedly and growl like a dog, it made her laugh.

They were dismissed early and she wanted to wait for Edward in front of his room, but she knew Victoria and Riley would be close by, and she was not sure she could still take the awkwardness.

She and Jacob waited for Edward down the side of the steps.

"Oh, Bells… what about Laurent? What are you going to do?" Jacob reminded her.

"Oh, crap. I don't know," she huffed, annoyed, "Edward's busy, and he doesn't want to come with me."

"Screw Edward. Isn't he curious? I mean, the guy said he knew who planned all of this. I know! _I'll_ come with you."

"Us? How? Edward's driving me home…"

"Okay, you go ride with him… and I'll pick you up afterwards. That Laurent person said he'll wait, right? I'll come get you."

"Really?" her brows rose, "Sure, sure!"

"Why are you excited? Is he hot?"

"Jake!" She scolded, "I'm not meeting him because he's eye-candy—I want to know what he has to say!"

"So he _is _eye-candy? Oh fuck, he's hot isn't he?" he said annoyingly.

"NO…! I didn't get a good look…"

"Pshhh… you're way too uptight for a non-virgin—"

"Shhhuuut uuuup!" she hissed, covering Jacob's mouth.

He laughed and continued badgering her about the details. He was so animated, making silly faces and moving his arms wildly reenacting what she and Edward might have done. Normally, Bella would have been disgusted, but she missed her best friend and Jacob looked hilariously crazy, she just couldn't find it to make him stop.

"Ow, ow…" Bella was clutching her stomach while laughing, "Ow, Jake, you're killing me," she laughed again, "ow, stop, you look crazy…"

They continued laughing and talking about what happened while they were apart. But then Victoria came out and walked down the steps and caught sight of them. Her cat eyes narrowed at Bella and moved languidly to Jacob.

"Oh, what do we have here?" she said catlike, "the hooker… and the freak."

Her voice was low, but it was enough for both Bella and Jacob to hear. Their laughter died like crows in the dead heat.

Jacob growled at Victoria as she walked away. "Why you—! Do you want me to rip off your pubic hairs for you, you little witch?!" Jacob shouted. His control was slowly slipping. He hated her, hated her with a vengeance. "Bells, stop me, or so help me—"

"Why the hell would I do that? Go ahead! I'll hold her back while you burn her pubes." Bella said. If it wasn't for Edward she might have already plucked every hair on her head and made her eat it.

Jacob huffed and slowly chanted relaxing mantras and breathed deeply to calm himself down.

Edward came out of the doors and walked down the steps. Girls still giggled and threw suggestive looks at him.

_Jesus. Aren't they supposed to be used with this? _Bella thought, she was still annoyed because of them.

"Come." Edward said crabbily at her. He looked serious and pissed.

_What crawled up his ass and died? 'Come.' What am I? His dog? Sheesh, here comes the mood swings and the whiplash. Ugh._

"Bye, Jake!" she stood up to her toes to kiss Jacob's cheek.

Jacob bent down and whispered to her, "Laters, Bells… I'll text you!"

The ride home was uncomfortable, quiet and awkward. They were home in no time, thanks to Edward's maniac driving.

He opened her car door for her and stood stiffly, hands in his pockets. She looked up at him, but he was looking away, a serious and annoyed look on his face.

"Edward."

"What?" he mumbled, the bitterness oozed from his voice.

"Look at me," she said.

He didn't.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong," she said again. "What is it?"

But Edward just rolled his eyes at her and moved to the driver's side. Bella followed him with a huff.

"Edward…"

He stopped walking. "Get inside, Bella. It's going to be dark soon."

Bella rolled her eyes. She walked the short distance to where he stood. Then she wrapped her arms around him from behind, her hands curling into his chest as she pressed her cheek into his back.

She felt his fingers fill the space in between hers and squeezed tight around hers, and he slowly turned to face her.

He stared into her eyes, and she felt her knees go weak.

"Do your homework, okay? Please? Eat. And don't wait up for me."

For a moment, she thought he was going to say what was bothering him. Bella's eyes narrowed, but Edward's face gave nothing away. She nodded absently.

"Bella, did you take your medicine?" Edward looked frustrated and annoyed again.

She didn't answer but it was enough for Edward.

"Tsk! Dammit, Bella!"

"Okay, I'll take it. But they taste funny, and do I have to take it everyday at the same time? it's not like I'm going to die…"

"It's for maintenance! Jesus Christ, Bella, can't you be a little responsible for yourself?" he snapped at her grumpily. Then his phone started to ring, he fished it from his pocket and silenced it. He grumbled. "Drink your meds, alright? Bye."

"Bye," she said back, but he was already in the car pulling away.

He left her out in the cold, confused and pissed...

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"Where is his car?" Jacob asked, noticing there were many cars parked near the back of the school.

"Oh crap, maybe he left… wait! There! The blue BMW!"

Jacob nodded and parked near Laurent's car. Bella spotted him, leaning against his car, nursing a steaming cup of coffee.

"You liar!" Jacob hissed, "He's totally cute! I thought he was some old dude with a beard and some weir disease!"

"Shhh! Jake, cut it out."

They went out into the brisk Friday evening cold.

Laurent smiled in relief when he saw Bella approaching, but he looked a little scared when he noticed Jacob beside her.

"I thought you weren't going to show," Laurent said.

"Uh… I brought a friend, if that's okay?" Bella asked.

Laurent looked briefly at Jacob and nodded.

"Yeah, sure… I thought you'd be with Edward, actually. Let's get inside before someone sees you."

The moment they were inside, Laurent spoke.

"I have a lot to say… but let me just apologize, Bella. I'm the one who took those pictures of you and Riley Biers."

"WHAT?!" Bella and Jacob shouted simultaneously.

"I'm really, really sorry."

"Oh my god! _You_'re behind all of this! Jesus, what the hell are we still doing here?! Jake, let's go—!"

Her hand was on the door and they were about to get out.

"VICTORIA PLANNED ALL OF THAT! PLEASE, BELIEVE ME. SHE TOLD ME TO FOLLOW RILEY BIERS AND TAKE PICURES. VICTORIA FOXX WAS ALSO THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THOSE ARTICLES IN THE INTERNET AND THE TABLOIDS, AS WELL AS THE AMBUSH AT THE AIRPORT!" he was out of breath and panting once he was finished.

"What? Why would she do that? And why the hell did you obey her?" she asked, sitting back down and closing the door.

"I liked her very much. She was my model whenever I had small photography projects. And I thought I had her attention."

"You actually _liked_ her?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"But I found out that she was just using me," he continued resentfully. "She wants Edward and Riley. Both of them. That's why I did it. What does she see in them anyway?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop there, man! Don't bring Riley and Edward in this. What you should stick in that cute head of yours, is that Victoria is nothing but a flirtatious, insipid cunt. And you should be asking _yourself_ that question, what did _you_ see in her?! God, you're so cute, it's such a waste…" Jacob said, jabbing a finger at him.

Bella was silent, the anger and hate raged inside her like a quiet storm. Her eyes were hard, unfathomable, and dark.

"I hate her," she said through gritted teeth, "I won't forgive her!"

"That's why I called you here. To tell you to be very careful; Victoria… she's lethal. She has many allies and ties with people you don't want to mess with, not just in this industry. She's good at this. Don't underestimate her. Be careful with every move you make, Bella. I heard what Riley did for you, it was noble of him, but that doesn't mean Victoria would stop. She won't give up that easily."

**-o-O-o-**

"Are you going to tell Edward about this?" Jacob asked as he pulled over in front of Bella's house.

"No, not yet. He's going to explode if he finds out I talked to Laurent when he specifically said he didn't want me to. Plus, he's really pissed I hadn't been taking my maintenance meds," she said annoyed. "He was extra crabby before he left."

"Well, of course he's pissed, he's just concerned for you, and you're the most stubborn, and hard-headed person in the world!" Jacob sighed. "Tell him immediately after you've had make-up sex—okay, shutting up with the sex things—_gawd_, Bella, you're not even going to give me any details? Is his dick bigger than mine—? Okay, okay, I'll shut up! But seriously, he's _with _that evil hag right now, as in, right now, right now…"

Bella grumbled, her face turning red with frustration. "Don't remind me." She got out of the car and bent down, "Bye, Jake!"

"Bye, B!"

She watched Jacob drive away in his VW, and then she went inside.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Aro screamed and cursed at them, in every take, he was strict and Edward thought his head would literally explode. Edward's sudden absence tipped everything out of balance, and they had to compromise for a lot of things. They had to perfect every take and every record for less time now, and many changes were made with regards to the concerts, and MVs.

Edward slumped on the sofa and threw his arm over his face. He was exhausted and he just wanted to be with his wife again. He cursed himself for being so cold with her.

He remembered turning around to look at her, trying to think of something to say, but his throat constricted with need and fear. He missed her, and he just wanted to satisfy his crushing urge to reach out and touch her face, but then his asshole-self took over and he was suddenly a gigantic crabby-mess again.

"I know who's behind all that happened…."

He was not in the mood for this. He stayed silent, praying to God, that she'll just get bored and leave him alone. He was out of luck tonight.

"Aren't you curious? Don't you want to avenge your wife? I know I would. I'll make them pay—"

"Victoria, _please_?!" he groaned loudly. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "for _fuck's sake,_ go away!"

Victoria's mouth shut audibly. He heard the sound of her heels clicking to the direction of the exit. But she still continued.

"His name is Cloutier," she said, "Laurent Cloutier."

_Laurent… Laurent… Laurent…_

His eyes snapped open.

"What the hell are you talking about, Victoria?"

Victoria frowned and crossed her arms, "Laurent Cloutier is an amateur photographer, he wanted to be famous so he started following celebrities. He was the one who took the photo of Riley and your wife."

This was so confusing. This morning a guy named Laurent told them that _he _knew who did this.

"How do you know this? How do you know him?" Edward glared accusingly.

"I'm telling you this because I just wanted to clear my name. Some people are blaming me for setting up the projector in the Music Fest. Well, this is the story… Laurent asked me to give it to the one who was in charge for the projector. He said it was part of your surprise for Bella. I thought he was your photographer. I didn't know it contained those pictures!" she defended.

"That asshole! Is that why I saw you in the control room that night? Wait! How do you know him?" He began combing through his hair.

"He was a photographer for some of the photo shoots I did a while back, I can't remember. I mean, we had sooo many, you can't blame me if I lost track, right? But that's not the point! I thought it was a special file. I'm so sorry, Edward! I unknowingly became an accessory to the crime. I thought I was helping you… I didn't know that I was being _used_ by that Laurent!"

"Fuck Laurent. Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"I'm so sorry, my dear. I didn't know where you were. You left before I could tell you. I'm not as strong as Riley. I can't stage a press conference."

"Dammit," Edward growled, "that prick even tried to talk to Bella this morning, fuck!" he tugged on his hair viciously.

**-o-O-o-**

Victoria's eyes went wide, but she hid it well.

_That insolent traitor! He talked to that hooker?!_ She thought.

"What? What did he say to her? Oh my, E, don't believe anything he says! He even fooled _me_! He's a playboy, and he'll snatch her away. He even tried to pursue me before! You shouldn't let him near your wife!"

"What?! That—" Edward abused his hair some more, "Fuck, that's why he was so eager to talk to her. Shit, what am I going to do?"

"Sue him! Those pictures caused you harm!" she eagerly suggested.

"Huh? I don't know, Victoria. The law isn't black and white when it comes to the paparazzi. And, Jesus, I don't want to waste my time with that stupid fucking photographer! I just don't want him near Bella again—"

"That's not good enough, Edward! You need to sue him!" she insisted again.

"ARO WANTS YOU BACK IN FIVE!" they heard one of the assistants shout.

"Listen to me, Edward!" she whispered before Edward stood.

But he ignored her and went out and left the room.

The anger that boiled in her like acid erupted and she fought off a scream.

_Laurent! You filthy back-stabber! You dare go against me, huh?! You want war? I'll give you war._

* * *

**A/n:**

**Thank you so much for reading and sticking with this crazy story.**

**If you have time, please let me know your thoughts.**

**Love it? Hate it? All is welcome.**

**-minty-**


	24. Feat

**A/N: I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: OBVIOUSLY, IT'S NOT MINE. I OWN NOTHING. BUT A VERY DISTURBED MIND.**_

* * *

.

CHAPTER 24: Feat

.

"Bella, is that you?" Maggie called. Her head popped out of the kitchen. "Where have you been?"

Bella got out of her coat and went to the kitchen. It had started raining again after they met with Laurent.

"Jake called, we hung out for a while," Bella explained, careful with her words. It wasn't a complete lie, not really. She did hang out with Jake while they sat in traffic. She took a seat by the breakfast counter.

"Oh, yes! He called every day after you left, you know," Maggie looked concerned. "That poor boy, he must have been worried sick!"

"Yes," Bella nodded, scrunching her nose, "He ripped me a new one... several new ones, actually," she remembered Jake's inquisition, "But we're okay now. I think. He vowed to annoy me for the rest of my life. I deserve that. But I think I'll survive."

Maggie snorted and laughed out loud, Bella bit her lip, but joined her in laughter.

"I missed you, Mags," she said softly to the older woman.

"I missed you too, dear."

"I have a lot of homework to do. We've been gone for a while, and I'm behind."

"Oh dear, what about Edward?"

"You know him, Mags, he's a straight-A student. He's probably done with everything by now," she said a little envious. Edward could probably graduate top of the class if he wasn't so busy with work.

"Aren't you going to eat, honey?"

"No, I'm good…" with that she stood and gave Maggie a light hug and made her way to her room.

She didn't think she could keep anything down at this rate. And she didn't really have the appetite—not for food. She wanted to find Victoria and possibly choke her. With a pillow. Repeatedly.

"Oh, honey," Maggie called, she was halfway up the steps. "I have the weekend off, so please, please behave yourself." she said, looking at her sternly, but with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Bella understood immediately what she was implying. She knew that Maggie saw a change in them, even in the small amount of time the three of them were together that morning. There was a change in the way she and Edward moved around each other, the way they spoke—or bickered, to be precise.

"Yes, Mags," she answered, rolling her eyes, trying to hide her blush, "Edward's probably going to be at the studio all weekend." _With that evil witch,_ she thought bitterly, "I'll try not to burn the house down."

Bella stared blankly at the page. The words bounced in her head, but did not go inside her brain. She's been doing that for the past thirty minutes or so, reading, and re-reading, trying to understand, and failing, and then reading it again. She was supposed to write a paper in English, but her mind was pretty preoccupied.

She decided to just wash-up and sleep. But she thrashed in bed for hours. Sleep was nowhere near her. It was two in the morning yet she was restless.

The quiet and the time opened her mind and she thought of everything. She thought of what Laurent said, she thought of Riley, and of course, she thought of Edward, and that right at that moment, he was with Victoria.

"God! I HATE HER! That vile, evil tramp! I have to tell Edward—but how?" she sighed, "Edward would be mad if he knew I talked to Laurent without his permission… but at least I know the truth! She was behind all of this—" she groaned loudly in her pillow, "I HATE HER!"

She was speaking to herself like a crazy person.

She gave up forcing herself to sleep and took her phone and called Jacob. She desperately needed someone to talk to.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up…" she chanted, "Aw, pick up, Jake!"

She dialed a couple of more times, but all she got was ringing and Jacob's voice mail telling her to fuck off. It was the middle of the night, what did she expect?

She sighed. "What about Riley?" her face heated up, but her phone already pressed the button.

She was about to back out and cancel but he answered on the first ring like he was waiting for her to call. It weirded her out a little.

"Sabel? Is there a problem? What's wrong? What happened?" his voice was full of panic and concern.

"Uh… hi?! Uh… why aren't you asleep?" she asked dumbly. She didn't expect him to pick up.

"I couldn't sleep… I was thinking of you."

There were no butterflies, no spark, nothing. And she hated herself. She knew now how she felt, and for whom. With Riley, it was just awkwardness, and guilt and shame.

"Riley…" she warned softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What is it, anyway? Is there a problem?"

"Uh… no—yes—no—maybe—yes—? I don't know," he waited for her patiently on the other line, "It's about Victoria… she's behind everything—"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"It was her! She plotted everything. The Music Fest, the articles, the incident in the airport," she said in a hurry.

"How do you know this, Sabel?"

"The paparazzi who took our…" _Gosh, this is awkward_, "our picture, he went forward and told me everything. He told me Victoria ordered him to do it."

"Are you absolutely certain about this?"

"No."

"Do you trust him?"

"Who?"

"The pap."

"I don't know!" she groaned. "But… but it is plausible. Victoria's been bullying me for no reason countless of times before."

"Does Edward know about this?" he asked gingerly.

"No," she answered quietly.

"You told _me_ first? Why?" his voice was light, and had a certain tweak of happiness in it. Hope.

"Well… he didn't want me to talk to Laurent. He just came up to us this morning, and started talking to me like one of those Jehovah's witnesses. I mean, Edward didn't even know that he was a paparazzi!"

"God, Sabel!" he sounded angry but worried, "Don't you know how dangerous that was? You went to talk to him? You didn't even know this Laurent. What if he was some sick bastard who just wants to play you? How can you be sure?"

"Relax. Jake came with me. We went to talk to him. I mean... He seemed to be telling the truth," she didn't know why she was explaining to him. Maybe it was because he sounded like Edward for a moment. "And he told us everything."

"You have to tell your husband."

"I—I'll try later—tomorrow—later, it's almost two. Oh, Ri, I'm so sorry for keeping you up. It's just… I'm just… _scared_," she finally admitted. No matter how hate-driven she was, fear was still there, inside her, creeping in the shadows, "I'm scared of Victoria."

"Don't be, love," he said softly, "Edward's there... I am here."

"What am I going to do?"

"Sleep. Calm down. I'm going to do what I can. What was his name again? Laurent…?"

"Clotier… I think. I'm not sure. But he's been Victoria's photographer."

"Alright… sleep now, love. We have class tomorrow."

"Class? It's Saturday tomorrow, Riley."

"Oh?!" he laughed softly at himself "Sorry, I'm so sidetracked, the days are starting to blur."

"I'm just going to wait for Edward—" She bit her lip to stop herself from spewing other things. But it was too late, the words were out of her mouth.

_Crap. I'm such an idiot._

He was not _hers_. But he could be. In the short amount of time they knew each other, he had been a familiar and welcome sight. In so many real ways, she did love him. He was her comfort, a safe harbor. She could have chosen him in the auditorium. She could have chosen him the night he told her how he felt. It would have been easy, staying in his arms. It would have felt nice. But she knew she would only be betraying herself.

She heard him sigh deeply, and the guilt poured right through her again though not as intense as before.

"Alright," he said weakly. "You best be getting some rest, Sabel. Good night."

"Riley?" she called back before he hung up.

"Yes, Sabel?"

"Uhm, thanks... for taking my call."

"I told you, I will always be here."

There was nothing left to say, nothing more that she could say without hurting him. After a moment of awkward silence, he spoke.

"Good night, Sabel."

"Good night."

Bella felt a little better once she talked to Riley.

She wasn't sure if Edward would even come home that night because he told her not to wait for him, but nonetheless, she got out of bed and went downstairs. She turned on the TV and watched Harry Potter for the nth time. She knew Edward told her not to wait for her, and that he was crabby when he left, but she missed him.

It was almost three in the morning when she heard the sound of Edward's car and the garage door open.

"I told you not to wait up," he said, once he saw her. He sounded irritated.

"Why? Can't I wait for my husband?" she said back, equally irritated.

"I didn't ask you to," he muttered, looking away, his hand shot up to his hair, "Go back to your room. I'm tired."

Bella planted her feet on the floor indignantly.

"Fine! You are such an ass!" she said in a steely voice, "You've been like that since yesterday! Ugh!"

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Edward snapped out of it. He saw Bella's retreating form as she marched up the stairs, stomping her feet.

_Fuck… I just… shit. Yesterday? What did _I_ do yesterday?_

He wanted to do something sweet for her this weekend, so he asked Aro to give him the weekend off, promising to work his ass off for the next days, starting that night. It wasn't easy. He had to beg. He was gone for days, and he might just have ruined his career with the scandals they made, then he had the gall to ask for the weekend off. They worked non-stop after the first 10-minute break, he thought his throat will march out of his mouth.

He was just exhausted, and he didn't really expect Bella on the couch.

_Why do I have to be such a douche? Why does she have to be so sulky? I'm just really fucking tired, that's all._

He sighed and followed Bella up the stairs. He carefully knocked on her door.

"Bella? Open the door. Stop acting like a child."

Nothing.

"Bella, open this door!"

"Go away! Go to bed, you're tired right? Sleep, you cranky ass!" she finally replied.

"Bella! Open it now or I swear to god, I'll knock it down!"

Bella didn't answer. Even though he felt drained, he started shaking the door, and ramming it with his side.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

He was trying to open the door, destroy it, to be accurate.

_Is he insane?!_

"Jesus Christ!" she ran to the door, "Edward, God, stop it! Alright! I'm going to open it! Stop breaking down my door, I'm going to open it now."

She waited for him to stop before she slowly opened the door.

"Let's talk…" he said.

"Talk? I thought you were tired," she said spitefully, her arms across her chest. "You didn't even want to talk to me when you left yesterday!"

He sighed, his hand, resting on the door frame, just above her head. "Let's talk now," he insisted.

"Ugh! You are so frustrating!" she screamed.

"Bella…"

"You were so arrogant and rude and, _god_! You were such a snob! I don't understand you—you _and_ your mood swings! One moment you're sweet, and then a conceited asshole the next. What is wrong with you?! Yesterday you made me follow you like I'm your dog, excuse me, Edward, I'm not your dog. Or should I send you fan mail, bend my knees and kiss the ground you walk on, like all of your other fan girls, just for you to talk to me? I asked you what's wrong and you just left me there, ordering me like a maid. And now, I wait for you, and you—"

She didn't finish her rant because he pulled her to him, crushing her in a tight hug. He tucked the top of her head under his chin and she could hear and feel the steady drum of his heart.

"Always so jealous, always so sulky. I'm yours, only yours. How many times do I have to tell you? You're not my fan girl, you never were. You are my wife. Now please… I'm exhausted, and I just want my wife to kiss me."

Bella swallowed hard, her eyes went wide and her face flushed red. _My wife_. It sounded so weird, yet so familiar. She didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. They gently broke apart and he bent down to see her eye-to-eye.

"Hmmm," he said, studying her flushed face, "Can I kiss you, Bella?" he asked.

His eyes were intensely green, it sliced through her, stripping her bare. She didn't know how she could have spoken.

"No," her face heated impossibly more. She wanted to sound stern, but her sheepishness got the better of her. She tried again, "No." She still sounded like a child.

"No?" he chuckled, "Please, Bella?" he tried again.

"No! Answer me first—"

"Yes… No… To get to the other side… 1.77245—"

"I don't want to know what the square root of pie is! I'm serious, answer me—"

"I love you."

She froze again, the blush spreading everywhere. But she didn't let him get to her. Not that much. She gritted her teeth, and the question came out almost unwillingly from her mouth.

"Why were you so crabby?"

"When was I crabby?" he asked while he slowly made his way inside her room.

She was frustrated, "You seriously didn't know that you were acting like an ass? And what do you think you're doing? Get out of my bed!"

"I'm really fucking tired, Bella…" he said.

"You have your own bed, across the hall…"

"Okay."

He trudged to the door and was about to go out.

"You're just gonna go?!"

"Yes," he said weakly, "Goodnight—good morning, Bella."

"YOU'RE SERIOUSLY NOT GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTION?" she shrieked.

"Bella… I'm tired. I want to rest. If you want to talk, it's either you go to my room, or I lie on your bed."

"Edward…"

"Bella, you're being unfair… you won't even kiss me, can't you at least let me in your bed?"

Bella noticed the purple bruises under his eyes and felt a pang of guilt.

_Aw, he really is exhausted. I'm being such a bitch to him. Maybe… maybe I could just sit on a chair._

Edward went inside, but caught her hand and pulled her to the bed with him. They fell on the bed in a tangle of arms. They faced each other, a sliver of air separating them.

She felt her heart drum erratically inside her chest, threatening to escape.

_AHHHHH! What are you thinking Bella? Mind off the gutter!_

She blushed deeply. She suddenly remembered their night in Paris. He held her like this. Sans clothing.

"Uhh… Edward," she tried to move away from him.

"Shhh… stop squirming… we're going to talk," his hands were firm, caging her in an iron hold.

At that moment, she felt good. She felt… home.

"What was your question again?" he asked.

_God, he smells so good. Even after a long day, he smelled like mint, and soap, and… Edward._

"I said," her voice was calm now, intoxicated with his scent. Their close proximity was like a drug to her, relaxing her nerves, "Why were you so crabby yesterday? While we were on the ride home?"

"I..." He hesitated, and then shook his head. "I saw something I didn't like…"

"What is it?" she asked, running a finger up and down his chest.

"It's nothing," his voice was strained. Like he was hurt just by remembering it.

"Edward… you need to tell me. We need to talk about stuff like this!"

"Okay, okay! Just stop screaming… I'm tired—"

"I'm sorry," she nestled closer to him. "Will you just tell me what it is already?"

"Kiss me first," he slightly pulled away to level his face with hers.

"Edward!" she flushed again, she tried to look away.

"C'mon, Bella… It's just a kiss…"

"Edward!" she said shyly.

"Bella. What am I to you?"

"Huh?"

"I said," he sighed, his breath blew across her face, and she all but swooned. "What are we?"

"We're married," she whispered, almost inaudibly, but she knew he heard her.

"We're married," he repeated. His voice was so strong, so sure. He said it like it was a prayer, a plea. He spoke like it was the truth, his only truth. "Or have you forgotten that?"

"What?! No, of course I haven't!"

"Then why won't you let me kiss you? It's just a kiss, Bella, we've done much more in Paris…"

"_Shhh!_" she shrieked, her blush deepening. "Stop talking, Edward!"

"Why? You already said it, we're married. It's abnormal if we don't do it. Bella… don't make me beg, it's just this once…"

"Edward," she scolded.

"Please, Bella," his hand crept dangerously along her ribcage, down to the hem of her shirt. Then under. She whimpered as his fingers lightly grazed her skin, traveling higher… higher…

"Stop," she squeaked, her hand around his, over her shirt.

She felt his hands ball into fists as he retracted it from under her shirt. He stood abruptly.

"FINE. I'M GOING TO BED," he was about to walk away.

But then she caught his hand. He turned, and she slowly stood on the bed, her head was bent down, looking away from his eyes. She stood until she was almost as tall as him.

"Don't… Don't go…" she whispered, her head was down, trying to hide the redness of her cheeks.

"Look at me, Bella."

She looked up at his face… his eyes were so dark. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her against him. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped from her lips. His face inched closer, almost cautiously, his gaze flickering from her eyes, to her mouth and back again.

This surprised her. The almost hesitancy, when just mere seconds ago, he had seemed like he wanted this, like all he could do was take.

"Are you going to tell me to stop?" he whispered against her readying mouth.

_Was I? _She thought.

She could feel her hand move from her sides and fist his shirt. This was all the encouragement he needed.

His mouth was on hers, all tongues and lips, and warmth. She felt helpless to the feel of it. His lips met hers again and again—unyielding and _oh so soft_. His movements were slow and languid, savoring every touch, every spark.

Her fingers went to his hair, pulling him eagerly, and he moaned into her mouth. Everything was both gentle and rough. They were pulling and giving, drowning in their own want.

"I missed you," he whispered.

Bella couldn't reply because his lips was on hers again, molding, and begging for more. She had missed him. Missed this. Her own shyness and insecurities pulled at her. She knew Edward had been with other girls. And a part of her was hurt by that, but it happened in a time when she didn't feel this way for him. Sure she had loved him, but more of a brother. She was afraid of her inexperience, afraid that he wouldn't want her because of it.

A few moments later he pulled away, almost unwillingly, and pulled her down to lie on the bed.

**-o-O-o-**

He stopped because a few more seconds of it and he would have lost control and took her again. He promised to wait. So wait he shall.

"Edward…" she called softly. Her voice was husky, low and sensual. He felt his cock twitch just by her voice. _Jesus Christ! This woman would be the end of me_.

"Hmmm?" was the only thing he could say, though it still sounded strained.

"You don't have to hold back," she said shyly.

He was shocked at her words. She knew he was holding back.

His eyes opened, though half-lidded. He turned sideways to look at her, hesitating. He smiled softly and raised his hand to stroke her cheek. His fingers lingered softly on her skin, and she leaned her face into his palm.

"No, baby…" he said, softly shaking his head, "I love you, even if we don't do it. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm forcing you. I'm not. I was only joking a while ago. We're barely out of high school. We should set limitations… because if we didn't… if we didn't, then I'll take you every single day on every horizontal surface of this house… and probably some vertical ones..." he smiled devilishly and she blushed like a ripe tomato.

She was silent, though her heart beat wildly with his words. How do you even respond to that? He chuckled, "Let's talk, then," he said once he had somehow calmed himself down.

"Oh… uh… okay, why were you acting like an ass?"

Edward tsk-d at her choice of words.

"It's because I saw something I didn't like."

"What is this _something_," she pressed, "that _I_ had to get caught up in the wrath of your crabbiness?"

"I didn't mean to get you caught up in the wrath of my crabbiness…" he smirked, mimicking her.

"Then what is it?"

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He grumbled and sighed.

"I saw… in the auditorium—"

"Huh? You were there?!"

"I know… I know… that's why I told you it was nothing!"

"Edward," she said softly. She ran a hand up and down his chest, calming him down, "you're right. It was nothing. It was just a hug. I really feel bad for him. But, seriously? You become this grouchy monster because of that? Who's acting like a child now?!"

"I WAS JEALOUS, OKAY?!" his voice rose.

Bella's eyes went wide. Edward broke away and turned around, his back facing her.

"You're the one who arranged all of it! Why are _you _jealous?"

"BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I FEEL!" he bellowed, though it sounded like a whine. "IS A HUG NOT ENOUGH? YOU REALLY JUST HAVE TO LET HIM _KISS_ YOU?!"

Bella tried to stifle a laugh. Edward jealous and grouchy was annoying, but Edward jealous and whiny was cute.

She sat up on her knees and bent down so her chin rested on his muscular arms. She was enjoying this.

She bit her lip to keep herself from smiling, "You have to contain that green eyed monster of yours."

He huffed and shrugged her off petulantly.

"Edward… stop acting like a child," she scolded lightly, "You _know_ what he did for me. That was a huge deal, I felt sad, and guilty. He—he saved me—"

He growled suddenly, a low sound in the back of his throat; his lips curled back in annoyance. She didn't see him move. She only found herself on her back. His arm, that was once a sweet, gentle, yet annoyed pillow, was now an iron cage around her.

She glared at him. Her eyes were hard but they softened almost immediately when she saw the intensity in his.

"Okay, you're right," he surrendered, though he didn't let her go, just held her tighter, "I do have to contain my green-eyed monster, but not now…" he slowly bent down, their noses touching. "I know what he did for you, Bella… But I just don't want…" he sighed, "I don't want anyone else to hug you, or kiss you… I am a selfish asshole, and I don't really fucking care what anyone else thinks. You're mine."

**-o-O-o-**

Bella's heart pounded even louder. Edward had always been overbearing, even when thy weren't romantic with each other. So she knew it was a big thing for him to even let her talk to Riley. She knew it was hard for him, and she could see him struggling with it.

"_Baby…_"  
"_Edward…_"

They both said at the same time. She felt like it was time to tell him about what Laurent said.

"You go first," she said because she just had no idea how she was going to say it.

"I don't want you near that Laurent guy, okay?"

"Huh? But, why? He might have valuable information...!"

"Bella…" he chastised, "he's a fucking paparazzi! Anything you say to him, he'll use against you. He'll make-up stories and he'll put words in your mouth. I don't want a repeat of what happened before, Bella. I don't trust him. Please…"

She just nodded her head and internally sighed.

_Oh crap, maybe he's right. I can't really be sure if Laurent was telling the truth… maybe I should tell him some other time._

She watched as his breaths quickly steadied. He was so tired, he fell asleep almost immediately. Bella nestled closer against him, and he tightened her hold around her. Soon, she joined him in sleep.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Riley found the town house fairly quickly. He had used his many connections to find him. Bree was good at her job.

It was still early and there were few people walking by. He studied the neighborhood. He had not expected him to live in a place like this. He expected a studio apartment with rats in a shabby neighborhood.

He rang the doorbell. A middle-aged woman opened the door. He assumed it was his housekeeper.

"R-Riley? Riley Biers?!" she said, a little shaken up.

"Is… Laurent here?"

"Oh! Master Laurent?! Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed, then noticed Riley still outside. "My apologies, sir, please, come in, come inside!"

_Seems a bit posh for an amateur photographer… I reckon he was just a paparazzi?_ He thought while looking around as he waited for Laurent.

"Riley?!" Laurent said, he sounded as shocked as his housekeeper. He was stiff as a needle as he stared at Riley.

"Relax… I'm not going to kill you—yet. I'm here to talk about Sabel."

"Sabel?" Laurent asked, confused.

"What I meant was, Isabella… Sabel, Bella," he shook his head. Why was he even explaining? "I know you were the bloody pap who took those pictures."

"Look, man, it's not what you think!" he said, alarmed.

"Maybe it's exactly what I think."

They were silent for a while. Riley stared Laurent down as he fidgeted. He could be scary at times.

"What do you know?" Laurent asked to break the awkward quietness and tension.

"Sabe—Bella…" he tried the taste of that name, and it sounded wrong to him, "Bella told me everything that she knows."

"She told _you_?" he asked, confused again, "She told you and not Edward?"

Riley ignored his comment and continued.

"I'm here to find out if you're just fucking with Sabel, and if you're still working for Victoria." Riley's tone was menacing. Laurent had to take a step back.

"I'm not," Laurent replied, "I swear, I'm not. Please, hear me out. Take a seat."

And he explained everything to him, everything that happened. He spilled everything on Victoria, from her plan with the pictures, up until the ambush at the airport.

"If I find out that you're working for her still, I will find you, Jacque Laurent Clotier," he threatened. "And I will shove every lens you own up your arse."

Laurent laughed bitterly. "You may not believe me, but I'm tired of Victoria's games. I liked her when she was sweet, and nice… well, not generally nice, but she did things… she knows how to manipulate people. And I got tired of that, and I felt sorry for Isabella…" he looked and sounded sincere, but then his expression changed and his face morphed from pity to curiosity, "forgive me, but… I can't help it. What you said, in the interview, was all that true?"

Riley huffed, "What I said is what I said," his answer was safe, but Laurent didn't dare press him anymore. "There's also another reason why I came here…"

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella woke to the smell of bacon and coffee as it wafted from the open door. She heard the cling and clatter of pans, and the sizzle of something frying.

A blanket was wrapped around her. Maggie was probably still here, and hadn't left yet.

She sighed and sat up, but frowned. Edward was gone. He was probably at the studio already. She grumbled. He didn't even say goodbye or left a note.

She stood up, the blanket still wrapped around her, and padded off barefoot to where the smell of eggs and bacon and breakfast heaven was coming from. Her eyes went wide at the sight before her.

Edward stood in front of the stainless steel stove, sliding an omelet onto the light blue plate waiting on the counter. There were pancakes and bacon and juice and fruits.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Edward Anthony Cullen?"

"Here," he said. He turned with a smile on his face and set the plate together with the other foods.

She sat on one of the chairs and stared at the feast before her, then back to Edward. This was confusing. Yesterday, he was cranky and pissed off, but now…

_I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. _She stared at him, he was wearing an apron that said: **KISS THE COOK (or you're not eating). **She wanted to laugh.

He raised one perfectly bushy brow, "Sit," he said, and she did. She was in awe.

He started to make a plate for himself and sat next to her.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Edward Anthony Cullen?" she repeated.

"Contrary to popular belief, I can do chores fine."

"I can see that," she tried to stifle a smile, but failed.

Edward made breakfast for her. She was grinning like a fool. She felt light and giddy and just generally happy, she could sing.

Edward rolled his eyes and started snarfing down the hot eggs. Not caring if it was burning his tongue.

_What could be the occasion?_

Bella looked at him curiously, but made a plate of pancakes for herself. It was Strawberry and Vanilla. She drizzled it with maple syrup. She was about to take one tentative bite, but her fork was gone from her hand.

"Hey!" she grumbled. Edward had the fork in his mouth.

His lips turned up in a mischievous smile, while his fingers pointed to his apron.

"Kiss the cook, or you're not eating," he said playfully.

Her eyes narrowed but she leaned into him. His eyes went wide, and dilated. He took the fork from his mouth, and closed his eyes, waiting for her. Her eyes darted to the fork in his hands, she quickly took it from him, and left him hanging. Edward chuckled, and shook his head.

"You're mean."

"And I'm not sure if this is edible..."

She took one tentative bite, after that, came another, and another, until she finished her plate.

She looked up and saw Edward looking at her curiously. "I feel like I'm not feeding you enough," he commented.

She swallowed, remembering a fight they had about her talking with her mouth full of food, "Meh, you haven't fed me before. And besides, I can cook for myself. This is really good, by the way. Impressive, considering you're a spoiled brat and all," she teased.

"Food Network," he said, flashing her favorite crooked smile.

Bella giggled, "So you can do the dishes, and you can cook, could you do the laundry this week too?"

Edward rolled his eyes but half-smiled.

Bella didn't know why, but after that first bite she felt like she could eat the entire plate and the frying pan too. Maybe it was because she hadn't eaten since yesterday at lunch.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?" she said randomly, peeling a banana.

"You already did," he said, smirking.

She rolled her eyes, "Why did you pursue music?"

Edward looked at her as if she just asked the most idiotic thing ever.

"_You_ sent out the demos," his brows furrowed, but he continued, "I don't really know. I kind of just… fell in love with it, I guess. I didn't even expect to actually _get_ this far. Of course, I am talented," Bella snorted and raised her brows at his vanity. But then he spoke softly, "And, well... I have you to thank for that."

"Stop it," she told him as she blushed. She leaned forward to kiss him sweetly on the cheek. "Thank you, for the wonderful meal. Best pancakes ever."

When she pulled back to look at him, his eyes were nearly black. They stared at each other for a long moment. He lifted his hand to brush the stray hair behind her ear. His fingertips left hot trickling trails of fire that seemed to burn her skin in every delicious way, and traveled to her chin, tilting her face up.

Keeping his eyes on hers, Edward began to bend his face towards her. He asked no permission this time, she would have let him anyway.

The ring of his phone made them both jump, but it did not break his focus. His dark eyes did not free hers.

"Cullen?" Edward said, his husky voice low and intense.

Someone answered, and Edward altered in an instant. His hand dropped from her face and went straight to his hair as he assaulted it again.

"I—_Are you kidding me_?! Fine, fine," he spat. He sighed as he listened to the person on the other end. "I'll be there, and you better be ready," his tone was harsh.

Then he hung up the phone. "Fucking hell," he muttered under his breath. He turned back to her, his face both annoyed and calm, "I have to go back to the studio, we have a meeting."

He took off his apron and hung it on one of the hooks by the wall.

"Oh," she sounded disappointed. But she already knew that he would be busy. Bella noticed that he was already in a crisp white T-shirt and jeans.

He tilted his head and looked at her. He must have noticed her instant mood shift.

"I'll be back by dinner, okay?"

"Dinner?!"

"Yes," he chuckled. "I fed you for breakfast, now it is your turn. Or are you afraid that a spoiled brat like me can cook better than you? I do make, and _you _said it, the _best pancakes ever_."

She rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled. He pulled her against him in a warm embrace before kissing the top of her forehead and letting her go. She followed him out the door and to his car.

"Bye," he said as he got in his Zagato.

"Be safe!" she said.

"I will. Oh, and I really don't like fish, by the way," he warned, a devilish smile on his face. "I'm serious!" Edward was grinning.

Bella smiled and shook her head. "Go."

"Bye, I love you!" he called. Warmth spread on her cheeks.

"I'll try not to burn the house down while you're gone! But I'm not making any promises!"

She watched him pull away, laughing.

She was browsing Maggie's recipe book, looking through the NOT FISH chapters, when her phone started to ring.

"Uh, hi?" she said in a small voice.

"Sabel, I'm with Laurent…"

"Huh? Now? Wow… Why? What are you doing with him?"

"Have you told Edward?"

"No," she whispered.

"Is he there?"

"No."

"Then why are you whispering?"

"Oh!" she spoke in her normal tone. "Did... did something happen? Is there something wrong?"

"We need to see you. You need to come here. We have something to talk about…"

* * *

**A/n:**

**As always, thank you for reading!**

**Please, please, please, with sugar and icing and cherry and ice cream, and _mint-_chocolate sprinkles on top, review?!**

**-minty-**


	25. Dinner

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! Thank you for reading! Here is another crazy update for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. SADLY. WE ALL KNOW WHO OWNS._**

* * *

**_._**

_CHAPTER 25: Dinner_

.

"No." Bella shook her head slowly. "No, no, no, no… I can't. I mean—"

"Come on, Sabel. Don't you want to get revenge on her?" Riley asked. He sat on the other side of the table, cross legged and a cup of tea on his lap.

"I do. I think. But…"

"You're too nice for your own good, Sabel," Riley sat back quietly, his eyes trailing down to her wrist where his bracelet rested. It twinkled with a thousand diamond facets under the cool glow of the mid-afternoon clouds.

"Stop being a pussy, Bells." Jacob butted in, finally speaking.

He had been quiet since they rendezvoused at Riley's newly furbished penthouse, or at least, partly furbished. Some of the furniture still in boxes, some were still covered with plastic. She remembered her promise to him and she felt guilty again.

Her dark eyes glared daggers at her best friend who was casually lounging on the other end of the couch.

"What?" Jacob said, "It's true. Remember in sixth grade? You were supposed to be the lead in the play, but Little Miss Bitchy Mallory cried like a fucking cow so she got it. Remember?"

"That was in _sixth grade_. I can't believe you even remember that."

Her phone chimed several times, she hadn't checked it after she and Jake had lunch at a bistro near the hotel. Now it rang restlessly, she ignored it for a few minutes but it got more annoying, so she finally did.

_**Have you had lunch? – E**_

_**Don't skip meals, okay? -_-**_

_**I'll be home soon. Dinner at 8, k? - E**_

_**Miss you. – E**_

_**Why aren't you replying? – E**_

_**Oh fuck. You burned the house down?! – E**_

_**Bella!**_

_**BELLA!**_

Her heart did multiple back flips. She didn't know if she should laugh or get mad. Her nervousness about Riley's plan was gone; she bit her lip and typed in a quick reply.

Her phone started vibrating again, Edward was calling.

"_Hi babe,_" he said on the other end.

"_Hi,_" she said shyly. Unaware that everyone in the room was staring at her.

"_Have you eaten yet? I don't want you to pass out, again,_" Bella felt the butterflies in her stomach go wild with his concern.

"Bella!" Jacob called. "Are you okay with the plan? Are we going to destroy her or are you going to sit there like a pathetic push-over?"

"_Who was that?_" Edward asked, suspiciously.

"_It's Jake._"

"_You're with Jake? Who else are you with?_"

"_Some other girlfriends,_" she lied and Jacob sniggered, she glared at him.

"_You have other girlfriends beside your dog?_"

"_Yes… um, we're with,_" her eyes flashed at Laurent, "_Lauren…_" and then at Riley, "_and Riri._"

"_Oh,"_ he seemed to buy it,_ "Okay. I'll see you at eight then?_" his voice was like melting honey. Smooth, and perfect, she couldn't help but smile. "_Love you, Tom._"

"_Love you, Sticks._"

Jacob laughed out loud when the call ended. He was always teasing her about hers and Edward's pet names.

Her brows knitted and her eyes narrowed at him some more, but Jacob glared back defiantly. She rolled her eyes and drank the whole glass of water, she was suddenly parched again. It was her third glass of water since they arrived.

"I don't know if I can confront her! I don't even know if I can make her talk to me! How? Where? And what are we going to talk about?"

"I know Victoria," Laurent said softly. "She loves ranting, generally because she loves to hear herself talk. It will be easy. You can provoke her. She'll spill every detail and I'll record it."

"We will destroy her the way she tried to destroy you," Jacob added, nodding.

"She will pay," Riley said.

"What is this? Gossip Girl? You guys should form a club," she groaned into the throw pillow. "You could call it the _Mean Boys_."

The boys launched into a detailed discussion of the plan. Laurent already had pictures of Victoria with James Hunter, the owner of the largest gossip magazine and tabloid in the entire northwest. The confrontation they were just talking about would only be proof that she was having an affair with Hunter and possibly clean Riley's name. It would also expose her to how evil she really was. It would be the final nail to her coffin.

It was almost five in the afternoon when they finished. The sky was significantly darker, and the clouds threatened to fall any minute.

"Just give me a call when you get Victoria alone," Laurent said as they got in the elevator.

"I don't have your number," she said.

"Here's my cell."

He handed her his phone and she punched in her number. A few seconds later and Bella's phone rang.

"That's me," Laurent said kindly.

"Okay. Got it," Bella hastily put in Laurent's name.

The elevator chimed and the doors opened, she slipped her hand around Jacob's massive arm and she towed her best friend away before he could flirt Laurent's pants off right then and there.

She was in a hurry. She still had to go to the store. She was calculating the time before Edward got home at eight.

"You are making dinner for him now." Jacob said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Yes," she answered. Jacob was pushing the cart while she waltzed through the aisles looking for the things she needed and dumped them in the cart.

"What are you cooking?"

"Uh… I… chicken Parmesan, and peach cobbler."

"Fancy… why are _you_ cooking again? Where's Maggie?"

"In Portland, with her family. It's her day off."

"Really? I thought she had days off every other month?" he asked incredulously. "It's understandable though. I bet she got sick with all your lovey-dovey-smooching now."

"Shut up, Jacob," she told him, rolling her eyes. Jacob was right, Maggie's day off had been out of the blue.

They rounded the aisle to the next one and she skipped right through. Jacob stopped there. He picked up the blue box.

"Do you still have these?"

Bella turned around.

"No," she grabbed the pack from his hand and dumped it in. She didn't meet his eyes.

"You haven't had your cycle—?"

"No."

Jacob raised one perfectly sculpted brow at her and looked at her curiously.

"I'm supposed to have it next week, Jake. Calm down."

"So… you aren't late?" his hand crept to a different box.

"I—Jake?!" she hissed and harshly placed what Jacob took, back to where it was. Jacob rolled his eyes and took it again. "What the hell?"

"What?!" she tried to grab it but he pulled it away from her reach. "It's just a test Bella! You told me you weren't safe, and the pill isn't a hundred percent effective, you know?!"

"Shhh! Can you just—please, Jake! Put that down before anyone sees! We haven't even done it after—"

"What?!"

"Jake, please!" she begged. Her face was in flames.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't fucked since that first night in Paris?" he looked at her questioningly, she groaned. "Are you torturing him, or something?"

"Jake, please!"

"You have to stop being so uptight, gurl!" he drawled, waving the box in the air. "Promise me, you'll fuck him tonight!"

"What the hell, Jacob?!" she hissed. "Put that down now!"

"No! Promise me first! Promise me you won't torture your husband anymore and that you'll take the test!" he was like a mountain, towering over her. His dark eyes were narrowed as he stared her down.

"Ugh! Fine. Fine! But I'm not pregnant!"

"Then why are you shitting bricks, if you're not?!"

"UGH! Fine, can we just go… please? I have to bake these."

"You're putting too much effort in this."

"He's my husband, plus, he made breakfast for me—"

"He whaaaaaaat?!" Jacob's voice boomed and people stopped and stared at him, but he didn't seem to care. "He did what now? OH MY GEE! That's so fucking sweet!"

"Shhh! Jake!" she groaned, face turning even redder.

"Don't shush me! He's finally being good to you and you won't let him in your panties! That's just evil, Bella!"

"I know, that's why I don't want to mess this up," she said shyly, a small smile on her lips, "Can we go now so I can get started."

"Sure, sure. I'll even help, if you want!" He said sincerely. He was genuinely happy for her.

She paid for the groceries and they headed for the train station. Surprisingly, people didn't know who she was. It was a sign that her scandal with Riley was slowly receding to the back of people's heads.

They were half a block from the station when Jacob noticed something.

"Hey! It's Maggie!"

"What?!" Bella stopped walking and craned her neck to see. Jacob was a foot or more than she was.

Jacob grabbed her free hand, the one without the groceries and towed her to the side, out of the crowd. She could see Maggie, and the flower shop.

_That's odd. Usually she stays with her family during her day offs._

They were about to go to her, but they abruptly stopped when they saw the man who approached Maggie. Edward stood beside the older woman as they looked over bouquets, clearly looking to buy something.

"OH MY GOD, ISABELLA!" he shrieked and started jumping up and down, like a little girl. "FLOWERS!"

"Hmph!" she pouted, "probably for Victoria."

Edward never gave her flowers. She doubted he even knew her favorite.

"You twit! Of course it's for you!"

"Flowers? Wait, what date is it tomorrow?"

"Eighteen, why?"

Everything fell into place. Fell, spiraling down into an endless pit of fuck-uppery. Maggie's abrupt day off, Edward making breakfast, the flowers.

"Eighteen?! Oh God! OH SHIT!"

Their eyes went wide simultaneously. Jacob understood immediately. They didn't say anything, they just continued walking—running—to the train station.

"It's your fucking anniversary," Jacob said hysterically.

"Yes."

"You forgot?!"

"Yes!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Yes."

"Holy shit! That was why Maggie took the day off! She was giving you time together!"

"Crap."

"Did I mention you're an idiot?!"

"Yes, Jake! Can you just shut up?! Please? You're making me panic, and I really don't need that right now! God, can't this train be any faster?"

"No, no it can't, Bella. You honestly forgot?"

"Well, we didn't celebrate it before!"

It was true. They never celebrated their anniversary before, sure, sometimes they eat out, or order pizza, or on occasion, Charlie, Carlisle and Esme would be there, but this would be the first time that they would spend it as a couple.

She was sweating bullets when they arrived at their house.

"I need to leave now, okay?" Jacob rushed through the service entrance and placed the bags on the kitchen counter.

"What? NO! I need you here!" Bella was shaking with nervousness. She gripped his arm and he tried to pry her fingers away.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed, "Edward hates my guts, in case you haven't noticed yet."

"No! He doesn't! You're gay!"

"No! I'm bi!"

"Jake, please?!" she begged. "Please... I need you to stay and help me with these!"

The sound of a car pulling over halted everything. She froze, she didn't even breathe. Jacob took the opportunity and pulled his arm away and bolted for the door.

"Oh no! He's early!" she squeaked. "Jake!"

"Bye bye, Bells! Have a _hot_ night!" he wagged his brows before disappearing into the shadows.

A few seconds later the door opened.

"HONEY! I'M HOME!" Edward called cheerfully, his voice sounded like smooth velvet and honey. "BELLY?"

_Belly?_ She swallowed the lump that has suddenly formed in her throat. _Oh God! How could I forget our anniversary? Ugh! It's just we didn't celebrate it before!_

"Here!" she said as normal as she could. She began taking out the things they bought out of the bags. She noticed the pregnancy test and quickly shoved it into the trash bin. _I am not pregnant!_

Edward's head popped out of the entryway and Bella swore her heart skipped several beats. He was so beautiful, especially when he smiled like he did at that moment.

"There's my beautiful wife," he said before walking in, one hand behind his back. Her face flushed. She suddenly felt guilty and irritated because she already knew what he had behind him. The surprise was already spoiled.

"You're early," she said, not meeting his eyes.

Edward walked around the counter. He stood directly behind her, and her entire body hummed in response to his proximity. It frightened her, yet it was so deliciously exciting. He pulled the flowers behind him and gave it to her. Then he wrapped her in his arms, her back to his chest, and gave her a kiss on her temple. Her heart pounded in her chest violently. She took the bouquet of ruffled tulips, her favorite, and held it close to her. Her eyes watered, she knew he bought flowers, but she didn't know he would buy her favorite, or that he even _knew_ that. Maggie.

"Mhmmm… what are you making?" he asked, examining the ingredients on the counter.

He pressed his cheek against hers. Her eyes fluttered close and she sighed. This felt good. No, this felt absolutely perfect.

"I missed you," she whispered, trying to keep her voice as even as possible. She lifted the bouquet to her nose and inhaled.

He nuzzled his face on the crook of her neck and chuckled.

"I'd like a piece of _I missed you_," he joked.

"Edward…" she was speechless.

"Happy fifth anniversary, baby… I love—"

In a whirlwind, she spun and threw her arms around him. She slammed her lips into his, holding his face down to her level. He tasted like he always did, mint, with a slight tang of cigarettes, and… Edward. In that short moment, it was as if the planets aligned once again, and all was right in the world. Everything was forgotten, just as long as she was in his arms.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Edward didn't expect her to do that. Her lips were soft and commanding and needy. He tentatively sucked on her upper lip, before gently pulling away.

"Bella…" he sighed, resting his forehead against hers.

He looked at her and their eyes mirrored each other's, dark, intense and filled with love.

Before he knew it, her mouth covered his again. She parted her lips, and he moaned, all but failing to hide his eagerness. Her lips slowly molded into his, moving painfully slow, savoring every second, every taste, every feeling. The bouquet in her hands were forgotten, lying somewhere around them. Her hands shot straight to his hair and pulled him closer.

They smiled against each other' lips, and then he tugged gently on her bottom lip. He ran his tongue over her lip and slid it into her mouth. His hand held her face, his thumb brushing against her smooth cheeks.

Their kiss deepened and he hoisted her up so she sat on the counter, her legs dangling on either side of him. Edward's body started warming, blood, rushing to his very aroused cock. His hand dropped from her face to her hips, so he could help increase the friction between their bodies. His erection strained from his jeans, pressing against her, right where it counted. One of his hands made its way up to her breast, kneading it through her T-shirt.

"We—we should go," she said nervously as they broke off the kiss.

"Go here?" his mouth was on her shoulder. "Or here?" It moved up her neck.

Bella tensed, and he knew he was pushing a little too far.

"We should go," she breathed. "We should definitely go."

She looked panicked and scared.

He said he would wait for her to be ready again. And he was not going to push her if she didn't want to.

Edward's eyes hardened a little, but he didn't say anything. He sighed, trying to hide his frustration and bent down to pick up the ruffled tulips on the floor.

"Tsk, you don't like the flowers? You let them fall to the ground," he teased to diffuse the tension.

"I like the flowers; ruffled tulips are my favorite…" she said softly. "Thank you…"

Edward watched her as she took them from him. She took an empty vase from under the sink and put the flowers in them which she then filled with water. The silence was painful and awkward. She seemed to be thinking, contemplating on something. He couldn't read her.

Then she faced him, and her face was different, without any trace of nervousness, she looked bold, beautiful; she crossed the small distance between them, "but…" she didn't continue.

She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss only she could give. It stirred things inside him, indecent things, very, very bad things. He felt himself straining below. Their tongues danced and fought, and he wasn't sure if he could keep himself together if she continued kissing him like this.

_Jesus Christ._

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"But…"

_I love you, _she thought.

She stood on her toes and tugged his head down, and when his mouth was close enough she gently pressed her lips against his again. The kiss deepened and she started walking backwards, up the stairs to his room.

They got to his room and he looked at her quizzically, half-confused-half-surprised, and a hundred percent aroused. She stood in the middle of his room, looking like a lost girl, except she wasn't anymore. She was the sexiest woman he had ever seen. She bit her lip shyly, and gasped because he was suddenly there with her.

He came towards her in three strong and graceful strides, and captured her mouth in his. They both inhaled loudly as something powerful and thrilling passed once again through them, filling the shallow space between their bodies with a sharp electric current. Her insides coiled and tied themselves in knots, and he made a grunting sound that was a perfect blend of both pleasure and pain.

Her hands found its way down to the hook of her skirt, and the flimsy fabric fell to her feet. Edward gasped and broke the kiss as his eyes made its searing descent to her naked legs. She was as surprised as he was. She had no idea where that came from. His hands went to her hips, and his long fingers slid under her shirt, making contact with the skin just above the waistband of her panties. Her breathing hitched as he brushed his nose against hers, and his mouth came as close to her as it could without touching.

She ran her hands across the thin fabric covering his defined muscles. She could feel the contours of his body, wishing she could shed him of his shirt.

"Edward…" she whispered as his mouth attached itself to her neck, his lips trailing heated kisses down the column of her throat.

"I love you, Bella…" he said, repeating it again and again. He kissed her under her ear and his fingers found their way under the waistband of her now drenched panties.

"Have sex with me, Eddie…" She had no idea where those words came from, but they did, and there was no going back.

He pried his lips off her neck and brought his hands up to her face. His pupils were dilated and intense, hungry.

"Are you sure…?" he asked softly.

"If that's what you want…" she answered shyly.

"Then, _no_."

Her breath caught in her throat. She held herself at arm's length. She was confused. Did he not want her? She suddenly felt self-conscious, heat lapped at her cheeks. She looked away, ashamed.

But then he grabbed her face again and kissed her hard. She caved and kissed him back, conveying her want with passion. Her hands moved to his chest up to the base of his neck.

"I don't want to have sex with you, Bella," he whispered as he broke away, then he was kissing her again, "I want to _make love to you_…"

She gasped at his words, and it allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and make its blissful assault.

"I ask you again," his hands were under her shirt, and on her breasts, pinching and pulling, as his tongue flicked at her ear. And she was moaning loudly. "Are you sure?"

_Dead. How am I not dead?_

But she wasn't dead. Blood coursed through her veins at an impossible rate. He gave her an out. She didn't want an out. She wanted him to be inside her again, to feel that amazing feeling again. She wanted to satisfy him, to make herself his, and him hers. Gone was the shy, insecure girl. This was for him. _And_ for her.

"Yes, Edward."

And the thunder cracked outside the room, the lightning flashed from the windows. Goosebumps rose on her arms.

His mouth was on hers again, his tongue invading, stroking, tasting, and taking. She was on fire. Every inch of her skin was radiating heat. He dropped his hands from her breasts and stopped kissing her long enough to lift her shirt up over her head in one swift movement, soon did her bra followed. There was no resistance. She lifted her arms and let him undress her. The thunder boomed outside even louder, the lightning flashed like cameras on the red carpet, lighting up the room.

"I take back what I said... I want to do bad things with you, Isabella," his voice was husky, his hot breath blew across her ear, sending her shivering. Then, he lifted his own shirt up over his head. "Very bad things, Mrs. Cullen."

_Mrs. Cullen._

He lifted her up and laid her down on his bed. He trailed hot, wet kisses along her collarbone. Her fingers raked through his hair as his mouth traveled down her chest, between her heaving breasts, along the plane of her stomach, and across the top of her panties. He stood up, and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips at the loss of contact.

He stood over her. His eyes roamed over her naked body. She should have felt self-conscious, but all she could feel was desire. He stripped off his jeans, he wore black boxer briefs that did nothing to hide the humongous bulge that now had her undivided attention.

She sat up on her elbows and released her hair from its messy ponytail. Edward let out the sexiest groan as her hair cascaded down her shoulders. The rain pelted outside angrily, violently, and a rumble of thunder sent vibrations through the glass walls and to her body, making her shiver.

She watched as he slowly came back to her. This was what she wanted as she fell backward, his tongue in her mouth, his skin on hers. It was too much, yet not enough.

Her legs parted, wanting to feel him _there_, moaning quietly when his hardness brushed against her soft.

She whimpered, her hands grasping his shoulders as she moved against him. His lips left trails down to her breasts, licking, and sucking, and making her crazy. Then his hand was inside her underwear, teasing her, before removing them completely.

"Oh," she moaned as his fingers touched her in the exact place that makes her cry out with pleasure.

Her breathing was labored as she stared at the ceiling, her body a mass of feeling. Then she felt him circling her entrance, slowly pushing a finger inside her, and then another. Her back ached in pleasure as she grasped the sheet beneath her, twisting it into her palm.

"Edward…" she breathed, as he continued to move his hand, his mouth sucking the underside of her breast.

And then she came apart, her legs stiffening as her orgasm hit, pleasure and tingles assaulting her body. His mouth never left her body, it trailed up, licking her breasts, nipping at her collarbone, kissing her neck, and back to her mouth.

"It's my turn," he said in a low sensual tone that made her wet even more.

Edward stood just beside the bed, eyes ablaze. He hooked his thumbs in his waistband and pulled his boxer briefs all the way down his legs. Her eyes were fixated on his manhood, wondering how it had fit her before. Everything about him screamed strong and powerful, and beautiful. Lightning lit up his face dramatically, and she saw all the lust and the need and the love.

He climbed back on top of her. And she spread herself for him as he kissed her mouth. Lacing his fingers with hers, he lifted their twined hands above her head. His other hand roamed between her legs, back to the sweet place she wanted to be touched the most. His fingers swirled and dipped, causing her to moan into his mouth. He continued to kiss her as he teased her entrance with the tip of his erection. Her hips lifted off the mattress.

She wanted him.

She needed him.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Bella," he warned as he pushed himself inside her, filling her.

She felt _everything_.

"Jesus, Bella… you feel so fucking incredible…"

He started pumping in her, he slid in and out of her slowly, and she could feel very inch of him as her body ignited in response. He started moving faster, moving himself inside that he hit the sweetest spot that would probably make her go insane. Her walls tightened around him, hugging him as he pumped into her. He grabbed her hips, adding even more pressure to their thrusts.

She pushed up to kiss him, holding his gaze as she poured longing and emotion into each sweet movement. She felt the familiar coil of her orgasm start to tighten and he slammed into her, desperate for release.

"Yes, Bella," he breathed as he reached down and started rubbing her clit, "cum, baby. I need to feel you cum around me."

His fingers circled expertly as a whole new set of electrical pulses started firing inside her. She clenched around him tightly, closing her eyes as she waited for the ecstasy of her crashing release. And suddenly she was here. She felt her walls spasm and tighten around him as he thrust into her even harder and she screamed out as mind-blowing waves of pleasure rocketed through her.

"OH HOLY F—GOD, EDWARD, YES!"

He continued to pump into her as she pulsed around him, and then he was yelling and grunting as his own climax sent him soaring over the edge.

"Oh, Jesus… Bella! God, fuck, yes!"

They rocked gently against each other as the last waves of their orgasms faded. They collapsed on the bed, his weight resting on her, but she didn't mind. She could feel his heart beating frantically, in a race against her own.

He propped himself on his elbows and kissed the tip of her nose.

"_Best dinner ever_."

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

He woke the next morning when he felt the sheets slipping across his naked torso. He didn't need to open his eyes to know what was happening.

"Come back here," he groaned reaching for Bella. He managed to grip her hip and pull her backwards enough for him to wrap his other hand around her waist. He yanked her to him and she giggled as he nuzzled her nose into her hair and planted a sweet kiss just behind her ear.

"I need to get up," she said.

"No you don't. Maggie's not here, remember?"

"Yes, Edward, I remember," she said, a hint of accusation and amusement in her voice. He smiled sheepishly, at having been caught, "I know, but I still have to get up."

"Why?" he whined.

"Because I have to pee."

He grunted in response and reluctantly let her go. But not before flipping her over and pressing her lips firmly against hers.

"Happy Anniversary," they both said and he gave her another sweet lingering kiss, before he let her go.

She gripped the duvet and tried to pull it, but he was sitting on top of it.

"I've already seen it, Bella."

She glared, her cheeks reddening.

"Edward… please—" he stood up in all his naked glory. Bella looked away, and her eyes bounced to the bedside table. "Crap, it's already ten? I'm going to shower."

"Mind if I join you?"

Bella flushed again, and all but ran out of the room to hers.

He guessed, shy Bella was back again. But he wasn't complaining. He loved every side of her.

Edward lied back down. He threw his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

_Hands down, the best fucking night of my life._

Then he heard something ringing. He decided to just ignore it, but then in kept on ringing after the phone supposedly sends the caller to voice mail. It irritated him, so he decided to just give it to Bella, so she could answer it.

He found the phone inside the pocket of her skirt and he crossed the hall to her room. It was locked.

"Bella?!" he called out, "You forgot your phone! And why the fuck is your door locked?"

There was no response. He pressed his ear against the door and heard the sound of water gushing.

He contemplated on getting the keys, but thought better.

The phone ringed again and he checked who it was.

_Lauren_

"Who the fuck is Lauren?"

Edward didn't know anyone named Lauren, except for a bitchy girl from grade school who liked to pick on Bella. Bella didn't have any friends except for Jacob. Did she and Lauren stay in touch? She said she was with her yesterday, didn't she? Why was she calling her?

On the nth ring, he decided to just send her a text.

_**Lauren, I can't answer your call right now. Just send me a text, k? – Bella.**_

He went back inside his room but her phone still kept ringing. He didn't answer though he wanted very much to find this Lauren person and teach her how to read. What part of _just send me a text_ did she not understand?

A few moments later her phone chimed, and the message popped in the screen.

_**This is not Lauren. You probably sent it wrong. This is Ri. Please, call back. I can't explain it through text.**_

"Ri?!"

There was only one 'Ri' that he knew. He tried to push the thought away, but failed. Bella lied to him.

Edward's hand quaked in anger as he dialed this '_Lauren_' who was really '_Ri_'

'_Lauren/Ri' _picked up on the first ring.

"Oh! Thank heavens you called back—"

"_WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?!_" he bellowed.

Clearly, Lauren was not a girl.

* * *

**A/n:**

**THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH THIS CRAZY STORY!**

**Reviews are deeply appreciated!**

**Questions? Ask away, don't be shy!**

**-o-O-o-**

**DID YOU MISS ME?**

**_. _**

**-minty-**


	26. Decision

**A/N: HI DEARS!**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE.**_

* * *

.

CHAPTER 26: Decision

.

Bella sat on the ivory toilet seat, staring at the box in her trembling hands. She fumbled with the lid, and the stick almost fell on the tiles.

_Christ, help me._

The moment she was out of Edward's room, she dashed down the stairs to the trash bin. The whole world seemed to go in slow motion.

She did the test, precisely following the instructions on the box. Her knees bounced as she waited for the color bands to appear.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Pleeeeaaase…_

All her movements stopped. She bit her lip.

'_Please' what?_

Does she want a kid?

She closed her eyes. She saw a chubby boy, with Edward's bronze curls, and a baby girl with his dazzling green eyes. She imagined herself holding her baby, feeding it, burping it, and changing its diapers. She saw herself waking up in the middle of the night and taking him in her arms and rocking him to sleep. She saw him taking his first steps, saying his first words…

Yes. Yes, she wanted him, or her.

Yes.

_But…_

But not now. She was still in high school, not to mention that if she was, she would be endangering Edward's career again.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and sighed.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

"_I SAID, WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?_"

Riley jabbed the end button.

"Fuck," he hissed and his hand shot up to his hair.

"Okay. Why? What happened? Why did you hang up?" Laurent asked.

"_What's he doing with her phone?_" he groaned, "It was Edward." Edward was guarding her like a dog. Riley was irritated, but he sighed.

"Huh? Edward? They're together this early?" Laurent asked suspiciously. He still had no idea of Edward and Bella's true relationship.

"I don't know," he lied, he wanted to protect Bella, plus, he still didn't trust Laurent completely. "I just hope Bella's alright."

"Why?" Laurent queried. "Why won't she be alright, does Edward—"

"Careful with your words, Laurent," Riley said in a low, menacing tone. "You may be on _our_ side right now, and I happen to like you, but if you turn on us, I will see to it that you rot in the pavement with the shards of your lenses embedded on your skull."

He gave Laurent a soft smile that made the pap shudder in fear. Riley laughed at that.

"You're a scary bloke, you know that?"

Riley just chuckled darkly. "Just prepare the pictures, Sabel needs to see them," his features softened as her name came out of his lips.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Riley's face revealed nothing. He ignored Laurent's question.

"You should have fought for her harder."

"Tsk—Laurent."

"No. I'm serious, dude. I don't know Edward, but I do know you—"

"I don't like him either. So I'm doing this for Sabel. What about you?" he said, steering the conversation away from him. "You know you're directly involved in this, right? _You_ took the pictures. If Victoria goes down, it won't guarantee that you won't be in hell with her."

"I know. It's my fault, Biers… I just want to make things right, for myself."

Riley nodded. "Let's just hope we could reach Sabel and not Cullen later."

He examined the pictures again. It was more evidence. Victoria, she was with several tabloid owners, each at a different place. The latest ones were gold. Laurent took it, tailed her, like he did with Riley and Bella.

_Don't do anything stupid, Edward._

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

There was something very wrong with Edward.

After her shower, and the test, she cooked the chicken parmesan she was supposed to make yesterday. She went back upstairs to call Edward, and that's when she noticed.

He wasn't mad. Not really, just irritated. It was weird how she picked it up almost immediately after laying her eyes on him. She asked him what was wrong, but he just kissed her—hard. And she forgot all about it. But then, after lunch, he excused himself, saying he had to work.

He was so unpredictable. And annoying. Maybe it's that time of the month.

She busied herself with cleaning the kitchen, and noticed the almost empty pantry. She should probably stock up for the month.

"Uhm… Edward?" she knocked hesitantly on the door.

Edward sat on the couch, gently strumming his guitar. He didn't look up as she entered the music room. She waited for him, but he didn't seem to care. She frowned.

_What the hell is wrong with you?_

"I'm going to the supermarket to buy groceries," she let out, her voice slightly louder than the guitar. "Do you want anything?"

Something snapped in Edward just then, because he froze, a guitar string plucked with a force that almost broke it, and then his head whipped towards her, "I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to, Edward… I mean, you're busy, right?"

"NO!" he stood quickly, his eyes hard. He set the guitar down and pocketed his pick, "I'm coming with you."

"Seriously, Edward—"

"I'm coming with you, Bella," he snapped at her before leaving her by the door.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" she followed him down the stairs.

"Hurry up and bring shades," was all he said as he fished the keys from the bowl and headed out the door.

She sighed.

_It _is_ that time of the month._

Edward sped through the streets, but they were met by traffic as they reached the heart of the city. They were quiet, and the silence was slowly eating them alive. Bella could feel his coldness, and it bit with a vice.

"Edward," she spoke, softly poking him, "Edward…"

"Dammit, Bella. I'm driving," his tone was harsh.

Bella huffed and retracted her hand. It seemed like Edward's monster mode was back on. She wanted to know why, but she didn't say anything, she opted to just let him cool down, and hope that he'll be nicer later.

They parked and Edward got out, putting on his shades. Bella went to his side and they walked through the parking lot. It was Sunday and there were a lot of people there.

"_**It's Edward… Edward C-Cullen!"  
"Edward and Bella…"  
"Bella and Edward…"**_

Their names were in the hushed whispers in every direction. This would be the first time they've gone out in public. Edward kept a light hand around her shoulders, squeezing her softly, as if to calm her down, to tell her that he was there, protecting her. She tried to hide her smile.

"Edward, do you—"

"Whatever is fine, I really don't care," he cut her off, leaning his elbows on the cart, looking like a model than anyone has the right to.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" she hissed, annoyed. She dumped the items and ignored him.

**-o-O-o-**

Bella was pissed. Edward was acting all grouchy again for some unknown reason. They finished shopping for groceries in complete silence. Their hostility must not have been evident because girls swooned over them, saying how they looked sweet.

On their way home, Bella got a little hungry, Edward agreed to take her somewhere to eat.

"I want a Big Mac," she said.

"No, there are too many people," he said impassively.

Bella rolled her eyes, and groaned. She was slowly losing her patience with him. "Fine, Edward. You pick."

Finally, Edward picked out a cute French restaurant a few blocks from their school. Bella blushed profusely as she remembered Paris.

But the giddy feeling was quickly replaced with sour irritation. Edward didn't even bother to open her door. Obviously, there was something very wrong. She followed him with a resigned sigh.

The restaurant wasn't crowded, even though it was almost five, and it should be pooling with people now. The host was female, and Bella understood the look in her eyes as she assessed Edward. She welcomed him a little more warmly than necessary. It irritated her even more. The hostess was several inches taller than she was, and unnaturally blond.

"A table for two?" Edward's voice was alluring, as usual.

Bella saw the blond's eyes flicker to her and then away, satisfied by her obvious ordinariness, and by the cautious, no-contact space Edward kept between the two of them. She wanted to claw the bitch's eyes out. She slowly reached for Edward's arm in quiet possessiveness and the hostess raised one perfectly plucked brow at that.

_That's right, look away, bitch._ Bella was surprised with herself.

The hostess led them to a table big enough for four in the center of the most crowded area of the dining floor.

"Perhaps something more private?" he insisted quietly to the host. Bella noticed how he inconspicuously handed her a tip. His move was so smooth it looked like he was just being friendly with her.

"Sure," she sounded dazzled by this. Who wouldn't, really? Bella was surprised with the control the lady had. He was Edward Cullen. She should have fainted by now.

She led them to a more secluded place, up the stairs by the windows where they could see the Sunday traffic, and the hazy glow of the city as the sun slowly set behind the thin curtain of clouds.

The server arrived and Bella was thankful, he was male. Edward asked for water and that he leave the two of them as they think of something to order. Bella wasn't sure, but Edward might have growled at the poor guy.

"You order," he said once the server was gone. He looked bored and clearly impatient.

Bella has had enough by then. "What?"

"You order, you're the one who's hungry anyway," he sounded irritated.

"Well, you shouldn't have come with me!" Bella's voice rose. "You've been like that since breakfast!"

"Bella, would you please quiet down? Just order for chrissake," he sighed as if he was tired of her. Well she was tired of him, too.

"No!" Bella finally stood and went down the stairs.

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Edward didn't want to act like an ass, but he didn't know how to act when he knew Bella was contacting a guy behind his back, and the fact that she concealed it by putting a girl's name in her contacts.

_Fuck._

He wanted to come with her because he suspected that she was going to meet up with this Lauren or Riri, or whatever.

He groaned, putting his face in his hands. A few seconds of deep breathing, and then he stood up to follow Bella.

People recognized him in the street.

"_**OMG! It's Edward!**_"  
"_**Hi Edward!**_"

"Excuse me, excuse me!" he said, there were a lot of people, and he was slowly losing sight of Bella.

He pushed past them and caught up with his wife. He grabbed her wrist, but she shook it off.

"Ugh, Bella!"

He walked faster and blocked her path.

"Get out of my way!" she said in contempt.

"No, Bella. Where do you think you're going? Are you going to _walk_ home?"

"No! No, I'm not going home!"

"Why? Where are you going?! To your _Riri_?! Or to your _Lauren_?!"

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

Bella stepped forward cautiously. People were starting to notice them and a crowd was slowly gathering.

"What?" she said quietly.

"Who are you going to? To your Riri, or your Lauren?" he said, his jaw set.

_My Riri? My Lauren? Is that why? Oh crap._

"Edward… you went through my phone?"

"Why? I'm your h—" he didn't finish because of all the people, "Who the fuck are they? Why did you have to lie and tell me they were your girlfriends? Why do you have to hide them under false names?"

Bella could see him quivering in anger, his eyes were steel and it burned with rage. A small crowd already gathered around them, feasting their eyes with the scene before them, like hungry vultures awaiting their next meal.

"I'll explain, please," she said quietly, stepping forward and putting a hand on his arm slowly. "Please, Edward…"

Edward's eyes slid to the side, finally noticing their unwanted audience. He closed his eyes and exhaled, shaking his head, calming his self. He slowly opened his eyes, and Bella found herself lost in a forest of green.

"Please, Edward… Please, not here," her hands traveled down to his hands, squeezing them gently.

Edward nodded and took her hand. He pulled her back to where they parked the car. He never let go of her hand as they walked, even when they got in the car and he drove through traffic. She didn't know if he was being sweet, or if he was making sure that she wouldn't wander off. They basked in silence, but Bella knew that the anger simmered inside Edward.

_Crap, he's mad. He's really mad._

They reached their house. Edward took most of the bags with him, leaving Bella the lighter ones to carry. They set the bags down on the counter. Edward immediately went to the living room and sat stiffly on the sofa. Bella followed, but she sat on the back of her legs, facing him. She bit her lip, not knowing what to do.

"Edward…"

"Tsk."

"Edward, I—I…"

"What?"

"Uh… how did you know that?"

"Jesus Christ!" he bellowed, finally facing her, "Does that really fucking matter now?! Do you have another guy, Bella?"

"NO! What the hell, Edward?! Of course, I don't!"

"Then who the hell is Riri?"

"It's just Riley—"

"RILEY?! RILEY?! _JUST_ RILEY? JESUS CHRIST, BELLA!" Edward's eyes were a bright shade of green now, shimmering with rage.

"Listen to me first, Edward."

"So Riley's your girlfriend now? How long have you been calling him behind my back, huh?" Edward's hand rose to his head and he pulled nervously at his hair.

Bella leaned forward and wound her arms around him, her legs hitching on either side of him, so she was straddling his lap. The familiar position was unwelcome though.

"Let go of me, Bella. I really don't want to hurt you, right now."

"Hurt me?" she hugged him tighter, "listen to me, Edward. I just couldn't tell you that—"

"Tell me what?" he hissed, his fingers shooting up to squeeze the bridge of his nose, "that while you were having wonderful sex with me, you were still in contact with that fucker? I can't have that, Bella. I won't let it! Not again. You're mine."

Edward was breathing heavily and he squeezed her tighter against him now. The pressure was bordering on uncomfortable, but Bella didn't notice. She wanted him to understand that he didn't have to worry.

"You are mine," she said in a tiny voice, "and I'm just protecting you from Victoria—"

"Victoria?" the shock was evident in his tone.

Bella pulled away, her hands on his shoulders. She looked him in the eye, to make him see how truthful she was.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," she declared, "I love you. I don't have another man. Riri is Riley's nickname, and I just haven't changed his name yet."

"Then why did you have to lie and tell me you were with your girlfriends? Why were you secretly meeting up with him? Why was he calling you so many damn times? What does it have to do with Victoria? Don't lie to me, Bella, please, or I swear I'll break his pretty face."

"Edward," she scolded, but then sighed. "We have a plan. And Laurent is helping us."

"Laurent? Laurent is involved in this? And what, Lauren is his cover-up?"

"Lauren—?" Edward glared at her, "I'm sorry. It's… I was in a hurry, and I just misspelled Laurent's name."

Edward was still pissed. "Why the fuck would you meet up with those two? Huh?"

"Tsk, see? I hate that reaction. That's why I couldn't tell you, because you told me not to see Laurent."

"He's a pap, Isabella! And he's a sick individual! He's dangerous, and he could hurt you!"

"Laurent isn't like that!"

"Wait—you've met him?!" Edward's nostrils flared in anger again.

"Edward! Listen to me!" Bella's voice came out strong, taming him, "Yes, we've met. Yes, he's the one who took the pictures. But he wants to make things right, and he told us everything. Victoria," her voice was steel, "It was all Victoria's fault."

"No," Edward shook his head. "No, it can't be her."

"What?!" Bella recoiled, not believing what she was hearing. "It's _her_!"

"Victoria told me, it was Laurent!"

"WHAT?! GODS NO!"

"Who, the fuck, is it then?" Edward admonished, though clearly he was confused. But Bella was not. She knew it was Victoria, every ounce of instinct she had, screamed it was that vile witch's fault.

"That's why Riley's calling. That's the plan. They want to catch her red-handed. They want her to admit to everyone that she spread those rumors about me," Bella paused, the anger swelling inside her as she remembered those repulsive things they said about her.

"But Victoria—"

"FUCK VICTORIA," she growled. Edward's eyes widened. Bella rarely cursed. "Why do you insist that she's innocent? Why do you even trust her—? Wait. Do you trust her?"

"I don't know… maybe…"

"You trust her?" she asked again in disbelief.

"I work with her, I have to. And I know her better than I know that Laurent."

Bella groaned. She was frustrated. Victoria had apparently wrapped her husband in her bony blood-red manicured finger.

"She _likes_ you. Everyone with a pair of eyes could see that! She likes you and she wants to take you away from me! Why can't you see that? How can you trust her?!"

"Because she's gorgeous and sexy and—OUCH! FUCK, Bella! STOP! OW!"

Bella was hammering her fist on his chest forcefully.

"I'm joking! Quit it! I was only kidding! See? See how it feels? I really wanted to throw your phone against the wall when I answered his call. I wanted to hurt someone, I—" he hissed, his hands nursing the place where she hit him.

"It's your fault! Do you have a crush on her or something?!" she was weakly pushing him.

"NO. I DO NOT! Stop it, Bella! It hurts!"

"Really?" she stopped pushing him.

"Yes… it hurts… crap. Did you really have to hit my face?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Sorry? Sorry won't cut it, Bella. You have to kiss every place you hit!"

"Kiss it?!" Bella's eyes narrowed at him. "No."

"Aw, come on, Bella… they really hurt…" his eyes were a shade of soft jade, filled with pain and longing. He was pleading with his eyes. And it was working.

Bella bit her lip shyly. She noticed how his eyes traveled to her lips, then back up to her eyes, then down again. She felt his hands travel to her jaw, his thumb gently grazing her cheeks, then her lips, releasing them from her teeth.

He cupped her face with both of his hands and pulled her to him, until their lips were inches apart.

"I don't recall hitting you there," she said breathlessly.

"Yes, you did," he said. "It hurt like hell."

He closed the distance before she could protest. They shared a sweet endearing kiss that did not fail to take Bella's breath away.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, as they broke away, "I was an ass. I thought you were cheating on me."

"I will never do that, Edward," she said.

"Don't you dare, Isabella…" he said seriously. "You're mine. Every single bit of you."

"Every single bit of me?" she raised a single brow, as if challenging him. But then he grabbed her by her hips and ground her on his erection. Bella gasped and Edward chuckled. "Edward!" she tried to get off him, her cheeks turning red, but he just chuckled, "Perv!" she said, but soon she joined his laughter.

"But I am serious," he said, his tone turning dark again, "I'll kill him. Anyone who tries to take you from me."

"That's a little… scary. Edward, don't say things like that. You'll _kill_?"

"You know what I mean, Bella. If something like that happens again…" Bella knew he was referring to the scandal she had with Riley.

She sighed. "Can we not bring that up? I regret doing that. It was a mistake."

"I'm just saying… I'm the only one, okay?"

"Ugh, why does it have to be me being the unfaithful one? That's ridiculous! You're the one with half of the female population on earth at his feet. Everyone is lining up to take you, models, actresses. All of them drop dead gorgeous… I'm not the one who's more prone to unfaithfulness—Edward!"

He stood up and carried her to the floor to ceiling mirror on the west side of the living room. He set her down and held her by the shoulders, to face the mirror. She glared at him through the reflection, but he just stood behind her, smiling like an idiot.

"I want you to look at yourself," he said, his breath blew across the top of her head. "Because, what I see right there," he held her gaze through the reflection, his green eyes were striking even through the reflection, "is the most beautiful… sexiest… hottest girl there is!" he declared.

"Crazy," she rolled her eyes, turning away from the mirror and facing him. "You are crazy."

She looked up at him, reminding herself of how tall he was. Both literally, and figuratively. Sometimes she forgets that he's a famous rock star, or that he has accomplished a lot at his age.

"It's true, Bella," his eyes twinkled.

When he said this, she knew he saw her. All of her. And in that instant she felt like she was the most beautiful girl, he made her feel like that. And she felt suddenly… scared.

"What is it, baby?" he cooed, sensing her anxiety. He was rubbing her arms affectionately.

"I have given you everything in my life… if I learn that you're having an affair, Edward, I'll…"

"An affair? Can't you see that I'm blind? I can't see other women now. It's only you. You've blinded me, Bella. I can only see you." His eyes were intense with truth. "And besides, if someone tries to steal me away from you, I'll let you kill her," he added jokingly.

"I won't kill her, Edward," she said grimly, "I'll kill myself."

"What?! You can't do that, Bella," he almost shouted, surprised with her words. "You shouldn't say those things, Bella," he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm not going to cheat on you. Never. Take back those words, Bella."

But she was quiet, she raised her arms and wound them around his torso. She had already made up her mind right there. Victoria was going down. Burning and screaming.

"I'd do anything for you, Edward."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Lira for your thoughts?**

**But of course, I'm not really going to pay, that's against the rules... I think.**

**.**

**So, Bella decides to suck it up and fight back. Will she succeed in burning the witch's pubes? Stay tuned!**

**.**

**Any questions? Feel free to ask!**

**-mintpillows-**


	27. Faithfully

**A.N: HI MY DEARS.**

**I've just read the reviews, and they hurt like a bitch, but I understand. This is fiction: not real, or highly unlikely to happen in reality. If you don't like it, then please...**

**Edward did not abuse Bella, well, at least in my opinion, they were children, they teased and fought with each other all the time.**

**Okay, sorry, enough with the heavy. Here goes the crazy...**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. I OWN NOTHING. EXCEPT AN INSANE MIND.**_

* * *

_**.**_

CHAPTER 27: Faithfully

.

Riley walked the short distance to the elevator doors. Bag slung haphazardly on his shoulder, one hand roguishly combing through his hair, a steaming cup of coffee in the other, and a re-heated bagel in his mouth. He was late for his meeting. He was just about to hit the button when the doors opened and out came Bree. He quickly finished the bagel.

"Oh! Look, Bree, I was on my way, see—?"

Her eyes twinkled and shone when she saw him, she half-ran to him and squeezed him tight.

"Whoa, there!" he hugged her back, careful of the scalding coffee in his hands. "I was about to go out, I swear—wait, why are you crying?"

"Ri! I've got two movies and a record deal for you! Oh my god! I thought we were finished after that stunt you pulled with Bella, but I think that sort of helped! There are a lot of endorsements too! Dior, Lacoste—holy fuck!"

"Are you fucking with me? Because now is really not the best time," he swallowed hard, trying to fully digest what his manager was saying.

"YES! YES! YES! Here, I brought the scripts!" Riley could see the large bag she had, "I wanted to wait for you to come to me at the office, but I just couldn't wait! The directors are really big-time, I mean, ginormous budgets, expensive, and really fucking good."

"Who's the leading lady?"

"I don't know yet, but they want _you_. _You_, Riley. I mean, if you're up to it. Here," she handed him the whole bag, which was full of scripts and possibly, the contracts. "I've read through them, they are _really_ good."

"Two movies? Can we handle that?"

He set his bag down and took out one of the scripts and started reading through it. Then he raised his eyes.

"Oh crap, where are my manners? Come on in, Bree," he stepped aside to let Bree in. They sat on the sofa as he skimmed through the pages and she went over the details.

"… as I was saying, we _can_ handle filming two movies. The other one has yet to film, because they want you there for the casting. They need your judgment, you know, help you find the perfect girl with the perfect chemistry. And why the hell do you have _furniture_?"

Riley froze, and Bree did not miss the small smile on his lips. He raised his eyes to look at her.

"Thank you, Bree. You're an angel."

"No, Ri. This is all on you. Okay! I should be going. I have to settle a few things. So you just go do your superstar thing." She stood up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye, dear!"

"Bye, Bree, thanks again."

He was left there looking at all the projects that seemed to fall from heaven. He could not believe it. He wanted to fist bump himself, to scream his throat out. He wanted to run to the only place he could think of, but quickly dismissed it. He wanted to see Sabel so badly, to share the good news.

He wanted to distract himself, so he left the scripts, scooped his bag and went to school.

_A leading lady of my choice. What the hell is wrong with them?_

But nonetheless, he was thinking.

_Victoria would be a good choice, but that's moot now._

It was a particularly grey morning, people had umbrellas open, and it obscured him somewhat.

He was already inside the school gates, no one batting an eyelash at him, when his phone buzzed. He fished it quickly, thinking that it was Bree with an update. His eyes widened and his heart pumped several beats faster.

"Sabel?"

"Ri," she said quietly. He silently deduced that Edward was not far from where she was. He hated that, "I'll confront Victoria—"

"What?"

"Later today. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes. Are you sure about this?" he asked, full of concern. He saw how wary she was with the plan.

"Yes, I'm sure. See you later, okay?"

"See you."

Riley did not miss a beat, he quickly called Laurent.

"Yeah?" Laurent answered, obviously groggy.

"Laurent, the plan is a go. Can you be here later, this afternoon?"

"What? Bella agreed? When? Where? What time?" Riley could hear the swooshing of fabric, the sound of Laurent alarmed signaling that he was definitely awake now.

"Just be ready, I'll text you the details later."

"Oh, alright. I'll just head back to bed—"

"Just be there when I call."

He finished the call quickly and got his books out, just in time to see Victoria arrive and gave him a wink. And just like that he was reminded of why he seriously did not like Mondays.

**.  
-o-O-o-  
.**

Bella put her phone down. She could see Edward coming down the porch steps as graceful and sexy as hell as ever. She felt butterflies in her stomach, but she did not know for what exactly. She was nervous with the plan. Once Edward was inside they drove to school.

"Uhm, Bella?" Edward asked, they were stuck in traffic.

"Yes?" Bella could hear his hesitation. "What is it? Tell me?"

"I'm going on tour," he said quickly.

Bella sat there, staring straight ahead. Quiet as a mouse.

"Baby…"

"When?" she asked in a small voice.

"On Thursday," he answered despondent.

"What?! When were you planning on telling me this, Edward?"

"As soon as possible."

"And since when has been four days before your departure been as soon as possible?"

"Baby," he cooed, "We're almost finished with the recording, and we need to promote. That's why I had to go back to the studio last Saturday. I was planning on telling you… but then you…"

Bella dismissed his insinuations.

"Who are you going with?"

"Just Aro, Rose, and Victoria, and probably her manager too. It's just little gigs."

"How long will you be gone?" she could feel the tears prick her eyes.

"Baby, don't cry. It'll be quick… at least two weeks."

"Just… just behave okay?!"

"Sorry, baby—hey, you have something on your," he was pointing at his face.

"Huh?" Bella quickly opened the sun visor where she knew there was a mirror. "Where—?"

Rose petals showered over her head and fell onto her lap. On the mirror, dangling, was a post-it note that said: _**I LOVE YOU BABY.**_

"So that's where the smell was coming from."

Edward smiled. "Too corny?"

"No, not at all."

She leaned in to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. The butterflies eased up a little, though their presence reminded her how she really disliked Mondays.

**.  
-o-O-o-  
**.

Victoria spotted Riley by the lockers and she sauntered to him, ignoring the shadow behind her.

_Fuck, it's that sorority girl again._

"Hi handsome," she greeted cheerfully, running a hand through the sides of his jacket, which he shrugged off.

"Hello," he answered, before turning around and walking away from her.

"Edward and I would be on tour next week, a slight sneak peek for the album, you know."

That made him stop walking for a fraction of a second, signaling Victoria that he was clearly listening.

"Oh, poor Bella!" she continued, falling in-step beside him.

"How can you be on tour already, you've barely finished recording! Edward was gone for two weeks. And he can't leave Sabel, that's impossible." He finally spoke.

_Got you_. She smiled internally because he finally reacted.

"We're promoting the album, and probably shooting the MVs as well, you should come."

"Gods, you're insane! Why would I come with you? I'll just stay here and look after Sabel…" he took a sharp turn to shake her off.

"You sly dog!" she teased, "of course, you're going to _look after_ her."

"You're leaving?" someone said.

_Fuck. The sorority girl._

The sorority girl was short and petite. She was the President of a known sorority, and she has been recruiting Victoria since forever.

"What?" she snapped.

"We're recruiting for new member, and if you join us—"

She didn't let her finish.

"How many times should I tell you, I don't want to join. And were you eavesdropping? God!"

"Yes, and no," the girl smiled. "I was just passing by and I _was_ looking for you."

"Sorry, not interested."

"No, wait, you'll get special privileges—"

"Oh, honey, I'm a celebrity. I already get that," she said, laughing softly.

"You don't get it. You are a celebrity but you aren't high-born," Victoria wanted to slap that bitch right there. She knew that. She was not from old money. Her family was not rich. "But if you join us, you will be treated like one."

Victoria gave her a once over, judging her, mentally calculating her chances. This girl was good at sales talk. She was making her second guess.

She was about to say something when she saw Edward pass the hall with his pet, Bella. She could feel the fire burn inside of her, she was irritated and angry at the sight.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?" she turned to the short girl.

"Jessica, Jessica Stanley."

"Look, Jess—can I call you Jess?" the girl eagerly nodded, "Well, Jess, do you see that girl over there?" she pointed at Bella who was currently in a sweet embrace with Edward Cullen. He kissed her on the cheek, before that big oaf Jacob Black pulled her inside the classroom, "if you convince _her_ to join, then I will too."

"Piece of cake," Jessica said with a foxy smile on her painted lips.

**-o-O-o-**

"Ugh! This is so fucking irritating!" Victoria groaned at Jessica. The girl tailed her all day. They were inside the lavatory now, re-touching their make-up.

"Why? You finished the exam so quickly!"

Victoria just took the make-up quizzes she had because of the recording. She really wanted to finish the exam because she wanted to talk to the person in-charge of the school play. She was cast over three months before. Every year, scouts all over the country come to watch Forks Academy's Winter Musical to look for new talent. Though she was already accomplished as a new pop artist, she still wanted more.

"It's not that! It's that play. They can't move it. I mean, what am I supposed to do? The tour was only scheduled last Saturday. I was taken off the list!"

"Oh, don't be too stressed out with that. You would be on tour, I'd take that over dancing and singing in front of Julliard scouts—" she stopped herself, noticing how she was not helping Victoria's situation. "You'll be with Edward Cullen the whole time."

She smiled at Jessica from the mirror.

"I like your attitude, Jess."

Jessica smiled back, beaming at the praise.

"Join us."

_So persistent. _Victoria thought.

"Convince Swan and I will join you. When I get back, I want you to be sisters."

"I smell something fishy. What do you have against her? Why do you insist that I recruit her? Do you really want her to be a sister?"

"Truth is… I despise her. Edward doesn't deserve her. She's a bitch. She thinks she's all that just because she's Edward Cullen's w—girlfriend."

"What about Riley Biers? I remember the interview—"

"That was all for show business! You know how it goes, you don't know what's the truth anymore. Believe me, if you want me to be your sister, get Isabella Swan to join, and you'll smell the stink of her personality!"

"Hey, cool it! Why do you sound so angry? Do you really like Edward that much?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Figures… he is _the _Edward Cullen, there are a lot of fish in the sea."

"Right, and he won't just settle for a tiny little goldfish like Swan," Victoria said, putting on lipstick.

"But if what you say about Swan is true—"

"It _is _true," she snapped.

"Okay, so why do you want her to join our sorority," Victoria did not miss that Jessica stressed on the '_our'_.

"Do you know this brand?" Victoria said, abruptly changing the topic. "This hasn't been released yet here, and it's quite hard to find in Europe," she held up the lipstick between her blood-red painted nails.

Jessica's eyes seemed to twinkle.

"You can have it," Victoria handed it to her.

"Are you serious?" Jessica asked, eyes bulging.

"Yes," she said, putting it gently in Jessica's hands. "Let's be sisters, okay? After I get back. You know what to do."

Victoria strutted out of the lavatory and back to the coordinator of the debutante ball.

**.  
-o-O-o-  
.**

Bella could almost taste the iron inside her mouth as she bit the inside of her cheek. It was just lunch break but her stomach was already in knots. She did not know what to do. She had to draw Victoria out to confront her. She and Jacob were in the cafeteria, waiting for the witch now.

"Hey, B! Are you sure you're alright? You look like you're ready to barf any second. Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Jacob asked a little loudly.

Bella's head snapped to Jacob and gave him the best death glare she could muster.

"I'm sure," she hissed, remembering the stick and the one band. "Just a little impatient."

She knew Victoria took the special exam because Edward did too. Because they were often excused for the recordings and meetings.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?" Jacob was lazily picking at the garden salad he bought.

Bella shook her head.

"Are you on a diet? You are seriously slimming down for Eddie-boy now!" he gasped out loud, "Tell me, are you doing this so you could _do_ it every night—!"

"Will you shut it?" Bella clamped a hand down on his mouth. "I'm just waiting for Edward."

The metal chair squeaked in front of them.

"Hi! Do you mind?" said the girl.

Jacob and Bella gave each other a look. They knew who this girl was. She was the school's muse, or the wannabe, the president of the most discriminating club in the school. Jessica Stanley.

"Yes. We _do _mind," Jacob took Bella's hand and was about to tow his best friend away. "Let's go, B."

"Do you already have a club?"

_Why is she talking to me? Is this girl for real? I've been in this school for three years._

"Uh, no," Bella answered. Jacob rolled his eyes and pinched her thigh.

"Oh!" Jessica exclaimed in the most annoying voice ever, "That's totes awesome! Would you like to join ours? I would be very glad to sponsor you. We have an orientation this Thurs—"

A shadow fell over Jessica. Someone stood behind her. The girl stopped talking and almost gawked at the person standing behind her.

"Let's go, baby?" Edward said, his voice was like honey and velvet.

"Hi Eddie-kins!" Jacob greeted, "Why don't you go ahead and take Bells away," he pushed Bella up to stand, then turned to Jessica, "Uhm, Miss Jessica, why don't you just tell me. My friend, Isabella, the _girlfriend_ of _Edward Cullen_, has not taken her lunch yet, it would be rude if you bother them, but I'm free." He gave her the most plastic smile he could make.

"You haven't eaten yet?" Edward asked, looking straight at Bella. He strode to her gracefully and took her hand in his and pulled her away.

"I was waiting for you…" Bella bit her lip, looking back at the table. Jacob was animatedly waving good bye and Jessica looked so confused wrinkles might pop out of her clear skin.

"Lunch is almost over, you should have eaten with your dog, and will you please tell him my name is not Eddie-kins, Eddie-boy, or whatever," he sounded half-amused and half-irritated, making Bella laugh. "You're the only one who could call me Eddie," he said, stealing a quick kiss.

Bella's face blushed red. "It's okay, I wasn't that hungry. And I wanted to eat lunch with you."

"Tsk, I don't want you skipping meals, okay?" Edward pinched her red cheeks, making her squirm.

Bella pried his hands away, her heart drumming erratically. She did not know why, but she found his gesture sweet.

"I was just waiting for you is that so bad? It's okay if I faint again," she joked.

Edward's eyes narrowed, "No! You fainting is not okay, do you hear me?!" his voice was a little loud, and the cafeteria silenced audibly.

Bella's eyes widened.

"Edward!" she hissed, "they'll think we were fighting!"

His eyes surveyed their surroundings. "Of course we aren't fighting." Bella squeaked as Edward pulled her against him and gave her a kiss.

"Edward!" Bella could feel the heat creeping up to her ears.

The whispers grew louder but Edward did not even care. They continued walking to the lunch line. He began taking food and putting them on the tray.

"Who was that girl back there? Talking to you?"

"Uh… you don't know her? Jessica Stanley?"

"No, and I just realized that I really don't care about her. Why don't you find a place to sit, while I pay for these?" he said sweetly, and then kissed her again.

Bella was still dazed by the kiss that she did not see where she was going.

"OUCH!"

Bella swallowed hard. She knew that voice.

"What the fuck? Look where you're going you idiot!" Victoria growled.

Bella looked back at Edward who was still standing in line.

"Um… Victoria."

"What?!"

"Let's talk. Later this afternoon. Name your time and place. Anywhere." She took out a piece of paper with her phone number in it.

"And what makes you think that I'll contact you, huh?" she laughed at her face, "My time is so precious."

"Well…" she gave Victoria her best smile, "I know things," she said cryptically before she found an empty table.

**.  
-o-O-o-  
**.

"Hey! Ri! Are you even listening?!" someone shouted.

Riley shook his head, clearing the scattered thoughts he had. He was just thinking about what Sabel said to Victoria. He saw her to talking to the red-headed witch during lunch.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He stood up and left the room, leaving the others to scratch their head is confusion.

He took out his phone and called Sabel.

"Sabel, Laurent is waiting. Where would we rendezvous?"

"Riley!" she sounded startled. "I'm sorry! I thought you weren't going to call."

"I was in a meeting, I'm sorry I couldn't call," he sighed, "Where is Edward?"

"He's at the studio for a meeting I think. I haven't told him yet."

"Oh, Sabel. You should tell him. Yesterday, I called and he picked up, he sounded angry, haven't you saved my number yet?"

"You know Edward, he's as stubborn as a rock," she sighed, "Anyway, Victoria said she'll be at the coffee shop in 9th street, the one near the museum?" he could hear her tense voice.

"Sabel… are you sure about this? I mean, the gossip has died down now. They aren't bothering you anymore, right?" he was concerned for her.

"No! No. I'm doing this for you. You did not do anything wrong. People think it's you who did it. You're innocent. We have to expose her for the snake that she is! Meet you there in half-an-hour?"

"Wha—" but Sabel already hung up.

He went back inside the room.

"I'm sorry, please continue…"

"Well, we've decided that the different organizations should participate in the upcoming Winter fair..." one of them said. Riley noticed them looking at each other, as if in silent conversation.

"What? What is it? Spit it out." He was getting a little impatient, he wanted to get out and see Sabel now.

"Well…" the other one said nervously, "we thought that… that you should be given the lead role in the play."

"The play? I thought the casting was already done?" he leaned back, confused. He wasn't even sure why he was sent to organize these things. He was new in the school for godssake. But he did want to help out.

"Edward and Victoria were originally cast, but I believe they won't be around for the next weeks, and that would seriously affect the performance." So what Victoria was saying was true. Did Sabel know of this?

"Why me?"

"It's only logical that it be you," Riley fought the urge to roll his eyes. Of course he would be cast, the understudy of Edward Cullen.

But he just nodded. This was another opportunity to share his talents. He was a little sketchy what with all his projects but he was always good at multi-tasking

**.  
-o-O-o-  
**.

"GO, GO, BELLA! GO, GO, GO, BELLA, GO!" Jacob cheered. "You can do this, friend. Do it for baby Riley! Burn the witch! Burn the bitch!" They were inside Jacob's car, and the small enclosed space amplified Jacob's booming voice.

"Did you forget to take your meds again?"

Jacob pouted, "Are _you_ alright?"

"No, I'm sweating bullets. She looks like a goddess and I look like a chamber maid." They could see where Victoria sat. "How are you going to record us?"

"Leave that to me," Laurent said, "just put this on," he handed her a small earpiece. She obliged, and Laurent spoke, in a small microphone.

"_Can you hear me?_"

Bella nodded stoic. She was a nervous wreck.

"Good," Laurent smiled at her kindly. "Now put this in your blouse—"

"What?!"

"I'll step out, it's just a microphone, so we could record what you're saying, and here," he handed her a small sticker-like ball. "Stick it under the table."

"Oooh! I feel like we're in Mission Impossible!" Jacob trilled.

Soon, Riley joined them in the car.

"Sabel, are you sure about this?" Riley asked anxiously, his voice was low and full of concern. Bella could feel her heart clenching.

"YES!" she said enthusiastically, beaming at him. Riley's eye twinkled and softened.

"Okay, enough!" Jacob cut them off, eyeing Bella, "Go! Now! Before that bitch gets away! You're going to do great! Just remember what we practiced!"

_This is for Riley!_ She said to herself as she strode to the coffee shop.

"Hi," she greeted coolly.

Victoria was seated at the most secluded part of the coffee shop, and Bella was thankful.

"What do you want, Swan?" she snapped. "I have more _important _things to do than hang-out with a low-life like you."

She fought the urge to look out where Jacob, Riley and Laurent were. She needed to be the best actress this time. She took a deep breath.

Bella chuckled as she took the chair in front of Victoria. She let her laughter tinkle off ominously, prolonging the suspense. She took that time to stick the ball under the table.

"I know it was you! I know that _you_ spread those pictures. I knew _you_ caused all the shit that's happened. I know that you did it to ruin me."

Bella noticed all the blood drain from Victoria's face.

"You have no proof! How could it be me? There was this Laurent Clotier! He's your paparazzi!"

"I know who Laurent is. And I know the truth. Look at this."

She took out the pictures in her pocket. If Victoria was shocked, she was good at hiding it.

"That's you, my dear, and James Hunter! And this," she dropped another picture of Victoria with a different man, "And this, this, this, this…" with every point, she dropped a different picture. "You're a whore, and you dare tell me _I'm_ the _hooker_, you _dare _involve Edward in this?!"

"H-how?! YOU GOT ME INVESTIGATED?! You fucking freak! No one will believe you!"

"You got cut by your own sword, Victoria! If you're going to whore yourself around the world, don't get Edward involved. Don't," she hissed, "not even Riley!"

"You're the flirt here! You think those two are yours!" Victoria clutched at the photos. "No one will believe you! I'll tell them that's Photoshop-ed! That those were just edited by a stupid anti-fan like you! OH MY GOD! Stop following me! You're a stalker! You're a freak!"

"No," Bella's voice was stern, "tell me why you did it. Why are you putting so much effort in this?"

"Do you really need to ask? I don't like you. I hate you. I _despise_ you. You—you are so ordinary! You're a nobody, yet they want you!" she seized.

"They?"

"Edward and Riley! My life was perfect until you! Until your ugly-ass stepped foot into it! Ever since you purposely knocked Riley down—since he decided to be an idiot and thought that he liked _you_!" Victoria huffed, irritated, "And Edward felt threatened, and became all possessive! How does it feel, huh? How does it feel to have Edward Cullen and Riley Biers falling over your feet?"

"My God! You're a freaking loser! Why do you think that way?"

"I—!" Victoria stopped talking when someone passed by, "I am not a loser!" she hissed. "Let's see who will win when your sweet Edward and I get back from our tour. I guarantee you, your world will turn upside-down!"

Bella's hands were quivering in anger.

"Edward loves _me_."

"We'll see what your _love_ can do!" with that, Victoria stood and left the coffee shop.

Bella's whole body slacked and she slumped into the chair.

"_You were awesome, babe_!" Jacob said through her earpiece.

"Yeah? Well, how about a little help next time?" she hissed quietly, not wanting to sound insane, talking to herself.

"_Are you kidding? You were on fire!_"

She was a little pissed. _Ugh! That stupid tour! I forgot all about that!_ She faintly remembered Edward telling her about it. She calmed herself down; at least they got Victoria now.

**.**  
**-o-O-o-**  
**.**

The days seemed to blur past, it was Wednesday night already.

Bella's head rested on the smooth wooden surface of Edward's door. Her hands were raised as if she was going to knock, but they were frozen in mid-air. She sighed and retracted her hand, lifted her head away from the door and turned around. She was halfway through her door, but she turned and marched back, hands raised, lip between her teeth and stomach in knots. She let out a heavier sigh and rested her forehead against his door again.

"I can hear you breathing, Bella." Edward's voice was slightly muffled by the wooden barrier between them.

"Can I please come inside?" she asked in a small voice, though she was certain that Edward could hear her.

"It's almost midnight, Bella, go to sleep."

"Well… _you're_ still awake!" she answered back petulantly. The truth was she couldn't sleep.

"My flight's in a couple of hours."

She couldn't sleep, not when she knew Edward was about to go abroad to promote his album with that vile witch, Victoria. What's worse was that Edward did not want her to go to the airport with him because of the paparazzi.

"Please, Edward," her heart clenched. Edward was being cold again for no reason.

"I'm busy, Bella! I haven't finished packing," he said.

"You're leaving in a couple of hours." She fought off a sob. She was a little emotional these past few days. "I just want to be with you!"

"Bella, please go to sleep." he said, not even bothering to open his door.

"Edward, please?" she cried, "Just let me inside. I won't bother you, I swear. I won't touch any of your stuff…" she wanted to cry, she was about to. Her heart felt heavy with Edward leaving, her hate for Victoria, and other things she shouldn't be worrying about, but is. "Eddie…"

Slowly, she heard the door unlock.

"Please, Eddie… please? Let me inside, you could even sulk—I won't care… just please—"

Then she was in his arms. Her head rested on the smooth and hard plane of his chest, slightly damp from his shower. His hands gently stroked her hair, calming her down. He smelled like Edward, he smelled like home.

"This was what I was hoping to avoid," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Bella hugged him back, burying her head against him, taking him in; memorizing him, how he felt, his warmth, his scent.

"You're leaving—" she cried. "You should have told me earlier!"

"Do you think that it would have been easier? It's just for a couple of weeks Bella. I'll be home before you know it—"

"You're leaving and you won't even let me in! You won't let me take you to the airport—!"

His mouth was on hers, silencing her and her sobs. When they broke away, she was glaring at him.

"I… I can't bear seeing you like that. I don't want to see you as I leave. I can't, Belly… I don't think I can leave when you're there. I don't think I can leave you, baby," he sighed and cupped her face between his hands. "I'm sorry if I locked myself in my room…. See?!" Bella sobbed, her eyes puffing up, "How can I leave when you're like this?"

"Why won't you let me come with you?"

Edward sighed and pulled Bella inside. His bags were neatly stored by the wall of pictures, ready to be towed away. Bella bit her lip, fighting the tears.

"I want to, baby. But you have school. Academics first, remember?"

"But—!"

"Bella," he cut her off softly, "I have finished all the requirements. And I thought we've talked about this? Please, Bella…"

Edward tipped her head up and gave her a light yet lingering kiss before he pulled her inside.

She helped him finish packing and they cuddled on their makeshift picnic set-up by the windows. It was a particularly chilly night, the air outside was cold enough that the glass moistened inside. Bella thought the weather matched her mood.

"Okay… so what are the stages of mitosis again?" Edward asked. He's been helping her study whenever he can. He was a very good tutor, but he monitored her like a control freak. He quizzed her about anything and everything. Bella envied him and his eidetic memory. Tonight though, his tutoring technique changed, his nose, precariously skimmed the side of her face down to her neck, making her shiver.

"P-prophase… Metaphase…"

"Hmmm," he urged, his fingers gently trailing the stray locks of her hair, and brushing it around her ear.

"Anaphase…" she was breathless, and lightly panting. His mouth hovered over her collar bone, hovered, never touching, making her want more. Her thoughts were everywhere, yet nowhere near biology now.

"And…?" he stopped his ministrations. And Bella groaned in frustration. She was slowly getting used to this, and she was afraid Edward was turning her into an insatiable monster.

"Ugh, Edward?"

He pulled away, his face inches from hers, torturing her some more. His face was serious and calm, but Bella could see how he was enjoying this. His hands travelled to her sides, to her hips, squeezing them gently, sultry. She glared at him, he only raised a brow.

"Telophase."

"Very good—"

Bella's head shot to the back of his head, and she pulled him to her, pushing her mouth to his.

**-o-O-o-**

Her mouth crashed over his, hard, heated, and demanding. And Jesus Christ, he loved it. He noticed a certain change in Bella. She was becoming more… confident. She did not shy away that much anymore, like at that moment, when she initiated.

Her tongue pushed inward, hot and sensual, gliding over his as she licked playfully at the roof of his mouth and swirled around his tongue in a delicate dance. She did not simply kiss him. She possessed him. He was owned completely by Isabella Swan-Cullen. Any other woman he'd ever kissed faded into obscurity. His teeth grazed over her lips and nipped at her fullness. Then his movements gentled and slowed, following it up with a sensual lap of his tongue, and then soft kisses over the bow of her mouth. They sighed in unison as they caught their breaths, allowing themselves to completely melt into an intimate embrace.

"Very good," Edward said, his voice out of breath. Bella sank into him, her tiny body snuggled on top of him.

"Just… just behave there okay?" Bella said in a tiny voice.

"Yes, mistress," Edward replied with a light chuckle.

Bella pinched him, and he yelped. He looked down at her, and saw that she was glaring at him.

"I'm serious, Edward Anthony!" she cried, and Edward saw the genuine panic in her eyes. "You would be going across the country and several parts of Europe—"

"Bella—"

"—and Asia in a flying metal capsule with Victoria. She likes you, and she's made it her mission to take you away from me. I don't want you talking to her. Don't. Okay, maybe yes—"

"Bella—"

"—but only if it's absolutely necessary! And I want you to call me every day, or I _will _follow you, do you hear me? And, oh, don't stay in a room alone with her—!"

"Bella, would you just please listen to me? Just for a second, please? Bella!" his voice turned hard because she was about to open her mouth and continue her rant.

Bella bit her lip and turned away.

"Look at me, Bella." He shifted into a sitting position, until he was at eye-level with her. "Please, baby?" he pleaded. He raised his hand and caught a soft tendril of stray hair that hung in her face. He caressed it sweetly before he brushed it over her ears, his fingers lightly traced her jaw before resting on her chin. After a few seconds, Bella sighed and willingly turned to look at him again. Her eyes turned sad, mirroring his.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked with a tiny hint of sorrow.

"I do! I trust you, Edward. I've given everything, all of me, to you. It's her I don't trust. She's behind everything—"

"I'm not asking you to trust her. If what you say about her is true—"

"You don't believe me?!" Bella asked incredulously, hurt oozing from her voice.

"Bella, I've worked with her, and that requires a certain amount of trust. I'm not dismissing the idea that she might be the one behind everything, but right now… Frankly, I don't care who did it, whether it's that Laurent or Victoria. What's important for me… is that you're okay now." "Just let me finish this one last project."

Edward could see the shock in Bella's eyes.

"_One last_?" She repeated.

Edward nodded and held her firmly in his arms until finally, she fell asleep.

**.  
-o-O-o-  
.**

Bella woke up groggily. It was soft. Too soft. She stood up. It was still dark outside, but she could almost see the sun breaking through, there was a soft glow outside. And then she remembered.

"Crap," she felt the blood rush and she had to steady herself. Her heart pounded behind her ears. "Edward?!" she cried, storming out of her room. "Edward!"

She threw Edward's door open. Adrenaline pumped through her bloodstream as she surveyed his room.

Empty.

He was gone. He left. He did not even say good bye. That bastard. She could feel the waves of pain closing in on her. She ran out of the room the tears fell silently down her cheeks. She wiped them off hastily.

"Edward!" she shouted.

Her half-awake body was clumsy and she almost fell down the stairs. Almost went tumbling down. Almost slipped. Almost didn't notice all the roses. Almost did not notice the trail of rose petals and candles, and chocolate Skittles.

She followed them, like a pirate on a treasure hunt, like Hansel and Gretel, following the stones home. Yes. Home.

_"Highway run…"_

Her muscles locked into place, froze her where she stood. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Soft like velvet.

_"… into the midnight sun  
wheels go round and round  
you're on my mind."_

Her knees started to shake, because the room started wobbling. That voice. _His_ voice. She could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind her ears. His voice sounded far away, but still, all she could do was follow.

_"Restless hearts  
sleep alone tonight  
sending all my love  
along the wire"  
_

She was dizzy because there he was.

Edward stood in the middle of the yard. Dozens of candles illuminated the yard. His eyes were closed, his shoulders relaxed, and hands at his back. His expression was very peaceful as he sang, like he was dreaming pleasant things.

_"They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me"  
_

She had never seen anything more beautiful. Then he smiled, almost sensing her presence. Or maybe he just heard the crashing sounds of her almost fall down the stairs.

_"And lovin' a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh, girl, you stand by me"  
_

Finally he opened his eyes. They were burning emeralds, intense and full of passion.

"Isabella Swan," he said. "I want to do this right. In the right time. In _our_ time."

And then he knelt down on one knee.

_"I'm forever yours  
Faithfully"_

* * *

**A.N:**

**I know... I just couldn't stay away, could I?**

**Thank you for reading!**

**And I would really love to hear your thoughts.**

**.**

**Any questions? Suggestions?**

**Sorry about the rant, btw.**

**.**

**-minty-**


	28. Yen

**A/N: HI, DEAR READERS! THANK YOU FOR READING. This is a long one, because I love you guys.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. BUT A DISTURBED MIND. AND PILLOWS, LOTS OF PILLOWS.**

* * *

_Chapter 28: YEN_

**.**

"You positively look like shit, Bells," Jacob greeted with a concerned look. He took Bella's hand and towed her to class.

"It's only been two hours since his plane took off, right? He did say he'll be in Ellen tonight, right? That's fucking awesome!" Bella was stoic, but Jacob was patient with her, until she nodded lifelessly, "Okay… so you'll see him. And he did say he was going to call, right?" another nod.

Jacob couldn't talk to her because class already started, and the teacher gave the both of them pointed looks but Bella didn't care. Her heart and mind was a hundred miles away right now, and she just couldn't care less what they wanted to inject in her brain. Her hand was in the pocket of her hoodie, her fingers squeezing her phone, almost willing it to come to life.

_Edward… come back to me, _she begged.

At that moment, she knew, this was going to be the shittiest two weeks of her life. All she could do was bask in the sweet blissful memories of that morning.

**-o-O-o-**

Time stopped.

Rough air rasped inside her lungs as his words rushed through her slightly fuzzy mind…

_I want to do this right…_

…blurring lines between fantasy and reality in one blinding instant.

Her hands were covering her mouth, a look of absolute astonishment frozen on her face, and Edward… Edward, the most beautiful, magnificent, amazing man—was looking up at her with absolute love and adoration, his face heartbreakingly beautiful as he waited for her response.

"Bella?" he said softly.

She felt her head loll forward in a slight nod.

_Crap… crap… crap… crap…_

His face was breathtakingly hopeful.

"Uhm… babe… I don't want to pressure you, or anything, but… do you…" he swallowed heavily, "do you have an answer for me?"

She was suddenly grounded, like she had been floating around in the air and was sucked back into her body, everything in slow motion.

The air was too thick. Her skin, too warm. And her head was pounding with the unbelievable reality of what was happening. There was no proposal before. It had been almost like a marriage for convenience. No emotion, other than the filial love she had, and the suppressed feelings he said he had.

"Bella…? Babe? Are you alright?"

_Good question. I don't think so._

She could not speak.

Could not think.

She could barely breathe.

"Belly?"

She had wanted this, right? The fairytale? It was so close she could touch it, taste it. It was just one word away.

Her heart was beating out of her chest.

"Tomato-cheeks?"

His voice was far-away, floating through her ears, it made her dizzy.

She couldn't stop looking at him. He was still on one knee, frowning. Worried, and probably scared shitless at the moment. His eyes, dark with concern.

"Bella, I love you. I'm always going to love you."

He swallowed hard, his eyes pleading, begging for an answer.

"Please say you'll allow me to make things right this time… I… God, Belly… I need you. I will always need you. Please. Marry me again."

A heavy lump formed in her throat and she couldn't swallow. She was choking in so many emotions it was hard to tell which one was crushing her lungs and which one was making her feel like she could fly.

"Bella?"

Before she realized what was happening, everything she ate last night came spewing out of her mouth and to the dewy green grass. Then the blackness rushed over her and she fell.

The last thing she remembered was Edward's arms catching her before she hit the ground, his worried voice ringing in her ears.

**-O-**

When she woke up there was one thing in her mind.

_He proposed and I puked. Puked._

_Cool Swan._

_Oh, and I passed out._

_Very cool_.

Edward's face appeared in front of her. He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

She didn't think he was angry. His face was neutral, devoid of any emotion. This was an Edward she knew. It was _Doctorward, _she noted. She didn't know how to handle this Edward.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he lifted her wrist and took her pulse.

Her chest hurt. Her skin was clammy. She needed to tell him her answer.

"I'm okay now," she said, sitting up, "I think I just… uh… well… I…" he shifted to give her space to move around. She noticed they were in one of the lounge chairs beside the pool. The sun was already peeking through the trees and the candles blew out.

_Oh God, this was embarrassing._

"I think I forgot how to breathe… uh, where's Maggie?"

A lopsided smile broke through his face. It was adorable. "Maggie is out."

She sat up, reached out and took his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm fine," she said, trying to reassure him. "I'm sorry… I—"

"It's okay, Belly," his smile was warm but it did not reach his eyes. Then he stood up, walked, and sat by the edge of the pool. His feet dangled, lightly skimming the icy water.

_He thinks I rejected him._

She stood, walked to him, and sat beside him.

He looked so sad, but his emerald eyes shone bright, filled with so many emotions, she thought she'd start crying right then.

"Edward, no—"

"Bella, I love you. Forget what I said. It doesn't matter. I just want to be with you, in any way you'll let me."

His voice wracked every single cell in her body. And in that moment she saw him. Every single facet of Edward stood before her. Every side of him that she knew and didn't. And she loved every single one of them. She loved him. She needed him. Just him.

"Yes."

This time _he_ stopped breathing.

"Edward, breathe."

He blinked and inhaled noisily.

"Your answer's…?"

"Yes. Of course it's yes. I just… panicked because—"

"Stand-up," he said.

Normally, Bella would have rolled her eyes and left him there, or she would just say no and stuck her tongue out at him. He was being bossy—Bossy-ward—but she loved him, and she could see the light and excitement in his eyes.

"I _did_ say I was doing this right," he said with a beaming smile.

He knelt down on one knee for the second time, but then his caterpillar brows scrunched and he began fumbling, patting his jeans and his shirt.

"Oh, fuck," she heard him whisper. And she really tried to stifle her laughter. He was adorable. "Shit—aha!"

He looked up at her with those shining emeralds as he slipped his forefinger and thumb in his pocket to fish for the ring. Her excitement was building.

Bella could see the outline of it in his jeans, as he shimmied it out. She saw the tiny sparkles it made as it peaked out his pocket. She saw how he haphazardly picked it. She saw how it slipped from his hand. She saw him clumsily reach for it as it jumped out of his grasp.

Automatically, two hands reached for it. Bella bent over and almost caught it, but it slipped. Edward reached for it, but in that moment, Bella shifted back, knocking him over. She lost her balance and clung to him, his balance was offset too.

And then they were a tangle of falling limbs.

Then there was a big splash.

"Jesus Christ—it's freezing!" Bella shivered as she surfaced. "Did you get it?" Edward was in the deeper side, a hand clinging on the pool side. The water was just below her chin, and her teeth rattled because of the cold.

She wiped her face and clutched at her sides to protect her body from the freezing cold and also because she couldn't stop laughing.

Edward was frowning animatedly. Apparently, the ring was still underwater. "So much for getting it right, eh?"

Bella laughed. This was perfect for her.

Edward dove underwater and surfaced a few seconds after.

"A little help would be nice, thanks."

Bella drew a deep breath and plunged underneath. It was still a little dim, and she wasn't the best swimmer.

"I think it went over there," Edward said as she surfaced. He pointed at the shallow end of the pool.

"Huh?" Bella was confused, "It must be here! This was where we fell."

"I just went through there. Maybe it got carried away."

They spent minutes searching the pool. She was getting tired, and it was freezing cold.

She rested her head on the side of the pool. She kept her eyes closed as soft woosh-ing sounds came toward her. They stopped and she sighed heavily when he wrapped himself around her, all warm arms and Edward-smell. Slowly, she turned around. She wound her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, breathing him in.

"You okay?" he said, his voice sending rivulets through her system.

"Y-yes," she sighed. Even though the ring was probably swallowed by some swimming pool monster lurking about the deep end; and even though their asses would probably be frozen solid any second now, she meant it.

He reached down and tilted her head up, gazing at her as she opened her eyes. He ran his thumbs over her damp cheek then around her ear, tracing her jaw, and just like magic, he produced the ring. His hand continued to make blazing trails, down her arms, to her hands.

"You p-probab-b-b-ly ha-a-aa-d th-thaa-t w-with y-you a-all al-long, di-i-idn't y-you—?" she said jokingly, stuttering because of the cold.

She thought he'd just shrug it off, but she did not miss the mischievous look he had. And she gasped.

"You did! You jerk!" she playfully smacked his chest, and laughed, though she was a little annoyed.

"I had to get you away from the deep end somehow," he shrugged, but his eyes were sincere. She knew if he said that the ring was somewhere in the deeper side of the pool she would go for it without a second thought. He was only protecting her in that annoying way of his.

He took a deep breath and beamed at her as he slid the ring onto her finger and softly kissed her hand.

It looked perfect. It felt perfect.

"Thank you," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her softly.

She ran her fingers across his face, memorizing every curve, every inch of skin.

"You asked me to marry you," she said in awe.

He smiled.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"And I said yes."

"You did. After you puked and fainted, which brings me back, sorry, I just really have to get this out of my system—" he took her face in both hands, cradling them in his warmth, "Jesus, Bella, do not fucking scare me like that. You can't… okay—? Christ, you can't do that again, please? Are you sure you're okay now, you aren't feeling dizzy?"

Bella shook her head softly, her heart drumming with the intense emotions swirling in his eyes. She was more than okay. She felt perfect.

Then he took her left hand and brought it up to his mouth, gently kissing her palm before laying it against her chest, his fingers toying with the cold rock.

"You're wearing my ring," he said proudly.

"Well, technically, it's Grandma Cullen's ring," she corrected, "but yeah… I guess I am."

"You know it was Nana's?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded. She saw it once before, when they were kids. It was the ring that they were supposed to use but Edward had refused. He was right though. Edward was right. It was not the right time then.

"It tells people you belong to me."

"Really now? Oh, wow. A talking ring."

His eyes flashed with fire and she knew she was pushing it with sarcasm.

"Do _I_ get to give you a ring?" she asked. "It seems unfair that you could stake your claim on me, but I can't do the same. I mean, I could ask you to get a tattoo of my name on your forehead to let every screaming hormonal teenager out there that you are not available. That you are mine."

His eyes focused on her mouth as his hands tightened on her waist, the water swooshing and splashing around them.

"Say it again," he ordered.

And her body reacted with his tone. She wasn't so cold anymore.

"You're mine," she said, her body igniting with every syllable. "Every inch of you belongs to me, Edward Cullen. I own you."

"Jesus, Bella," he growled under his breath "Christ, that is so damn true, and… fucking sexy—again."

She reached up and ran her fingers through his damp hair, tugging it as she went. And his eyes burned even more, it's jade fire blazed into hers.

"Edward Anthony, _Chopsticks,_" he smiled softly at that,_ "Eddie _Masen Cullen, you are mine. Now and always."

"Fuck, yes," he groaned as his mouth covered hers and he kissed her with an intensity that shook her very core, his lips and tongue owned every cell in her.

Heat quickly spread from her lips to the rest of her body, centering on the sweet spot between her legs, making her ache and pulse with need from his kissing.

He broke the kiss and put his face in her slightly dried off hair, breathing her scent. She needed him. Badly.

He was taking deep steady breaths to control himself. But she could feel him on her belly.

"You don't know how bad I want to take you right now. To lay you down right here, and give you so much pleasure you will think you're flying to the moon," he said huskily, and Bella thought her legs were going to give out.

"Then fuck me, Edward."

He groaned and lost control of himself. The next second, clothes were ripping, and flimsy fabrics were torn so fast it was remarkable, considering half of their bodies were underwater.

**-o-O-o-**

They were somehow on the steps of the pool. How they managed to get there, she did not know. His mouth moved across her body with unerring accuracy, every flick of his tongue, and suck of his lips adding more fuel to the flames burning inside of her, making her more desperate to be joined with him.

Bella moaned against his mouth as he filled his hands with her soft mounds and rubbed her hardened nipples, while he bent his knees to get to her level. She could feel his rock hard cock straining up to where she ached the most. A thick current of electricity passed again and again, sparking between their naked skin.

She pushed her hot, wet pussy down on his cock and ground into him, her body shivering with sheer pleasure with the sweet torture of that friction, making her moan loudly. She thought she would explode any second.

"I'll never get tired of making love to you, Belly," he whispered. He kissed her so deeply, shooting his tongue in her mouth as he stopped her movements. He stared at her. Hungry, and lust-driven, but more than that, she saw the love in his eyes, that burning passion, she knew she matched with her own. "I can never get enough of you. Even after I've just had you—I love you—I love you."

Gone was the shy girl, as she took in every inch of him. He was huge and thick, and she trembled at the sight of him. She wanted him inside her. He did not fail to see that. He kissed her again, her body falling back on the steps so she was sitting on the cold tile. One hand rolled over her nipples, lightly pinching, sending small waves of pleasure across her body; the other one, went to rub her clit in gentle circles. Then he slipped a finger in between her hot lips, and then brought it back to her clit. "Oh, Edward!" she moaned and arched her hips, and he slid one finger so deep in her and started to push it in and out of her. The heat of everything combined with the chill of the surrounding was almost enough to drive her insane.

"You feel so good, baby. I can't wait to get inside of you," he whispered against her ear, and then he pushed another finger inside of her and started moving it to the same rhythm.

She felt so tight and full already, she felt herself squeezing his fingers. It felt so good she thought she would go crazy if he stopped.

Edward looked into her eyes and kissed her softly as he continued to push his fingers expertly in and out of her. She could feel his ragged breathing across her cheek, then his lips were against her ear, "I love you so much, Bella."

She lost it. Her orgasm hit her so fast and hard with no warning, she thought she'd gone temporarily blind.

Edward removed his fingers, expertly positioned himself and pushed inside her still gushing, squeezing pussy.

"I love you," he kept groaning as her body gripped him possessively, "Watching you as I'm moving inside of you? Holy Jesus fuck. Incredible."

He held her in his arms and she put her legs around his hips to open herself more for him. He continued looking into her eyes as their bodies moved against each other, and the love and passion and absolute adoration made her heart swell to the point of bursting.

"Oh, Jesus—fuck! Goddammit, you feel so good… so right, baby…" his voice was strained. She was astonished, he could still speak.

He moved faster. Withdrawing, and then pushing in so deep, she saw stars every time he hit the spot. She could feel him throbbing and pulsing inside her as she was rapidly climbing towards the edge.

"Cum for me, baby," he panted in her ear, "For me, baby, only for me."

She moaned. And he thrust down hard in her and ground his pelvis against her, getting inside her as far and as deep as it would go.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh god… _Edward_," she groaned, as the impossibly tight coil of anticipation snapped suddenly, releasing her of her mortal attachments, sending her to the stars, as the waves of pleasure rolled through her. "I love you, I love you, Edward, I love you, I love you…"

She couldn't stop telling him she loved him as his thrusts became more desperate. His face scrunched in pure concentration as he reached his own climax, and he buried his face in her neck as he chanted her name over, again and again, like it was his saving prayer, moving slowly, until finally they were both silent.

They were lost in the sweet peace of each other's arms.

They never wanted to be found.

**-o-O-o-**

They were walking along the side of the house. Her feet was mostly consisted of jell-o, so Edward half-carried her. She was sort of in cloud nine. She kept giggling because he had his hand around her side and she was particularly ticklish there.

But all of the happiness drained from her face when they reached the front of their house. The cab was there. His bags were probably in the trunk.

"Tsk," Edward wound his arm tighter around her, "Stop crying, Belly, please?"

She was not crying—yet—she felt the prickling sensation start to grow in her eyes. So she shut them, and looked down. She fought with herself but then her lips started to quiver so she bit her lip to stop them.

Edward dropped his hands from her waist, and she thought he would leave her like that. But then she felt warmness surround her cheek, as he cupped her face between his hands, and that gave her the courage to open her eyes.

"It'll just be like before, okay?" he said in a calm voice that trickled through her pores and melted her bones. "Like when I get home and you're already in bed… and when you wake up I'm already in school, okay, Belly?"

She couldn't say yes, afraid that if she opened her mouth, she'll moan in pain. She nodded gently, her eyes still locked with his hypnotic ones.

Then he tensed and almost painfully, he let her go.

All blood drained from her face in that instant.

Bella instinctively reached for him. When their skin touched, he stilled.

"Please," she finally found her voice.

Then she was in his arms and he was kissing her, pulling her body flush against his. He wrapped one hand around her neck, and the other around her waist. Then his lips became more urgent. His hand slipped up and twisted into her hair and the other one gently held her face securely to his. Her hands tangled in his hair too, and soon they were crossing the line between the accepted public kissing and get-a-fucking-room kissing, but Bella was beside that, just as long as she kept Edward a few minutes more.

When they broke off, they were both breathless. Edward pulled her into a tight one arm hug as his other hand, fiddled with the ring dangling around her neck.

"When I get back, I'd want to see that where it belongs, okay?" he raised her hand and kissed the ring finger gently.

It was she, who wanted to put the ring in a simple silver chain and wear it around her neck. She thought it would cause another scandal if the paparazzi took a shot of her with a rock—a ginormous rock—on her finger. She would protect him in any way she can.

The sadness was not as overwhelming when he was still there, holding her.

"I'll be singing for you," he said in a quiet peaceful voice then.

"I love you," she replied. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to her forehead for the briefest instant. Her eyes closed.

Then he pulled away.

The pain was deep, that it was almost physical. She kept her eyes closed, hearing only the scrunch of his shoes as he walked to the cab, its doors creaking open. But it did not close. She waited. But still nothing happened. For a moment she thought she just went temporarily deaf, but she knew he was waiting for her to look.

_Was he torturing me? No._

So she opened her eyes…

"Why don't we go for a swim again when I get back…?" he teased.

Heat ate and lapped at her cheeks.

And he left, but with her cheeks burning, a smile on her lips and the sound of his laughter echoing through her ears.

**-o-O-o-**

Bella was useless the entire half of her morning classes. She got to school in the middle of third period, but was only let off with a warning. Edward had more power than she thought. Jacob fended off a couple of gossip mongers who tried to talk to his best friend. He snarled at them and gave them his infamous bitch stare. Edward had talked to him about this.

"You have to eat, B!" Jacob pushed the tray toward her, but she just briefly looked at it, shook her head and continued to stare at nothing. Jacob made an annoyed sound while rubbing his eyes in exasperation. "Baby, you need to eat or else Eddie-kins would have my head on a spike."

"He'll probably do it anyway if you continue calling him that." Bella smiled for a moment, but it faded almost as quickly and she was back to brooding.

"Please, Bells…" Jacob pushed the tray again, and contemplated on feeding her himself. He really wanted to keep his word to Edward. Edward wasn't hostile when he called and asked Jacob to look after her, it was unusual of him to not have him growl/snarl/insult him, and he found it heart-warming to have Edward call for Bella's sake. "Please? I really don't want to use that feeding tube."

"He hasn't called yet," Bella said, the crease between her brows deepening, "they should have landed by now, but he hasn't called. I don't know what to do, Jake. I can't… I can't think," she sighed deeply. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a painful yet angry breath, "… and he's with Victoria…." She opened her eyes, and Jacob could see the genuine panic there, "who knows what could happen… what if… what if… what if she succeeds? What if he gets too carried away? What if he realizes that—"

"Bella!" Jacob had her face in between his gigantic palms. The heat soothed her, but only a little. The tears were now pricking her eyes. "You're overthinking. And overthinking will only make you go crazy and paranoid. You know what happened to old man Jenkins. Soon you'll be saying aliens planted chips in our heads! And you'll be in the next cell with him!" Bella bit her lip to stop laughing, but failed. She was giggling and Jacob smiled, "Trust him. Edward is an idiot most of the time, but one thing is for sure. He loves _you_. Out of the tens of millions of screaming hormonal female teenagers that worship him, you are who he loves," Jacob handed her a clubhouse sandwich, "Now, please… eat, okay? Bells… don't tell me you'll starve yourself for the next two weeks."

Bella sighed, fingering the ring clasped around her neck. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you've survived the past couple of years not even socializing with the guy."

Bella glared at her best friend. He was telling the truth though. But everything was different now.

"Why don't you study? Get your grades up. I'm sure Eddie-kins would love to hear that," he suggested, picking at the food he took for Bella. "And… why don't you audition for the winter musical? You know… to pass the time?"

Bella's eyes narrowed at him.

"The musical? Have you been off your meds again? I can't act, you dummy!"

"Who says you can't? You were on fire when you confronted Victoria! For a moment I thought you'd shoot laser beams from your eyes! It was like a scene from a movie, your dialogue was flawless, and your facial expressions? Holy shit! You were so natural; it looked like you weren't shitting your pants the entire time!"

"I just got carried away… and we needed it. And I really don't want to audition… even Riley's been bugging me about it."

"Aw, Bells!" he whined with his perfect pouty face, then he fully digested what she said. "Oh, wow! Riley asked you? See? Even he was impressed!" Jacob grinned, his perfect white teeth in view. "Oh, what's happening with the vid btw? When's the reveal? When's the witch-burning? Huh? When? When? When? Please tell me, I have to prepare myself when I give a standing ovation for that fucking bitch's downfall."

Bella slightly turned and her eyes rested at Riley's table. He was with some of his other friends. Unlike Edward, Riley was super charming and nice. He wasn't the brooding kind, and people gravitated to him. Riley seemed to notice her staring and gave her a friendly wave, she waved back shyly.

"I wanted it to be sooner. But we can't. Riley said to wait after Edward's album release, I agree with him," she told Jacob.

"Edward? How'd he get involved? And Riley really thought of Eddie? That's really fucking nice of him. A little gay. But nice."

"It was for the album, alright? The sales would probably be affected if we release the video now."

"Ugh…" Jacob rolled his eyes, "Seriously? I'm sure people would still buy the album, or illegally download it, matter of fact. And don't you want her to come back ashamed and ruined? She'll probably go back to the hole where she came from."

"What about the album?"

"Are you seriously asking that? Edward's fan-base is as strong as Superman's tight ass, and I'm pretty sure his kryptonite's a million miles away."

Jacob kept reassuring her, but somehow Bella couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad was going to happen.

**.  
-o-O-o-  
.**

Edward was pissed. No. He was beyond pissed. He was murderously enraged. The moment he stepped on set, he knew this was going to be the longest two weeks of his life. He didn't need to see or hear Victoria. He could see it on the faces of everyone there. Victoria was being an extra motherfucking cunt. He was thankful, he didn't have to be with Victoria for a couple of hours after he touched down in Cali. The moment he landed, an escort was there, and one of the assistants walked him through his schedule, the plans, informing him of the slight changes and delays. His schedule was so full he would barely have time to call Bella. He cursed internally at that. He missed her so much already it was almost a physical pain—it was a physical pain.

He had caught a later flight to spend more time with Bella. It was a risk, considering they were so way out of schedule. It was totally, completely and irrevocably worth it. But it made him miss her more. And now he ached to be with her again. To hold her. To feel the warmth and the softness of her. To smell her intoxicating freesia scent. To hear her scream his name as he—

"Hiya, handsome! Why are you just arriving now? Was there something wrong? Do you want me to yell at someone?"

"Hello, Victoria." He greeted, tight-lipped. He steadied his breathing, trying not to inhale much of the aerosol on the red head's ridiculously flamboyant hair. "Shall we rehearse?"

Victoria pouted, her lips, blood red and so full that it almost looked swollen. Edward tried not to cringe, thinking of the poor insect that had probably stung her there.

"Can't we rehearse later? I want to enjoy Cali," she said, snaking her slim limbs around Edward's arm.

Edward subtly pushed her away. "Victoria, we need to practice, we have to work on our blending in some of the parts and I have to call Bell—"

Victoria groaned in annoyance, "We're at work, can't you just forget about your little wife?"

"Victoria!" he warned. He was desperately hanging on the straws of his morale. Hitting a girl was wrong, but Victoria was slowly becoming the exception to that rule. "Please," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, and squeezing his eyes shut. "let's just get this over with."

Victoria frowned.

"Did you tell your wife that we'll be shooting the MVs as well…? The bed scene…? Was she informed?"

"Jesus Christ!" Edward's voice slightly rose, and some of the crew looked at their direction. He leaned closer, and spoke carefully in a more regulated volume, but with the intensity that made Victoria cower a little, "That is really none of your fucking business, okay? She doesn't need to know. What do you want me to do? Brag about it? Are you fucking mental or something?"

The truth was, it was one of the things he was pissed about. They didn't fucking hire an actor for the MV. He knew Bella. He knew that she was childish and stubborn especially when she was jealous. He didn't want to burden her with the idea that he was out there doing precarious things with another girl—even _if_ it was only pretend. He remembered how everything went to Shitsville since that recording a few weeks ago.

"So… should we practice the love scene as well?"

Edward didn't say a word, afraid that he'll be charged with violence against women. He sent a quick text to Bella to ease himself before he went in the room for rehearsal.

And as usual, Victoria needed a high-five.

In the face.

With a chair.

**.  
-o-O-o-  
.**

"NEXT?!" The stage manager shouted. "Is that the last one?!" So many people were auditioning for the open roles in the Musical. The theme was fresh and modern. Thanks to Riley's contributions, the students were more interested than before.

"Yup! The rest would be for tomorrow's batch."

Riley didn't want to be mean or anything, but he was either repulsed or was going to explode because he was containing his laughter. Some of the auditions were just ridiculous. It was like they just took a detour up the stage.

"What can you say?" Angela, the amazing screenwriter, asked.

"It was very… interesting," he said. If Angela could translate that to what it really means, she'd know that he was saying that it was clearly _shit_.

Angela understood, she was a bright girl.

_I really want Sabel… for the role. It's not because I still love her, and I want her to be my leading lady… well, fuck yes, that's one of the reasons—but she's one hell of a bloody good singer._

"Can we pack-up for now? My brain's about to explode." He suggested, and the crew was all-too-willing. They nodded vigorously, agreeing with him.

"EVERYONE!" Kate, the casting director, called. The noise dried out in seconds, "We will post the call-backs for some of the roles soon. And the audition for the lead roles will continue tomorrow during lunch and after classes."

After some other announcements the crowd dissipated.

"I wish someone could be as good as Victoria," one of the staff said.  
"Yeah, then we wouldn't be this stressed."  
"Victoria is an awesome singer and actress, I wish she was back."  
"And the play wouldn't be second-rate."

Riley wanted to cut them off, but he was not about to ruin everything. And they were right. Victoria was very good. She was a great singer and maybe, even a better actress, what with all her lies and manipulations. Why else would she be signed in one of the world's top recording companies?

But he would show them. This would not be second-rate.

"God, some of them was just plain awful," Kate sat in front of Riley, hand on her forehead and the other on her hip. "Did you see someone you could work with?" she asked.

Riley shook his head. "No."

Kate sighed and nodded.

"… although…" he continued, "I know someone… I think she can do it, fuck that, I think she'll be perfect," then he stopped, "but she doesn't want to audition."

He saw curiosity spike in Kate's eyes.

"Who?"

"Isabella Marie Sw—"

"Edward's?" she cut him off, "She can sing? Act?"

Riley frowned inside. It was like Edward and Bella's names were celestially linked somehow. Now, when you say Bella, it was automatic to think of Edward. But Riley set his feelings aside.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"You're not just doing this because—?"

"I'll prove it to you."

"Okay, Biers," Kate said. She had that no nonsense attitude, but she trusted Riley's judgment.

Riley smiled warmly at her as she rose up her seat and went away to talk to another staff.

Now, the only problem was how he would get Bella to audition.

**.  
-o-O-o-  
.**

It was dismissal, and Bella was haunted with sadness, it was like she was a walking black hole. She missed him terribly. She missed having him by her side. She missed him leaning in, and telling her she was beautiful. She missed his funny comments about random things. She missed his smile, his warmth… she even missed her brooding, moody ass.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Jacob asked worried,

"Nah," she shrugged him off and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I know I said you were a good actress, but you're still a shitty liar," Jacob said.

Bella rolled her eyes playfully, and started walking away. "Bye, Jake, have fun at the sewing club!"

"Just tell me if I should be on suicide watch!" Jacob yelled.

Bella shook her head and looked down, her face in flames. "Will do!"

_Why hasn't he called yet? Why hasn't he texted yet? How can I study when all I'm thinking about is him? Every part of the house would remind me of him! Ugh! Edward, you are in so much trouble._

"Hi, pretty girl!"

She froze right there. She knew that voice, or that kind of voice. It was almost identical to the original one. It was shrill, annoying, with an air of superiority laced around it.

"Hello, Jessica," she said politely.

She was with other members of their club/sorority. They were all beautiful, tall, leggy, and thin. Bella turned to look at her sides, checking if they were really talking to her.

"Are you here for the orientation? OMG! You will be like, so totes welcome!"

Bella was confused. She looked at where she was headed.

_Crap. The exit's the other way, you idiot!_

She was near the AV Rooms, where the orientation was happening,

"Uh, no," she said quietly.

"Then why are you here? I remember telling you about the orientation last Monday, right?"

Bella was speechless. Jessica was like a salesperson, talking her into buying her product, and the other girls were her back-up dancers, they were just smiling at her.

"Uh… I was on my way—"

Jessica started to tow her away.

"Come on!" she said animatedly. "It's just an orientation. There are free snacks, and you'll get to meet new friends. We aren't recruiting yet, it'll be just for a moment!"

"Right, Isabella… it's just an orientation!"  
"Yes, you'll learn about the club and the good things we do!"  
"And the benefits you'll receive!"  
"It would be super totes awesome!"  
"There's nothing to lose, come on!"

They were swarming her. They were babbling and talking about shoes and clothes, and bags, and accessories. They kept talking loudly, like they were mountains away from each other that Bella did not hear the sweet chime from her phone that she was badly waiting for. They were talking to her, and she had no idea how they knew her. Soon their voices started ringing in her ear and she was getting dizzy with the noise.

"Okay! Okay!" she said. She had nothing else to do anyway.

"Listen, our club is one of the top in the school," one of them said.  
"Not to mention the most beautiful!" another added.  
"You'll meet everyone in the orientation!"

Everyone gravitated around her for some reason she did not understand. She smiled and made small talk as they walked to the AV Room, but not even a minute passed spending time with them and she wanted to get out.

"You know," Jessica said, in a tone Bella didn't really like. "You're so popular now. The truth is, I feel so envious! You managed to catch _the_ Edward Cullen."

Bella's brows rose at that. _Catch?_ _What is he? A fish?_ She didn't bother to say anything, and just smiled at the girl.

They were getting closer to the venue when her phone started to ring. She sprang into action, fishing for her phone.

_Edward! It's Edward!_

"Excuse me, for a moment," she said to Jessica and her horde.

Her heart both stopped and maniacally beat her chest.

_Edward, I miss you! I miss you so much!_

She finally found her phone… it was blocked.

_Edward? Did he suddenly change his number?_

"Uh… Hello?" she said.

"Hello! Sabel!"

"Riley?" she was confused. It didn't sound like Riley, but he was the only person to call her that.

"Riley?" the person on the other end gave a hearty laugh. "I'm not Riley, darlin'. It's me! Don't you remember? From Paris?!"

She wracked her brain, but she wasn't really good at remembering people.

"I'm sorry… I don't really remember." she tried to sound lively, but she was still confused, "How did you get my number?"

"You gave it to me back then!" he explained, his voice filled with joy and amusement.

_Uh… no, I didn't._

"How have you been? Did you miss me?" he joked.

Bella took a sideways glance at the girls.

"Look, mister, I have to attend an orientation—oh! Hey!"

Her phone slipped from her grasp. She thought it was one of the sorority girls. But it wasn't one of them. Her phone was with a very serious looking Riley.

_Jesus, he's like Edward._

"Riley…! Give that back!"

Riley pressed the phone on her ear and his face morphed into a look of simmering anger.

"What are you—? Give that back, Riley!" Her eyes darted to where she left Jessica and her friends. They were looking at Riley and her curiously.

Riley pressed a button. She thought he was going to give it back, but he slipped it in his pocket.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you do that?!" She was bemused with the way Riley was acting.

"Who the fuck was that wanker?!" his sapphire eyes blazed with fury almost matching Edward's emerald flames. "Does your husband know you're talking like that with another man? And he tells you he misses you?! What the fuck was that?"

_Is he jealous?_

"What are you talking about?" Bella was getting annoyed and angry with him by the second.

Riley took her phone out again, and she thought he was going to give it back, but he just played with it, tossing it from hand to hand like some evil bully.

"I know you miss me, darling. Tell me, Sabel, you miss me," Riley mimicked the accent of the voice flawlessly, it was scary.

"You nosey jerk!" she huffed at him angrily. Riley was taken aback. "Give me my phone back, asshole!"

"Do you want me to tell Edward what you're doing?" his voice was gravely low.

"Tell him what?" she felt her knees grow weak. She was tired and she missed him terribly, "I didn't even know who that was!"

"Tsk tsk tsk," Riley shook his head, tapping the phone against his head with every 'tsk.'

"I didn't even do anything wrong!" she cried. "Why are you being such a dick?"

"I'm not being a dick," he sounded genuinely hurt, and she saw a glimpse of the Riley she knew, "I've sacrificed a lot for you, Sabel. I've given up a lot for you and for your happiness, and then you're flirting with another man?"

"Riley… I don't know who that was! I was about to cut the call and tell him I was busy attending the orientation—"

"You're joining their club?"

"NO! I was just going to attend their orientation! Please give me back my phone."

Riley hesitated, like he was thinking.

"Please? Riri?"

Riley's features softened. "Alright," then his eyes turned to Jessica's direction. They were strutting towards them, clearly trying to impress Riley. They looked annoyed and irritated, they were not used to being kept waiting. "But you're not going to attend their orientation. Don't you know what they do in that club? They will humiliate you and hurt you, Sabel. Come on, I'll drive you home."

Bella's eyes widened at his words.

Jessica Stanley was there not a second longer.

"Um, excuse me. Let's go?" she sounded irritated.

"Uh…" Bella turned to Riley for help.

"She won't be coming with you," Riley smirked at them. "We have a rehearsal to attend."

_Rehearsal?_

Riley's eyes widened at Bella, wiling her to just go with it.

"Yes! Yes! We have a… rehearsal? Oh yes, a rehearsal to do."

Jessica was looking back and forth between the two, suspiciously. But before Jessica could say anything more, Riley towed her away.

"Thanks, Ri," she said when they were a safe distance away from them. "Can you please give me my phone now? You were awesome, by the way, that rehearsing thing? Awesome."

"Oh, I wasn't lying, or acting. We _are_ going to rehearse."

* * *

**A.N:**

**Thank you for reading!**

**And I would really love to hear your thoughts.**

**.**

**I've just started another story, and I would really appreciate it if you could drop by and tell me what you think of it? Please?**

**It's titled: _Let Me Be The One_.**

**Summary: "Look, she is my best friend. And you're her boyfriend. And she loves you. That's the way things are supposed to be." Most of the time, the things that we want most are the things that we could never have. And that's how the universe screws with you. A story from the other side of the love triangle.**

**.**

**Here's a sneak peek for the next chappie! Yes, the next chapters are almost-ALMOST-finished! *grins***

**-minty-**

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

_Riley's lips met hers in a sweet tender kiss that made her tremble with fear, her knees nearly gave up._

_-o-o-o-_

"_Alright then—oh shit—"_

_The glass Edward had left on the sofa tumbled to one side, the burgundy wine spilling out onto the pale fabric, until finally the glass met the floor, shattering the fragile crystal into pieces._

_He didn't know what came over him but in the next second he was a blur of movement, half-way out of the room._

"_Edward? Where are you going?" Aro asked._

"_Sorry, I just really need to make a call."_

_Edward's hand was shaking as he dialed her number._

"_Pick up, please, baby…"_


End file.
